Ashita no Sekai
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: Um misterioso inimigo ataca o reino de Liberl depois da grande invasão do Império Erebonian! Onde esse quer destronar a rainha. Para tal feito ele usará até alguém perto da rainha! Pésimo resumoo! xD! FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. fichas

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Essa história tendo como base em um game de RPG para PSP chamado Sora no Kiseki é claro que dei umas modificadas para não ficar igual ao jogo, pois essa realmente é minha intenção e para não ficar difícil a quem nunca jogou._

_Espero que gostem_

_Prólogo_

Ashita no Sekai

**10 anos antes da verdadeira história**

Um Reino prospero, foi atingido por uma grande invasão, um Império querendo dominar o lugar a todo custo.

Um enorme exército do Império Erebonian começou a tomar conta das ruas das cidades daquele vasto Reino.

Todas as centrais do exército e mais a fortaleza matriz recebeu o comunicado da invasão as cidades do reino, Dohko diante das circunstâncias monta um grande exército para a batalha, onde manda outros grupos para as outras cidades. Ele ficou em interceptar o inimigo na capital Grancell.

Quando o exército ia iniciar fogo para destruir a tudo o exército imperial chegou interceptando o ataque.

Na cidade de Ruan uma considerável quantidade de soldados de Erebonian se encontrava, estavam fazendo o maior massacre na cidade portuária. O exército imperial no comando do General Shion, quando chegaram à cidade ficam horrorizados com tanto derramamento de sangue, tantas pessoas inocentes morreram com essa ambição do Império Erebonian de querer tomar o poder sobre aquele reino. De longe o exército imperial escuta choros de uma criança que havia perdido os pais com aquele ataque todo, quando o inimigo ia silenciá-la o General Shion a protegeu com sua espada. Ao notar o grande exército os invasores foram se afastando, mas logo entrando em uma árdua batalha.

Na estrada perto da cidade de Rolent o exército imperial conseguiu interceptar os inimigos começando outra batalha.

Na cidade de Zeiss não foi diferente, pois antes que começasse a matança o exército do reino havia chegado dando cobertura para que todos os moradores fossem para um lugar mais seguro.

Em Bose o exército imperial já estava à espera do inimigo, pois a fortaleza ficava muito perto dessa cidade. Se iniciou uma grande batalha entre Erebonian e os imperiais.

Já em Grancell o Imperador Erebonian Marechal de seu próprio exército comandou ataques ao castelo da família real, quando um homem sozinho empunhando sua espada apareceu, se tratava do Coronel Dohko.

O imperador irado com as interceptações parte para cima de Dohko com sua espada, lhe dando um golpe o machucando de leve no braço direito, pois tinha se esquivado muito em cima da hora.

O inimigo além de querer governar o Reino Liberl, queria a posse a maior invenção de todos os tempos, a tecnologia Orbiment, criado pelo lendário cientista francês o doutor Robert Legrand.

Dohko não vendo outra opção a não ser lutar parte para cima do imperador lhe dando seqüência de chutes e socos dando tempo para a tropa toda chegar e começar a verdadeira batalha.

A família real escondida num lugar seguro dentro do próprio castelo. A rainha muito preocupada com a matança começa a chorar, estava muito triste com isso tudo.

_ Senhora você tem que ser muito forte nessas situações! – Falou a governanta calmamente – Eu sei que essa guerra esta custando vidas de muitas pessoas inocentes, mas tente pensar naqueles que estão se esforçando para nos manter são e salvos.

_ Você tem toda razão! Devo confiar nas habilidades do General Shion e do Coronel Dohko e em seus homens! – Falou a rainha mais confiante – Dohko sempre esteve ao nosso lado e nunca nos decepcionou!

Ao conseguirem derrotar o exército inimigo nas outras cidades os grupos separados foram se juntando com o restante em Grancell. O inimigo vendo a grande desvantagem que estavam tendo acaba por se renderem e fugiram.

** 10 anos depois da guerra **

Ao término da terrível batalha com o Império Erebonian, Dohko se afasta de seu cargo como Coronel no exército para ficar mais tempo com sua filha ainda pequena, pois sua esposa faleceu por causa de uma doença incurável durante a guerra.

Dohko ficou conhecido pelo reino por causa de seus feitos tornando-se uma lenda por todos, é o guerreiro mais poderoso do exército.

Nesse mesmo ano Robert Legrand desenvolveu ainda mais seu projeto tendo a ajuda de seu neto Camus, o sistema Orbal que usa pedras preciosas como as Sepiths, essa maquina é utilizada para fornecer proteção para todo o reino, com elas fazendo automóveis funcionarem sem precisar do combustível. Ele foi capaz de criar dispositivos para os guerreiros poderem usar essa tecnologia em usar magias. Nos dispositivos se usa os fragmentos das Sepiths, os quartzos que fornecem energia para poder usar as magias, cada jóia tem uma cor cada cor representa um elemento. O vermelho (fogo), o azul (água), o marrom (terra), ouro (céu), verde (vento), preto (tempo) e prata (ilusão).

Mesmo afastado Dohko ia para a fortaleza do exército quando tinha alguma reunião importante.

Já com a paz tão esperada no reino todos continuava com seus afazeres, a rainha com seu grande poder diplomático conseguiu certa "amizade" com o Império Erebonian.

_Continua..._

Olá esta é minha segunda fic de fichas! Aqui vai a ficha, mas antes vou postar algumas explicações!

SOBRE ORBMENT

O equipamento que usa energia orbal é conhecido como orbment.

Ao se inserir quatz feitos do refinamento de cristais de septium, nesse equipamento, vários efeitos poderão ser gerados. Essa é uma tecnologia relativamente nova, tendo apenas cerca de 50 anos de idade. Nos dias de hoje, orbments são utilizados em quase tudo, como armas, magia e até mesmo aeronaves. Como esse período trouxe várias técnicas novas, ele é conhecido como "Revolução Orbal"

SOBRE A GUILDA DOS BRACERS

A guilda foi estabelecida a cerca de 50 anos atrás para organizar um grupo internacional de pessoas denominadas Bracers. Ela tem como o objetivo manter não só a paz de Liberl, mais sim de todo o continente, em todo o lugar que temos uma presença. Embora mantenhamos uma posição neutra em relação aos países, interferimos em guerras entre nações, como foi o caso de 10 anos atrás, quando interferimos, assim modificando o resultado final da guerra. Bem, isso é o principal, mais geralmente apenas nos focamos em ajudar pessoas que pedem por nossa ajuda.

SOBRE O REINO DE LIBERL

O reino em que vivemos, situado no extremo oeste do continente de Zemulia, é como o nome diz, regido por uma monarquia. Como a região é rica em septium, temos orgulho em dizer que possuímos uma tecnologia Orbal relativamente avançada. Afinal, essa tecnologia é extremamente importante para proteger a soberania de nosso reino. Isso foi comprovado na invasão que sofremos nas mãos do Império Ereboniano, 10 anos atrás, aonde nossa salvação foi à aplicação do motor orbal, nos permitindo usar aeronaves. Isso gerou uma situação meio estranha, mais a Rainha foi capaz de intimidar as forças inimigas o suficiente com a surpresa para conseguir com que assinassem um tratado de paz, por isso podemos desfrutar da paz que temos hoje.

ORBMENT

Orbment é o dispositivo usado, que, quando montado com um Quartz em seu interior, pode gerar os mais diversos efeitos. Não apenas ulitizado para isso, ele também serve para vários outros propósitos, como iluminação, motores de aviões e etc... O orbment que você utilizará é um AMPLIADOR DE CAPACIDADES FÍSICAS E HABILITADOR DE MAGIA, conhecido como "Orbment de Batalha". Como eles, assim que completados, são ajustados para o uso de uma única pessoa, ELES SÃO INTRANSFERÍVEIS. Também, isso significa que eles possuem diferentes slots para quartz e diferentes linhas... Também, para alocar um Quartz, é necessário antes abrir um slot. O slot central sempre vem aberto de fábrica, mais os outros adicionais precisam ser abertos separadamente. É necessário para lançar magias AUMENTA COM A QUANTIDADE DE SLOTS ABERTOS. Portanto é interessante abrir mais slots, mesmo que sejam para ficarem vazios.

ORBAL ARTS (ARTS)

Bom com o uso do orbment de batalha, você se torna capaz de lançar magias. Com a energia orbal dentro do dispositivo, vários efeitos podem ser atingidos. Orbal Arts ou apenas Arts para encurtar...para dizer a verdade, a gente chamava elas de Arts desde o início. Para aprender Arts, é necessário que se adquira um quartz em qualquer oficina.

Basta apenas inserir o quartz no seu orbment e a Arts estará a sua disposição. Como pode-se ter desconfiado, OS DIVERSOS QUARTZ HABILITAM O USO DE ARTS DIFERENTES. Quartz de elemento água irão habilitar Arts do mesmo elemento.

QUARTZ

Quartz são pedras feitas do refinamento e tratamento dos sepiths. ELAS NÃO SÓ HABILITAM O USO DE MAGIAS, MAIS AUMENTAM AS CAPACIDADES FÍSICAS DO USUÁRIO. Porém para demonstrarem qualquer efeito, eles precisam ser inseridos em um slot do seu orbment, por isso VOCÊ ESTÁ LIMITADO A USAR APENAS A QUANTIDADE DE SLOTS ABERTOS. Se possuir mais Quartz do que pode montar, você terá de decidir quais deles ficarão montados e quais não.

SEPITH

Sepith são pedaços de septium que os monstros deixam para trás ao serem mortos. Possúem sete tipos, de acordo com a cor, são eles: Terra (Marrom), Água (Azul), Fogo (Vermelho), Vento (Verde), Tempo (Preto), Céu (Dourado) e Ilusão (Prateado). Também, em quase qualquer estabelecimento, é possível TROCAR SEPITHS POR MIRA mais...o principal uso deles está em serem refinados e tratados em Oficinas como esta para tornarem-se Quartz para o uso em slots de seu orbment.

Para ninguém ficar perdido vou falar os nomes das cidades e assim fica até mais fácil de escrever a história de seu personagem. Os nomes são: Grancell (é a capital do reino e onde a família real se encontra), Zeiss, Ruan, Rolent e Bose.

**Os Personagens disponíveis:**

_**Mu (16 anos)**_

Seu passado é um mistério, pois ele perdeu a memória misteriosamente, a única coisa que se lembrava era o seu nome. Adotado por Dohko e treinado por Shion para se tornar um aprendiz a Bracer ao lado de sua irmã Lina.

Ele é calmo e pacato. Vive perseguindo Lina em suas ações muitas vezes impensadas.

_**Shion (35 anos)**_

Na época da invasão do Império Erebonian, Shion tinha acabado de ser nomeado General em seus recém completados 25 anos em Ruan. Um guerreiro sério e muito competente. Leva muito a sério seu trabalho, às vezes exagerando em horas de trabalho. Shion e Dohko são amigos desde a infância, onde ele vivia segurando a impulsividade de Dohko em fazer besteiras, ambos nascido na cidade de Ruan. Treinou Mu quando ele tinha somente onze anos.

_**Aldebaran (28 anos)**_

É um Bracer vindo da República de Calvard ao leste, um exímio lutar de artes marciais.

Ele é divertido e brincalhão, às vezes um coração mole. É franco em suas atitudes e em pensamentos para muitos os consideram o irmão mais velho.

_**Saga (25 anos) – Já escolhido – Alexandra (Graziele)**_

Recém nomeado com seus vinte e cinco anos Coronel da guarda de Grancell. Dedicado ao seu dever com as pessoas e seus companheiros. Sério, gostando sempre de fazer as coisas certas, muitas vezes levando o trabalho a sério. Tem muita paciência, onde muitas vezes seu irmão Kanon o tira do sério todas às vezes com suas piadas que para ele são sem graças. Mas no fundo Saga tem um grandioso coração. Nascido em Grancell numa família de classe média alta.

_**Kanon (25 anos)**_

Kanon é Major da guarda de Grancell. Já é o oposto de Saga faz tudo pela metade, dorme durante o serviço e vive se encrencando com os outros militares. É divertido ao ponto de ser chamado de palhaço, sem noção, vamos dizer que é "um pouco" pervertido. Adora abusar da "grande" paciência que Saga tem com ele. Vive levando puxões de orelha do General responsável pela capital do reino Aioros e do próprio Shion. Mas durante alguma missão ele abandona esse lado rebelde, tomando um postura mais séria. Assim como Saga nascido em Grancell.

_**Mascara da Morte (20 anos)**_

Ele é rebelde, mas já é um Bracer formado. Nasceu em Bose na vila de Ravennue, junto com sua irmã que faleceu com seus 12 anos. Às vezes é mal humorado e irritante. Mas ele é um tipo de pessoa que ajuda outras, não demonstrando preocupação que no fundo suspira aliviado em ter ajudado. Ele na verdade praticamente se mudou para Ruan onde formou uma gangue depois do falecimento da irmã, mas não consegue ficar longe de sua verdadeira casa por causa das lembranças boas que passou por lá. Depois que se tornou Bracer abandonou a gangue e se dedicou em ajudar. Treinado por Dohko, onde tem um grande respeito por seu treinador, não só por causa de sua fama, mas por ter o tirado do mau caminho.

_**Aioria (19 anos) - Reservado**_

Aioria foi recém nomeado Tenente das tropas de Grancell. Cabeça dura, mas muito competente em seus atos. Tem um grandioso coração, gentil e um pouco impulsivo. Todos em sua volta o admiram com seus dezenove anos tornando-se tenente. Muitos o chamam de o garoto prodígio. Nascido em Zeiss, numa família simples. Os pais são donos de um hotel com termas.

_**Shaka (22 anos) – Já escolhido – Selene (Isis silvermoon)**_

Perdeu seus pais quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade, ele e sua irmã Shati foram levados para um orfanato em Ruan, onde um ano depois foram adotados por um casal de classe média alta. Todos os dias depois das aulas eles iam visitar a dona do orfanato. Depois cinco anos ela teve que se mudar de cidade, não podendo mais cuidar do orfanato, pois Shaka e Shati se prontificaram em cuidar dele e das crianças.

O pai adotivo deles era Sargento das tropas de Ruan, numa das missões ele acabou morrendo salvando a vida de várias pessoas por causa de um ataque monstros, por conta disso Shaka se alistou para o exército. Com seus esforços e muito treino conseguiu atingir a posição de seu pai e recentemente foi nomeado Major em Ruan. Shaka foi treinado por dois anos por Shion e depois por mais dois anos por Dohko.

_**Dohko (35 anos) **_

Com seus 15 anos ele já estava dentro do exército por causa de seu pai que fora o antigo General de Ruan, ocupando a posição de Sargento com sua pouca idade, mas não exercia por ser menor de idade, enquanto não completasse dezoito anos Dohko treinava com seu pai e mais tarde com seu avô mestre em artes marciais. Já com seus dezoito anos completos Dohko tomou seu posto como Sargento. Em uma de suas missões conheceu sua futura esposa, onde namorou por um ano e se casaram. Bom Karen se casou já grávida, por causa das aventuras dos dois, no mesmo ano do casamento ela entrou em trabalho de parto e uma bela menina nasceu, seu nome é Lina. Quando Lina completa seis anos sua mãe falece deixando todos tristes e um Dohko ainda mais. Com o passar dos tempos Dohko é nomeado Coronel onde a invasão explode. Nascido em Ruan, quando se casa se muda para a área rural de Rolent.

_**Miro (25 anos) – Já escolhido – Sara (LysleiAlmada2)**_

Nascido na cidade de Rolent, onde conheceu Sara namoraram por bastante tempo, para manter a vida Miro se alistou no exército, foi treinado por Aioros por cinco anos. Com muito treino e esforço conseguiu subir de posição, sendo nomeado Sargento em Grancell. No mesmo ano em que virou Sargento Miro e Sara se casam e alguns tempos depois fica grávida do segundo filho, pois quando moravam juntos se aventuraram muito cedo e tiveram o primeiro sem estarem casados. Sara não gosta que outras mulheres se aproximem de seu marido nem mesmo para uma conversa. No exército seu melhor amigo é Camus, por mais que trabalhassem em unidades separadas mantinham contato.

_**Aioros (28 anos)**_

Sempre dedicado, a seu posto de General em Grancell. Sempre disposto a proteger a família real. Viu Shion como um mestre por ser veterano e já ter vivenciado uma guerra, ou melhor, uma invasão devastadora do Império Erebonian. Irmão mais velho de Aioria, sempre que pode ajuda os pais no hotel. Aioros é bondoso, gentil, simpático e um tanto elegante apesar de não sustentar muito isso, sempre procura não chamar muita atenção, mas é uma coisa muito difícil pela sua fama de romântico.

_**Shura (24 anos) **_

Nasceu na área rural de Ruan, onde seus pais foram mortos a sangue frio pelos soldados de Erebonian. Cansado de sempre depender dos outros começou a treinar para se tornar um Bracer. Foi treinado por Dohko por dois anos. Ele é um Bracer andarilho vive mudando de cidade em busca de aventura ou uma boa briga.

_**Camus (19 anos) Eu - Lina**_

Neto do cientista que desenvolveu a tecnologia Orbal, o famoso Robert Legrand. Ele tem uma irmã de doze anos muito fofa e simpática, dotada de um grande carisma já é o oposto do irmão mais velho sempre sério e frio. Camus desde pequeno treinou a lutar para futuramente entrar para o exército sem nenhum problema. Com dezoito anos entrou no exército como um soldado comum. Seu pai era o antigo Coronel, em uma missão machucou o braço tendo que se aposentar.

Ele quando subiu de posição para Capitão, teve que cobrir a posição de Dohko, pois este teve de se afastar do exército, então com sua pouca idade já era Coronel de Ruan. Por esse fato tendo mais tempo livre em termos sempre que dá ajuda seu avô no laboratório em Zeiss.

_**Afrodite (20 anos)**_

Vive com a família em uma fazenda e farmácia em Rolent, seus pais plantam ervas medicinais muito boas e o reino inteiro conhecem seus ótimos medicamentos. Em um pequeno canto Afrodite planta flores de todos os tipos, mas sua especialidade são rosas de todas as cores existentes. Sua família quase foi pega pela invasão de Erebonian, mas conseguiram se esconder em tempo. Cansado começa a treinar para se alistar no exército, é claro contra a vontade dos pais. Um ano depois consegue entrar no exército como um soldado.

_**Saori (16 anos) **_

Princesa, neta da atual rainha. Para manter a princesa em segurança faz com que ela more em um orfanato em Ruan. Ela é estudante da prestigiada Academia Real Jenis. Em seu tempo de folga sempre ajuda Shati com o orfanato quando dá.

Todos os dias Saori volta para o castelo para se encontrar com Alexandra, pois ela é sua treinadora e guarda pessoal quando fica mais tempo no castelo.

_**Julian Solo (20 anos) **_

Príncipe do Império Erebonian e futuro herdeiro ao trono, seu pai quer de todo custo fazê-lo subir ao trono de seu jeito, mas Julian tinha outros planos. Se disfarça de andarilho nunca revelando que é um príncipe. Adora tocar piano, qualquer tipo de instrumentos musicais.

É tido como o homem cercado de mistérios, já que não revela o que é.

_**Sorento (22 anos) **_

Amigo de infância de Julian vive correndo atrás dele para que não cometa nenhum deslize ou besteiras. É Coronel das tropas de Erebonian. É sério, mas compreensivo e é um exímio tocador de flautas assim conseguindo maioria das vezes acalma o ambiente.

_**Shina (18 anos)**_

Lutadora, sagaz e geniosa, tem um temperamento forte, é capitã de Ruan, todos em sua volta têm medo de seu explosivo temperamento, mas não deixa de ser delicada e sentimental. Foi treinada por Dohko, onde tem muita admiração por seu mestre. Nascida na cidade de Ruan, de família simples e comum, quando tem tempo ajuda seus pais.

_**June (21 anos)**_

Ela é uma Bracer recém formada, foi treinada por Shina durante três anos. Nascida na cidade de Bose. Quase perdeu seus pais durante a guerra, por esse fato decidiu se tornar Bracer para poder ajudar a todos. É uma garota sorridente, mas um tanto amorosa.

_**Marin (20 anos) – Já escolhida – Ikari (Metal Ikarus)**_

Marin ia se alistar ao exército desistindo por causa de Ikari, para mantê-lo fora de brigas e enrascadas, mas não adianta. Mora em Ruan junto com a gangue Radical dreamers.

_**x.x.x.X.x.x.x**_

Espero ter esclarecido alguma coisa sobre essa fic! Agora a ficha! Estou aceitando personagens masculinos também!

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Tipo de Guerreiro:** (escolher em ser aprendiz a Bracer, já licenciado a Bracer ou um militar. Quem escolher ser um militar dizer qual é a posição de seu personagem, aqui vão às posições: Soldado, cabo, Sargento, Tenente, Capitão, Major, Coronel e General.)

**Vestuário:**

**Armas:**

**Golpes especiais:**

**Par:**

No caso de fichas masculinas Shina, June e Saori estão liberadas, no caso a Marin já foi escolhida.

Julian Solo e Sorento estão disponíveis nas fichas também! Alguns Golds já foram escolhidos Shaka, Aioria, Camus, Miro e Saga. Se alguns deles estiverem disponíveis avisarei!

Quem precisar de ajuda é só me mandar uma MP!

Espero que gostem!

E caprichem nas fichas!

Bjos


	2. 5 anos antes

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

Me desculpem pela demora a postar, sabe como é vida de estudante e a falta de idéias para escrever.

Algumas personagens não deram para aparecer nesse capítulo! Lilly Angel, teteka-chan e Shina Com me perdoem, mas no próximo capítulo seus personagens irão aparecer!

E para todos me dizem se acertei ou cometi algum erro na hora de escrever sobre seus personagens!

Aberta a críticas e sugestões!

Aqui seria um segundo prólogo!

Bom todas as fichas foram escolhidas! Não descartei nenhuma!

Enquanto os pares vou divulgá-los no próximo capitulo, senão esse ia ficar comprido demais.

Boa Leitura

**Capítulo 1**

** 5 anos antes **

Dohko estava voltando para casa quando avista um garoto todo machucado, parecia que foi abandonado à própria sorte. Ele ampara o menino o levando para um centro médico mais próximo do local.

Enquanto na casa a pequena Lina estava esperando o pai voltar para poderem jantar juntos, mas ele estava demorando muito e isso começou a deixar a pequena menina agitada ficava andando de um lado para o outro pelos cantos.

No centro médico, a enfermeira fazia curativos no pequeno menino dos cabelos lilases com sinais na testa e Dohko reparou que elas são iguais as de Shion.

O menino mais calmo acaba por adormecer, Dohko o enrola num cobertor o pegando no colo e escutando todos os devidos cuidados que teria de tomar na hora de cuidar dos ferimentos do menino.

Voltando para casa pelo caminho um monstro tenta atacar Dohko com uma mordida, ele usa a magia de seu dispositivo ativando a jóia azul que representa a água lançando uma grande tempestade de água na direção dele, onde fugiu.

Na casa Lina estava nos fundos sentada num toco de uma arvore olhando para o céu já começando a escurecer quando ouve a porta sendo aberta.

_ Cheguei! – Gritou Dohko depositando o menino no sofá da sala – Onde você esta Lina?

_ Seja bem vindo papai! – Falou Lina com uma carinha alegre – Você demorou um pouco, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Bom mais ou menos! – Falou ele pegando a filha no colo – Eu te trouxe um presente!

_ Que tipo de presente papai me trouxe? – Falou Lina muito curiosa – O que será?

_ Pode ir ver! – Falou Dohko se aproximando da filha – Vamos ver se você vai gostar da surpresa!

Lina se aproxima do cobertor enrolado, levanta um pouco para poder ver o tal presente quando ela vê um menino dormindo e todo enfaixado.

_ Papai! Você trouxe um menino desconhecido para casa! – Falou ela preocupada – Mas vai ser bom ter um irmão!

_ Não podia deixar esse menino a própria sorte na rua! – Falou Dohko – Vou depois registrá-lo!

_ Hai!

Uns dias se passaram e o pequeno acordou numa confortável cama quando senti um pequeno peso ao seu lado. Olha para o lado vendo uma menina dos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, pele bem alva. Tenta sair da cama sem acordá-la, mas foi em vão, pois ela despertou com seu movimento.

_ PAPAI! Ele acordou! – Gritou Lina – Vem logo!

Dohko subiu as escadas correndo para ver o pequeno desperto ao entrar as duas crianças estavam se divertindo.

_ Parece que você esta bem! – Falou Dohko sorrindo, fazendo os dois se assustarem – Estou vendo que você gostou da minha surpresa, né filha?

_ Uhum! Vai ser bom ter um irmão! – Falou Lina animada – Qual seu nome?

_ Só me lembro que me chamo Mu do restante não me recordo! – Falou ele abaixando a cabeça – Não me lembro de nada!

_ Não precisa se lamentar! – Falou Dohko abraçando o pequeno – Agora você é da família!

_ Sim agora você é meu irmão, Mu! – Falou Lina pulando se juntando no abraço – Seja bem vindo!

_ Obrigado!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Desde o desastre de dez anos atrás Shion ficou encarregado de cuidar de duas meninas, uma é Zathya, onde a adotou como filha e a outra é a Clarissa Fray,responsável e tutor da menina. No começo as duas viviam brigando por causa do gênio arisco de Clarissa. Em principio Shion achou que elas nunca iriam se dar bem, mas foi totalmente o contrário. As duas iam à escola juntas, voltavam faziam os deveres e depois viravam a casa de cabeça para baixo.

_ CHEGAMOS! – Gritam as duas fazendo a maior algazarra na sala, fazendo Shion se assustar com os gritos.

_ Que bom que chegaram meninas! – Falou Shion desesperado ao ver a algazarra das duas – Antes de voltar a trabalhar vou preparar o almoço de vocês e como foi à escola hoje?

_ Ebaaaa! – Falaram as duas.

_ A escola foi bem legal hoje! A professora de ciências ensinou a gente a plantar uma mudinha de uma arvore quase extinta! E que a gente nunca deve regar demais as plantas! Aaaaah! Ela disse que queria nos levar para alguma fazenda! Para podermos ver como se faz tudo direitinho! – Falou sem parar Zathya, nem tomar fôlego tomava de tanto que falava – Eu gostei da aula de hoje e você Clary?

_ Eu gostei também! Mas não gostei de ficar cavando buracos para plantar! – Falou Clary olhando para as mãozinhas ainda com alguns resquícios de terra nas unhas – Não gosto de estragar minhas unhas!

_ Nossa de vez em quando você é preguiçosa Clary! – Falou Zathya gesticulando ao mesmo tempo – Mas...

Ela nem terminou de falar porque Clary começou a correr atrás de Zathya por tê-la chamado de preguiçosa. Shion começou a rir das duas.

_ Meninas já chega! A comida já esta pronta! – Falou ele segurando as duas delicadamente pelo braço – Depois do almoço vocês vão fazer seus deveres!

_ Ta bom!

As duas se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer feito loucas. Shion vendo a cena começa a rir. Ele sobe indo para seu escritório continuando com seu serviço.

Deu certo horário Shion parou tudo o que estava fazendo para treinar um pouco as duas.

_ Vamos começar a treinar um pouco! – Falou Shion severamente – Vocês precisam treinar muito a lutar!

_ Hai!

**x.x.x.X.x.x.x**

No dia seguinte Dohko teve de ir para Leiston (nome da fortaleza militar) conversar com Shion sobre seu filho adotivo.

Shion estava em seu escritório analisando uns relatórios quando escuta alguém batendo a porta.

_ Pode entrar...

_ Yare, yare como sempre afundado nesses montes de relatórios! – Falou Dohko rindo e recebendo um olhar muito sério – Bom dia senhor carranca!

_ Bom dia Dohko, o que devo a sua ilustríssima visita logo pela manha? – Falou Shion num tom irônico – Se você veio para me atrapalhar pode dar meia volta e se retirar... – Voltando seu olhar para os papeis.

_ Na verdade tenho um pedido a lhe fazer Shion. – Falou Dohko voltando a sua expressão neutra – Encontrei um menino ferido na volta da missão e ele possui os mesmo sinais que você tem na testa.

_ Você quer que o treine? – Indagou Shion – Não tudo bem, Dohko! Eu o treino! Você já começou os treinos de sua filha?

_ Ainda não! Ela esta tão empolgada na escola que acabo perdendo a coragem de tirá-la! – Falou Dohko sorridente em lembrar se da filha – Mas ela disse que quer ser uma aprendiz a Bracer! Vou começar com os treinos dela!

_ Certo! Amanha vou dar uma passada em sua casa para conhecer seu novo filho! – Falou Shion olhando por cima dos óculos – Vou testá-lo, tudo bem?

_ Não tudo bem, Shion! – Falou Dohko animado – Afinal você é a melhor pessoa para treiná-lo!

Em Leiston começou a renovação dos postos superiores, por isso que Shion estava mergulhado em papeis, todos eram fichas de registro de cada soldado.

Shion suspirou depois olhando para Dohko já demonstrando cansaço de tantas fichas já lidas para ocupar lugar como Major.

_ Depois de ler tantas fichas, já escolhi aquele que vai ser o mais novo Major! – Falou Shion aliviado – Esse vai ser Shaka! Ele demonstrou um forte soldado e muito competente nada mais justo escolhe-lo para essa posição!

_ Eu sei! Antes de me afastar do exército eu via como o observava! – Falou Dohko – Realmente ele é bem competente e admiro a bravura dele. Mas ele já vinha fazendo um ótimo trabalho como capitão!

_ Sim é verdade! – Falou Shion – Eu preciso de um descanso depois de ter lido esse monte de fichas!

_ Então meu amigo vamos almoçar em minha casa! – Falou Dohko alegremente – Lina vai ficar feliz em vê-lo! Ela sempre pergunta de você!

_ Claro que sim, vou adorar revê-la - Falou Shion com um meio-sorriso - E até lá conversaremos sobre os novos reforços no exército.

Antes de saírem da fortaleza militar Shion chamou Shaka em sua sala para lhe falar de sua promoção.

_ Senhor me chamou? – Perguntou Shaka reverenciando os.

_ Sim Shaka! O garoto prodígio que se tornou capitão em um piscar de olhos! – Falou Shion sorrindo – Durante esses anos vim te observando em treinos ou em missões! Te chamei para lhe dizer que você foi promovido a Major!

Shaka ficou com os olhos arregalados, depois se aproximou da mesa do General para lhe cumprimentar e ele colocou uma nova insígnia em seu uniforme.

_ Ah sim! E o uniforme também mudou! – Falou Shion alegre – Sim por hoje você pode tirar o dia de descanso!

_ Obrigado senhor! – Shaka reverencia Shion e Dohko e sai correndo para dar a notícia para sua irmã – Até amanha!

_ Até amanha! – Falaram os dois.

_ Bom onde estávamos! – Falou Shion tirando os óculos e os guardando – Ah sim podemos ir almoçar!

_ Claro!

Os dois pegaram seus pertences e saíram da sala. Entraram no carro seguindo a estrada direto para Rolent, quando no meio do caminho um monstro enorme os para, pois ele estava com fome e era do tipo carnívoro.

Shion saca sua arma e Dohko empunha sua espada quando o monstro corre na direção deles dando patadas neles e eles esquivavam dos ataques. Shion reabastece seu revólver com Sephitis e Dohko ativa seu dispositivo usando o quartzo vermelho.

_ Shion me de cobertura! – Falou Dohko se concentrando – Preciso concentrar energia para poder usar a magia!

_ Certo!

Shion ao reabastecer sua arma com as jóias sai correndo na direção da criatura atirando feixes de luz no monstro e este se esquivava de alguns, mas um tiro atingiu a criatura fazendo com que este se irritasse.

Uma energia vermelha envolvia o corpo de Dohko, como se fosse chamas dançando em seu redor quando ele abre os olhos disparando a magia contra o monstro.

_ Vulcanic Rave!

Uma bola de fogo se forma em baixo da criatura e ao explodir o fogo dissipa da esfera fazendo uma explosão enorme acontecer. O monstro cai ao chão com algumas queimaduras, mesmo assim ele parte para cima dos dois para atacá-los.

Não vendo outra escolha Dohko empunha sua espada corre na direção do monstro deu um salto depois ele fez um movimento com a espada, logo em seguida caindo com a lâmina brilhando. Com outro movimento ele atinge o monstro com grande impacto.

Já Shion coloca mais Sephitis em sua arma concentrando energia formando uma esfera de luz depois o disparando.

Juntando os dois ataques o monstro foi destruído completamente.

_ Nossa esse deu trabalho! – Falou Dohko aliviado – Nunca pensei que fosse usar minha técnica especial em um monstro como esses!

_ Eu confesso também achei que nunca fosse usar a minha técnica especial num monstro! – Falou Shion ajeitando suas vestes – Aquele era um tipo carnívoro!

_ Então espantá-lo não ia ajudar em nada! – Falou Dohko – Bom vamos! Lina já deve estar preocupada com a minha demora!

Eles entram no carro e partem para Rolent.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Na área rural de Ruan há um orfanato onde a dona é irmã de Shaka o mais novo Major, esta adoeceu por causa de uma alergia e esta de cama para se tratar. Ela tem uma ajudante, que na verdade é uma órfã que ficou para ajudá-la a cuidar das crianças o nome dela é Selene.

Como a dona do orfanato esta doente precisava sair para fazer compras, mas recebeu o lembrete de nunca sair sozinha pela estrada, pois tinha muitos monstros rondando.

A geladeira e a dispensa estavam quase vazias e precisavam ser repostas urgente mente, não vendo alternativa se trocou e saiu.

Ela foi caminhando pela estrada olhando para todos os lados para ver se via algum monstro, mas não tinha nenhum naquele momento e continuou seu caminho até a cidade de Ruan na área portuária. No entanto ela escuta um barulho estranho vindo em sua direção quando olha vê um monstro estranho ele tinha tentáculos que parecia mais uma planta ao mesmo tempo uma medusa. Os tentáculos do monstro começaram a brilhar e envolta dele tinha raios dançando em seu redor, ela fica com medo e começa a recuar.

Enquanto isso na saída da área portuária, Shaka resolveu ir até o orfanato visitar a irmã doente e lhe contar de sua promoção. Ele vai caminhando calmamente, numa parte da estrada dava-se para ver o mar, então ele se debruça na cerca e fica ali a observar.

Selene começa a correr na direção de Ruan desesperada e o monstro em seu encalço ainda com os tentáculos brilhando pronto para atacar. Ele lança um pequeno raio na direção dela que consegue desviar com certa dificuldade. Ela começa a gritar, pois o monstro estava cada vez mais perto dela.

Shaka desperta de seus pensamentos quando escuta gritos vindo em sua direção, preocupado corre na direção quando vê uma garota correndo e com um monstro em seu encalço. Ele espera a garota passar, quando a segura pelo braço a puxando próxima de si e o monstro percebe um novo movimento atacando Shaka com seus tentáculos brilhantes. Ele saca sua espada cortando os tentáculos do monstro e este foge para a direção da praia.

_ Você só deve estar louca em sair sozinha por esta estrada! – Falou Shaka preocupado – Desculpa à falta de delicadeza meu nome é Shaka!

_ Prazer Shaka! Eu sou Selene! – Falou ela com um grande sorriso – Acabei de sair do orfanato! A Shati esta muito ruinzinha por causa da gripe, então resolvi ir fazer compras por ela!

_ Shati é minha irmã! – Falou Shaka sorrindo – Eu estava indo exatamente para visitá-la!

_ Oooo Quêêê! – Espantou-se Selene ao ouvir a informação – Ela nunca me falou que tinha um irmão mais velho!

_ Me sinto um pouco mau, desde que entrei para o exército parei de falar e visitá-la e isso a deixou muito magoada... – Falou Shaka abaixando a cabeça – Fiquei preocupado quando ela me ligou falando que não estava passando bem, por isso que vim o mais rápido possível!

_ Bom vou até a cidade fazer compras para o orfanato, pois a situação está quase precária! – Falou Selene sorrindo – Com certeza ela vai ficar feliz em te ver Shaka!

_ Eu te acompanho às compras, não é seguro andar sozinha nessas estradas! – Falou Shaka – Afinal aproveito e compro algo para a Shati!

_ Sim! Muito obrigada pela companhia!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já na cidade de Ruan, num mercado Selene e Shaka estavam carregados de compras numa cesta. Estavam na fila do caixa para pagar a mercadoria.

Não muito longe dali um rapaz que pertence ao Império Erebonian acabara de chegar a Ruan. Um Grupo de mercenários só observando o movimento esperando para dar o bote ao repararem os trajes do tal rapaz percebeu que ele não pertence ao Reino Liberl.

_ Vamos ir para o ataque! – Falou o líder do grupo – Aquele pertence ao Império!

_ Demorou chefia! – Falou um deles – Não escutaram nosso líder vamos atacar!

Uns dois mercenários foram assaltar o rapaz do Império o cercando sem deixar alternativas de fuga. O rapaz estava com um jeito bem despreocupado e com um sorriso no rosto.

_ O que você esta fazendo aqui Erebonian! – Falou um mercenário – Você não é bem vindo aqui!

_ Se você não quiser sair detonado entregue tudo de valor que tiver! – Falou o outro – Vamos lá!

_ Me desculpe meus caros! – Falou o rapaz – Eu vim do norte sim, mas isso não quer dizer que sou de Erebonian!

_ Oras seu! – O mercenário empunhou sua espada e partiu para cima do rapaz.

O rapaz tira do bolso de dentro de seu sobretudo branco uma pistola. E se esquiva do golpe desferido pela espada do outro.

_ Vocês dois esse sujeito não é qualquer um! – Falou outro mercenário que acabara de chegar – Deixe que eu resolva isso!

_ Ikari! – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo – Sim vamos nessa!

Os dois rapazes foram embora deixando Ikari a sós com o misterioso rapaz dos cabelos azuis.

_ Se você diz que não é do Império Erebonian pode sair daqui! – Falou Ikari encarando os olhos daquele rapaz – Mas se você estiver mentindo, eu juro que te mato!

_ Calma, calma meu caro eu sou apenas um andarilho! – Falou o rapaz – Viajo por todos os cantos do continente e já fui para o norte onde fica o Império e ao Leste onde se encontra a república Calvard.

Ikari escuta todas as palavras daquele andarilho estranho, depois sai andando quase deixando o rapaz falando sozinho.

_ Algo me diz que esse cara esta mentindo, Marin! – Falou Ikari olhando pelo canto dos olhos o desconhecido – Sei lá ele me parece o mistério em pessoa!

_ Vamos sair daqui antes que você mude de idéia e resolva atacar aquele rapaz! – Falou Marin – Não sei por que essa obsessão toda em atacar as pessoas vindas de Erebonian!

_ Como tinha prometido irei vingar a morte de meu pai a todo custo! – Falou Ikari – E não mudarei de idéia, nunca!

_ Desisto! – Falou Marin levantando os braços para cima – Se você se meter em encrenca não me implore para tirá-lo das mãos dos guardas imperiais!

Marin saiu um pouco nervosa pela tamanha cabeça dura que era Ikari, sempre desistia de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo a sair desse pensamento.

_ Senhor Julian ai esta você! – Falou o guarda – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para você não sair de perto assim de repente!

_ Me desculpe, Sorento! – Falou Julian olhando ao seu redor – É a primeira vez que venho a Liberl! É lugar muito lindo!

_ Sim, senhor! – Falou Sorento – Aqui é a cidade de Ruan! Temos que tomar cuidado me disseram que aqui tem muitas gangues.

_ E eu quase fui atacado por uma dessas gangues! – Falou Julian – Mas um deles que parecia ser o chefe me deixou ir!

_ Tem que tomar mais cuidado, senhor! – Falou Sorento preocupado – Você pode se ferir e se isso acontecer sua majestade seu pai vai me castigar!

_ Sorento, às vezes você é certinho demais! – Falou Julian – Eu quero mais é conhecer esse reino! E ainda você acredita nas bobagens que meu pai diz?

Eles começam a caminhar na direção de um hotel que tinha por perto, nisso Ikari escutando um pouco a conversa percebeu que se tratava do Império.

_ Ei vocês dois! – Falou Ikari correndo para detê-los.

Sorento empunha sua espada e se posiciona em frente de Julian para protegê-lo.

_ O que você quer? – Falou Sorento olhando friamente para Ikari – Se você machucar alguém eu não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos!

Na mesma hora em que acontecia a briga Shaka e Selene saiam do supermercado, onde viam um amontoado de gente na direção do hotel.

_ Mas que diabos esta acontecendo, ali? – Indagou Shaka estreitando os olhos – Isso tem cheiro de gangues querendo assaltar as pessoas!

_ Estou com medo Shaka! – Falou Selene – É a primeira vez que vejo tamanha confusão!

_ Não se preocupe! – Falou Shaka.

Shaka andou na direção da confusão, foi passando pela multidão se deparando com a cena de Ikari apontando sua espada para Sorento.

_ Tinha que ser você para causar confusão! – Falou Shaka cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos – Abaixe a espada!

_ Me ferrei! – Falou Ikari ao ver o uniforme de Major de Shaka – Um Major na área, homens vamos sair daqui antes que a coisa esquente!

Ikari e sua turma saem de cena correndo para não se ferrarem ainda mais, Marin se vira para Shaka fazendo um gesto de desculpas.

_ Me desculpe senhor! – Falou Marin ao olhar para Shaka – Não foi nossa intenção em incomodar os visitantes!

E saiu correndo morrendo de vergonha da ação de seus amigos.

_ Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Shaka olhando para Sorento e Julian – Essa gangue só da dor de cabeça para nós!

_ Muito obrigado, por nos ajudar! – Falou Julian de forma educada – Na verdade esses homens acham que somos de Erebonian!

_ Essa gangue só ataca pessoas vindas de lá! – Falou Shaka – Já tive muitos problemas com eles, por isso que todas às vezes quando eles me vêm saem correndo!

Na mesma hora Selene corre na direção de Shaka carregada de compras nos braços.

_ Selene! – Falou Shaka – Me desculpe!

_ Não tudo bem Shaka! – Falou Selene colocando as compras no chão – São seus amigos?

_ Não nos conhecemos! – Falou Shaka – Perdão a minha falta de educação, meu nome é Shaka e essa é Selene.

_ Prazer Shaka e Selene! – Falaram Sorento e Julian cumprimentando Shaka com um aperto de mãos e em Selene eles deram um leve beijo nas costas da mão.

_ É bom a gente indo Shaka! – Falou Selene – A Shati deve estar preocupada! Vocês podem vir conosco, né Shaka?

_ Claro! – Falou Shaka fazendo o gesto para que os dois os seguissem – Como são visitantes teremos o prazer de apresentar alguns lugares a vocês durante o trajeto.

_ Obrigado! – Falaram os dois.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Lina e Mu vão até o banheiro lavam as mãos e vão ajudar a colocar a mesa para o almoço. Enquanto Shion e Dohko colocavam as travessas pesadas com a comida à mesa. Todos finalmente se sentam e começam a comer.

_ Não posso demorar muito, tenho que voltar para casa por causa da Clarissa e Zathya! – Falou Shion – Como vim de ultima hora para cá não deu tempo de avisá-la que não voltaria!

_ Da próxima vez vamos marcar antecipadamente, Shion! – Falou Dohko se servindo de mais um pouco de comida – Lina e Mu ainda não conhecem a Clary e a Zathya!

_ Bom o quanto antes temos que iniciar com os treinos deles! – Falou Shion colocando mais um pouco de comida no prato – Depois do almoço gostaria de testar algumas de suas habilidades, Mu...

_ Tudo bem tio Shion! – Falou Mu sorrindo – Mas não lhe garanto que saia algo de interessante...

_ Por isso que é apenas um teste! – Falou Shion sorrindo para Mu – Eu vou treiná-lo, por isso não se preocupe!

_ Hai!

Ao término da refeição Shion e Mu foram para o lado de fora da casa. Lina e Dohko foram cuidar da louça.

_ Bom Mu quero que tente levantar aquele vaso, com sua telecinese! – Falou Shion – Vou mostrar para você antes.

Shion se concentra no objeto e aos poucos o vaso começou a flutuar no ar, depois o colocando no seu devido lugar.

_ Quero que tente fazer isso! – Falou Shion olhando para o menino com carinha de susto ou espanto – Você consegue, vamos tente!

Mu engoliu em seco, olha para Shion da um sorriso nervoso para ele e depois fixa seu olhar no objeto.

_ Vou tentar! – Falou Mu um pouco nervoso em fazer algo de errado – É a primeira vez que estou fazendo isso, aliás, nem sabia que eu tinha essa habilidade!

_ Mu somos da mesma raça, ambos somos lemurianos! – Falou Shion afagando a cabeça do menino – Por isso estou disposto a te treinar!

_ Obrigado!

Mu mais confiante observa o objeto e se concentra. Ele consegue levantar o vaso a alguns centímetros do chão, mas acaba se cansando deixando o vaso cair, mas Shion consegue impedir a queda.

_ Você vai precisar de muito treino... – Falou Shion pegando o menino no colo o colocando no sofá – Descanse...

_ Shion ai ele vai ter que treinar muito? – Perguntou Dohko – Ele não sabe usar direito sua telecinese, vou ter que treiná-lo desde o começo! Já vou ter que indo a Clarissa já deve estar preocupada comigo.

_ Eu te levo até as casa Shion! – Falou Dohko – Afinal quem te arrastou até aqui para almoçar fui eu!

_ Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Dohko! – Falou Shion – Eu vou de aeronave até Ruan! Então não precise se preocupar!

_ Faço questão!

Shion concordou, quando eles saíram Lina fechou a porta como o pai lhe pediu.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Soldados, vamos! – Gritou a general a famosa "Dama de Ferro" – Esse treino é o ultimo, pois vem a seleção daqueles que se esforçaram para subir de posição!

Tinha soldados já caindo no chão, ou ofegantes. Outros desmaiaram de tanto esforço, somente uma continuava de pé, mesmo sendo Sargento ela treinava no meio dos soldados para subir logo de posto.

_ Alaya Emcary Lemur! – Falou a general – Já chega pode ir descansar!

Alaya contra a vontade se retira do campo de treinamento.

_ Como sempre Isolda Helena Lancaster! Conhecida como Dama de Ferro! Desse jeito os soldados morreram antes de entrar numa verdadeira guerra! – Falou uma voz masculina bem conhecida para ela – Tente maneirar em seus treinos!

_ Como sempre sendo justo com os outro, Aioros! – Falou Isolda friamente – Mas se eles estão aqui para proteger nosso reino, é claro que o treino tem que ser rígido! Com licença!

Isolda saiu da área de treinos da fortaleza Leston, deixando Aioros para trás. Ele caminha até seu escritório quando cruza com Alaya um pouco emburrada.

_ Alaya o que aconteceu? – Falou Aioros se sentando ao lado dela – Isolda andou exagerando com você?

Ela nada fala, fez menção de sair correndo pela aproximação de seu superior, mas pela única e ultima vez resolveu ser educada.

_ Simplesmente não gosto que me dêem ordens, como fez a famosa Dama de Ferro! – Falou Alaya – Com licença, senhor!

Saiu correndo de lá, foi para a área de alojamentos de Leston.

"_ Eu vou subir de posição custe o que custar!"

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Grancell a rainha preocupada com sua neta Saori, fez com que a pequena princesa se fingisse ser uma pessoa simples e morasse em um orfanato perto de Ruan. Saori freqüentava a Academia Royal Jenis a mais famosa escola de todo o reino, onde jovens de todas as partes de Liberl estudam.

_ Alexandra Trovosky Bonparte, por favor, se aproxime! – Falou a rainha calmamente – Você vai ficar encarregada de treinar a princesa e quando a hora chegar e tiver que revelar ao reino todo que a princesa herdeira existe precisarei que você a escolte!

_ Sim, majestade será uma honra proteger e treinar a princesa! – Falou Alexandra se ajoelhando perante a rainha – Começo os treinos desde já?

_ Sim se for possível! – Falou a rainha sorrindo – Muito obrigada Alexandra, esta dispensada!

_ Com licença vossa majestade!

Alexandra se retira da sala do trono estranhando o pedido da rainha em treinar a princesa.

Saga havia entrado ao castelo correndo, estava pálido.

_ O que aconteceu Saga? – Perguntou Alexandra – Você está pálido!

_ Tem um amontoado de gente aqui na porta do castelo! – Falou Saga olhando Alexandra com um sorriso – É você tem muitas fãs Alexandra!

_ Como assim? – Falou ela com uma interrogação.

_ Estão gritando feito doidas por seu nome! – Falou Saga – Foi um sufoco tentar entrar por aqui!

_ E põem difícil na história maninho! – Falou Kanon sorrindo – A garota prodígio fazendo sucesso em Liberl inteiro! Tem gente de todos os cantos não só daqui de Grancell, cuidado na hora de sair daqui!

_ Obrigada pelo aviso! – Falou Alexandra engolindo em seco.

Alexandra caminha até a porta e vê um monte de garotas e garotos com câmeras fotográficas, com cartazes com fotos suas e papel para pegarem autógrafo. Quando ela coloca o pé fora do castelo a multidão entra em alvoroço e começa a show de flashs e o burburinho das pessoas.

_ Alexandra sou sua fã! – Gritou uma garota – Por favor, me de seu autógrafo!

Alexandra ao ver a agitação das pessoas e os flashs dispararem incansavelmente ela entra correndo de novo no castelo. No corredor ela coloca as mãos nos joelhos respirando um pouco pela corrida.

_ Uma legião de fãs lá fora, hein Xandra! – Falou Kanon com um sorriso malicioso – A única capitã do reino famosa que coisa!

_ Kanon como você é engraçado! – Falou Alexandra – Não tem nada de engraçado nessa situação!

Alexandra começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pois tinha que voltar para Leston.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Filha única da Família Lee, Annabel desde que nasceu foi amada, mas não da maneira que queria, pois o casal na verdade queria um menino e para a frustração do pai a menina é totalmente pacífica e avoada. Vive destratando a.

_ Annabel você vai para o exército daqui a três anos! – Falou o pai – Nem que para isso tenha que te disfarçar de um menino!

_ Mas eu não quero ir para o exército, papai! – Falou Bellee – Eu nem sei direito o que eu quero, mas meu sonho é ser uma aprendiz a Bracer!

_ Quanto desgosto para uma única família! – Falou Brien – Queria ter um filho e me nasce uma filha!

_ Querido não fale assim! – Falou a mãe abraçando a filha – Esta certo que Bellee é pacifica tudo mais, mas por dentro ela deve esconder uma grande força, né?

_ Eu acho que sim! – Falou Bellee com a cabeça baixa triste – Ta bom pai irei para o exército!

Cada um foi para seu canto, Bellee foi caminhar por ai para espairecer um pouco, quando ela toma rumo para a área rural de Rolent. Sem perceber ela vê uma placa Fazenda e Farmácia.

_ Minha jovem posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou uma mulher muito bonita – Precisa de alguma coisa, você me parece um pouco abatida!

_ Hã? – Falou Bellee – Estava tão avoada que nem percebi onde estou direito!

A mulher começou a rir do jeito de Bellee. Ela da passagem para que a menina entre em sua residência.

_ Meu nome é Alicia! – Falou a moça sorridente – Aqui forneço todos os tipos de remédios naturais do reino todo! Você me parece abatida. Bom vou fazer um chá para nós!

_ Prazer Alicia, sou Annabel, mas pode me chamar de Bellee! – Falou Bellee feliz – Precisava espairecer um pouco.

Ouve-se um barulho de porta sendo aberta e discretos passos vindo na direção da cozinha.

_ Cheguei, mãe! – Falou um rapaz que aparentava ter uns quinze anos – Quase fui atacado por um monstro!

Annabel só ficou vendo a cena de mãe e filho conversando com harmonia e carinho, uma coisa que ela não sabia muito bem o que era.

_ Seja bem vindo filho! – Falou a mãe abraçando o filho – Temos visitas! Essa é Annabel, mas pode chamá-la de Bellee!

_ Prazer em conhecê-la Bellee! – Falou o garoto – Sou Afrodite!

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo!

Ficaram conversando animadamente quando Bellee percebe que o sol estava quase caindo.

_ Nossa tenho que voltar para casa esta ficando tarde! – Falou Bellee – Outra oportunidade volto para conversar! Tchau!

Assim ela parte para Rolent novamente, sabia que ia levar a maior bronca quando chegasse em casa.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Ao chegar em casa Shion, entra depositando sua mala em um canto da sala.

_ Clary e Zathya cheguei! – Gritou Shion – Desculpa a demora, tive que dar uma passada na casa de Dohko antes!

_ Shion que bom que chegou! – Desceu as escadas correndo – Quando começaremos com os treinos?

_ Logo, logo! Tenha paciência! – Falou Shion afagando a cabeça da criança – Você vai ter companhia para seus treinos! Os filhos de Dohko!

_ Eles vão treinar comigo! Ebaaaaa! – Falou feliz Clary – Não vejo a hora de começar os treinos!

_ Não vejo a hora de começar! – Falou Zathya – Hehehe!

Clary e Zathya sobem até seus quartos e pegam de um dos bolsos de suas bolsas uma pedra vermelha e a outra verde elas brilhavam muito fazendo seus olhinhos brilhassem junto.

_ Shion, Shion olha o que eu encontrei no caminho de volta para casa! – Falou Clary animada – Uma pedrinha vermelha!

_ Eu também papai! – Falou Zathya erguendo a pedra – Mas a minha é verde!

_ Pedrinhas vermelha e verde? – Indagou Shion com o jornal em mãos – Deixe me ver!

Clary e Zathya desceram os últimos lances de degraus correndo. Shion colocou seus óculos.

_ Mas isso é um quartz! – Falou Shion surpreso – Onde vocês acharam isso?

_ Na calçada perto daqui de casa! – Falou Clary não entendendo a surpresa de Shion – Achei bonito a peguei!

_ Eu também! – Falou Zathya – Não resisti!

_ Não tudo bem! Guarde as com muito cuidado! – Falou Shion sorrindo – Mais tarde vocês vão poder usá-las!

_ Ta bom, Shion! – Falou Clary animada, voltando ao seu quarto para guardar a pedrinha.

_ Ebaaaa! – Falou Zathya correndo para seu quarto para guardar a pedra em um lugar seguro.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

No dia seguinte Dohko foi para Leiston a chamado de Shion para mais uma missão, mas dessa vez em Ruan.

_ Sinto muito Dohko em te convocar para essas missões... – Falou Shion suspirando – A maioria dos soldados estão em treinamento...

_ Não tem problema, Shion! – Falou Dohko animado – Pedirei para que Sara cuide dos dois por mim!

_ Certo! Amanha de manha você partirá! – Falou Shion – Em Ruan á rumores de gangues fazendo alguma violação que não souberam explicar! Quero que você vigie os passos deles!

_ Esta certo! – Falou Dohko ao ouvir a sua missão fazendo cara de desapontado – Se pelo menos tivéssemos aprendizes de Bracers ou Bracers já licenciados nós militares não precisávamos fazer essas missões!

_ Se contente Dohko! – Falou Shion um pouco desconfortável em mandar Dohko para aquele tipo de missão – Esta certo que você esta afastado, mas não temos outra escolha!

_ Hehehe! Não tem problema!

Dohko se despediu de Shion e voltou para casa.

_ Cheguei crianças! – Gritou Dohko – Onde vocês estão?

Lina e Mu se esconderam para pregar uma peça no pai que sai procurando por eles por toda a casa. Lina e Mu estavam dentro do armário do quarto de Mu, ambos rindo baixinho escutando os passos do pai.

_ Onde será que eles se esconderam? – Dohko olha de baixo da cama – Hum... Onde será que estão?

Sem querer o pé de Lina escorrega batendo de leve na porta do armário, este pequeno barulho chamou a atenção de Dohko, mas ele disfarçou fingindo estar procurando por eles em outros lugares do quarto.

_ Ele esta vindo para cá! – Falou Mu num sussurro – Vamos esperar ele nos achar!

_ Sim...

Dohko se aproxima do armário olha para os lados e abre a porta fingindo estar distraído quando Lina grita e Mu sai correndo, depois logo em seguida ela também corre. Dohko sai atrás dos dois quando chega à sala ele os segura pela cintura e os abraça com muito carinho.

_ Peguei vocês seus pentelhinhos! – Falou Dohko fazendo cócegas em Lina e Mu – Como foi a escola?

_ Hahahaha! Para papai! Hahahaha! Eu não... agüento mais... Hahaha... Rir! – Falou rindo Lina – Hahahaha! Foi bem divertido! Hahahaha! Por favor, papai para de fazer... Hahahaha! Cócegas!

_ É mesmo, pai! Hahahaha! Minhas bochechas... Hahahahaha! Estão doendo de tanto... Hahahaha! Rir! – Falou rindo Mu – Por favor, pare um pouco de fazer... Hahahaha... Cócegas!

Dohko parou de fazer cócegas nos filhos os abraçando novamente, os pega no colo se senta no sofá e os coloca um em cada perna sentadinhos.

_ Filhos fui convocado para uma missão e vou ter que ficar fora de casa por uns dias... – Falou Dohko olhando a carinha de manha de Lina – Não fica assim Lina! Eu sei que mal cheguei de uma e já estou partindo para outra, mas essa eu prometo que voltarei o mais rápido que puder!

_ Você promete, papai? – Indagou Lina – Da outra vez você demorou, mas trouxe um irmão para mim como surpresa e essa vez papai vai trazer o que de interessante para nós?

_ Sua danadinha! – Falou Dohko fazendo cafuné em Lina – Essa missão vai ser difícil trazer algo para você!

_ É brincadeira papai! – Riu Lina – Não se preocupe com isso!

_ Então vocês vão ficar na casa do tio Miro! – Falou Dohko afagando a cabeça dos dois – Já falei com ele e com Sara! Vocês vão ter companhia para brincar lá, mas não me vão fazer muita algazarra! Deixarei vocês logo pela manha por lá!

_ Ta bom, papai! Vamos nos comportar muito bem, né Mu?

_ Sim pai!

_ Vão arrumar suas coisas para não ficarem na correria amanha cedo!

_ Ta bom

Os dois sobem cada um vai para seu quarto arrumar uma mala com roupas e bugigangas. Eles descem já deixando as malas na sala, almoçam e passam a tarde toda juntos.

No dia seguinte Dohko acorda os filhos, enquanto Lina e Mu se arrumavam ele foi preparando o café da manha. Eles se sentam à mesa comem com calma, dada hora Dohko liga o carro esperando as crianças fecharem toda a casa para poderem partir.

Ao sair da área rural de Rolent, Dohko pedi para que eles vão se ajeitando. Pararam em frente a uma casa branca, com uma porta de vidro grande toda ornamentada com plantas em seu redor e mais para o canto uma porta normal de madeira com vidros nas laterais, mais a cima tinha uma janela de madeira. Na frente da casa tinha um grande jardim.

Sara ao ouvir as buzinadas sai correndo para atendê-los.

_ Obrigado, Sara! Por fazer esse grande favor de cuidar deles por mim! – Falou Dohko – Preciso indo! Pegar algumas gangues fazendo coisa errada!

_ Boa sorte! – Gritaram todos acenando para Dohko, este já tinha saído com o carro.

Eles entraram na casa, onde encontram Miro esparramado no sofá e a pequena Hana estava brincando com suas bonecas.

_ Fiquem a vontade Lina e Mu! – Falou Sara animadamente – Só não reparem no SENHOR MIRO!

Nesse instante Miro deu um pulo de susto com o "SENHOR MIRO" pronunciado por sua esposa.

_ Oi Lina e Mu há quanto tempo! – Falou Miro desconcertado – Fiquem a vontade!

_ Oi tio Miro! Hehehe! – Falaram os dois – Obrigado! Com licença!

A pequena Hana começa a puxar Mu para lhe mostrar a boneca nova que tinha ganhado dos pais, depois empurra Lina até o local onde estavam os brinquedos para que brincassem.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Chegando a Ruan, mais ou menos no horário do almoço Dohko vai até um hotel, deixa suas coisas e sai para almoçar. Ele vai até o porto onde viu dois rapazes suspeitos e começa a fazer as inspeções cautelosamente, para não ficar evidente que estava vigiando os passos deles Dohko entra num restaurante, mas tentando não perdê-los de vista. Ao terminar de comer seguiu o caminho que se lembrava de ter visto os suspeitos terem feito. Passou por uma rua um pouco deserta, não encontrando nada de estranho. Ficou rondando as ruas por muito tempo, quando encontrava alguma pessoa na rua perguntava se sabiam de alguma estranha atividade. Já estava anoitecendo Dohko resolveu voltar para o hotel descansar.

Na manha seguinte, ele saiu correndo investigar outro ponto da cidade passou a ponte do porto indo para o outro lado, onde viu uma fila enorme de homens em frente de uma casa. Estranhando aquilo tudo, Dohko entra na fila fingindo estar interessado, quando um homem da o sinal para o primeiro da fila. Ao entrar na tal casa Dohko viu os integrantes de uma gangue maltratar uma garota e um rapaz tenta os proteger.

_ Vocês parados! – Falou Dohko com sua espada em mãos – O que esta acontecendo aqui?

_ Iiih sujo, o coronel Dohko no pedaço! – Falou um rapaz bem alto – Dessa vez sua menina você se safou!

_ Cala sua boca! – gritou a garota – Suma daqui você quase matou seu próprio amigo!

_ E desde quando Mascara da Morte é nosso amigo! – Falou o outro – Ele nunca foi!

Um deles parte para cima da garota desferindo um golpe nela onde a mesma consegue se esquivar e lhe da um chute bem lá embaixo.

Os três rapazes saem correndo com o outro nos braços, na verdade estavam preocupados que Dohko os prendessem por vários tipos de violações.

_ E quanto a vocês dois! – Falou Dohko guardando sua espada – O que devo fazer com vocês? Devo prendê-los?

_ Espere topamos qualquer tipo de acordo! – Falou a garota – Mas ele não tem nada haver com isso! Tá certo que vivemos brigando, mas ele prometeu que me protegeria!

_ Desculpe por isso! Meu nome é Mascara da Morte e essa é Karin Luiza Passos! – Falou Mascara – Na verdade há muito tempo estava querendo sair dessa vida de gangues!

Dohko sorriu perante o pedido de Karin, mas realmente ele estava disposto em treiná-los ao ver o potencial dos dois.

_ Prazer em conhecê-los! – Falou Dohko os cumprimentando e sorrindo – Eu não ia prendê-los, pois vi que vocês tem muito potencial para se tornarem bons lutadores!

Os dois suspiraram aliviados com o comentário de Dohko.

_ Bom gostaria de treiná-los para torná-los grandes guerreiros! – Falou Dohko vendo a reação deles – Que tal começarmos amanha os treinos! Karin como você não tem um lar você pode vim morar em minha casa! Espero que goste de crianças, pois tenho dois filhos!

_ Não tem problema! Eu topo! – Falou Karin animada – E quanto a você Mascara?

_ Vou voltar para a minha casa em Ravennue! – Falou Mascara sorrindo – Então até amanha!

Assim Mascara da Morte toma seu rumo de volta a Bose e Karin e Dohko vão para Rolent, no caminho vão conversando de vários assuntos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Ande Kira! Se você quer subir de posto se recomponha! – Gritou Isolda impaciente – Não tenho somente você para treinar! Tenho mais uma que tem o mesmo objetivo do que o seu! De subir de posto!

_ Aaaah me deixe em paz Dama de Ferro! – Falou Kira irritada – Mas tá legal! Fale logo o que eu tenho que fazer!

_ Mais respeito! – Falou Isolda irritada – Você vai ter que duelar comigo agora! Tome!

Jogou uma espada para Kira, onde se posicionou na posição de esgrima, ambas se cumprimentando.

_ Se você perder Kira, 100 voltas e mais 300 abdominais! – Falou a Dama de Ferro – Entendeu?

_ Esta certo!

Kira se posiciona partindo para o ataque, Isolda somente se esquivava ou bloqueava os golpes com a espada. Ela já irritada começa a atacar a Dama de Ferro com mais agressividade, mas isso só a fazia gastar mais energia.

Kira tenta dar uma rasteira em Isolda, mas ela já prevendo os movimentos de sua aprendiz se esquiva.

_ Kira mais atenção em seus golpes! – Falou Isolda friamente – Desse jeito você vai perder em uma verdadeira guerra!

_ Tsc...

Kira começa a atacar Isolda de uma maneira muito agressiva, aquilo só a cansava, mas derrubar sua treinadora nada.

Isolda já impaciente acerta um golpe em Kira, onde esta cai ao chão exausta.

_ Isso serve de lição! – Falou Isolda seriamente – Que impulsividade não combina com uma luta séria, senhorita Kira!

Kira levanta do chão resmungando, se recompõem e começa a correr em volta da arena de treinos.

_ Vamos Kira mais rápido! – Falou Isolda batendo com seu chicote no chão – Se você consegue ser impulsiva numa luta, isso não é nada!

Nas laterais do campo de treinamento Alaya e Aioros observavam o treino de Kira com um certo medo da Dama de Ferro.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Meu irmão como você faz falta! – Falou para si mesma – Sinto muitas saudades sua! Mas você nunca voltará! Mesmo assim você estará sempre num canto de meu coração!

Limpa as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seu rosto.

_ Liebe, irmã! – Gritou sua irmã mais nova – Vamos comigo até o mercado!

_ Já vou! – Falou ela se arrumando – A mamãe não pode ir com você? Eu preciso treinar muito para conseguir entrar ano que vem para o exército!

_ Não ela acabou de sair! E o papai esta ocupado! – Falou a menina manhosa – Por favor!

_ Já estou descendo! – Liebe se arruma correndo.

Liebe se arruma, da os últimos retoques para tampar as marcas de quem estava chorando e desce as escadas correndo.

_ Pronto! Já estou pronta! – Falou Liebe – Você precisa comprar o que no mercado?

_ Uns materiais para a escola!

_ Então vamos!

As duas saem de casa numa boa, bom num silêncio mórbido, a menina cantarolava para quebrar um pouco a quietude.

_ Irmã ouvi falar que nas estradas de acesso as cidades do reino têm muitos monstros é verdade? – Falou a menina com medo – Se acontecer de um monstro nos atacar?

_ Nada é impossível... – Falou Liebe segurando a mão da irmã – Mas não precisa ter medo.

_ Sim!

As duas chegam em Grancell, param num carrinho de sorvete para tomar um, andam até o supermercado vão até a ala de materiais escolares. Elas olham de tudo até que a menina para diante de uma prateleira cheia de papeis de vários tipos, a menina escolhe vários tipos bonitos de papeis e mais outros materiais. Ao terminarem tomaram rumo de casa, quando um monstro as ataca.

Liebe abraça a irmã pulando para o lado e as duas acabam rolando no chão, ela da às sacolas para a menina e se põem em frente dela. A criatura era enorme, tinha uma cabeça que lembrava um rinoceronte, tinha dois chifres nas laterais da cabeça, um corpo estranho e tinha asas. O bicho levantou vôo, depois deu um mergulho rápido mirando as duas. O monstro estava muito próximo delas, as duas se abraçaram na intenção de se protegerem, mas quando alguém as salva.

_ Saiam daqui! Rápido!

Mas as duas não saíram de lá, só se esconderam debaixo de uns arbustos por perto para ver o rapaz lutando contra o monstro.

Liebe ao ver o garoto lutando com o uniforme do exército viu uma oportunidade para ficar mais forte e vingar a morte de seu irmão.

Elas ficam impressionadas como ele era forte. Ao destruir o monstro o garoto ia embora quando Liebe o para.

_ Espere!

O garoto parou arregalando os olhos ao ver as duas ainda ali.

_ Pensei que vocês tivessem ido para casa! – Falou o garoto – Me desculpe sou Aioria! Sou Tenente de Grancell!

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo! Tenente! – Exclamou Liebe – Eu irei me inscrever para o exército ano que vem e se der ainda esse ano farei! Meu nome é Liebe e essa é minha irmã mais nova Mila!

_ Prazer! É mesmo! – Se surpreendeu Aioria – Bom pelo que fiquei sabendo Tanto em Leiston quanto aqui em Grancell ainda não abriram as inscrições!

_ Ainda? – Indagou Liebe – Que bom começarei com os treinos!

_ Se quiser te ajudo! – Falou Aioria animado – Afinal de contas ainda não estou exercendo minha função diretamente por fato de ser menor de idade ainda!

_ Aceito!

_ Certo! Depois nos falamos para combinar tudo direito!

Assim Aioria se despede das duas irmãs voltando para o castelo, enquanto Liebe ficou parada olhando o rapaz se distanciando ao longe.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Filha iremos começar seus treinos para que possa se tornar uma grande guerreira! – Falou o pai – Rosalie vamos começar!

_ Sim papai! – Falou ela confiante – Um dia quero ser como o senhor uma grande General!

_ Mas você vai conseguir minha pequena! – Falou o pai afagando a cabeça da filha – E vai ser a perfeita guerreira de todas!

_ Sim!

Assim o pai começa os treinos de Rosalie. O treino começa com coisas simples para depois pegar pesado.

_ Filha isso pode ser inútil, mas isso lhe dará mais agilidade em uma batalha! – Falou o pai – Quero que limpe o chão todos os dias!

_ Mas o que isso tem haver com treino? – Indagou Rosalie – Limpar o chão!

_ Já te falei filha! – Falou o pai – Isso lhe explicarei mais tarde e depois talvez irá entender!

Os treinos dela se inicia com coisas muito simples mesmo, como limpar o chão todos os dias, pegar um balde cheio de água e andar com ele por uma hora e assim foi.

Algum tempo se passou o pai lhe ensinou a lutar. Finalmente depois de muito treino e esforço Rosalie conseguiu entrar no exército com seus 13 anos, exercendo sua função não de forma direta por fato de ser menor de idade.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Gostaria de ir visitar a Princesa Saori! – Falou um rapazinho loiro – Mas ela deve estar em aula!

_ Meu filho pelo o que fiquei sabendo a princesa virá amanha! – Falou a mãe calmamente – Pois a rainha pediu para que Alexandra a treinasse.

_ Mas por que a rainha pediu para que a Alexandra a treinasse? – Indagou ele – Bom vai ser bom para ela! Afinal nunca se sabe quando algo acontecerá!

_ Sim é verdade!

_ Mãe preciso ir até Leiston tentar pegar um pouco de treinos com o Dohko, isso se ele estiver por lá! – Falou Aoshi pegando seu dispositivo para ativar sua ilusão – Fiquei sabendo que ele aceitou treinar pessoas em Zeiss!

_ Parece que sim! – Respondeu a mãe – Depois que se aposentou ficou reconhecido como uma lenda dentro do exército, não podemos negar que seu mestre é um espetacular guerreiro! Espero que a filha dele seja igual ao pai em combate!

_ Fiquei sabendo que Dohko adotou um menino abandonado! – Falou Aoshi – Falando nisso preciso visitar um dia a pequena Lina e conhecer o mais novo integrante da família!

_ Claro filho!

Aoshi pegou seu dispositivo e ativou a ilusão ganhando aparência de um adulto normal. Antes de ir para Leiston deu uma passada no castelo ver a rainha. Ao se aproximar das portas encontra uma multidão com fotos de Alexandra.

_ Me desculpe! Licença, por favor, tenho que passar! – Falou Aoshi sufocado – Aff... Consegui passar!

_ Senhor Aoshi que bom que chegou! – Falou um dos soldados – Tentamos fazer essas pessoas saírem daqui, mas não conseguimos!

_ Bom vou ver o que posso fazer! – Falou Aoshi vendo aquela multidão gritando por Alexandra – Por favor, pessoal vocês poderiam se retirar... Hum... A senhorita Alexandra deve estar trabalhando...

A multidão ainda continuava por lá, mas aos poucos foram se retirando voltando para suas casas.

_ Ufa... Consegui! – Falou Aoshi passando a mão nos cabelos aliviado – Essa é nova Alexandra tem uma legião de fãs!

Aoshi entra no castelo encontrando uma Alexandra desesperada, um Saga tentando acalmá-la e um Kanon rindo da situação.

_Continua..._

Espero que gostem! Bom esse capítulo ficou bem comprido!

Vou ficando por aqui!

Bjoos


	3. 5 anos atrás: Parte 2

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!Pois bem não ganho nenhum centavinho ù.u_

_Aqui estou com mais um capitulo que demorei muito tempo para postá-lo! Sabe falta de idéias, mas... Sem muitas delongas irei responder as reviews!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Pure-Petit Cat: **__Que bom que gostou! Bom Clary e Zathya vão aprontar ainda mais! _

_E põe durona na história! Aquela lá é feita de Ferro mesmo!_

_A Annabel vai sofrer mais um "pouquinho" com o pai mala sem alças dela! Esses dois realmente ficaram muito fofos juntos! E a filha do Miro é a fofurinha da fic! Hehhehe!_

_Bjos_

_**Graziele Kiyamada: **__Pois bem você vai sofrer um pouquinha com esses fãs! Huahuahuahua! Obrigada por me dizer da repetição! Fazendo esses detalhes caindo de sono! Huahuahuahua!_

_Que bom que gostou!(olhos brilhando) Bjooos!_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay:**__ Que bom que gostou! Pois é a Dama de Ferro é bem rígida! Da até medo!huahuahuahua! Bom o encontro deles vai aparecer no terceiro caítulo! Bom os capítulos dessa fic vão ser bem compridos, isso tudo para fazer todos os personagens aparecerem, mas mesmo assim não consigo colocar todos! Bjooos_

_**Teteca-chan: **__Você vai adorar como ela vai aparecer! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Pois é esse capítulo vai ser outro comprido! Bjooos._

_**Metal Ikarus: **__Que bom que gostou! Iiiih o Ikari vai dar uma dor de cabeça para a Marin e para alguns militares! Você vai ver nesse capitulo quem foi abordar a briga! Bom o Julian e o Sorento vão ter sim um participação importante, bom eles vão ajudar nos acontecimentos "estranhos" que vão aparecendo no decorrer da fic! Pois é o Dohko é o paizão coruja! Vive paparicando os filhos! Hahahaha! Bjooos_

_**Nina-Carol: **__Pois é o Dohko é o paizão coruja que vive paparicando os filhos! Pois é parece que eles vão ter uma grande surpresa! Obrigada que bom que gostou!_

_**Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **__Pois é tentei apresentá-la do jeito que você colocou na história! Realmente a Dama de Ferro pega pesado com todos! Da até medo! Huhuhu! Dohko realmente é um paizão coruja e vive paparicando os filhos! Que bom que gostou!_

_**Lune Kuruta: **__A quanto da Bellee não se preocupa ela não vai pegar a famosa Dama de Ferro para treinar! Eu achei interessante deixar ela assim no estilo "natural" fica diferente!Pois é as filhas de Shion vão o deixar ainda louquinho da silva! Mas tem um motivo dos monstros estarem atacando o povo! E esse mistério aos poucos vai ser revelado! Hehehe! A Bellee vai ter muitas participações triunfais na fic! Huahuahuahua! Bjoos!_

_**Suellen-san: **__Começou meio confuso? Mas com o desenrolar dos fatos vai dar para ir entendendo, mas mesmo assim não entender pode me mandar PM! A Dama de Ferro realmente para muitos lá dentro do exército ela os deixam morrendo com os treinos pesados dela! Huahuahuahua! Também sempre tive essa visão do Dohko de um paizão!Hehehe!Pois bem pode se preparar que o Miro vai ter suas aparições triunfais! Realmente é difícil decorar tantos nomes! Da para acreditar que ainda não decorei os nomes de muitos ainda!Para ver o quanto de fichas são! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada e Bjooos!_

_**Mishelly 87: **__Que bom que adorou! Obrigada! Bjooos!_

_Agora ao capítulo! Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura___

Capitulo 2

Quando Wilhelmina completou seus treze anos Trystan se declarou a ela pedindo sua mão em casamento, estava muito emocionada e contente quase não acreditando com o pedido que nem pensou duas vezes em aceitar, pois sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

Mina muito emocionada abraçou Trystan fortemente com algumas lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo por seu rosto.

_ Estou tão feliz Trystan! – Falou ela ainda agarrada a ele – Nossa até estou chorando de emoção!

Ela se soltou de Trystan para limpar suas lágrimas, ele por sua vez retira um lenço do bolso de dentro de seu paletó, limpando as com delicadeza.

_ Estou feliz também! – Falou Trystan a abraçando novamente – Pensei que não ia conseguir me declarar de tão nervoso que estava!

Mina não agüentou começou a rir do jeito desconcertado dele e ele enrubesceu furiosamente pela confissão.

_ Me desculpe Trystan! – Falou Mina alegremente – Não queria rir desse jeito, mas não teve jeito você fez uma cara tão engraçada que não resisti! Mas se eu estivesse no seu lugar acho que teria saído correndo feito louca de vergonha!

Os dois começaram a rir do comentário, ambos caminham de mãos dadas pela cidade. Eles voltaram para a casa de Mina onde contaram sobre o pedido de casamento aos pais dela, onde ficaram muito contentes com a notícia e depois conscientizando os pais dele sobre o casamento que viria mais tarde.

_ Eu quero me casar o quanto antes Trystan! – Falou Mina eufórica.

_ Calma Mina! Você não ouviu que seus pais falaram que ainda é muito nova para isso! – Falou ele afagando a cabeça dela – Eu quero primeiro entrar no exército e ter uma posição boa lá dentro! É o melhor a se fazer!

_ Hum... Você tem razão! – Falou Mina – Mas se você quer passar na seleção do exército tem que começar a treinar!

_ Você tem toda razão!

Os dois riram e começaram a andar pela calma cidade de Bose.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Filha você pode me ajudar? – Gritou uma senhora – Henpu-chan!

_ Hai! – Gritou a menina animada – Mãe no que posso ajudá-la?

_ Você poderia ir ao mercado para mim? – Perguntou gentilmente – Tenho que fazer o almoço seu pai vai voltar hoje para fazer companhia a nós!

_ Sim, mãe! – Falou Henpu contente – Já vou indo mãe!

_ Tome cuidado tem muitos monstros a solta pelas estradas! – Falou a mãe – Não faça movimentos bruscos que eles não irão te atacar!

_ Ta bom, mãe!

Henpu saiu de sua casa pegando a estrada direto para a cidade de Zeiss. Na metade do caminho um monstro de porte médio, ao olhá-lo parecia um dragão, ele estava com a pata machucada e não parava de chorar. Henpu se aproximou do monstro, ele se encolheu de medo de ser atacado.

Henpu se ajoelha aproximando aos poucos a mão na pata machucada do monstro, ele se encolhia ainda mais de medo. Ela toca o machucado fazendo a criatura urrar de dor.

_ Não precisa ter medo de mim! – Falou Henpu segurando a vontade de chorar junto com o monstro – Não vou te machucar! Você me deixa olhar seu machucado?

O mostro a olhou com um olhar curioso, ele se levantou um pouco e com seu pescoço meio longo se aproximou dela. A olhou mais de perto a cheirando e depois a lambeu. Ele estendeu a pata machucada.

Henpu sorriu para o monstro cujo colocou a língua para fora a lambendo de novo.

_ Hahahaha! Pare com isso! – Falou Henpu rindo – Isso faz cócegas!

Ela olhou o machucado vendo que não era um ferimento grave somente estancou o sangue, depois com algumas plantas que ela foi juntando e prendendo com alguns galhinhos fixou na pata do monstro, prendendo com um barbante que tinha encontrado.

_ Pronto o curativo esta feito! – Sorriu Henpu – Agora eu tenho que ir! E não se mexa fique ai quietinho!

Ela se levantou fez um carinho no focinho dele e partiu. O monstro começou a seguir até a entrada da cidade. Henpu percebendo que estava sendo seguida estanca ao ver quem era que a seguia.

_ Oras não falei para você ficar quietinho? – Indagou Henpu vendo o monstro abaixando a cabeça meio triste – Aaaah entendi você não gosta de ficar sozinho é isso, né?

O monstro somente afirmou com a cabeça.

_ Esta bem! Fique aqui que já volto! – Falou Henpu animada – Vou fazer umas comprinhas!

Henpu entrou correndo a cidade de Zeiss deixando o Monstro naquele lugar.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Nos céus a nave tripulante Glorius voava perfeitamente naquela imensidão azul. Seus tripulantes eram bem diferentes.

_ General Radamanthys! – Gritou um homem imponente com vestes reais – Quero todos aqui presentes! Quero que fiquem cientes de meus planos!

_ Sim senhor Hades!

Radamanthys saiu anunciando a chamada do líder para todos e em poucos minutos estavam presentes na grande sala.

_ Senhor o que deseja de nós? – Perguntou uma voz feminina – É sobre a vingança que pretendes fazer contra a sua "amada idolatrada" tia?

_ Exatamente! – Falou Hades – Preciso de alguém bem próximo da rainha! Como um general, qualquer um desses serve!

_ Senhor você sabe que os mais próximos mesmo é Dohko, Shion e Aioros! – Falou Radamanthys aflito – E esses três são páreo duro!

_ Eu sei dessas restrições Radamanthys! – Falou Hades descontente – Pegue qualquer outro! Por que eu sei o quanto é difícil se enganar aqueles três!

_ Ainda continua com a idéia de raptar a princesa sua prima? – Perguntou a mulher – Fiquei sabendo que a rainha colocou a princesinha em sigilo! E mesmo assim tem muitos militares a rodeando!

_ Sim Pandora! Hahahahaha! – Riu fortemente Hades – Sei disso, exatamente por isso que preciso de alguém de dentro do exército imperial para controlar! Hahahaha!

_ Vamos pegar o primeiro que bobiar! – Falou Minos calmamente – E quem sabe lutar contra uns tolos imperiais!

_ Vamos começar colocar a primeira parte do plano em andamento! – Falou Hades com um sorriso irônico no rosto – Radamanthys você esta encarregado de executar a primeira parte!

_ Sim, senhor!

Ele se retirou indo direto para um quarto que se encontrava alguém desacordado numa maca e tinha maquinas de ultima geração ao redor da cama.

_ Huhuhu! – Riu ironicamente Radamanthys – Minha marionete estará pronto logo! Graças ao poder de manipular mentes do senhor Hades! Hahahaha!

Hades Já tinha um plano em mente e ia executá-lo naquele momento.

_ Irei para Liberl! – Falou ele convicto – E Pandora você ficará responsável pela Glorius!

_ Sim meu senhor!

Hades se disfarça de professor e desce até Liberl.

_ Irei me infiltrar nas instalações de Robert Legrand! Hahahaha! Tentarei destruir a tão preciosa tecnologia Orbal deles! Hahahaha!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Sara estava se arrumando para fazer compras, enquanto Miro arrumava as crianças. Hana não parava quieta, estava feliz que Lina e Mu estavam lá para brincar com ela.

_ Lina e Mu vamos brincar enquanto mamãe se arruma? – Perguntou Hana animada – O que vamos brincar?

Eles ficaram olhando os brinquedos ali presentes, então resolveram brincar com as bonecas de Hana. Mu pegou uma analisando a e Lina estava já trocando a roupa de uma.

_ Crianças vamos ao mercado conosco? – Perguntou Sara alegremente – Ou vão querer ficar aqui brincando?

Os três olharam um para outro, largaram as bonecas e saíram correndo até o casal prontos para saírem.

_ Vamos! – Gritaram as crianças – Já estamos prontos!

Entraram no carro, Hana foi cantarolando, Lina e Mu iam acompanhando junto enquanto Miro e Sara sorriam ao ver as crianças contentes.

Já dentro do supermercado Sara já ficava de olho se não tinha olhos gordos em cima de seu marido enquanto as crianças riam da alta atenção dela.

_ Mas como é atrevida! – Falou Sara brava – Vai secar o marido de outra!

_ Sara o que... – Miro havia parado de falar quando viu sua esposa agarrada em seus braços – Não estou entendendo!

_ O que eu faço para que olhos gordos parem de olhar para você? – Indagou Sara incomodada – Não agüento quando tem mulheres olhando para você! Da vontade de furar os olhos daquela que estiver – Fazendo uma cara demoníaca.

As crianças iam um pouco atrás rindo da cena e do melodrama de Sara.

_ Às vezes mamãe é exagerada! – Falou Hana – Ela sempre tem chilique quando tem garotas olhando para o papai!

_ É a primeira vez que vejo esse lado da tia Sara! – Falou Lina espantada – E também fiquei surpresa com a cara demoníaca que ela fez agora pouco.

_ Hum... Concordo! – Falou Mu – Será que ela...

Quando eles olharam para frente viu Sara quase soltando fogo pela boca de tão irritada pela cantada que a garota falou para Miro.

_ É só faltava o cabelo da mamãe ficar em pé! – Falou Hana com medo da cena – Ás Vezes ela da medo!

_ Re...Realmente – Falaram Lina e Mu juntos.

Miro segurou o braço de Sara a puxou para outro canto e as crianças correram para acompanhar os passos apressados dele. Sara ia se debatendo de raiva quando viu que estava longe daquela que se atreveu olhar para seu marido na cara dura.

_ Sara você precisa se controlar mais! – Falou Miro suspirando aliviado – Agora pensei que você fosse voar no pescoço da garota!

_ Como me controlar? Hein? – Indagou Sara contrariada – Aquelas urubus sem vergonha!

_ Às vezes você me da medo! – Falou Miro – Bom vamos voltar às compras!

As crianças andavam ao lado do casal, Sara voltou ao seu estado de alerta anti-mulheres flertando seu marido e Miro andava despreocupado.

June estava num corredor quando reconheceu Miro de longe, ela vai correndo na direção dele.

_ Olá Miro! – Falou June animada – Você tirou uns dias de férias, né?

_ Oi June! – Falou Miro sorrindo – Sim tirei para ficar um pouco mais com a família!

_ Que bom!

Sara estava com os olhos fechados, cerrando os punhos com força e tinha um nervo saltando pela testa, tinha uma áurea negra em sua volta e só faltava os cabelos ficar esvoaçados.

_ MIROOOO! Quem é essa loira aguada! – Gritou Sara irritada – Eu mato!

_ Calma querida! Essa é uma colega de trabalho! – Falou Miro normalmente – Por quê?

Sara ia pular no pescoço de June quando Miro a segura e as crianças ajudam o na tarefa.

_ Eu mato essa garota atrevida! – Vociferou Sara – Como ousa chegar chegando assim a um homem casado!

_ Sara pare com isso! – Falou Miro um pouco nervoso – Se acalme!

_ Me desculpe Miro! – Falou June com a cabeça baixa – Não queria atrapalhar você e sua família! Eeeeeh! Essas duas adoráveis crianças são os filhos de Dohko?

_ Sim, sim somos filhos dele! – Falou Lina sorridente – Tia June vem com a gente! Tio Miro cadê a lista das coisas que precisam ser pegas?

_ Esta aqui Lina! – falou Miro entregando o papel para ela– Obrigado crianças! Hana vá junto com eles!

_ Ta bom papai!

June e as três crianças foram pegar as coisas da lista enquanto Miro acalmava Sara de sua crise de ciúmes.

_ Sara quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que amo somente você? – Falou Miro a olhando – Não entendo essa crise de ciúmes! Parece que você não confia em mim!

_ É... É claro que confio em você amor! – Falou Sara mais calma – Tenho medo de te perder!Eu também te amo muito!

Sara abraça Miro fortemente e depois o olha ficando com os rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro. Miro segura o rosto de Sara e foi se aproximando mais dela. Para provocar sua esposa ele da uma leve roçada nos lábios dela, depois se afastando, Sara segura o se aproximando dando um avassalador beijo nele.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Uma garota caminhava exausta, perambulava a enorme cidade capital Grancell, tinha algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo denotando que tinha sido atacada e segurava uma espada. Estava tão cansada que acaba desmaiando diante do castelo.

Alexandra, Saga e Kanon saem do castelo para irem a Leiston quando percebem que tinha uma garota caída no chão.

_ Vocês dois esperem! – Gritou Alexandra – Tem uma menina caída aqui!

_ Como? – Indagaram os dois.

Os dois voltaram até onde Alexandra estava e viram uma menina com pele escura e cabelos lisos pretos.

_ Vamos levá-la até Leiston e veremos o que vamos fazer a respeito! – Falou Saga pegando a menina no colo – Vamos já estamos atrasados!

Os três correram até o carro, colocaram a menina deitada nas pernas de Alexandra e foram. Chegando em Leiston Kanon pegou a menina levando a junto até Shion.

_ Chegamos general! – Falaram eles.

_ Que bom que chegaram! – Falou Shion olhando a menina no colo de Kanon – Quem é essa menina?

_ A encontramos toda machucada diante do castelo! – Falou Alexandra – Ela estava portando essa espada!

Shion analisou a espada com muito cuidado, ao ver uma pequena inscrição nela ele arregala os olhos.

_ Essa espada... – Falou Shion – É uma Muramasa!

_ Você conhece esse estilo de espada senhor? – Perguntou Saga – Nunca vi uma dessas!

_ Não conheço, mas é uma espada rara! – Falou Shion – Quero que a levem para um quarto e vou providenciar alguém para treiná-la!

_ Sim senhor! – Falaram os três.

_ Saga preciso falar com você! – Falou Shion – Você poderia treinar essa menina?

_ Enquanto a guarda de Grancell? – Indagou Saga – Quem vai ficar encarregado?

_ Convocarei Aioros! – Falou Shion – Essa menina tem muito potencial!

_ Sim, senhor!

Alexandra e Kanon levam a menina até um quarto, a colocam na cama. Kanon se retira enquanto Alexandra cuidava dos ferimentos. Ela se retira do quarto deixando a menina descansando.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Esta preparada para conhecer seu novo lar? – Perguntou Dohko calmamente – Como prometido irei treiná-la e Mascara da morte, já vou avisando que não pegarei leve!

_ Eu estou preparada! – Falou Karin normalmente – Amanha iremos até Bose pegar o Mascara?

_ Sim! Depois iremos até Leiston! – Disse Dohko – É por lá que irei treiná-los!

_ Mas o senhor não disse que ia treinar seus filhos? – Indagou Karin – Nós treinaremos com outra pessoa!

_ Não é preciso! Passarei meus filhos para o general treinar! – Falou Dohko sorridente – Então não precisa se preocupar!

_ Ta bom, senhor! – Falou Karin.

_ Karin pode me chamar de Dohko! – Disse com um sorriso – Sem muita formalidade!

_ Mas... – Murmurou ela – Ta bom Dohko!

Durante o trajeto de volta a Rolent passaram por diversas paisagens, Karin ficou encantada com o cenário. Um certo trecho do percurso podia-se ver o gado pastando, crianças andando a cavalo. Ela simplesmente estava boba com tudo aquilo.

_ Não sabia que esse reino era tão bonito! – Murmurou Karin encantada.

Dohko sorriu vendo Karin contente, mas de repente ele parou de sorrir pensando no porque de monstros atacarem as pessoas assim sem mais nem menos, nunca tinha acontecido isso. Ele sabia que algo estava para acontecer.

_ O que foi Dohko? – Indagou Karin confusa ao ver a seriedade dele de repente – Você ficou sério e calado de repente!

_ Não foi nada! – Falou abrindo um sorriso – Só estava pensando!

Karin o olhou desconfiada, sabia que isso era preocupação estava estampado no rosto dele.

_ Sei não foi nada! – Falou Karin num tom meio irônico – Esta estampado no seu rosto que isso é preocupação!

_ Esta tão evidente assim? – Indagou Dohko num tom brincalhão – Na verdade tem algo que preocupa sim!

_ Hum...

Dohko riu do jeito de Karin.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Por pouco não fomos presos! – Falou Marin contrariada – Já pensou Ikari se aquele Major nos prendesse por estar perturbando visitante?

_ Aaaah Marin eu só me enganei! – Falou Ikari – Achei que o sujeito fosse de Erebonian!

_ Você podia ter ouvido o rapaz! – Rolou os olhos com a teimosia dele – Quantas vezes já fomos apartados pelo mesmo rapaz do exército!

_ Ta bom Marin entendi o recado! – Falou Ikari com um sorriso nos lábios – Não precisa ficar tão preocupada eu sei o que estou fazendo e da próxima irei tomar mais cuidado.

_ Sei! – Olhou para ele desconfiada.

_ Me rendo! – Falou Ikari levantando os braços com a desconfiança de Marin – Esta certo que sou impulsivo e tudo mais, mas não da de vez em quando da um voto de confiança?

_ Eu tento Ikari, mas sua cabeça dura não permite que compreenda um simples aviso! – Falou Marin – Quero só ver se fosse com o Coronel Dohko ou com o General Shion se você iria se safar assim tão fácil!

_ Humf... Aqueles dois é páreo duro! – Falou Ikari – Ta bom Marin vou me controlar!

_ Olha lá, hein?

Na área portuária de Ruan um rapaz de cabelos verdes, usava um tapa olho preto no olho direito, usava uniforme da guarda de Erebonian e isso chamou muita atenção de Ikari o fazendo largar o prometido pelos ares.

_ Aquele maldito é de Erebonian, como teve tanta ousadia de vir para Liberl assim? – Fechou a cara Ikari, correndo na direção do rapaz e Marin suspirou cansada – Vou dar um jeito nesse sujeito!

_ Espere Ikari! – Gritou Marin.

O rapaz correu para a saída norte de Ruan na direção da Academia Royal Jenis, quando foi barrado por Ikari e sua turma.

_ Ai Erebonian! O que você quer por aqui? – Perguntou Ikari sarcástico – Se você não quiser morrer entregue seus pertences de valor!

_ Tsc... Não tenho tempo a perder com uns desocupados como você! – Falou o rapaz – Eu Sou o capitão da guarda de Erebonian sou Isaak e estou procurando por uma pessoa! Se vocês me derem licença!

Isaak deu as costas para a gangue caminhando até a estrada para a Academia Royal Jenis quando Ikari se enfurece empunhando suas sabres.

_ Seu maldito você vai se arrepender por dar as costas assim! – Berra Ikari.

Isaak não deu importância continuando seu caminho.

_ Crucificação Ígnea! - Ikari sai correndo tomando uma velocidade monstruosa, ele passa por Isaak desferindo um golpe em X com suas espadas quando ele embainha os sabres Isaak é envolto por um furação de fogo.

Isaak para não se ferir perigosamente com o golpe de Ikari ele usa o poder do dispositivo usando a magia do quartzo azul criando uma barreira de Água. E ao mesmo tempo anulando o golpe de Ikari.

_ Maldito! Ele anulou meu ataque! – Vociferou Ikari – Mas da próxima você não escapa!

Nesse mesmo instante um morador que morava ali perto viu a briga, correu até a Guild Bracer da região falando da situação.

_ Olá senhor Simons posso ajudá-lo em algo? – Perguntou o responsável pela Guild – Você esta pálido!

_ Sim senhorita Karen! – Falou Simons em pânico – Tem uns caras atacando um rapaz perto da estrada que liga a Academia Royal Jenis!

_ Sei quem devem ser! – Falou Karen suspirando cansada – Deve ser a gangue Radical Dreamers! Humf... Vou ligar para Leiston falando do ocorrido!

Shion estava escrevendo uma carta para a rainha para lhe informar da nova guarda quando o telefone toca.

"_ Será possível? Hoje esse telefone não parou de tocar!"

_ Alô?

_ General Shion é Karen de Guild Bracer de Ruan!

_ Oi Karen pode falar!

_ Senhor temos um probleminha aqui em Ruan! Aquela gangue dando dor de cabeça de novo!

_ Aqueles Radical Dreamers vou ver o que posso fazer!

_ Obrigada senhor!

Shion suspira pesadamente cansado de ouvir reclamações dessa gangue, sempre envolve gente do império Erebonian quando chamam por alguém do exército. Shion se prepara para sair de sua sala quando Aioros entra.

_ Esta de saída Senhor? – Perguntou Aioros vendo a expressão zangada de Shion – Parece que não é boa coisa!

_ Sim Aioros, vou dar uma saidinha e já volto! – Falou Shion suspirando cansado – Vou dar um jeito naquela gangue Radical Dreamers, novamente causando dor de cabeça aos visitantes de Erebonian.

_ Então depois conversamos!

Shion sai de sua sala com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, ninguém se atreveu a pará-lo em seu caminho, entra no carro tomando o rumo de Ruan.

Enquanto isso Ikari atacava Isaak com todos os ataques que tinha e chegou a repetir a Crucificação Ígnea. Isaak já estava ferido, pois a energia de seu dispositivo foi gasto só em usar a barreira de água.

_ Vamos lá! – falou Ikari – Se renda!

Nesse instante Shion chegou irritado sacando sua arma tecnológica, carregando a de Sephits.

_ Se eu fosse você pararia agora! – Falou Shion com um tom bem sério – Você e sua turma dão muita dor de cabeça para nós!

_ Oooh cara ferooo! – Falou um dos amigos de Ikari – Olha justo quem veio parar a briga!

_ Iiiih sujo! – Falou outro – É o General SHION! Vamos sair daqui!

_ Ikari quantas vezes te falei para tomar cuidado! – Falou Marin – Ai, ai, ai eu te falei que quando o General ou Coronel forem convocados é porque pegamos muito pesado!

_ Você! – Falou friamente Shion - Se eu ouvir outra reclamação de vocês irei tomar uma providencia drástica!

Shion guardou a arma olhando seriamente para Ikari e Ikari não se intimidou segurou a mão de Marin passando por ele. Shion olhou para eles com o canto do olho depois não agüentando sorriu. Marin e Ikari se surpreenderam quando viram Shion sorrindo com a ousadia deles.

_ Você daria um ótimo oficial Ikari Lezar! – Falou Shion calmamente – Seu pai foi um excelente soldado! Mas respeito sua decisão em ter saído do exército!

_ Você chegou a conhecer meu pai? – Indagou Ikari surpreso – Só espero que não esteja falando tudo isso para me agradar!

_ Conheci sim! Ele esteve sempre ao meu lado quando eu era apenas um novato no posto de general! – Falou Shion olhando para o céu – Para te agradar? Hum... Acho que não!

Ikari sorriu voltou e ficou parado em frente de Shion.

_ Vou tentar não dar muita dor de cabeça para vocês do exército... – Murmurou Ikari – Prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo, me desculpe general Shion!

_ Já te disse que respeito sua decisão! – Falou Shion colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Ikari – Mas fique sabendo que o Império Erebonian tem um acordo de paz conosco.

_ Entendo... – Falou Ikari – Mas mesmo assim minha opinião sobre o Império nunca mudará!

_ Eu me rendo! – Falou Shion entrando no carro – Mas também não mudarei de opinião em tomar medidas drásticas sobre isso!

Shion liga o carro com seu dispositivo acenando para Ikari um tchau. Ikari ficou parado olhando até o carro desaparecer de vista.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Durante o trajeto de Ruan até o orfanato, Shaka e Selene foram mostrando todos os pontos bonitos daquela região.

_ Nossa que construção enorme é essa? – Perguntou um Julian com os olhos brilhando – É um lugar maravilhoso!

_ Hahaha! Essa é a Academia Royal Jenis! – Falou Selene alegremente – Nesse Colégio estudam filhos de pessoas importantes de Liberl!

_ Um Colégio muito prestigiado do Reino inteiro! – Falou Shaka – Mas a pena que não é para todos!

_ Hum... Entendi! – Falou Sorento – Mas não deixa de ser um lugar bonito!

_ Mais a frente esta o orfanato! – Falou Selene – Vamos?

_ Sim! – Responderam eles.

Enquanto isso no orfanato Saori havia chegado, com um monte de biscoitos que ela tinha feito na aula de culinária no Colégio.

_ Oi Jesse! – Falou Saori alegremente – Fiquei sabendo que a Shati esta doente!

_ Oi Saori-chan! – Falou a menina contente – Sim a Sha-nee-san esta muito dodói!

Saori começa a rir do jeitinho fofo que Jesse falou, entrou na cozinha foi colocando os biscoitos numa tigela. Nisso as outras crianças chegaram rodeando Saori.

_ Nossa faz tempo que você não vem nos ver Saori! – Falou um menino – Achei que você tivesse nos esquecido!

_ Os estudos não me dão descanso! – Falou Saori sorrindo acariciando a cabeça do menino – Josh você acha que eu ia esquecer de vocês? Eu jamais iria me esquecer! Se me esquecesse poderia me dar como louca!

Todos começaram a rir do comentário.

_ Bom crianças onde esta a Selene? – Perguntou Saori – Que estranho!

_ Ela foi ao mercado e até agora nada dela chegar! – Falou outra menina – Selene-chan deve estar para chegar!

_ Bom vocês se comportem, pois vou subir para ver se a Shati precisa de alguma coisa, esta bem? – Falou Saori – Vão brincar um pouco!

_ Ta bom!

A criançada saiu correndo para o jardim do orfanato brincar, estavam fazendo a maior algazarra quando Selene, Shaka, Julian e Sorento chegam.

_ Olha é o Shaka! – Gritou Jesse – Shaka nii-chan!

A menina pulou em Shaka o abraçando fortemente. Shaka sorri retribuindo o gesto.

_ Selene-chan quem são eles? – Perguntou Josh olhando para Julian e Sorento – São novos por aqui?

_ Aaaah esses são Julian e Sorento! – Falou Selene – Eles são apenas visitantes!

_ Aaaah! – Todas as crianças falaram – Sejam bem vindos!

_ Obrigado crianças! – Falou Julian pegando uma menininha no colo.

Shaka entrou no orfanato indo até o quarto de sua irmã quando chegou encontrou Saori conversando com Shati.

_ Shaka irmão que bom que chegou! – Falou Shati contente – A Saori veio me fazer companhia! Você esta com um olhar bem radiante irmão!

_ Olá meninas! – Falou Shaka exibindo um grande sorriso – Tenho uma novidade a contar!

_ Agora ficamos curiosas! – Falaram as duas.

_ Bom hoje fui promovido! – Falou Shaka contente – Fui promovido a Major!

_ Parabéns! – Falaram as duas, elas se levantaram e deram um abraço em Shaka.

_ Obrigado!

Shati já se sentindo melhor se levanta e desce com Saori e Shaka até a cozinha, qual foi sua surpresa em ver as crianças comportadas e Selene preparando algo para comer juntamente com os biscoitos da Saori.

_ Shatiiiiii! – Gritou Selene largando tudo e dando um abraço forte em Shati – Você esta se sentindo bem?

_ Sim bem melhor! – Falou Shati olhando para o irmão – Agora bem melhor – Abraçando Shaka. – Quem são eles? Seus amigos?

_ Acabamos de conhecê-los Shati! – Falou Shaka – Nós os ajudamos, uma gangue estava atacando eles. Eles são visitantes! Estes são Julian e Sorento!

_ Sejam bem vindos! – Falou Shati sorrindo – Prazer em conhecê-los!

_ O prazer é todo nosso! – Falou Julian se ajoelhando e beijando uma das mãos de Shati.

_ Essa é a Saori! – Falou Selene.

_ Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita! – Falou Julian a olhando de uma maneira sedutora – Pelos seus trajes você estuda na Academia Royal Jenis!

_ Sim, estudo lá! – Falou Saori abaixando timidamente o rosto – Também um grande prazer em conhecê-lo Julian.

Ambos se cumprimentam, Shaka e Selene vão para o jardim.

_ Nossa como é bom fazer novas amizades! – Falou Selene – Julian e Sorento são bem legais! Julian parece uma pessoa bem atrapalhada para Sorento estar sempre ao lado dele!

_ Sabe que você tem razão? – Falou Shaka rindo – Estava pensando nisso agora!

_ Mal nos conhecemos e já estamos nos dando bem, né Shaka? – Falou Selene com um sorriso alegre – Sabia que você alegrou sua irmã! Ela estava toda triste pelos cantos, dava até dó de ver!

_ É difícil ela adoecer desse jeito! – Falou Shaka abaixando o rosto – Eu acho que tudo isso é minha culpa...

_ Por que você diz uma coisa dessas? – Indagou Selene um pouco brava – Se ela escutasse uma coisas dessas ela ia ficar muito brava com você!

Shaka sorriu e ele a abraça.

_ Obrigado!

Os dois entram no orfanato pegando uma cena muito incomum. Julian fazendo trapalhadas na frente das crianças e Sorento com uma gota enorme na cabeça, Saori e Shati riam das bobeiras do visitante. Selene não agüenta cai na gargalhada e Shaka começa a rir.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Zeiss na casa dos Legrand, Camus lia um livro na sala enquanto Hyoga brincava com a irmãzinha. Robert estava ainda no Laboratório fazendo umas pesquisas. Camus se levanta indo até a cozinha beber um copo de água quando a campainha toca. Camus vai até a porta, pelo visor pode ver um homem com uma cara de sonso, então resolve atender.

_ Pois não?

_ Aqui é a residência de Robert Legrand? – Perguntou o homem com um sorriso bobo – Fiquei sabendo que ele precisa de um ajudante!

_ Sim! – Respondeu Camus um pouco desconfiado – Sim ele esta precisando! Qual seu nome?

_ Sou Oliver Willians! – Falou o homem (Hades).

_ Entre senhor Willians! – Falou Camus lhe dando passagem – Fique a vontade que ele daqui a pouco estará de volta.

Camus olhava para o homem desconfiado, para ele o tal Oliver escondia algo. E Hades disfarçava a vontade de falar poucas e boas para o rapaz.

_ Meus irmãos, por que vocês não vão para o quarto brincar? – Falou Camus vendo o homem ficar incomodado com a algazarra deles – Obrigado!

_ Como as crianças são adoráveis não meu jovem! – Falou Oliver disfarçando a vontade esmurrar Camus – Eu adoro crianças! "Isso sim da vontade de matar todas essas coisinhas barulhentas"

_ São! – Falou Camus sentado no sofá de frente a Oliver o encarando desconfiado – "Esse cara esta me irritando"

"_ Esse rapaz é bem esperto parece que ele já percebeu que estou fingindo gostar de crianças!" – Para disfarçar Oliver sorri bobamente para Camus – Você me parece um jovem bem inteligente como seu avô! Hum... Você deve ter um pleno conhecimento sobre o sistema Orbal!

"_ Esse cara esta me enrolando achando que vou cair na dele? Bah!" – Olhou friamente para o visitante – É a genética! Sou como meu avô! Na verdade não tenho acesso sobre nenhuma informação do sistema Orbal senhor Willians!

"_ Moleque maldito! Será que ele desconfiou que estou atrás do bendito sistema Orbal!" – Oliver da um sorriso tentando disfarçar sua raiva – Não é isso pequeno cientista, era só curiosidade mesmo!

_ Que seja!

Hades por dentro estava querendo pular no pescoço de Camus e Camus estava com uma grande vontade de falar poucas e boas para o visitante.

"_ Tem algo nesse Oliver Willians que não me agradou! Aquela cara de bobo é uma farsa! Mas vou segurar a barra até o vô não chega!"

_ Uhuum... Me perdoe a frieza senhor Oliver! Ando muito desconfiado ultimamente!

_ Não tudo bem!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Um homem caminhava tranquilamente pela estrada, tinha uma vista linda de Liberl toda, já era fim de tarde um pôr-do-sol maravilhoso. Ele olhava aquela paisagem linda já pensando no grande torneio de artes marciais que acontecerá no dia do aniversário da rainha, mas como isso ia demorar a acontecer tinha que treinar mais.

Ele chegou em Ruan pegando uma aeronave até Zeiss, onde sua melhor amiga de infância trabalhava na Guild Bracer.

Ao chegar na Guild Bracer de Zeiss, ele a viu no balcão mais a fundo da casa.

_ Olá Kirika! – Cumprimentou o homem – Há quanto tempo!

_ Aaah Aldebaran, realmente você anda sumido! – Falou Kirika sorrindo – Sua vida de andarilho é assim mesmo!

_ Andei já pelo continente quase todo de Zemuria! Precisava dar uma passada por aqui para lhe dar um oi! – Falou Aldebaran alegre – Mas minha visita vai ser breve!

_ Entendi! Pelo visto você já ficou sabendo do torneio que vai ter! – Falou Kirika descontraída – Bom você vai continuar sua jornada por Zemuria para treinar e aperfeiçoar sua técnica?

_ Sim! Mas pretendo voltar para ficar mais tempo por aqui em Liberl! – Falou Aldebaran – Quando estava vindo para cá vi um monstro atacando uma menina perto da estrada!

_ Ultimamente esta assim Aldebaran! Monstros atacando as pessoas assim sem mais nem menos! – Falou Kirika respirando pesadamente – Antes não era assim! É claro que precisava de atenção, mas agora eles estão atacando a qualquer mínimo movimento!

_ Tem algo estranho nisso tudo! Parece que isso é um indício de que algo esta prestes a acontecer! – Falou Aldebaran pensativo – Espero estar errado!

Os dois passaram conversando bastante tempo até que o telefone começa a tocar. Kirika atende fazendo uma expressão nada agradável em seu rosto ao ouvir da noticia.

_ Tem uma criança encurralada por monstros aqui por perto! – Falou Kirika nervosa – Desculpa Aldebaran tenho que ir ajudar a criança!

_ Espera eu vou com você!

Os dois foram o mais rápido que puderam ao ver que os monstros estavam fechando ainda mais a roda quando aparece um rapaz se colocando diante da criança. Ele ativa seu dispositivo e concentrando uma energia arroxeada.

Um monstro estava prestes a atacar o rapaz e a criança quando Kirika pega seus leques e começa a mexe-los, deles começou a sair uma energia arroxeada e depois faz um movimento de ataque, dessa energia arroxeada sai estilo de duas serpentes gigantes voando na direção do monstro o aniquilando.

Nisso deu tempo que o rapaz concentrasse energia suficiente para ativar sua magia.

_ Death Scream!

Uma enorme energia arroxeada saiu do chão atacando todos os monstros de uma vez de cima para baixo.

Todos os monstros foram destruídos só com aquela magia.

_ Com licença! – Falou Kirika – Você deve ser um Bracer!

_ Sim! Sou Shura! – Falou ele tranquilamente – Sou de Ruan, mas prefiro ser um andarilho!

_ Também é andarilho! – Falou Aldebaran – Sou Aldebaran! Prazer conhecê-lo Shura!

_ O prazer é todo meu! Aldebaran! – Falou Shura – Hum... E você deve ser Kirika a encarregada de Guild Bracer dessa cidade!

_ Sim! Prazer!

_ Prazer!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Depois de apartar a briga dos Radical Dreamers com um visitante de Erebonian, Shion voltou para Leiston falando da troca para Aioros, depois pegando suas coisas voltando para casa.

Quando chega Clary e Zathya desceram a escada que nem dois furacãozinhos, uma corria em volta de Shion enquanto a outra ficava pulando em outro canto.

_ Vocês duas! Calma! – Falou Shion começando a rir – Como podem ser tão agitadas!

_ É que eu e a Zathya estamos brincando de pegar! – Falou Clary sorridente – A Zathya até agora não conseguiu me pegar!

_ Como pode Clary você é mais preguiçosa e corre tanto assim! – Falou Zathya rindo – Mas vou conseguir te pegar!

_ Vocês duas não tem jeito! – Falou Shion chacoalhando a cabeça – Preciso descansar um pouco hoje foi um dia cansativo...

_ Papai hoje você teve que bater em bandido? – Perguntou Zathya curiosa – Ou teve que correr atrás de monstros?

_ Bom hoje não tive de correr atrás de monstros ou bater em bandidos, mas tive que ler um monte de papelada! – Falou Shion se sentando no sofá todo esparramado – E ainda tive que apartar uma briga!

_ Nossa realmente o dia foi cheio para o papai! – Falou Clary animada – Zathya vamos deixar ele descansar e vamos brincar de outra coisa para não fazer tanto barulho!

_ Ta bom!

As duas subiram as escadas e foram brincar no quarto para não atrapalhar Shion. Shion ficou olhando para o teto todo desajeitado no sofá enquanto pensava nos incidentes com monstros que aconteciam por Liberl toda.

"_ O que será que esta acontecendo para que monstros ataquem pessoas assim!"

Sem perceber Shion acabou dormindo daquele jeito no sofá.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em um dos quartos em Leiston Alaya treinava suas magias, ela começou pelas mais simples quando se cansou deitando-se na cama. Olhou seu dispositivo herdado de sua avó, o objeto que já passou por gerações em sua família e se martirizava por não ter conseguido salvar a todos da guerra. De barriga para cima olhando para o teto estendeu a mão para o ar ficou um bom tempo olhando.

"_ Tenho que me empenhar mais! Vou realizar o sonho de meu irmão, não só dele, mas o meu também de me tornar uma grande general!"

Alaya sai de seu quarto observar o pôr-do-sol perto de um pequeno riacho um pouco atrás de Leiston, ficou ali absorta em seus pensamentos.

_ Que pôr-do-sol lindo não é? – Perguntou uma voz masculina bem conhecida.

Alaya se assusta olhando para trás vendo Aioros em pé olhando o horizonte.

_ Somente estava cansada de ficar no meu quarto treinando minhas magias! – Alaya se levanta saindo do local – Com licença senhor general Aioros!

Alaya teve que disfarçar o embaraço, pois quase gaguejou de vergonha com aquela aproximação de seu superior.

Aioros ficou parado olhando Alaya saindo e voltou a olhar o céu alaranjado.

"_ Garota estranha essa Alaya!"

Alaya voltou para seu quarto voltando a treinar suas magias. Com o poder herdado ela criou cópias de monstros e começou a atacá-los com todo o seu conhecimento em magias.

Uma cópia correu em sua direção, com um rápido reflexo ela se esquiva do ataque de seu adversário, com o dispositivo em mãos ela concentra o poder do tempo.

_ Soul Blaster!

A cópia atingida cai ao chão, não morto, mas cai dormindo. Alaya corre na direção de outro usando outra magia simples.

_ Earth Lancer!

Do chão várias lanças saem acertando várias vezes o monstro alvo o petrificando.

Restavam dois monstros para serem vencidos Alaya resolve usar uma magia um pouco mais avançada.

_ Diamond Dust!

Do ar saiu uma grande tempestade de gelo, alguns fragmentos que ficavam dançavam no vento da magia atacando os dois monstros ainda não atacados e os já vencidos. O monstro petrificado virou pós, o adormecido ficou congelado enquanto aos outros dois um ficou congelado e o outro ficou com as patas congeladas. Alaya usa outra magia para acabar com aquilo logo.

_ Stone Hammer!

Uma pedra cai em cima dos dois monstros congelados os transformando em pó, assim sobrando somente um monstro cópia para destruir. Essa cópia consegue livrar as patas congeladas, partindo para cima de Alaya. A criatura da uma machadada nela, mas ela consegue esquivar-se do golpe causando um grande estrondo.

Aioria estava passando por aquela área sentiu o chão tremer até teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair tamanha foi o estrondo.

"_ Isso foi um terremoto! Que estranho aqui nessa região é muito difícil ter terremotos!"

Do nada o chão parou de tremer e o silencio reinou novamente no local quando Aioria olha confuso para o corredor numa das portas sai um grande brilho. Quando ele se aproxima escuta um barulhão de magia sendo usada a todo instante. De repente o quarto ficou silencioso vendo que o uso de magia havia parado Aioria se retira de lá.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

No dia seguinte Brien acordou Annabel muito cedo para que ele começasse os treinos dela para que possa entrar no exército. Bellee por sua vez, não reclama o obedece.

Ela levanta da cama com uma carinha de sono vai até o banheiro fica um bom tempo parada diante do espelho, ficou se olhando quando a ficha cai voltando a realidade, lavando o rosto para ver se acordava um pouco. Ela volta para o quarto se troca e vai para a cozinha onde sua mãe já fazia o seu café da manha. Enquanto Bellee não chegava os pais conversavam.

_ Querido você não acha que esta pegando pesado com a Bellee? – Falou ela triste – Ela é nossa filha única! Ela merece a atenção e carinho!

_ Eu já te falei que queria um menino! – Falou Brien – Não tenho nada contra ter uma filha, mas essa nossa é mais avoada que outra coisa! Ela é muito pacifica, mas mesmo assim vou tentar colocá-la no exército!

_ Pense bem querido! – Falou a esposa – Nossa Bellee é muito frágil para um tipo de vida como aquela de exército!

_ Conversa encerrada! Ela vai para o exército quando completar 18 anos!

Nesse momento Bellee escutava a conversa pela fresta da porta, disfarçou entrando na cozinha.

_ Bom dia pai e mãe! – Falou ela sonolenta.

_ Bom dia meu bem! Dormiu bem? – Indagou a mãe.

_ Sim, dormi muito bem, mãe! – Falou Bellee sorrindo bobamente – Tive um lindo sonho!

_ Que bom!

_ Senhorita Bellee você demorou muito para levantar! – Falou o pai nervoso – Não falei a você querida que essa menina vive no mundo da lua! É uma completa cabeça de vento!

_ Me desculpe, pai... – Murmurou Bellee tristonha.

_ Tudo bem! Coma logo! – Falou o pai seriamente – Vamos começar com seus treinos!

Bellee comeu muito rápido praticamente engolindo a comida, troca de roupa, prende os longos cabelos pretos, indo para o quintal da casa.

_ Pronto pai! – Falou Bellee – Estou pronta!

_ Então vamos começar!

Bellee voou longe, só estava de corpo presente enquanto o pai explicava o que ela tinha que fazer.

_ Annabel empunhe sua espada agora! – Berrou o pai – Vamos! ANNABEL!

_ Hã? – Respondeu Bellee – Não entendi!

_ Estava viajando no mundo da lua de novo? – Falou o pai irritado – Vai logo pegue a espada!

_ Ta bom!

Bellee foi pegar a espada do chão, pensou que ela era pesada pegou o objeto com as duas mãos se levantou rápido e com muita força, nessa ela acaba tombando de costas no chão. Para o desespero de Brien ao ver a cena, ele vai até Annabel a olha bravo.

_ Annabel o que foi aquilo? – Indagou Brien irritado – Você pensa que o exército é um circo?

_ Desculpa pai! – Falou ela abaixando a cabeça – Eu pensei que a espada fosse pesada, só isso...

_ Ta bom! Vamos de novo!

Annabel se levanta e pega a espada, o pai se aproxima dela mostrando a posição que ela tem que ficar durante uma batalha. Assim foi o treino, postura, movimentos e correção. Treino para fortalecer a musculatura.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Shihyo Aoshi! Que bom que esta aqui! – Falou a rainha com um sorriso doce – Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

_ Não só vim aqui, porque fiquei sabendo pela minha mãe que a senhora pediu para que a senhorita Alexandra treinasse a princesa! – Falou Aoshi gentilmente – É verdade?

_ Sim meu jovem Aoshi! Tão jovem e já esta exercendo sua posição não diretamente no exército! – Falou a rainha alegre – Bom decidi isso caso descubram antes que Saori é a futura herdeira ao trono!

_ É bom realmente que a princesa saiba se defender, mas... – Ele parou de falar quando percebeu o sorriso triste da rainha – Eu falei algo de errado senhora?

_ Não Shihyo... Só estava pensando em uma coisa... – Falou olhando bem nos olhos de Aoshi – Na verdade eu escondo uma terrível história envolvendo a família...

_ C...Como assim!

_ Lhe contarei...

_**FLASHBACK**_

___ _Senhora, senhora! – Berrou uma das criadas – O rei... O rei ele esta morto!_

__ O quê? – Indagou a rainha sem entender nada – Como assim meu marido esta morto!_

__ Quando entramos no escritório dele, em principio achamos que ele estivesse somente dormindo! – Falou uma delas – Eu me aproximei para acordá-lo, ele já estava frio, pálido!_

__ É verdade senhora!_

_A rainha saiu correndo da sala do trono, indo direto para o escritório onde estava o rei. Lá estava ele pálido e im_óvel_. Ela começou a chorar. _

_Hades saiu da porta secreta que tinha o escritório olhando o pequeno frasco em mãos._

__ Meu querido irmão tenha bons sonhos eternos! Hahahaha! Velho estúpido eu deveria ser o próximo herdeiro ao trono! Hahahaha!_

_Nesse momento a rainha tinha voltado para tirar o corpo do marido quando escuta Hades falando tudo aquilo e ela fica horrorizada com que tinha escutado. Ela disfarça e entra no escritório._

__ Aaah que susto! Desde quando esta aqui? – Pergunta a rainha fingindo estar assustada – Me ajude a tirá-lo daqui, por favor!_

__ Acabei de chegar! Também fiquei horrorizado! – Falou ele fingindo estar preocupado – Quem teve a coragem de matar o rei assim!_

__ Quem será o assassino do rei!_

_Depois de enterrar o rei, a rainha que comandou tudo. Depois do acontecimento a rainha expulsou Hades do reino._

_Após isso Hades formou seu grupo de renegados, assim passaram morar na nave tripulante Glorius._

_**FIM DE FLASHBACK **_

_ Espera senhora! – Falou Aoshi espantado com a revelação – O rei tinha um irmão mais novo e ele como vingança por não ter sido escolhido a ser o próximo a suceder o trono o matou?

_ Parece que sim, Aoshi! – Falou a rainha – Isso foram seis meses antes da grande invasão do Império Erebonian acontecer! Hades nunca falou o motivo e levo a crer que seja por causa do poder!

_ Apesar de minha família já estar ao lado da família real há muito tempo, não sabíamos dessa! – Falou Aoshi espantado – Não acredito nisso!

_ Saori é filha do filho mais velho do rei Mitsumasa, na verdade o titulo de rei ele deu ao filho, mas durante confronto o recém rei morreu. Assim Mitsumasa volta a reger o trono, até o dia que a pequena Saori completasse seus 18 anos.

_ Essa história do filho mais velho ficamos sabendo, mas essa do irmão mais novo é nova para mim! Hades matou o próprio irmão para suceder o trono quanta ambição!

_ Por isso que o expulsei desse reino! Não sei se ele já se acalmou ou onde quer que ele esteja deve estar armando alguma! Se for vai querer vingança!

_ Senhora estou disposto a protegê-la e a princesa! Pretendo me tornar como meu mestre um grande Coronel!

_ Dohko desde que Lina nasceu ele se afastou do exército, mas isso fez bem a ele!

_ Sim meu mestre afinal é uma lenda!

Os dois riram divertidamente, mesmo com o assunto delicado anteriormente mencionado.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Ao sair do treino Kira vai até uma sala de treinos especiais, quando encontra com Rosalie treinando. Ao fundo da sala tinha um alvo e ela estava no meio da sala com um arco e flecha em mãos.

_ Oooh senhorita perfeita aqui não é lugar para treinar tiro e alvo! – Falou Kira mal humorada – Aqui é a sala dos treinos especiais!

_ Eu acho que você que esta na sala errada. – Falou Rosalie normalmente – Sempre treinei aqui e ninguém falou nada...

_ Como? – Ela sai correndo da sala e vê a placa _"sala especial para tiro e alvo"_ – Aaaaaah! Que drogaaaaa! – Bate a porta atrás de si e vai para outra sala.

_ Nossa! – Rosalie olha a porta sendo fechada com força – Não tenho culpada se ela entrou sem olhar a placa na porta... Humf...

Kira para diante a uma porta que estava escrito _"sala de treinos especiais"_ ela a abre dando de cara com Aioria treinando.

_ Oooh pirralho! Você poderia dar licença! – Falou Kira olhando para o físico dele – "Até que não é de se jogar fora mesmo sendo um pirralho!"

Aioria nada responde continuando fazendo sua série de exercícios. Ele se levanta, assim percebendo a presença de Kira.

_ Olá Kira nem percebi que você estava aqui! – Falou Aioria correndo para o outro canto da sala pegando uma toalha para secar o suor e colocando a camisa novamente – Vamos treinar?

_ Agora você falou a minha língua pirralho! – Falou Kira – _"Quero só ver ele tirando a camisa de novo! Huhuhu"_

_ Vamos nessa!

Ambos empunham suas espadas, olham um para o outro como se tivessem se analisando, Kira da um sorriso malicioso começando com o ataque.

_ Lá vou eu pirralho! – Falou Kira sorridente – Vamos ver se você é bom! Como dizem!

_ A propósito meu nome é Aioria! – Falou ele emburrado por ser chamado toda hora de pirralho – Estou pronto, pode vir!

_ Sabia que você fica uma graça todo enfezado? – Falou Kira maliciosamente – Bom vamos começar!

Kira corre na direção dele faz um movimento bem rápido com sua enorme espada quase o acertando, mas ele consegue defletir o golpe antes que o acertasse.

_ Hum... Nada mal para um pirralho! – Falou Kira o olhando – Vamos lá!

_ Já disse que meu nome é Aioria! – Falou Aioria nervoso – Vamos dar continuidade para o treino!

_ Me desculpe! – Falou num tom irônico – Aioria!

Aioria ficou nervoso partindo para o ataque, ambos ficam defletindo seus golpes de espada até um deles cansarem. Kira muito impulsiva começou a atacar com mais força, forçando Aioria a aumentar a velocidade de seus golpes para não acabar se machucando. Kira sorria com aquele treino e acabou observando que ele realmente é bom.

Aioria acabou parando de atacar quando Kira veio com sua espada quase o acertando.

_ Você é louco! – Berrou Kira – Eu podia ter te matado com essa sua parada repentina!

_ Desculpe! – Falou Aioria um pouco suado – Vamos recomeçar – Tirando a camisa.

_ "É agora que não vou conseguir me concentrar direito! Por que ele foi tirar a camisa?" – Pensava Kira maliciosamente – Esta bem vamos recomeçar!

Kira olha para Aioria corre em sua direção lhe desferindo um chute o pegando desprevenido que acaba caindo no chão. Aioria ficou um pouco surpreso com aquele golpe, dando uma rasteira em Kira já que esta estava se gabando por ter o derrubado, ela acaba caindo quase em cima dele.

_ Para um pirralho nada mal! – Falou ela se aproximando do rosto dele – Até que você é bonitinho olhando de perto! – Se afastando

_ Humf... – Resmungou Aioria – Desculpa, mas tenho que ir agora!

_ Aaah o gatinho ficou bravo! – Falou Kira com certa vontade de rir com a reação dele – Tudo bem já estou satisfeita! Foi muito bom!

Aioria pega a camisa do chão a vestindo novamente se retirando da sala de treinamento. E Kira ficou o olhando até ele fechar a porta.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Já na sala especial para treinos de arco e flechas, Rosalie ficou ali treinando horas e horas quando alguém entra.

_ Não acha que você esta exagerando Rosalie? – Perguntou uma voz masculina – Você precisa descansar um pouco!

_ Estou bem senhor! – Falou ela – Tenho que treinar muito para que meu alvo seja acertado de primeira!az

_ Não é a toa que todos te consideram o soldado perfeito! – Falou Aioros passando a mão nos cabelos – Esta na hora de seu treino e eu fiquei encarregado de te treinar!

_ Certo!

Rosalie se posiciona retesa a flecha, olha para o alvo e solta. A flecha acerta um palmo antes do circulo vermelho deixando Rosalie um pouco revoltada.

_ Hum... Você tem um probleminha Rosalie... – Falou Aioros – Você esta muito tensa, tem que relaxar! Inspire ao retesar o arco e quando for soltar a flecha expire.

_ Ta bom! Vou tentar senhor!

Rosalie inspirou durante retesava o arco, olhou para o alvo e soltando a flecha expirando o ar juntamente. A flecha foi certeiramente no alvo fazendo com que ela exibisse um sorriso vitorioso.

_ Muito bom Rosalie! – Falou Aioros sorrindo – Vai praticando que já volto!

_ Sim senhor!

Rosalie foi treinando mais e mais, quando olhou já tinha um monte de flechas no centro do alvo e algumas delas acabaram se quebrando com o choque com a outra. Ela olhou satisfeita com seu treino e quando Aioros entrou na sala e viu o alvo cheio de flechas ao centro ficou muito impressionado.

_ Parabéns Rosalie! – Falou Aioros – Você aprendeu rápido a retesar o arco!

_ Eu não sossego enquanto não sair um resultado bom, senhor! – Falou ela – Gostaria de mais treinos!

_ E nós vamos! – Falou ele sorrindo – No caso treinaremos amanha, pois a senhorita treinou em excesso hoje!

_ Sim senhor!

Rosalie juntou suas coisas, pois já estava se preparando para voltar para casa.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Ao chegar em casa depois do ocorrido, Liebe acabou por ficar mais agitada querendo adiantar seu treinamento. Ao ver a luta de Aioria ela ficou ainda entusiasmada em entrar ao exército.

Ela ajudou a mão com os afazeres domésticos, subiu ao seu quarto e ficou um bom tempo ali olhando o céu.

"_ Tenho que encontrar aquele rapaz de novo! Ele disse que me ajudaria!"

Ela resolve deixar para amanha procurar o rapaz que as salvou. Liebe começou a se alongar para poder executar os movimentos. Ela começou a dar seqüencias de socos no ar e depois intercalando um chute e um soco quando ela muda para uma seqüencias de chutes. Ela começou a fazer outros exercícios.

A mãe estava na cozinha dando os últimos toques para o jantar quando escuta um barulho de alguém caindo.

_ Liebe filha! – Gritou a mãe – O que aconteceu? Você esta bem?

_ Estou bem sim, mãe! – Falou ela se levantando massageando os lugares doloridos – Só me distrai um pouco, nada demais!

_ Olha lá, heim mocinha! – Falou a mãe preocupada – Eu sei que você quer entrar ao exército, mas tem que maneirar um pouco!

_ Mãe olha para quem você foi falar para maneirar! – Falou Mila – A palavra maneirar não existi no dicionário da Liebe! Ela não consegue parar um minuto parada!

_ Eu escutei isso, Mila! – Falou Liebe – Mas tudo bem! Não posso negar que sou hiper-ativa!

As três começaram a rir da situação.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Uma garota que devia ter seus 15 anos andava despreocupadamente pelas ruas de Ruan, quando ela viu um casal sozinho naquele momento em que ela precisava de algum dinheiro para se sustentar. Ela abordou o casal sacando sua espada, o homem ia reagir quando ela pega a esposa dele e encosta a lamina no pescoço da mulher.

_ Me entregue tudo que vocês tiverem de valor! – Gritou a menina – Anda logo senão vou matar ela!

_ Calma! N...Não p...podemos Ne... Negociar? – Gaguejou o homem – Ta bom todo o dinheiro que temos!

_ Tolos!

A garota cortou a jugular da mulher a matando na hora, depois lança sua espada no homem na direção de seu peito, bem exatamente no coração. O homem ainda agonizou mais um pouco pedindo piedade, mas ela perfurou ainda mais o coração dele. A garota sai correndo para não ser pega.

_ Mesmo assim ainda não é o suficiente para me manter essa quantidade de Miras (nome do dinheiro) – Falou ela – Eu Evangeline vou roubar mais um pouco!

Ela sai correndo naquela cidade portuária quando ela avista um rapaz distraído.

_ Ei me passe tudo que tenha valor! – Falou ela colocando a espada no pescoço dele – Ande logo, pois não hesitarei de te matar!

O rapaz olhou Evangeline com o canto dos olhos, pois sua missão como Bracer é capturar uma assassina mirim rondando Liberl toda. Olhou as feições reparou que a tal garota estava de acordo com o retrato falado. Ele estreita os olhos dando um meio sorriso.

_ Aaah então a assassina em série quer meu dinheiro! – Falou o rapaz num tom ríspido – Pois você se meteu em uma grande encrenca!

_ Como assim? Bah isso é apenas um blefe! – Falou ela friamente – Já estou acostumada com isso! Anda logo me passe tudo!

O rapaz pegou deu uma cotovelada no estomago dela, a desarmou jogando ela no chão de barriga para baixo, pisando em suas costa e segurando seu braço direito onde esta segurava a espada.

_ Pois bem você foi se meter justamente com um Bracer! – Falou ele vitorioso – Sou Shura e te levarei até Leiston para o general decidir o que fazer com você!

Ela ficou calada por um tempo, mas voltando a se debater tentando se livrar das amarras. Shura olhava aquela cena abismado, ficava pensando como aquela garota chegou a esse ponto de matar e roubar.

_Continua..._

**Como no capítulo anterior não deu para colocar os pares, então estou postando agora nesse!**

**Mu – Clarissa Fray**

**Shion – Liebe **

**Aldebaran – Karine**

**Saga – Alexandra**

**Kanon – Aisha**

**Mascara da Morte – Karin Luiza Passos**

**Aioria – Zathya**

**Shaka – Selene**

**Dohko – Isolda**

**Miro – Sara**

**Aioros – Rosalie**

**Shura – Evangeline**

**Camus – Lina**

**Afrodite – Annabel**

**Saori – Shihyo Aoshi**

**Shina – Kain**

**Sorento – Kira**

**Marin – Ikari**

**Julian – Alaya**

**Henpu – Isaak**

**Hyoga – Wihelmina**

Aqui estão os pares e espero que gostem! Bom acho que não estou esquecendo de ninguém!

Vou ficando por aqui!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjooos


	4. 5 anos atrás: Parte 3 Final

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Enfim mais um capítulo saiu! Espero conseguir postar mais um capítulo antes das ferias acabarem!_

_Finalmente o passado dos personagens acabaram e agora vem a história mesmo!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura_

Capítulo 3

Numa casa em Rolent uma garota de 18 anos se encontrava um pouco desanimada depois do falecimento de seu noivo, mas isso só deu mais forças para ela não desistir de lutar. Sempre adorou lutar e ele a apoiava, mesmo que todos o achassem louco. Ainda pequena seus pais foram mortos, portanto a família dele cuidou dela como se fosse membro da família.

_ Karine querida você quer algo para comer? – Perguntou sua "sogra" – Você anda muito abatida!

_ Não obrigada! – Falou Karine – Estou sem fome!

_ Menina você não pode ficar sem comer muito tempo! – Falou ela tentando fazê-la comer algo – Eu sei como é difícil perder alguém que se ama, mas você precisa continuar em frente!

_ Sei disso! – Falou Karine animada – Pretendo me tornar uma Bracer!

_ O quê? – Surpreendeu-se a sogra – Você tem certeza que quer se sacrificar tanto assim?

_ Meu sonho sempre foi de entrar no exército ou ser uma Bracer! – Falou Karine alegremente – E não vou desistir dessa paixão tão facilmente! E também ele não iria me perdoar se eu andasse para atrás!

_ Você esta completamente certa! – Falou a sogra – Te apoiarei!

_ Muito obrigada!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Assim começaram os treinos de Trystan, um homem certo dia fazendo a patrulha em Bose viu Trystan treinando e vendo futuro no jovem se aproxima dele.

_ Com licença meu jovem! – Falou o homem normalmente – Você esta treinando para entrar ao exército?

_ Sim senhor! – Falou Trystan abrindo um sorriso – Quero entrar ano que vem para o exército!

_ Desculpe a minha falta de educação! Meu nome é Kyryan! – Falou ele – Sou coronel responsável por Bose!

_ Coronel? Sou Trystan! Prazer senhor! – Falou Trystan contente – Tenho que voltar a treinar! Me desculpe!

_ Gostaria de te treinar! Isso se você quiser é claro! – Falou Kyryan – E pode me chamar somente de Kyryan!

_ Certo Kyryan! – Falou Trystan – Eu aceito ser seu aluno!

_ Ótimo! Então vamos começar com os treinos!

_ Sim!

Mina havia ficado em casa, pois Trystan não queria que ela se envolvesse em batalhas e árduos treinos. Mas ela não conseguia ficar longe de seu amado futuro noivo. Da janela de sua casa ela pode ver Trystan com um homem treinando e muito preocupada vai até eles ver se estava tudo bem.

_ Trystan meu amor esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Mina olhando o estranho homem junto de Trystan – Quem é ele?

_ Aaah Mina esse é Kyryan! Ele vai ser o meu treinador de agora em diante! – Falou Trystan contente – Assim posso ter uma possibilidade maior de entrar no exército! Ele é Coronel responsável por essa cidade!

_ Prazer senhor Kyryan! – Falou Mina estendendo a mão para poder cumprimentá-lo – Sou Wihelmina futura noiva de Trystan!

_ Grande prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Wihelmina! – Falou ele retribuindo o cumprimento – Bom pode me chamar somente de Kyryan!

_ E Kyryan você pode me chamar de Mina! – Falou ela sorrindo – Fica mais fácil!

_ Certo!

_ Por Favor, Mina você pode voltar para casa não acho seguro que fique aqui assistindo meus treinos! – Sorriu Trystan – Por favor!

_ Mas Trystan... – Murmurou ela – Eu queria tanto treinar junto com você!

Trystan e Kyryan olharam um para o outro pensando numa maneira de treiná-la sem que os pais dela percebessem isso, então resolveram ir treinar em outro lugar mais propício.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Depois de dois dias desacorda Aisha acorda num pulo assustada olhando para todo os cantos tentando reconhecer o lugar.

_ Que bom que acordou! – Falou uma voz feminina calmamente – Você esteve dormindo por dois dias!

_ Quem é você? – Perguntou ela um pouco tremula – Onde estou!

_ Calma! Eu sou Alexandra sou capitã! – Falou ela calmamente – Você se encontra em Leiston!

_ Então estou segura! Cadê a minha Muramasa! – Indagou ela aflita – Meu presente de meu pai não acredito que eu a perdi!

_ Fique calma! A sua espada esta bem ali no canto! – Falou Alexandra – Mas o que aconteceu nós a encontramos toda machucada em frente ao castelo de Grancell!

_ É uma longa história! – Falou Aisha abaixando a cabeça – Posso falar nisso depois! Por que só de lembrar disso fico muito agoniada!

_ Não tudo bem! – Falou Alexandra – Bom vou deixá-la um pouco sozinha! Você quer algo para comer?

_ Sim quero!

_ Então ta! Vou trazer!

Aisha fica sentada em sua cama lembrando se da grande perda que teve em um único dia e ficou absorta em pensamentos nem percebeu que alguém tinha entrado em seu quarto.

_ A bela adormecida acordou finalmente! – Falou uma voz masculina num tom bem brincalhão – Hum... Sou Kanon!

Aisha levou um susto dos grandes quando Kanon se aproximou dela, ela quase deu um tapa nele pensando que fosse um daqueles assassinos.

_ Me desculpe! – Falou ela assustada – Você me assustou!

_ Hehehe! Você esta bem distraída! – Falou ele divertido – Bom parece que sua comida já chegou!

_ Senhor Kanon já esta incomodando a menina! – Falou Alexandra com um sorriso – Aqui esta a sua comida!

_ Obrigada Alexandra! – Falou Aisha olhando para aquela bandeja cheia de comida – Então você é o Kanon?

_ Sim!

Aisha olhou para os dois como se pedisse licença por estar comendo na frente deles, ela não comia devorava a comida que havia na bandeja.

Saga no corredor de acesso aos dormitórios reparou em um dos quartos um estranho brilho, como se magia fosse sendo usado. Não da muita importância indo para o quarto da menina. Ao chegar lá depara com uma Aisha devorando uma bandeja inteira de comida, Kanon tirando sarro e Alexandra tentando fazê-lo parar de falar bobagens.

_ Uhuuuum... – Tentou chamar a atenção dos presentes – Desculpa por estar atrapalhando a algazarra!

Aisha olhou para Saga e depois para Kanon e ficou surpresa com a aparência idêntica deles, mas em atos eles são completamente diferentes.

_ Vim até aqui para te avisar que serei seu treinador! – Falou Saga seriamente – Sou Saga e amanha seus treinos já começam e seja bem vinda!

_ Obrigada!

Saga se retira do quarto.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Da para você me soltar? – Perguntou Evangeline friamente – Já não esta o suficiente me deixar com essas coisas no pulso?

_ Sabendo o que a senhorita pode fazer prefiro não arriscar! – Falou Shura calmamente – Vou te levar até Leiston.

Evangeline resmunga algo que Shura não entendeu, ela fechou ainda mais a cara por estar sendo levada para a fortaleza Leiston, pois já ouviu falar que o general de lá é muito rigoroso, mas não deu muita importância para aquele assunto que passava em sua cabeça.

_ Estamos quase chegando! – Falou Shura – Esteja preparada!

_ Só porque sou a ladra e assassina mais procurada pelo reino todo! Bah! – Falou Evangeline friamente – Mas estou pronta para qualquer coisa!

_ Assim espero!

Eles chegaram até a ponte que ligava a estrada com a fortaleza Leiston. Diante do grandioso portão tinha dois guardas vigiando o local.

_ Bracer Shura! O que o traz aqui? – Perguntou o guarda – Você trouxe aquela...

_ Sim gostaria de falar com o general! – Falou Shura seriamente – Trouxe a pessoa que o exército esta atrás a muito tempo!

_ Certo irei informar ao general que vocês chegaram! – Falou o outro guarda.

O rapaz foi até uma cabine onde tinha um telefone avisando que Shura havia chegado com a garota.

_ Vocês podem entrar!

_ Obrigado!

O enorme portão foi se abrindo Shura e Evangeline se postaram diante dela. Ela ficou impressionada, mas não demonstrou. Os dois foram adentrando a fortaleza. De frente a eles tinha uma porta de ferro, mais a esquerda tinha um outra de madeira. Olhando para o mesmo lado tinha um grande muro de ferro, nesse tinha a porta de acesso aos helicópteros. A direita tinha um corredor com mais uma porta na lateral, mais a frente tinha uma parede de ferro, passando por ela tinha uma enorme porta onde dava acesso ao escritório do general.

Os dois passaram a grande parede de ferro. Diante da porta tinha dois guardas postados olharam bem para Shura, abriram a dando passagem a eles. Passam por um balcão onde o guarda cumprimenta Shura e da um leve aceno para Evangeline.

Andaram um corredor extenso até o final onde tinha uma escada. Subiram um grande lance de escada até chegar ao general. Quando a escada terminou eles andaram um grande corredor até o final e lá tinha uma porta entreaberta.

Shura da uma leve batida na porta.

_ Pode entrar!

Shura abre a porta vagarosamente puxando Evangeline pelo braço.

_ Senhor aqui esta ela! – Falou Shura batendo continência – Foi difícil trazê-la até o senhor!

_ Imagino o quanto! – Falou Shion vendo a cara de pouquíssimos amigos de Evangeline – Alem de ser uma ladra também é uma assassina!

_ Sim senhor! – Falou Shura – Ela apontou sua espada a mim a fim de me roubar e pelo o que fiquei sabendo que minutos atrás havia matado um casal a sangue frio! E qual seria a punição dela?

_ Para ser sincero, não temos muita capacidade para presos! – Falou Shion – Mas tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer Evangeline!

_ E qual seria? – Perguntou ela – Aceito qualquer coisa menos ser presa!

_ Bom se é assim! Se torne uma Bracer e lutará a favor do exército! – Falou Shion seriamente olhando bem nos olhos dela – Esta de acordo com essa proposta?

_ Sim! – Falou ela fingindo contentamento com a tal proposta.

_ Dispensados! E Shura você ficará responsável pela Evangeline!

_ O quê?

Shion só deu um olhar intimidador fazendo ele aceitar o pedido do general contra sua vontade, o Bracer deu um leve aceno de cabeça se retirando da sala junto com Evangeline.

_ E quem disse que eu quero ser uma Bracer e lutar do lado do exército! – Reclamou Evangeline – Quero é ser livre!

_ Ta bom! Ta bom! Por hoje já chega de reclamações! – Falou Shura suspirando pesadamente – Vou tentar não te importunar esta certo?

_ Ta bom! Melhor assim!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Zeiss Henpu voltava do supermercado quando avista o monstro a esperando atrás de uma moita todo encolhido.

_ Que bom que você ficou me esperando! – Falou Henpu toda contente – Bom tenho que voltar para casa! Você vem junto comigo?

O dragãozinho acenou com a cabeça positivamente então ela foi andando e ele ia mais atrás por causa de seu ferimento.

_ Aaah me desculpe! – Falou Henpu diminuindo o ritmo de suas passadas – Como fui me esquecer que você esta com a pata machucada!

O dragão só acenou com a cabeça um "não tem problema" voltando a andar. Mais algumas passadas Henpu e o dragão chegam à porta da fazenda onde ela mora.

_ Você fica ai! – Murmurou Henpu – Tenho de falar com minha mãe se você pode ficar aqui!

O dragão só deu um grunhido como se estivesse dizendo "não quero ficar sozinho." Henpu fez carinho no focinho dele correndo para dentro de casa.

_ Mãe cheguei! – Gritou ela toda agitada – Onde a senhora esta?

_ Que bom que voltou minha querida! – Falou a mãe sorridente – Estou aqui em meu quarto!

_ Mãe preciso de sua permissão! – Falou Henpu alegremente – Encontrei um monstrinho ferido e gostaria de saber se ele pode ficar aqui com a gente!

A mãe fez uma cara nada contente com o tal pedido, ela fechou os olhos fez uma cara brava e deu um grande suspiro.

_ Henpu você só deve estar maluca em colocar um monstro dentro de casa! – Falou a mãe um pouco exaltada – E se der a louca nele e começar a nos atacar?

_ Mãe ele não vai nos atacar! – Falou ela tristonha – Ele foi até ferido por outros monstros! Ele esta com a pata machucada!

A mãe saiu de casa com passos largos e pesados na direção do monstro onde o mesmo a olhou com uma carinha de assustado e deu um grunhido de dor no ferimento. A senhora ficou o olhando como estivesse o analisando. E nesse mesmo momento o marido chega do serviço vendo a cena.

_ Querida! – Gritou ele vendo o dragão encolhido no chão grunhindo de dor na pata – O que esse monstro tem?

_ Papai e mamãe podemos ficar com ele? – Perguntou suplicante Henpu – Ele esta com a pata machucada e ele não é ruim!

Os dois olharam um para o outro e viram a situação do monstro. Viram a suplica da filha com relação ao monstro.

_ Ta bom podemos ficar com ele! – Falaram eles – Mas a senhorita vai ficar encarregada em cuidar dele nos entendeu Henpu?

_ Sim, sim eu cuidarei dele muito bem! – Falou Henpu contente – Então vou fazer curativos novos em você!

O dragãozinho se levantou com muita dificuldade e chegou a soltar um grunhido de dor no ferimento. Ele entrou no jardim da casa se deitando cuidadosamente no chão para não estragar a grama.

De dentro da casa o pai e a mãe ficaram vendo Henpu se divertindo com o monstrinho alegremente e acabaram sorrindo com a cena.

_ Henpu-chan, por favor! – A mãe a chamou – Você poderia ir até Zeiss novamente para buscar algumas batatas?

_ Claro mãe!

Henpu e o dragão saíram da pequena fazenda voltando para a cidade, no meio do caminho um monte de monstros estavam a espreita deles, depois os cercando. O pequeno dragão começou a chacoalhar a cabeça como quisesse dizer "não somos seus inimigos", mas eles continuaram a fechar o circulo em volta deles. O dragão não vendo outra saída cerra os olhos e nesse instante o corpo dele começou a brilhar.

Henpu olhou assustada para o dragãozinho ao vê-lo brilhar daquele jeito, ela chegou até a cair no chão com um pouco de medo.

Enquanto o dragão concentrava energia aos poucos ele foi abrindo a boca revelando uma pequena bola de fogo se formando.

"_ Não me obriguem a fazer isso! – Falou o dragão – Recuem ou terei de fazer isso!"

Henpu começou a cutucar seus ouvidos, a dar leves tapas em sua cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo coisas.

Enquanto os monstros começaram a recuar ao ouvir o tom intimidador da voz do dragão, mas um ainda permanecia no posicionamento de ataque, ele não vendo outra opção soltou a bola de chamas de sua boca, mas não chegou a machucar nenhum monstro.

Todos recuaram fazendo uma leve reverencia para o dragão e foram embora.

_ V...Você f...Fala! – Gaguejou Henpu – Eu devo estar sonhando!

_ Na verdade falo sim e essa é uma identidade falsa que uso para fazer os outros monstros acordarem!

_ Você sabe o motivo desses ataques?

_ Pelo que um dos monstros me falaram foi uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos longos negros, olhos transparecendo calma e eles falaram que o nome da mulher era Pandora!

_ Nossa nunca vi uma pessoa assim por aqui antes!

_ Foi ela que me atacou! Só porque não caí na magia de controle de mentes dela! E ainda sou um dos últimos dragões existentes nesse mundo e o outro é mais poderoso do que eu!

_ Ainda existe mais um dragão!

_ Sim! Os monstros me disseram que não irão atacar mais o povo, pelo menos os dessa área! Enquanto eu estiver aqui será mais seguro!

_ Obrigada por falar de seu segredo e seu nome vai ser Kuni!

O dragão somente acenou com a cabeça concordando com o nome e voltaram a andar em direção da cidade.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Droga aquele maldito monstro não caiu na minha magia! – Falou Pandora aparentando calma – Agora temos de matá-lo!

_ Senhorita Pandora não se preocupe monstros não falam e ainda por cima mesmo que ele tente falar ninguém irá entendê-lo! – Falou Radamanthys calmamente – Mas mesmo assim teremos que tomar cuidado!

_ Radamanthys QUIETO! – Falou Pandora um pouco nervosa – Enquanto a sua marionete estará preparada para entrar em cena?

_ Falta pouco, muito pouco! Hahahahaha! – Gargalhou Radamanthys – Nenhum oficial do exército irá conseguir passar por ele! Hahahahaha!

_ Talvez os únicos que possam derrotar sua marionete seriam Dohko, Shion e Aioros! – Falou Pandora – Mas para dar o bote teremos que armar uma emboscada em um lugar que o tal soldado não tenha tanto conhecimento!

_ Sei onde começar a armação! – Falou Radamanthys triunfante – Na floresta Misty Wald! Como você já sabe somente aqueles três sabem andar naquela floresta! Hahahaha!

_ Então você ficará encarregado de capturar um capacho da realeza enquanto eu irei manipular os monstros daquela região!

_ Certo! Enquanto nosso mestre Hades ficará encarregado de destruir a precioso sistema Orbal de Robert Legrand! Hahahaha!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

June e as crianças estavam pegando as coisas da lista que Miro passou enquanto o casal ainda se beijando no canto do supermercado. Lina foi para um corredor pegar produtos frágeis enquanto Mu e Hana foram pegar os produtos de limpeza e June os alimentos.

Eles se juntam novamente colocando tudo no carrinho e foram numa fila para pagar. Lina e Mu correm para o cantinho dos pombinhos.

_ Ahn... Eeee... Tio e tia já pegamos tudo e agora June e Hana estão na fila para pagar! – Falou Lina sem graça ao pegar os dois se beijando – Tia você não vai ficar brava com a June, né?

_ Claro que não seu tio explicou tudo direitinho para mim! – Falou Sara acariciando os cabelos de Lina – E tenho que pedir desculpas pela confusão que acabei criando por um ciúmes sem sentido!

_ Então vamos elas devem estar nos esperando! – Falou Mu animado – Elas devem estar desesperadas, porque já falta pouco para chegar nossa vez!

Os quatro saem correndo indo direto para a fila pagar as compras e na saída Sara olha para June.

_ June posso falar um instante com você? – Perguntou Sara um pouco envergonhada da cena que acabara fazendo – Bom gostaria de me desculpar pelos insultos que acabei jogando para cima de você!

_ Não tudo bem Sara! – Falou June sorrindo – Compreendo como é difícil ter um marido no estilo de Miro!

As duas olharam-se e começaram a rir do comentário. Enquanto Miro e as crianças não estavam entendendo o motivo de tanta risada entre elas.

_ Bom temos de ir! – Falou Sara se despedindo de June – Tenho que voltar e nem sei quando o Dohko vai voltar de uma missão!

_ Quem diria que eu consegui conhecer os fofos dos filhos dele! – Falou June olhando para Lina e Mu com os olhos brilhando – Sempre escutei muitas coisas sobre o Dohko! Bom não irei tomar seu tempo Sara e foi um prazer conhecê-la!

_ Igualmente June! – Falou ela – Até a próxima!

As duas se despedem, enquanto Miro e as crianças já estavam dentro do carro.

_ Desculpe a demora gente! – Falou Sara feliz – Consegui consertar um mal entendido!

_ Que bom! – Falou Miro ligando o carro – Pelo menos conseguiu uma amiga!

_ Sim! É verdade!

Miro da a partida no carro saindo do supermercado, as crianças foram fazendo baderna no banco de trás. Sara ficou olhando elas pelo retrovisor e sorrindo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Amanha chegaremos em Rolent! – Falou Dohko feliz – Então vamos fazer uma pausa aqui nesse hotel fazenda! Ele já é divisa de Ruan e Rolent!

_ Que bom uma pausa! – Falou Karin se espreguiçando – Ainda bem que já estamos quase chegando!

_ Sim!

Os dois param no estacionamento do hotel pegam algumas coisas e fazem suas reservas.

Karin vai para seu quarto e fica pensando como sua vida tinha mudado completamente de agora em diante. Agora sim ela teria um lar que poderia chamar de sua casa e viver com uma família unida como dizia Dohko a viagem inteira e ele foi falando um pouco dos filhos a deixando um pouco preocupada se eles não gostassem dela, mas ela não deu muita importância para isso.

Ficou pensando como seria daqui por diante em uma família nova e ficou pensando em ter um "pai" como Dohko seria muito bom. De tanto pensar Karin acaba adormecendo.

Enquanto Dohko estava pensando em seus filhos e uns problemas.

"_ Tenho que começar a treinar Lina e Mu! E agora prometi para Karin e para Mascara da Morte que iria treiná-los! O jeito é pedir para Shion treiná-los junto com Clary e Zathya!"

Dohko de tanto pensar também acaba dormindo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Aoshi ficou ouvindo a história abismado e quem iria imaginar que o irmão do rei teria coragem de matá-lo assim.

_ Senhora será que aqueles ataques de monstros tem haver com Hades? – Perguntou Aoshi um pouco nervoso – Por que não tem outra opção ha não ser essa!

_ Talvez Shihyo, talvez! – Falou a rainha preocupada – Gostaria que você ajudasse Alexandra, Saga e Kanon a proteger a princesa!

_ Com muito prazer senhora! – Falou Aoshi fazendo uma leve reverencia.

_ Obrigada Shihyo sabia que podia contar com você! – Falou a rainha sorrindo – Sua família sempre esteve de nosso lado e nunca nos decepcionou!

_ Fico contente que a senhora confiou essa missão a mim! – Falou Aoshi olhando para a rainha – Darei minha vida pela princesa!

A rainha ficou tão emocionada que acabou por não conseguir conter as lagrimas chorou muito e Aoshi a amparou lhe entregando um lenço para limpar as lagrimas.

_ Obrigada Shihyo! – Falou a rainha contente – Sei que posso contar com todos!

_ Claro! Estaremos sempre ao seu lado minha rainha!

A rainha sorri vendo Aoshi lhe reverenciar com todo o respeito.

_ Se levante! Por favor!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Ruan Isaak andava em círculos, pois estava perdido não sabia onde Julian havia se enfiado.

Enquanto isso Ikari ficou só observando o ereboniano andando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer e ele com aquela vontade de ir tirar satisfação novamente com o tal rapaz.

_ Ikari deixe aquele rapaz em paz! – Falou Marin – Se Shion voltar para cá novamente você sabe o que ele pode fazer com todos nós!

_ Sei sim, Marin! – Falou Ikari contrariado – Vou sim me segurar!

_ Não quero acabar sendo preso por causa de sua birra por erebonianos! – Falou um amigo – Se contenha dessa vez! Você viu o cara esta completamente perdido e ainda vem a gente e ataca ele de novo!

_ Vamos deixar quieto dessa vez! – Falou Ikari calmamente – Vamos voltar para o nosso canto!

Ikari e sua gangue saem do local voltando para a casa improvisada deles. Enquanto Isaak continuava a procura de Julian e Sorento por Ruan.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Todos do orfanato ficaram observando Julian brincando com as crianças enquanto Shaka e Selene foram para a cozinha preparar algo. Selene ao lembrar das caretas engraçadas feitas por Julian ela começava a rir.

_ O que aconteceu? – Indagou Shaka olhando ela rindo sozinha – Esta ficando doida rindo sozinha.

_ Não foi nada Shaka! – Falou Selene rindo – Só me lembrei das palhaçadas que Julian estava fazendo!

_ Entendi! – Falou ele com um leve sorriso.

Já na sala onde estavam os convidados, as crianças Saori e Shati estavam ainda brincando quando Julian olha o relógio e o céu alaranjado.

_ Precisamos ir embora! – Falou Julian espantado – Como o dia passou rápido, nem percebi.

_ Realmente! - Falou Shati – Por que não vão embora depois de comer algo? Selene e Shaka já devem estar fazendo alguma coisa!

_ Sim ficaremos! – Falou Sorento – Depois teremos te partir!

_ Aaaaah que pena! – Gritaram as crianças – Quando vocês vão voltar?

_ Quando nós resolvermos uns problemas em casa voltaremos para brincar mais com vocês, certo? – Falou Julian piscando um olho – Creio que vá demorar um pouco!

_ Aaaaaah!

_ Crianças! Eles já prometeram que voltaram mais vezes para vê-los! – Falou Shati afagando a cabeça de uma das crianças – Vão se arrumar que o lanche daqui a pouco vai estar pronto!

Shaka e Selene começaram a correr na cozinha ao escutar que os novos amigos tinham que ir embora. Selene foi pegar biscoitos no armário correndo enquanto Shaka com calma foi pegar chás e sucos em outro armário. Ela estava correndo de um lado para outro quando os dois se chocam e ambos caem no chão. Selene caiu no chão e Shaka por cima dela. Saori foi ver se eles precisavam de ajuda quando viu a cena na cozinha.

Shaka e Selene se levantam corados com o "flagra" de Saori e ela começou a rir da reação deles.

_ Saori não é n...nada d...di...disso que você esta pensando! – Gaguejou Selene nervosa e corada – E...eu comecei a correr com as coisas e trombei com o Shaka e deu naquilo...

_ Calma Selene! – Falou Saori sorrindo.

Saori começou a ajudá-los no preparativo do lanche, Selene foi arrumar a mesa, enquanto Shaka e Saori traziam as coisas. Todos se sentaram a mesa e começaram a comer.

Ao terminarem de comer, foram levanto as louças para a pia.

_ Agora temos que ir! – Falou Julian – Temos ir até o aeroporto pegar o primeiro avião que vai para o norte!

_ Seu pai já deve estar soltando fogo pela boca pela sua demora! – Falou Sorento – E eu serei castigado!

_ Irei com vocês até o aeroporto! – Falou Shaka – Caso aquela gangue resolva tentar algo!

_ Ta bom!

Todos se despedem dos três partiram para Ruan, Shaka os deixou na plataforma do aeroporto partindo para Leiston.

Isaak desesperado volta para o aeroporto quando um grande suspiro de alivio ao ver Julian e Sorento na plataforma.

_ Senhor Julian que bom que te encontrei! – Falou Isaak desesperado – Seu pai esta uma pilha de nervos a procura do senhor!

_ Falei a ele que ia dar uma saída de casa! – Falou Julian – Não vou ficar me prendendo a um reino como o Erebonian!

_ Mas o senhor é o príncipe regente! – Falou Isaak nervoso – O que pretende fazer?

_ Quero subir ao trono do meu jeito e não do jeito dele! – Falou Julian – Por isso vou ficar aqui em Liberl, mas antes vou voltar para Erebonian e esclarecer algumas coisas com meu pai!

Assim o avião chega, esperam o desembarque dos passageiros e depois entraram se acomodando.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Antes que Shihyo saísse da sala d trono a rainha o chamou novamente lhe entregando uma carta.

_ Gostaria que você entregasse essa carta a princesa! – Falou a rainha sorrindo – Por favor!

_ Sim senhora!

Aoshi saiu contente do castelo indo para o aeroporto pegar o primeiro avião até Ruan. Chegando na cidade portuária Aoshi pegou a estrada para a Academia Royal Jenis a seguindo reto até o orfanato. Ao chegar deu umas leves batidas na porta de entrada até ser atendida por Selene.

_ Gostaria de falar com a Saori? – Falou Shihyo sorridente – Sou Shihyo Aoshi ela vai saber quem sou!

_ Certo vou chamá-la!

Selene da espaço para que Aoshi entrasse e corre até escada e chama por Saori. Ela desce correndo a escada.

_ Selene o que foi? – Perguntou Saori assustada – Algum problema?

_ Nenhum problema Saori! – Falou Selene sorrindo – Tem um rapaz chamado Shihyo Aoshi te esperando!

_ Nossa o Aoshi – kun veio me visitar! – Falou Saori feliz – Obrigada Selene!

Aoshi estava sentado em uma cadeira com a carta em mãos e ficou ali observando o ambiente atentamente.

_ Aoshi – Kun a quanto tempo! – Falou Saori feliz – O que o traz aqui?

_ Olá senhorita Saori! Realmente faz tempo que não nos via! – Falou ele educadamente – Vim para visitá-la e lhe entregar essa carta de sua avó!

_ Obrigada! – Saori corre o abraçando – Nossa será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não se preocupe, não é nada de grave! – Falou Aoshi sorrindo – Só lemdo para ver o que ela quer!

Saori abre o envelope cuidadosamente retira a carta começando a lê-la. Ela faz uma cara de interrogação, pois não entendeu o motivo daquilo tudo.

_ Aoshi – Kun você sabe de algum motivo da minha avó querer que eu comece a treinar com a Alexandra? – Indagou Saori pensativa – Se ela esta pedindo é pela minha segurança!

_ Não sei direito! – Falou Aoshi pensativo – Mas vai ser bom a senhorita saber lutar!

_ Sim! É verdade! – Falou Saori contente – Ela pediu para que eu comparecesse amanha no castelo!

_ Desculpe me não poder ficar mais tempo para colocarmos o papo em dia, mas sabe como minha mãe é! – Falou Aoshi passando a mão no cabelo – Então nos vemos amanha!

Aoshi vai até o aeroporto pegando o primeiro avião para Grancell.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Zeiss Camus e Oliver ficam trocando faísca um com outro até a chegada de Robert Legrand.

_ Camus meu neto cheguei! – Gritou Robert alegremente.

_ Que bom que chegou vô! – Falou Camus sorrindo – Vô o senhor tem visita!

_ É mesmo! Bom... Já venho vou dar uma ajeitada nas coisas aqui! – Falou Robert – Enquanto isso vai servindo algo para nosso convidado!

_ Ta bom! – Falou Camus contra gosto.

"_ Esse moleque vai ser uma pedra em meu sapato! Tenho que dar um jeito logo nisso! Esse neto de Robert é mais esperto do que eu esperava! Droga!"

Camus surge subitamente na sala quase pegando Oliver socando o sofá de raiva.

_ Desculpe por tudo isso, senhor Williams! – Falou Camus num tom frio – Meu avô tem as manias dele e ele tem que fazê-las primeiro!

_ Não tudo bem! – Falou Oliver sorridente – Esperarei!

_ Fique a vontade! – Falou Camus olhando de cantos de olhos para Oliver – Gostaria de beber ou comer algo?

_ Não muito obrigado!

Robert estava em seu mini laboratório dentro de casa arrumando algumas coisas antes de ir ver a visita. Na verdade ele esta preparando dispositivos de emergência caso algo aconteça com a matriz. Encerrando os experimentos Robert tranca o laboratório descendo as escadas até a sala.

_ Me desculpe a demora! – Falou Robert – Então é o senhor que estava querendo uma vaga para trabalhar em meu laboratório!

_ Sim senhor Legrand! – Falou Oliver sorrindo – Meu nome é Oliver Williams! Trouxe todos os documentos que o senhor falou!

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo Oliver Williams!

_ Que isso! O prazer é todo meu!

Robert pegou todos os documentos de Oliver e passou a analisá-los ficando impressionado com o currículo do rapaz.

_ Ótimo currículo! – Falou Robert sorrindo – Contratado! Você pode aparecer amanha para assinar alguns papeis e já pode trabalhar!

_ Obrigado senhor! – Falou Oliver dando um sorriso vitorioso discreto – Então até amanha!

Assim Oliver sai da casa dos Legrand com um ar vitorioso e por dentro vibrava por ter conseguido tal façanha, mas percebeu que seus dias no laboratório não seriam fáceis com um moleque como Camus em seu pé.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Enquanto isso em Rolent na entrada da Floresta Misty Wald Pandora e Radamanthys já se prepararam para executar seus planos.

Pandora deixou os monstros daquela região atordoados, como se eles estivessem vendo ilusões enquanto Radamanthys e sua marionete estavam dentro da floresta a espera de algum militar.

Por causa da magia de Pandora os monstros tornaram se agressivos atacando todas as propriedades ali por perto.

Numa das fazendas ali perto um monstro que parecia um gato gigante com dentes que lembravam de roedor entra destruindo todas as hortas.

O dono da fazenda imediatamente liga para uma Guild Bracer avisando do ocorrido.

_ Alô General Shion estamos com problemas com os moradores próximos da entrada de Misty Wald!

_ Como? Ataques de monstros?

_ Sim segundo o senhor que me avisou vários monstros estão atacando as fazendas da região!

_ Vou enviar alguém para normalizar a situação!

_ Obrigada senhor!

Ao desligar o telefone Shion chama alguns oficiais para conter aquele ataque em Rolent.

_ Senhor aqui estou! Allan Osbourne!

_ General Osbourne gostaria que levasse alguns soldados até Rolent esta havendo um ataque de monstros naquela redondeza próximo a Misty Wald!

_ Sim, senhor!

Allan e mais uns vinte soldados saíram de Leiston correram até Rolent para conter os monstros. Ao chegarem dez soldados ficaram encarregados em proteger as fazendas enquanto Allan e os outros dez se aproximaram da entrada de Misty Wald.

_ Senhor não acha arriscado entrarmos nessa floresta? – Perguntou um soldado – Lembre se que somente Aioros, Shion e Dohko sabem andar nessa área!

_ Eu sei disso! – Falou Allan apreensivo – Algo me diz que o foco desses ataques estão por aqui!

_ Essa floresta é marcada pelo seu grande nevoeiro! – Falou outro – É perigoso de sermos atacados por um monstro!

_ Sei disso! – Falou Allan – Vamos arriscar!

Eles começaram a adentrar a floresta e o nevoeiro estava bem denso quase não dava para se enxergar nada. Repentinamente Allan viu um vulto passar por eles, mas não deu muita importância quando escutam o grito de um soldado que estava mais ao fundo, eles voltam vendo o mesmo caído morto no chão.

Allan empunha sua espada com a mão direita enquanto com a esquerda segurava uma arma. Ao adentrar mais e mais a floresta o nevoeiro ficava mais denso dificultando ainda mais a visão. Allan ao olhar mais adiante viu um borrão negro ao identificar que era uma pessoa ele parte para o ataque.

Quando Allan ia atacar a pessoa alguém o acerta com tudo em seu estomago assim perdendo a consciência.

_ Senhora Pandora e senhor Radamanthys lhes trouxe esse homem! – Falou a marionete – Um general como os senhores pediram!

_ Muito bem! Hahahahaha! – Falou Pandora – Pelo menos Radamanthys sua marionete tem mais serventia do que você!

_ Oras sua...

Assim eles somem magicamente do local.

A floresta voltou ao seu normal, o nevoeiro subiu um pouco. Os outros soldados incumbidos pela proteção das fazendas estranham a demora dos outros então resolvem averiguarem a floresta. Ao entrarem viram uns cinco homens mortos e mais para frente outros mortos. Ficam chamando pelo general Allan Osbourne e nada dele responder quando eles vêm a espada dele caída no chão.

_ Onde será que ele se meteu? – Perguntou o soldado – Será que raptaram o general?

_ Acho que sim! Por que ele não ia sair sem sua inseparável espada! – Falou outro – Vamos levá-la até o general Shion!

_ Sim!

Os soldados que sobraram voltaram o mais rápido possível para Leiston. Ao entrarem foram direto falar com Shion sobre o ocorrido.

_ Como isso foi acontecer? – Perguntou Shion nervoso – Isso estava me cheiram uma armadilha e caímos direto nela!

_ Quem será que esta fazendo tudo isso? – Indagou o soldado – Nós não vimos nada porque o general Osbourne pediu para que cuidássemos dos monstros das fazendas!

_ Não tudo bem! – Falou Shion – Vocês não têm culpa! Vocês estão dispensados!

Os soldados saíram da sala do general, cada um voltaram para seus quartos. Nesse instante Aioros entra na sala de Shion.

_ Temos que começar os treinos dos aprendizes! – Falou Shion enérgico – Não temos tempo a perder!

_ Calma Shion o que esta havendo? – Perguntou Aioros sem entender a agitação do amigo – Tem haver com o sumiço de Osbourne?

_ Sim Aioros! Sinto que caímos em uma armadilha! – Falou Shion nervoso – Começarei os treinos de minhas filhas! E quero que comecem a preparação dos soldados veteranos para os cargos superiores imediatamente!

_ Sim darei o comunicado para todos! – Falou Aioros – Precisamos nos armar antes que a verdadeira batalha comece!

_ Sim!

Aioros se retira da sala de Shion enquanto ele olhava para a foto das filhas em sua mesa.

"_ Não queria começar tão cedo o treino de vocês, mas não temos tempo a perder diante dos acontecimentos!"

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Depois de ver a luta de Aioria, Liebe se dedica totalmente aos treinos para poder entrar no exército, dia e noite esta treinando só da uma pausa por insistência da irmã Mila. Quando a tempo ela e Aioria se encontram para treinarem juntos.

Mais e mais Kira treina para conseguir subir de posto, treina várias vezes ao dia tirando os treinamentos com a Dama de Ferro.

Alaya continua isolada em seu canto, sempre depois dos treinos com a Dama de Ferro ela se tranca no quarto treinando suas magias e sempre fazendo alguém se assustar ao passar pelo corredor dos dormitórios com os estrondos.

Isolda continua a mesma Dama de Ferro treina seus soldados sem dó, sempre com seu chicote em mãos ela impõem seus exercícios caso haja uma demonstração de fraqueza. Nos horários vagos ela treina com Aioros na arena restrita , onde somente os generais treinam.

Aisha depois de acordar começa seus treinos com Saga e Kanon da suporte a ela. De vez em quando Aisha depois dos treinos com os gêmeos ela e Kira dão uma treinada juntas.

Rosálie continua o "soldado perfeito", sempre esta treinando com freqüência suas habilidades, chegou a treinar magia, mas não deu muito certo. Ela em suas horas vagas esta treinando mais, mas sempre esta treinando com Aioros e Aioria quando a tempo.

Evangeline começou seus treinos com Shura para se tornar Bracer, assim se tornando um pouco mais rebelde, ele por sua vez, sofre um pouco em lhe dar com ela já que ambos vivem brigando e discutindo.

Karine depois da morte de seu noivo passou a treinar para se tornar uma Bracer.

Alexandra quando dá treina com Saga, Kanon e Aioros. Sempre que ela sai do castelo se disfarça de freira para passar despercebida por suas fãs nas ruas. Foi convocada pela rainha a treinar a princesa, em horas de descanso as duas vivem conversando de vários assuntos. De vez em quando Saori começa a rir das cenas de Alexandra e Kanon discutindo um com o outro.

Shihyo Aoshi passou a treinar com mais freqüência com ou sem a supervisão de Dohko. Sempre quando dá Aoshi ajuda Saori com seus treinamentos.

Wihelmina passou a treinar junto com Trystan as escondida dos pais, pois sempre queria ficar ao lado do amado não importando a situação. No começo Kyryan era um pouco contra, mas vendo que ela não iria mudar de idéia tão fácil acata ao pedido.

Annabel não tem mais dificuldade em empunhar uma espada, treina todos os dias até o sol se por. Começou a ter resistência física. Mas não deixou de ser a menina avoada, sempre fazendo umas trapalhadas deixando Brien nervoso.

Clary e Zathya continuam as mesma, chegam assustando Shion com suas entradas "super discretas" em casa, as vezes pentelham ele até não poderem mais. Sempre obedecem o pai fazendo seus deveres de casa e de tarde partem para os treinos.

Ikari passou a atacar menos erebonianos, pelo puxão de orelhas que recebeu de Shion e de tanto escutar Marin reclamando de suas ações impensadas.

Sara parou um pouco com seus crises de ciúmes de Miro, pelo menos diante das amigas de serviço dele ela esta mais maleável e pegou uma certa amizade com June.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Eles acordam pagam sua estadia no hotel, voltando a estrada. Depois de algumas horas de viagem eles chegam a Rolent. Vão direto para a casa de Miro buscar as crianças.

Sara já estava de pé enquanto Miro estava dormindo ainda todo esparramado na cama quase caindo de tanto que se mexia. As crianças estavam brincando no quintal com alguns brinquedos.

Quando escutam uma buzina Lina e Mu olham um para outro e saem correndo de encontro com o pai.

_ Que bom que você chegou pai! – Falou Lina dando pulando de encontro com o pai o abraçando – Que saudades papai!

_ Também estava morrendo de saudades de vocês! – Falou Dohko ajeitando Lina para conseguir abraçar Mu também – Vocês se comportaram ou deram muito trabalho?

_ Nos comportamos direitinho papai! – Falaram os dois.

Sara vinha com a pequena Hana no colo vendo a cena.

_ Não se preocupe Dohko! Eles não deram trabalho para nós! – Falou Sara sorridente – Eles até ajudaram a fazer compras!

_ Esses dois pentelhinhos aqui são bons em fazer compras! – Falou Dohko afagando a cabeça dos dois – É a especialidade deles!

_ Percebi! Bom... Quer entrar um pouco Dohko? – Perguntou Sara.

_ Desculpa Sara, mas não vai dar tenho que fazer algumas coisas ainda em casa! – Falou Dohko passando a mão nos cabelos – Tenho que resolver alguns problemas ainda!

Eles se despediram de Sara, Dohko abriu a porta para que as crianças entrassem e quando viram uma moça morena ao lado do motorista.

_ Papai quem é ela? – Perguntou Lina - Você esta namorando papai?

Karin não agüentou a pergunta de Lina começando a rir e Dohko também. Lina e Mu ficaram olhando um para o outro sem entender nada do motivo deles estarem rindo.

_ Vai ser interessante morar com vocês! – Falou Karin sorrindo – Eu sou Karin Luiza Passos e sou a nova aluna de seu pai!

_ Nos desculpe Karin! – Falaram eles – Prazer em conhecê-la ! E seja bem vinda a família!

_ Obrigada! – Falou Karin sorrindo – Você é a Lina e você é o Mu!

_ Sim! – Gritaram eles juntos.

Chegaram em casa Dohko desocupou um quarto com varias tranqueiras, ele foi vendo o que podia ser descartado e guardando em outro lugar. Lina e Mu fizeram a limpeza do quarto, arrumaram a cama com lençóis limpos e novos, abriram o armário vendo mais tranqueiras. Karin ajudou os dois a tirar as coisas do armário e a limpá-lo.

Os três deixaram Karin descansar um pouco. Ela ficou lembrando da família e dos três irmãos cruelmente mortos quando ela sente uma lagrima escorrer de seus olhos.

"_ Não vou deixar a mesma coisa acontecer com eles!"

Dohko ficou brincando com os filhos quando lembra de ligar para Shion avisando que acabara de chegar da missão.

_ Agora papai precisa fazer uma ligação! – Falou Dohko sorrindo – Preciso avisar Shion que cheguei da missão!

_ Ta bom papai!

Dohko vai até seu escritório pega no telefone discando o numero de Leiston.

_ Alô?

_ Sou eu senhor carranca!

_ Oi Dohko já chegou da missão?

_ Já e consegui uma aluna e começarei os treinos dela amanha em Zeiss!

_ Um de nossos melhores soldados sumiu! O general Allan Osbourne!

_ O que?

_ Isso mesmo! Caímos em uma armadilha e começar os treinos dos novatos!

_ Isso que ia te pedir Shion! Gostaria que você treinasse Lina também!

_ Para mim tudo bem!

Dohko mudou completamente seu semblante para preocupação, pois nunca tinha visto Shion tão nervoso e agitado como agora. Realmente a situação esta ficando feia. Ele saiu de seu escritório muito sério deixando Lina e Mu preocupados.

_ Papai o que foi? – Perguntou Lina preocupada – Papai esta sério!

_ Aconteceram muitas coisas enquanto estive fora! – Falou Dohko forçando um sorriso para não preocupá-los mais – Mas não precisam se preocuparem!

Nesse instante Karin saiu de seu quarto indo até a sala onde todos estavam naquele momento e estranhou ver Dohko sério demais.

_ Karin começaremos o seu treino e de Mascara amanha! – Falou Dohko – Logo depois que deixar Lina e Mu em Leiston com Shion!

_ Certo! – Falou ela – Eles também vão treinar?

_ Sim serão aprendizes a Bracer! – Falou Dohko – Depois começaremos seus treinos em Leiston Karin!

_ Ta bom!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Todos começaram seus treinos, Mu e Lina começaram a ir para Leiston todos os dias para treinar com Shion e lá os dois conheceram Clary e Zathya. No começo Clary vivia brigando com Mu, às vezes sem mais nem menos. Tanto Clary quanto Zathya tinham seus segredos com Lina. Lina sabia o motivo de Clary tanto brigar com Mu, mas a própria não demonstrava muito.

Os quatros ficaram muito amigos, depois dos treinos eles iam para uma das salas treinar especiais treinarem. À vezes treinavam com Kira, trombavam com Rosálie e essa nem dava muita atenção a eles. Depois dos treinos eles voltavam para casa.

Dohko, Karin e Mascara da Morte treinavam todos os dias em Zeiss numa área afastada de passagem de pessoas. Os treinos iam bem até Mascara começar a implicar com Karin e os dois brigavam. Resumindo qualquer coisa que um fazia já era motivo de briga.

Depois de uns tempo Karin começou seus treinos em Leiston e isso ela já era um sargento.

Depois de receber a carta da rainha Saori passou a ir todos os dias para o castelo treinar com Alexandra, `as vezes conversa com Aoshi e treina um pouco com ele.

Ao retornar para Erebonian Julian começou a escutar um monte de coisas do pai, até um possível casamento com a princesa Saori, mas ele sabia que a rainha nunca iria permitir um tipo de união. Todos os dias o rei pegava no pé do filho sobre subir ao trono, ser o herdeiro direto a coroa... blá...blá e blá.

Julian não agüentando as mesmas coisas de sempre volta para Liberl e viver como andarilho junto com Sorento e Isaak.

Aldebaran volta a viajar, em sua jornada ele começa a treinar suas técnicas de artes marciais para ficar mais forte.

Hades consegue se infiltrar nas instalações de Robert Legrand sob a desconfiança de Camus.

Camus já sendo um soldado começa a treinar para ser capitão, quando fica sabendo que Dohko havia se afastado definitivamente do exército, Shion o escolhe para substituí-lo. Assim passa a treinar Hyoga e Sophia entra nos treinos só para não ficar sozinha.

Henpu e o dragãozinho passaram a treinarem sozinhos.

Radamanthys e Pandora conseguem aquele para controlar e conseguir executar os planos de Hades.

_Continua..._

Fim do passado dos personagens! O próximo capítulo será a história mesmo!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjooooos


	5. Missão inesperada dos aprendizes

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Bom aqui esta mais um capítulo! Agora posso demorar um pouquinho a postar com a volta das aulas, mas pretendo ser o mais breve possível!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura_

Capitulo 4

**5 anos depois**

**Inesperada Missão dos aprendizes**

Em Leiston, Lina e Mu não se sentiam sozinhos pelas amizades que conquistaram por lá. Suas melhores amigas foram Clary e Zathya. Os quatro passaram por situações às vezes constrangedoras pelo jeito impulsivo das duas. Três anos antes Karin já tinha conseguido entrar ao exército ocupando sua posição como a mais nova tenente.

Como Clary havia começado seus treinos antes conseguiu sua licença como Bracer à pelo menos dois anos antes dos dois. Zathya resolveu ser uma cadete, mas um fato estranho ocorreu nenhum tipo de magia ou dispositivos funcionavam com ela, tudo pifava ou entrava em curto circuito, então para cobrir essa deficiência nela, Shion prolongou os treinos.

Quando Lina e Mu conseguiram a licença como aprendizes finalmente puderam voltar para casa. Ao chegarem viram o pai já mergulhado em papéis de acordos e tratados que a rainha lhe pediu para revisar.

_ Papai chegamoooooos! – Gritou Lina animada em estar de volta em casa – Nossa quantos papéis para ler, papai!

_ Olá meninos! – Falou Dohko olhando os dois entrarem no escritório – Pelo que vi conseguiram a permissão do senhor carranca para voltarem!

_ Papai não fale assim do tio Shion! – Falou Lina repreendendo o pai – Afinal se não fosse por ele não estaríamos onde estamos! Eu sei papai você não tem culpa, nós sabemos que durante esses cinco anos esteve treinando a nossa irmã Karin e o amigo dela!

_ Qual arma vocês treinaram? – Perguntou Dohko curioso – Afinal não podia ficar vendo o treino de vocês!

_ Eu treinei com as laminas gêmeas! – Falou Mu mostrando a arma – Essas espadas mesmo foi o Shion quem me recomendou! E Lina treinou com bastão!

_ Quando é a primeira missão de vocês? – Perguntou Dohko – Pois amanha vou sair para uma missão ! Vou ter que ir até os domínios dos erebonianos conversar com o rei sobre o tratado de paz no lugar da rainha!

_ Amanhã? – Indagaram eles.

_ Amanha podemos te acompanhar até o aeroporto, né Mu? – Falou Lina animada – Finalmente nossa primeira missão! Como o papai estava incumbido de nos dar as primeiras instruções, quem vai ficar no seu lugar?

_ Agora não sei! – Falou Dohko – Só amanha para descobrir!

_ É mesmo! – Falaram os dois desanimados.

Aquele dia eles tiraram para passarem juntos. Dohko ainda não havia se acostumado com o fato de seus filhos já terem dezesseis anos, mas continuava sendo o pai coruja. Naquela tarde eles foram pescar no pequeno lago que tinha por perto, depois foram dar uma volta pela cidade de Rolent. No caminho viram a pequena escola onde Sara trabalha, resolvem dar um "olá" a ela, pois era o horário do intervalo da criançada. Sara estava sentada na escada de frente a porta da sala de aula observando as crianças brincarem.

_ Oi Sara! – Cumprimentou Dohko – Horário de descanso?

_ Oi Dohko a quanto tempo! – Falou Sara abraçando Dohko – Sim, sim nossa um grande prazer recebê-lo aqui! Não acredito Lina e Mu?

_ Oi tia Sara a quanto tempo, né? – Falou Lina abraçando Sara – Cinco anos que não nos vemos!

_ Oi Sara! – Cumprimentou Mu gentilmente dando um beijo no rosto dela – Realmente longos cinco anos que não saímos de Leiston!

_ Como vocês cresceram! Lina você já era fofa quando pequena, agora esta uma moça muito linda! – Falou Sara apertando as bochechas de Lina – E Mu também era fofo quando pequeno e agora esta um rapaz lindo! Como essas crianças crescem e minha Hana já tem nove anos!

_ Ah! Tia Sara não exagera tanto! – Falou Lina encabulada – Assim você me deixa sem graça!

_ Ahn... O...Obrigado Sara! – Falou Mu corado pelo elogio – E como esta o Miro?

_ Aquele lá! Agora não sai de Leiston! – Falou Sara – Pelo menos ele volta cedo para passarmos um tempo juntos!

Eles continuaram conversando até que Lina entra no meio das crianças e começa a brincar com elas. Uns tempos depois Sara chama a todos para voltarem a estudar e os três vão para a cidade de Rolent.

_ Ai que bom poder se divertir um pouco! – Falou Lina contente – Eu sei que essa alegria vai durar pouco, pois já começaremos a entrar em missões!

_ Mas tem seu lado bom também das missões! – Falou Dohko colocando um dos braços no ombro de Lina – Vocês não vão ficar em um só lugar!

Foram até a Guild Bracer encontram com Ana a responsável por Rolent, ela não é Bracer e nem uma militar, sempre estudou a fundo sobre os Bracers e a função de ser a mensageira.

_ Olá Dohko! – Cumprimentou Ana – Já faz um tempinho que você não aparece por aqui!

_ Muito trabalho! Agora fiquei incumbido de analisar as papeladas para a rainha! – Falou Dohko – Como me afastei por uns tempos do exército estou ajudando nessas tarefas!

_ Ah! Amanha vai ser a primeira missão, mas vai ser mais instruções que receberão! – Falou Ana – E ainda não me confirmaram quem vai substituir o pai de vocês!

_ Então é só amanha que iremos ficar sabendo! – Falou Mu.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco com Ana, depois se despediram dela e começaram a andar pela cidade. Visitaram todos para matar as saudades.

O sol começou a se pôr então resolvem voltar para casa. Ao chegarem os três se jogam no sofá exaustos pelo dia animado. Lina vai à cozinha fazer a janta, Mu vai ajudá-la lavando algumas verduras, Dohko volta a ver alguns tratados e acaba dormindo em cima de alguns papeis pelo cansaço. Ao terminarem de preparar a comida os dois vão chamar o pai ao vê-lo dormindo o chamam para o jantar. Eles se sentam à mesa e começam a comer animadamente. Lina e Mu ficam arrumando as coisas do jantar e Dohko sobe para tomar um banho relaxante e depois arrumar algumas coisas para levar para a missão.

Todos se arrumam para dormir para o dia seguinte acordarem dispostos.

No dia seguinte Mu e Dohko acordaram muito cedo enquanto Lina dormia mais um pouco, pois eles acharam melhor que ela descansasse mais. Uma hora depois Lina acorda com o cheiro bom de café e pão pairando no ar fazendo seu estômago reclamar.

Ela se levanta indo ao banheiro fazer sua higiene e depois voltando para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Lina vestiu uma saia pregada vermelha com detalhes em preto na altura da meia coxa, uma camisa branca de manga comprida dentro da saia, um sobretudo preto sem gola, ele é acinturado, até a cintura ele é abotoado, a parte de baixo é aberta deixando a saia e as pernas a mostra até a metade do tornozelo. Calçou uma bota de cano médio preto com duas fivelas com tiras em branco. Prendeu os longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados em dois rabos altos.

Ela desce a escada correndo morta de fome, pois seria capaz de devorar vários pães de uma só vez.

_ Boooom dia, pai! – Gritou Lina de bom humor – Daqui a pouco temos que sair e cadê o Mu?

_ Bom dia, filha! – Falou Dohko sorrindo – Pois é! Coma alguma coisa antes de sairmos e o Mu esta lá fora.

_ Ta bom papai! – Falou Lina se sentando pegando um pão – Estou morrendo de fome!

Lina pegou a xícara se servindo de leite com um pouco de café, pegou um pão o partindo ao meio o recheando com requeijão, queijo e alguns pedaços de salame e começou a comer. Depois pegou um mamão o cortando ao meio e o comeu. Lavou a louça usada, depois saindo para o quintal vendo Mu sentado na beira de um laguinho. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca de manga comprida, dois ou três botões abertos deixando o peito um pouco a mostra e as mangas dobradas até abaixo do cotovelo. Colete preto sem gola e usava um sobretudo sem mangas e aberto. Calça preta e usava uma bota de cano médio com a barra dentro dela.. Usava um cinto preto de couro e fivela de prata.

_ Bom dia maninhooo! – Gritou Lina o abraçando por atrás – Esta preparado para o primeiro dia?

_ Bom dia Lina! – Falou Mu calmamente sorrindo com a animação da irmã – Claro muito animado!

_ Vamos deixar o papai no aeroporto e ai vamos para o Guild Bracer! – Falou Lina empolgada – E quem será que vai nos dar as primeiras instruções?

_ Claro! – Falou Mu – Também estou curioso!

Os dois ficaram lá conversando por mais uns minutos antes de se prepararem para sair de casa. Lina e Mu vão arrumar algumas coisas essenciais para a missão e deixando suas armas por perto. Lina olha para a foto da mãe, a pegando e lhe depositando um beijo.

_ Me de sorte mamãe! – Colocando o porta retrato de volta no local.

Lina pega seu bastão e sai correndo, pois o pai e Mu já a esperavam do lado de fora da casa. Ela trancou a casa e dando a chave ao pai.

_ Agora podemos ir senão vamos nos atrasar! – Falou Dohko passando o braço direito no ombro de Lina – Estava olhando a foto de sua mãe antes de sair?

_ Sim papai! – Falou Lina – Eu pedi a ela para me dar sorte!

_ Sua bobinha! – Falou ele – Ela sempre estará ao seu lado!

_ Que pena que a mamãe não chegou a conhecer o Mu! – Falou Lina – Ela iria gostar muito de você!

Mu sorriu e de repente fez uma expressão melancólica por não se lembrar de seu passado. Não se lembrava nem mesmo dos rostos de seus pais, mas preferiu deixar esse assunto de lado. Lina percebeu que aquele assunto deixou Mu triste e acabou abraçando o irmão para confortá-lo.

_ Mu prometo que não vou mais entrar nesses assuntos! – Falou Lina acariciando a cabeça dele – Afinal você sempre será meu irmão!

_ Obrigado Lina! – Falou Mu sorrindo – E você sempre será a minha irmãzinha inquieta!

_ Bobo! – Falou Lina dando um leve tapa no braço dele – Você que é muito calmo!

_ Bom pelo menos um empurra e o outro freia! – Falou Dohko sorrindo – Vamos ver quem consegue ser mais bobo!

_ Pai! – Gritaram os dois.

Eles não agüentaram começaram a rir da pequena discussão sem noção que acabara de ocorrer. Eles foram o caminho todo conversando até Rolent. Ao chegarem foram direto para o aeroporto deixar Dohko e depois foram a Guild Bracer.

_ Bom dia Ana! – Falaram Mu e Lina.

_ Bom dia meninos! – Falou Ana sorrindo – Bom o seu responsável esta lá em cima!

_ Obrigada Ana! – Falou Lina – Vamos Mu?

_ Vamos!

Subiram as escadas calmamente e numa mesa ao fundo da sala eles puderam ver alguém muito conhecida sentada com um grande sorriso.

Tinha pele negra, olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelos longos até o meio das costas ondulado cortados em camadas cor castanho escuro com mechas em castanho claro. Já estava vestindo blusa tomara que caia laranja com um colete preto, shorts preto com um cinto que tem um pano preso nele, ele vai até o tornozelo, uma bota com cano alto sem salto.

_ Karin irmã! – Falou Lina animada – Então você que vai nos instruir?

_ Bom dia Karin irmã! – Falou Mu sorrindo – Estávamos curiosos em saber quem iria nos instruir!

_ Bom dia meninos! – Falou Karin – Em primeiro lugar vou lhes entregar esses dispositivos! Bom Shion quem me escolheu para essa tarefa e como a irmã de vocês devo tirar todas as suas duvidas antes de entrar para o treino!

Lina pegou seu dispositivo e ficou o olhando intrigada. E Mu também, pois viu que o dele tinha uma pequena diferença na de Lina.

_ Hum... Karin tem algo de diferente no meu dispositivo... – Murmurou Mu analisando a bolinha preta em duas aberturas – Tem duas marcas pretas em dois buraquinhos!

_ Aaaah isso! Não se preocupe! – Falou Karin pegando o dispositivo delicadamente das mãos de Mu – Essas marcas é o tipo de quartz que você tem que colocar. No seu caso Mu onde tem essas marcas você terá de colocar o quartz do tempo que é essa jóia preta, nas outras esta liberada para colocar qualquer uma delas!

_ Aaaah entendi! – Falou Mu – Então o dispositivo da Lina não tem essa restrição!

_ O dela não! – Falou Karin – Ela poderá colocar qualquer quartz nas aberturas!

_ Todos os dispositivos tem essas pequenas diferenças? – Perguntou Lina curiosa – É papai nunca mostrou o dele para nós!

_ São diferentes, mas isso não é preciso se preocupar! – Falou Karin – Vocês vão ter que desbloquear os slots, são essas casinhas ao lado das aberturas de encaixe dos quartz. Vocês vão ter que desbloquear uma dessas casinhas antes de sairmos para o treino.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Grancell Alexandra dava os últimos treinos da princesa. Bom os treinos nesses cinco anos não foram fáceis, pois Alexandra pegava no pé de Saori quando via que demonstrava fraqueza.

_ Princesa você deve estar cansada, né? – Falou Alexandra sorrindo para a princesa – Bom continuaremos amanha!

_ Obrigada Alexandra! – Falou Saori feliz – Que tal tomarmos um chá juntas?

_ Boa idéia! – Falou ela alegremente – Mas depois a senhorita tem que voltar para a Academia para as aulas da tarde!

_ Sim, sim é verdade! – Falou Saori desanimada – Mas ainda bem que deixei feito meus deveres ontem durante o descanso dos treinos! Agora posso descansar um pouco!

_ E como vão as aulas? – Perguntou Alexandra colocando a xícara no pratinho em cima da mesa.

_ Estou adorando as aulas! – Falou Saori animada – Mas o problema dependendo da matéria tem muito dever! Às vezes não dou conta por conta dos treinos aqui!

_ Bom posso te ajudar nesses quesitos, princesa! – Falou uma voz masculina bem conhecida – Se você quiser posso te ajudar nos treinos de Alexandra!

_ Aoshi que bom! Muito obrigada! – Falou Saori – Você me ajudaria em alguns deveres?

_ Claro! Quando você precisar é só me procurar! – Falou Aoshi sorrindo gentilmente – Bom tenho que ir até Leiston, Shion esta me chamando!

_ Tchau, Aoshi até amanha! – Falou Saori – Vai com cuidado!

_ Até amanha princesa! Pode deixar tomarei sim!

_ Né Alexandra! É minha impressão mas parece que algo muito estranho pode acontecer por aqui! – Falou Saori olhando bem nos olhos de Alexandra – Ultimamente os soldados estão reforçando a segurança de Grancell extremamente, vejo Shion mais preocupado e assim como Dohko também quando ele vem falar com minha avó!

_ Não se preocupe princesa! – Falou Alexandra – Você já pensou o que vai fazer para a festa da rainha?

_ Nossa é mesmo! – Falou Saori – Ando só pensando nos treinos e nos estudos que esqueci de planejar uma bonita festa para a minha avó! Obrigada por ter me lembrado Alexandra!

_ Olha que vou ficar te lembrando para você não se esquecer! – Falou Alexandra rindo do desconcerto da princesa – Mas se você precisar de ajuda e só pedir! Ninguém é de ferro para pensar ou fazer tudo sozinho e para isso que servem os amigos!

Alexandra e Saori começaram a rir, tomaram o chá da tarde conversando descontraidamente de coisas aleatórias.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Leiston Shion havia chamado Shihyo Aoshi para uma reunião naquela tarde com um pôr-do-sol maravilhoso. Ele ficou pensando milhares de coisas pelo motivo da chamada, mas resolve afastar esses pensamentos e prefere admirar o céu. Ao chegar ele se identificou na entrada recebendo a permissão para entrar. Aoshi vai subindo aquelas escadas todas para chegar ao escritório de Shion. Ele da uma leve batida na porta.

_ Pode entrar!

_ Com licença general! – Falou Aoshi – Algo aconteceu?

_ Nada de urgente! – Falou Shion sorrindo – Eu os chamei, Kira e Shihyo para dizer-lhes que foram promovidos, ambos coronéis!

Shihyo se aproximou da mesa de Shion para receber sua nova insígnia e dando um forte abraço no general, voltando para o seu lugar. Kira vai até ele pega a sua e cumprimenta o. Ambos se cumprimentam, Kira coloca sua nova insígnia em seu uniforme e Shihyo também.

_ Shihyo tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. – Falou Shion calmamente – Peço que fique como guardião da princesa juntamente com Alexandra!

_ Aah! Claro senhor! – Falou Shihyo – Será uma honra proteger a princesa!

Shion deu um leve sorriso com a resposta de Shihyo.

_ Estão dispensados!

_ Obrigado senhor! – Falaram os dois.

Kira e Shihyo saíram da sala de Shion, ambos estavam admirando suas insígnias novas satisfeitos. Ela estava com um sorriso ponta à ponta pela promoção.

_ Hum... A noite esta linda hoje! – Falou Aoshi se apoiando numa das janelas vendo a lua cheia enorme no meio do céu com várias estrelas a cercando uma brilhando mais que a outra – Estou vendo que a senhorita Kira não é muito fã de ficar observando o céu!

_ Hahahaha! – Riu Kira – Se fosse um homem lindão, gostosão eu teria o prazer de ficar observando!

_ Realmente você não tem jeito! – Falou Shihyo sorrindo – Por favor primeiro as damas! – Dando passagem para ela.

_ Que missão você pegou, hein! – Falou Kira – Cuidar de uma princesa ninguém merece!

_ Aceitei essa missão, não por que eu quero ser puxa-saco da família real, mas por ser muito próximo a eles! – Falou Aoshi sorrindo – E a senhorita o que a fez entrar para o exército?

Kira ficou um bom tempo quieta, pois geralmente ela é sarcástica ou arrogante com pessoas desconhecidas, ela resolveu ser mais maleável dessa vez.

_ Não tenho motivos para ter escolhido ser militar! – Falou Kira – Depois que meus pais morreram e meu irmão desapareceu, fui adotada, mas estes morreram também! – Falou Kira calmamente – Depois resolvi entrar ao exército!

_ Você nunca teve curiosidade em saber o paradeiro de seu irmão? – Perguntou Shihyo – Bom a probabilidade dele estar vivo pode ser pequenas, mas nunca se sabe!

_ Eu sinto que ele ainda esta vivo! – Falou ela – Sei lá por que tenho essa sensação! Eu e ele somos irmãos gêmeos!

_ Andei lendo algumas coisas sobre essas coisas de irmãos gêmeos, sei que geralmente eles tem uma ligação muito forte! – Falou Shihyo – Ouvi fala de alguns casos que quando acontece algo com um deles o outro sente de alguma forma!

_ Às vezes tenho fortes dores de cabeça que começam do nada e depois param do nada! – Falou Kira – Mas acho difícil ser algo haver com meu irmão!

Os dois continuaram a descer as longas escadas até a saída daquele bloco e continuaram a conversar.

_ Me despeço por aqui senhorita Kira! – Falou Shihyo sorrindo – Foi um grande prazer conhecê-la coronel Kira! Sou Shihyo Aoshi!

_ Prazer senhor coronel Shihyo Aoshi! – Apertam as mãos em um cumprimento.

Aoshi saiu de Leiston feliz por ter conseguido a promoção e pela nova amizade que fizera por lá.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Na casa dos Lee, Brien chegou uma certa noite com o aviso de que Leiston estava chamando todos os novatos para irem amanha lá.

_ Annabel! ANNABEL venha aqui agora! – Falou Brien com uma tesoura em mãos – Amanha você irá para o exército!

_ Ta bom pai! Já estou indo! – Gritou Annabel.

Bellee chegou na sala e viu seu pai segurando uma tesoura a depositando na mesinha de centro da sala, deu uma disfarçada se acomodando melhor no sofá e a olhando com severidade.

_ Annabel vamos dar um trato em seu visual, porque essa aparência de menininha frágil não é capaz de espantar nem filhote de monstro! – Falou Brien – Para entrar ao exército você terá de se vestir de homem, entendeu?

_ Mas pai se descobrirem que sou na verdade uma garota, eles podem me prender por duplicidade de identidade! – Falou Bellee triste – Eu não quero enganar ninguém me fingindo ser uma pessoa que não sou!

_ Filhinha é melhor você acatar isso! – Falou a mãe nervosa – Quem sabe você não aprenda mais coisas no exército e consiga bastante amigos!

_ Tem razão, mamãe! – Falou Bellee – Mas esse é o meu medo de ser descoberta e ser punida por estar fingindo ser uma pessoa que não sou!

_ Mas fazer o que Bellee! – Falou a Mãe – Você sabe como é seu pai, né?

_ Sim...

Bellee havia se sentado em uma cadeira quando seu pai veio atrás de si com a tesoura em mãos e começou a cortar seus longos cabelos negros, cada pedaço que caia em seu colo uma lágrima se desprendia de seus olhos e a tristeza baixava em seu psicológico. Enquanto seu pai cortava seu cabelo ela ficava pensando em maneiras de como se portar como homem.

_ Como vou me fingir de homem? – Ela forçava a garganta para conseguir fazer uma voz mais grossa – E como vou me chamar?

_ Treine como se portar como homem! – Falou Brien nervoso – E seu nome pode ser... Hum...

_ Que tal Johannes? – Indagou a mãe – Foi o primeiro que me veio em mente!

_ Ta bom esse! – Falou Brien – Vá dormir porque amanha cedinho iremos até Leiston colocar seu nome na lista!

_ Ta...

Bellee saiu da sala cabisbaixa, pois não gostava de violência e o exército seria a ultima alternativa em sua vida como sobrevivência. Entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e se jogando na cama.

_ Bom não custa tentar...

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Já na Guild Bracer de Rolent Lina e Mu ouviam atentamente as explicações de Karin sobre o orbiment e as Arts. Não perdiam nenhum detalhe, mas era muita coisa que tinham que lembrar durante o teste. Pois os três nem perceberam que havia já escurecido, mas mesmo assim o teste iria acontecer.

_ Bom como já escureceu e a loja de orbiment já esta fechada eu mesma irei liberar os slots! – Falou Karin normalmente – O teste irá acontecer no esgoto, pois os monstros são mais fracos.

_ Ta bom Karin! – Falaram eles.

Os três desceram as escadas até a recepção quando encontram Ana analisando algo no computador.

_ Vocês vão fazer o teste dos dispositivos? – Perguntou Ana sorrindo – Boa sorte!

_ Obrigado Ana! – Falaram eles – E vamos precisar de muita!

Saíram da Guild Bracer tomando o caminho para a saída para a casa deles, mas fizeram um pequeno desvio, no chão viram um bueiro, Karin o abriu. Lina desceu as escadas logo em seguida Mu foi e por ultimo foi Karin.

_ Pensei que fosse escuro aqui dentro! – Falou Lina – Nossa que esgoto diferente!

_ Bom não é bem esgoto! – Falou Karin sorrindo – É como se fosse uma galeria subterrânea!

_ Nossa é bem diferente mesmo! – Falou Mu – Temos que ficar atentos para não sermos pegos desprevenidos por um monstro!

_ Cuidado! – Gritou Karin – Agora é hora de testar os dispositivos!

Dois monstros cercavam Lina e Mu, um tinha pinças de escorpião, mas o corpo lembrava de uma lagosta e as patas de um siri, o outro lembrava um montinho de areia com braços finos e libera alguma coisa de seu corpo uma fumaça verde o envolvia, ele se movimentava fazendo as areias se moverem ou arrastem no chão.

_ Que monstro horrível! – Falou Lina nervosa – Esse outro de atrás fede até não poder mais!

_ Teremos de nos revezarmos para usar os dispositivos Lina! – Falou Mu empolgado – Você distrai esse que tento usar a magia nesse!

_ Vocês dois cuidado! – Gritou Karin – Esse monstro gosmento ele explode quando é derrotado!

_ Tomaremos! – Gritaram eles.

O monstrinho das patinhas de escorpião parte para atacar Lina, essa se esquiva de suas pinças com muita agilidade, ela ajeita o bastão em suas mãos desferindo um golpe nele onde cai de barriga para cima. Mu ativa seu dispositivo e acumulando energia. O monstro de areia começa se mover em direção de Mu, mas Lina chega lhe dando um golpe fazendo o afastar um pouco, enquanto o outro consegue se recompor atacando ela por atrás agarrando o tornozelo dela com sua pinça com força. Não chegou a machucar porque pegou bem nas partes de fivela da bota, Lina da um chute nele o jogando ao chão. Mu já com bastante energia acumulada solta sua magia em cima do outro.

_ Soul Blaster!

Círculos de energia se formam no ar voando na direção do monstro, fazendo o explodir. Lina ativa seu dispositivo acumulando energia, uma áurea azulada envolvia o corpo dela, novamente o monstro ia atacar com suas pinças, mas Mu a defende mesmo assim a criatura não desistia deu um pulo para atingir ele, se defendeu com suas espadas chegou a cortar umas das pinças. O monstro caiu no chão, começou a sair um sangue verde do lugar, nesse exato momento Lina abre seus olhos.

_ Acqua Bullet!

Um jato de água se forma despencando no monstro o deixando atordoado, Lina pega seu bastão desferindo um golpe, onde o monstrinho vira pó.

_ Conseguimos! – Falou Lina contente – O que achou Karin?

_ Bom os golpes estão bem precisos, mas terão de treinar bastante as suas magias! – Falou Karin – Vão para casa amanha farei mais um teste!

_ Ta bom Karin! – Falou Mu satisfeito com o teste – Você vem com a gente?

_ Claro! – Falou Karin feliz – Fiquei incumbida de cuidar de vocês até Dohko chegar!

_ Ebaaaa! – Comemorou Lina.

Os três saíram da galeria voltando para casa. Chegando cada um foram para seus quartos, tomaram uma banho bem refrescante. Eles foram a cozinha preparar algo para poderem jantar. Ao ficar pronto colocaram a mesa e começaram a comer. Ao terminarem foram descansar em seus quartos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Glorius Pandora, ia dar mais uma visita ao prisioneiro que ainda se recusava em colaborar nos planos egoístas e impensadas de Hades.

_ Ora, ora Allan Osbourne já fazem cinco anos que é tido como desaparecido e ainda continua com esses pensamentos? – Disse Pandora num tom sarcástico – Se una a nós Clã Oroboros!

_ Você se acha esperta demais, hein Pandora? – Falou Allan sarcasticamente – Fique sabendo que nunca irei fazer isso!

_ O senhor Hades foi até bonzinho com você! – Falou Pandora um pouco alterada – De não ter o matado ou ter usado seus poderes. Ele espera que você mude de idéia sem usar a força! Também acho um desperdício matar um homem honrado e forte como você Allan Osbourne.

Ela com o dedo indicador levanta o rosto dele e se aproxima ficando a centímetros dele.

_ Pense bem, Allan Osbourne! – Falou Pandora sorrindo.

_ Minha opinião nunca irá mudar! – Falou ele – Nunca vou trair a rainha!

Pandora se irrita da um forte tapa no rosto de Allan e começa a dar uma gargalhada estridente.

_ Que pena! Vai ser um grande desperdício machucar esse rostinho bonitinho! Hahaha!

Ela se retira da cela de Allan.

"_ Já sei o que vou fazer! Não farei Hades-sama usar seus poderes para controlar a mente dele, eu mesma a farei!"

Pandora volta para a sala principal, encontrando Radamanthys, Aiacos e Minos conversando enquanto um deles tocava um piano.

_ É bom encontrar com os generais mais poderosos de nosso clã por aqui! – Falou Pandora um pouco irritada – O que fazem aqui?

_ Pandora, você conseguiu convencer aquele general a cooperar conosco? – Perguntou Radamanthys já desconfiado da resposta – Pela sua cara, não conseguiu!

_ Não consegui! Teremos que usar a força para fazê-lo mudar de idéia! – Falou Pandora nervosa – Mas tive uma idéia!

_ E qual seria essa idéia? – Perguntou Minos sorrindo – Vai seduzi-lo com o seu lado sensual? Hahahaha!

_ Claro que não! – Berrou Pandora indignada – "_ Até que não seria uma má idéia!" – Pigarreou voltando a falar – Como estava dizendo irei manipular a mente dele!

_ Uma ótima idéia! – Falou Aiacos – Mas você terá de fazer isso antes que nosso líder volte para a nave, porque sabe Hades não é muito a favor de manipular as mentes dos outros!

_ Já sei disso! – Falou Pandora – Farei isso amanha! Quero me acalmar do nervoso que passei hoje de convencê-lo! Cecília!

Uma garota com vestes de empregada adentra o grande salão se ajoelhando perante as quatro figuras.

_ Sim senhorita Pandora! – Falou Cecília – O que desejas?

_ Prepare meu banho! – Falou Pandora gentilmente – E rápido!

_ Sim! – A moça se retira as pressas do salão indo direto para os aposentos de Pandora preparar a grande banheira.

_ Mais tarde conversamos! – Falou Pandora se retirando.

Ao sair do salão ela esbarra com uma pessoa no corredor, não dava para se ver o rosto do individuo, pois estava todo coberto por um manto e capuz preto, mas pode sentir olhar malicioso que a pessoa lhe dirigia. De certa forma Pandora ficou um pouco constrangida, porque o sujeito olhava de tal forma para seu corpo que a deixava envergonhada. Correu até seu quarto para sair dos alcances do olhar do desconhecido.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Zeiss no laboratório de Robert Legrand, Oliver ficou responsável por observar os níveis de energia do sistema orbal, mas ele estava pesquisando outras coisas a seu favor.

_ Qual será o ponto fraco dessa coisa! – Ficou olhando todos os relatórios e anotações presente na pasta que Robert havia lhe entregado – Tem que ter um ponto frágil isso!

Ele entrou no sistema do computador que tinha mais informações sobre o aparelho, mas não encontrou nada alem de programas para verificar o grau de energia.

_ Droga!

Nesse momento Camus e Sophia entram na sala para pegarem uma pasta que o avô havia esquecido e pegaram uma cena peculiar de Oliver revirando todas as pastas de relatórios.

_ Senhor Willians perdeu alguma coisa ai? – Perguntou Camus friamente – Você esta desorganizando os relatórios de meu avô!

"_ Aquele moleque e a pirralha barulhenta! Droga!" – Xingou por dentro os dois – Não se preocupe eu não perdi nada por aqui, mas eu tinha me esquecido de uns detalhes e estava procurando!

_ Irmão vamos logo levar a pasta para o vovô! – Falou Sophia – Eu vou pegar a pasta que ele falou!

_ Ta bom! – Falou Camus olhando desconfiado e friamente para Oliver – Vou ficar aqui esperando!

Sophia foi até os arquivos procurar a pasta e a indicada estava num lugar que Oliver não havia mexido ainda.

_ Encontrei!

_ Então vamos!

Os dois saíram da sala sob um sorridente Oliver e ainda acenou para eles.

"_ Que raiva esse moleque ainda desconfia de mim, apesar de ter passado cinco anos! Ai que vontade de surrar aquele..."

Os dois foram para a outra sala onde estava ocorrendo uma reunião entre os cientistas mais experientes.

_ Aqui esta vovô! – Falou Sophia sorrindo – Foi difícil de encontrar!

_ Aquele professor maluco bagunçou todas as pastas! – Falou Camus seriamente – E estava tentando fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!

Todos do recinto começaram a rir da descrição dos dois sobre Oliver Willians.

_ Camus, Sophia é normal dele fazer isso! – Falou um dos cientistas – Ele esta sempre esquecendo um detalhe ou outro e acaba procurando nas pastas!

_ Não é todos os dias que ele faz bagunça naquela sala! – Riu outro cientista – Ou ele sai correndo perguntar como faz, isso quando ele não tromba com a porta ou tropeça sozinho!

Camus fez uma cara incrédula com que os cientistas estavam falando e Sophia ria muito com tudo aquilo que estava sendo dito.

_ Desculpe senhores vou me retirar! – Falou Camus – Vou para Leiston!

Todos acenam para ele e voltaram para a reunião.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Kuni sobrevoava Zeiss todos os dias para ver se encontrava a pessoa que lhe fez mal e a outros monstros, mas nos últimos tempos tem sentindo presenças desagradáveis rondando a região pelo fato que as criaturas não tem mais caído nas manipulações de mente.

_ Eles estão pensando em agir as escondidas! Temos que ficar espertos! Com os monstros não mais obedecendo, com certeza devem ter posto algum de seus soldados para agirem!

Kuni retorna para a fazenda tomando sua forma falsa de pequeno dragão.

_ Cheguei Henpu! – Falou Kuni – Esta tudo normal, mas sinto que tem algo errado nessa calmaria toda!

_ Você tem razão Kuni! – Falou Henpu acariciando o pequeno focinho do dragão – Vamos ficar de olhos abertos! Enquanto isso o que podemos fazer é treinar bastante!

Em Zeiss tinha um pequeno campo meio abandonado onde ela e Kuni treinam, ali perto passavam Hyoga, Sophia e Camus.

_ Maninhos é o dragão que vi hoje de manha sobrevoar nossa cidade! – Murmurou Sophia para não atrapalhar o treino dos dois – Mas ele parece menor agora, é muito estranho!

_ Que tal irmos falar com a menina? – Perguntou Hyoga olhando para Camus – Talvez podemos saber mais coisas do dragão!

Camus somente afirmou com a cabeça, tomando a dianteira.

_ Com licença? – Falou Camus.

_ Podemos ajudar? – Perguntou Henpu alegremente.

_ Eu vi um dragão sobrevoar a cidade hoje de manha! – Falou Sophia sorrindo – E gostaria de saber se é ele!

Henpu olha para Kuni e ele anda na direção de Sophia, mas Camus e Hyoga se colocam na frente dela.

_ Calma Não farei nada com ela! – Falou Kuni sorrindo – Sou um dragão da paz!

_ Um dragão que fala!– Falaram os três juntos.

Henpu não agüentando a expressão deles começa a rir e Kuni também.

_ Kuni não é qualquer monstro! – Falou Henpu – Na verdade a verdadeira forma dele, é aquela que você viu!

_ Uaaaah! Ele é enorme! – Falou Sophia fazendo carinho na cabeça do dragão – Kuni é tão fofinho nesta forma!

_ Sophia, eu e Hyoga vamos treinar! – Falou Camus seriamente – Temos de treinar, Leiston desde cinco anos atrás já esta em estado de alerta depois do desaparecimento de um dos generais!

_ Então é isso! – Falou Henpu olhando para Kuni – Aquela sensação ruim que você anda tendo!

_ Eu vi um homem no meio da pequena floresta que separa a cidade de Zeiss com a estrada principal! – Falou Kuni cerrando os olhos – Mas não sei se tem algo haver com isso! Detalhes não pude ver direito, já que o homem se moveu muito rápido!

_ É melhor ficarmos atentos, porque nossos inimigos visão a obra de nosso avô! – Falou Camus – Por que vocês não vêm treinar conosco?

_ Sério? – Indagou feliz Henpu – Nós aceitamos, né Kuni?

_ Sim!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Ruan Minos andava pelas ruas observando o movimento das pessoas, ele se destacava pela suas vestes negras.

Ikari e sua gangue viram a misteriosa presença andando por Ruan vários dias seguidos como se ele estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

"_ Quero me certificar se ela esta por aqui mesmo! Se a princesa estiver minhas duvidas serão esclarecidas!"

O homem olhou para a gangue que o observava com desprezo e depois dando um sorriso convencido se aproximando do grupo.

_ Boa tarde senhores! E senhorita! – Falou o homem – Estava procurando por uma pessoa talvez vocês poderiam me dizer se ela se encontra nessa cidade!

_ Depende de quem se trata! – Falou Ikari desconfiado – Quem você procura?

_ Uma garota chamada Saori Kido! – Falou ele com um sorriso triunfante – É uma pirralha que mora por esses arredores!

_ Sinto me dizer senhor, mas nunca vimos essa menina por aqui! – Falou Marin – E não conhecemos muitas pessoas nessa cidade!

_ A que pena! – Falou o homem disfarçando a incredulidade – Sou amigo de infância dela e vim lhe fazer uma vista! Nunca vim para essa cidade, então não conheço nada por aqui!

_ Nos desculpe, senhor realmente não conhecemos essa menina! – Falou Marin.

Minos olhou para aquele grupo como estivesse vendo um monte de estranho que não conseguem reconhecer uma princesa.

_ Não tem problema senhorita irei perguntar para outra pessoa! – Ele deu as costas partindo para um outra rua.

Todos ficam olhando o estranho partir até ele desaparecer de suas vistas e depois trocam olhares interrogativos.

_ Cara estranho! – Falou Ikari – Ele nos olhava como se fossemos de outro planeta!

_ Ouvi boatos, chefinho, que a rainha mandou a princesa para esses arredores! – Falou um dos amigos – Ouvi dois guardas falando isso!

_ Mas aquele papo de ser amigo, não desceu muito não! – Falou Ikari – Algo esta prestes a acontecer em Librl toda! Depois que vimos um outro cara procurando a mesma pessoa!

_ Vamos ficar de olhos abertos a qualquer acontecimento estranho! – Falou outro amigo – Quando Kaji e eu estávamos andando perto da estrada da aérea litorânea vimos um homem com o uniforme do exército matando uma pessoa e ele não estava sozinho tinha um cara todo coberto por capuz e manto preto, não se dava para ver o rosto do sujeito!

_ Como é? – Todos falaram junto olhando para Kaji e Seigo.

_ Espera um pouco! Eles chegaram a ver vocês dois? – Perguntou Ikari alterado – Isso é muito grave!

_ Não chegou a nos ver! Na hora nos escondemos, mas o local que ficamos deu para ver a cena toda! – Falou Kaji nervoso – A pessoa que ele matou não era um adulto e sim uma criança!

_ Covarde! – Gritou Ikari dando um murro no muro – Não acredito que existe uma escória dessas dentro do exército! Será que Shion sabe disso?

_ Provavelmente... Não sei... Talvez não saiba! – Falou Marin pensativa – Mas o pouco que pude perceber em Shion que ele é um homem muito justo! Eu acho que ele não iria aceitar um colega nesses portes!

_ Eu conheço o Shion! – Falou Ikari lembrando que Shion, na época que ele estava para sair do exército se ofereceu para cuidar dele – Shion se ofereceu para cuidar de mim na época que sai do exército, mas estava tão obcecado por vingança contra o Império que recusei a oferta...

_ Isso prova que ele se preocupa com você Ikari! – Falou Chance – Ele teria te cuidado como se você fosse um filho! Você tem sorte Ikari!

_ Pelo menos você tem alguém a recorrer! – Falou Kaji – Que tal mudarmos de assunto, porque esse já esta ficando meloso demais!

_ Você falou tudo Kaji! – Falou Seigo – Mas temos que ficar espertos!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Já no orfanato Selene estava preparando o almoço e as crianças a pentelhando ao mesmo tempo, não estava dando conta do recado. Shati havia saído para fazer compras, Saori estava na escola não tinha ninguém para ajudá-la.

Ela teve de parar de fazer o almoço para brincar um pouco com as crianças e ver se elas sossegassem um pouco, quando a campainha toca e vê o portão sendo aberto, viu que era Shaka com seu costumeiro uniforme. Selene deu um leve sorriso com a chegada do loiro e começou a se ajeitar.

_ Boa tarde crianças e Olá Selene! – Falou Shaka sorridente – Shati esta em casa?

_ Oi Shaka! – Falou Selene – Ela deu uma saída, mas já deve estar de volta!

_ Shakaaaaaaa! – Gritaram as crianças animadas.

_ Bom vou esperá-la chegar! – Falou Shaka abraçando uma menina – Bom vou distrair as crianças enquanto você faz o almoço!

_ Muitíssimo obrigada, Shaka! – Falou Selene alegre – Não estava conseguindo fazer nada com eles aqui pedindo para brincar!

Shaka sorriu para ela saindo com as crianças até o jardim se divertirem um pouco, quando Shati havia chegado das compras carregada de sacolas nos braços.

_ Shati minha irmã por que não me esperou para fazer as compras? – Perguntou Shaka todo preocupado correndo até a irmã pegando algumas sacolas de suas mãos – Isso é muito perigoso!

_ Eu sei disso maninho! – Falou Shati – Mas quis ir sozinha! Não quero ficar dependendo de você sempre, Shaka!

_ E desde quando ajudar minha irmã é perda de tempo? – Indagou Shaka sorrindo para a irmã – Da próxima vez me espere!

_ Sim, senhor! – Exclamou Shati batendo continência – Irei obedecer seus pedidos!

Eles começaram a rir da situação um tanto hilária, Shati ainda na continência, as crianças começaram a correr em volta dela e Shaka rindo da situação. Ele ajuda a irmã a levar as compras para cozinha e fica olhando Selene cozinhando calmamente. Ele se aproxima dela e sussurra em seu ouvido.

_ Deve estar uma delícia! – Sussurrou Shaka bem próximo do ouvido dela – Já pode casar!

_ Ai que susto, Shaka! – Falou Selene assustada e quase cortando o dedo com a faca – Eu quase me machuquei!

_ Me desculpe! – Falou Shaka com um sorriso malicioso – Não farei mais isso!

Shaka se afastou de Selene discretamente e ajudando a irmã guardar as coisas.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Trystan se declarou a Mina , depois a pedindo em casamento, ela ficou muito contente, ao mesmo tempo que treinava as escondidas de seus pais junto com ele e seu tutor Kyryan. Um ano depois ao completar seus 14 anos ela e Trystan ficam noivos, no mesmo momento ele consegue entrar ao exército. Com o passar do tempo Trystan conseguiu ser promovido à tenente sendo transferido à Grancell.

Na época em que Trystan foi promovido a capital, Leiston e Haken estavam treinando novos soldados e aprendizes a Bracer e a maioria das missões ficavam para os militares mais experientes. Numa dessas missões Trystan e um grupo de soldados foram convocados pelo general responsável por Grancell Aioros.

Antes mesmo de sair em missão Trystan enviou uma carta para Mina falando da missão que por isso ele ia ficar um tempo sem mandar e que não era para se preocupar. Quando ele e seu grupo achou que a missão havia acabado mandou outra carta falando que ia voltar. Se passaram duas semanas nada de Trystan enviar outra carta falando que voltara são e salvo.

Nessas duas semanas Grancell enviou uma carta para a família de Trystan falando da triste notícia que ele havia morrido em batalha. Depois Mina ficou sabendo caindo em pranto e numa grande depressão.

Com o passar do tempo Mina criou uma grande vontade de lutar e não querendo mais ficar em casa, pois o pai arranjara um novo noivo, queria vingar a morte de Trystan. Com a ajuda de Kyryan Mina conseguiu fugir de casa, onde ela conseguiu a proteção de Shion em Leiston.

Agora com seus 16 anos Mina sob a proteção de Shion passou a treinar todos os dias junto de Zathya.

_ Você tem certeza que não quer avisar seus pais que esta bem? – Perguntou Shion preocupado – Você sabe que esta muito tempo fora de casa...

_ Tenho sim a absoluta certeza que não quero falar com eles sobre o meu paradeiro! – Falou Mina convicta olhando bem nos olhos de Shion – Não quero que eles interfiram na minha vida! – Começando a chorar.

Shion se aproxima de Mina tirando de seu bolso um lenço e limpando os rastros do rosto dela.

_ Respeito sua decisão! – Falou Shion abraçando ela – Mas procure não se esforçar demais!

_ Obrigada! – Falou Mina entre soluços e retribuindo o abraço – Gostaria tanto que meu pai fosse como você Shion!

_ Que tal depois do treino sairmos um pouco! Zathya vai adorar sair para se divertir, gostaria de ir junto? – Perguntou Shion – Você quem sabe!

_ Quero sim! – Falou Mina animada ainda com algumas lagrimas teimando em cair – Quem sabe eu espaireço um pouco!

Shion sorriu, ela vai até a porta, mas antes de sair volta correndo abraçando ele de novo.

_ Obrigada Shion você tem sido um pai de verdade para mim! – Falou Mina lhe dando um beijo no rosto – Obrigada mesmo!

Ela o solta saindo correndo do escritório.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Depois que Mina saiu de seu escritório Liebe aparece discretamente.

_ Ora, ora devo concordar com Dohko em certos termos! – Falou ela se aproximando sensualmente sem ter noção disso – Como ele te chama? Aaah sim de senhor carranca!

_ O que você quer? – Perguntou Shion seriamente – Se veio para me perturbar pode se retirar...

_ Me desculpe, às vezes me da uma vontade de pentelhar com alguém! – Falou Liebe sarcasticamente – Ta certo que entrei aqui a dois anos!

_ ...

_ Bom como alguém esta muito ocupado vou me retirar! – Falou Liebe com uma vontade de rir das caras que Shion estava fazendo – Esta acontecendo algo com você general, esta levemente corado!

_ Não é nada! – Falou Shion encabulado – Estou ocupado!

_ Desculpe já estou me retirando!

Liebe sai do escritório achando graça com o jeito encabulado de Shion e volta para uma sala de treinos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Zathya estava perto do corredor das salas de treino e resolve treinar um pouco seu arco e flecha. Ao entrar na sala encontra Rosalie praticando e no alvo um monte de flecha ao centro.

_ Ahn... Com licença... – Falou ela meio insegura – Você se importa de treinar junto comigo?

_ Quem é você? – Pergunta seriamente – Se veio para me atrapalhar pode se retirar!

_ Sou Zathya filha de Shion! – Falou batendo continência – Não quero te atrapalhar, senhorita Rosalie! Só vim para praticar um pouco mais as minhas habilidades, pois tenho um probleminha! Não consigo usar magias, os dispositivos que meu pai andou me dando todos pifaram ou entraram em curto circuito!

Rosalie fez uma cara surpresa ao ouvir a informação, pois aquilo era raro de se acontecer e ao ver a desolação no rosto de Zathya colocou mais um alvo na parede.

_ Pode treinar! – Falou Rosalie normalmente – É melhor você aperfeiçoar mais suas técnicas para tampar essa deficiência.

_ Obrigada! – Falou Zathya com um pouco de medo de Rosalie – "Pelo menos ela é mais compreensiva do que a Dama de Ferro!"

Zathya retesa o arco, respirando fundo olhando para o alvo, logo em seguida soltando a flecha. Ela vai parar bem no centro do alvo deixando Rosalie admirada.

_ Bom vi que você é boa no tiro, que tal treinarmos juntas? – Perguntou Rosalie confiante – Assim fica mais interessante o treino!

_ Certo! – Falou Zathya animada – Mas onde vamos treinar?

_ Vamos para a arena de treinos! – Falou Rosalie – Lá poderemos usar toda nossas forças!

_ Certo!

As duas saíram da sala de treinamento até a arena, onde tinha alguns novatos na arquibancada descansando, lá estava Aioros e Isolda orientando a todos.

_ Para vocês terem mais ou menos a noção dos treinos dos mais experientes, observem as duas! – Falou Isolda firmemente – Vocês verão o treinos que vão fazer nem se comparam com os veteranos!

Todos pararam de falar para observar Rosalie e Zathya entrarem na arena uma cumprimentando a outra.

Rosálie se vestia com uma saia no meio das coxas preta, usava camisa branca com uma gravata preta e por cima usava um terninho vermelho escuro, meias até o tornozelo branca e calçava sapatos pretos. Já se preparava retesando seu arco pronta para atacar Zathya.

Já Zathya usava armadura leve no antebraço e ombro direitos e no busto, luva de  
couro vermelha no antebraço esquerdo, com meios dedos; colã preto por baixo  
e no quadril um tecido daqueles que saem um pra cada lado da coxa e um no meio de cor vermelha até a canela. Bota de couro preta, sem salto, enfeitada com fivelas e de cano até a metade das cochas. Usa também uma daquelas tiaras que passam na frente da testa, dourada com uma gema azul no centro de uma flor feita do metal, bem no meio da testa, e nas têmporas o metal faz um redemoinho de cada lado, no meio se incrusta uma gema verde. Ela já se prepara para defender a flecha de Rosalie.

Rosálie vendo que ela já estava pronta soltou a flecha, ela voou diretamente na direção de Zathya e ela se esquiva, mas mesmo assim pegou de raspão em seu rosto. Ela somente limpou o sangue com as costas da mão retesando seu arco disparando a flecha muito rápido, sem pensar muito e analisando a posição exata do adversário, Rosálie deu um salto para sair da mira dela, mas a flecha pega de raspão em sua perna.

_ Nada mal para uma novata! – Falou Rosálie – Não me decepcione!

_ Pode deixar senhorita Rosálie! – Falou Zathya – Vou dar tudo de mim!

Zathya parte para cima de Rosálie dando uma seqüencia de socos, mas sua adversária bloqueava todos os seus golpes. Zathya pegou Rosálie de surpresa dando um chute que pegou de raspão em seu abdome, ela deu um pulo para atrás retesando novamente seu arco disparou varias flechas na direção de Zathya.

Zathya tomou distancia assim também retesando o arco disparando várias flechas na direção de Rosálie e se esquivando das flechas de sua adversária.

Enquanto na arquibancada os novatos assistiam o treino das duas boquiabertos, no meio estava Bellee, alias Johannes quase em pânico com aquilo tudo, quase estava abraçando uma menina que estava em seu lado de tanto medo que estava sentindo.

Voltando para a arena Zathya ergue a mão para cima ainda em posição de luta, com a outra mão apontando para o oponente. Ela reúne energia de seu próprio corpo criando correntes elétricas em torno de si e acumulando em sua mão erguida. Ela corre na direção de Rosálie como se fosse a atacar de frente com a mão que estava erguida. Os relâmpagos passam para o corpo de Rosálie, assim gerando uma grande explosão elétrica.

_ Lightning impact!

O ataque de Zathya na verdade passou de raspão pelo corpo de Rosálie, pois ela tinha se desvencilhado por pouco, mas foi atingida pela explosão.

Com esse ataque Zathya ficou meio sem forças, Rosálie sem compaixão lhe desfere um chute bem no estomago, ambas caem ao chão.

Aioros e Isolda saem correndo da arquibancada para ajudá-las a se levantarem.

_ Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Aioros – Belíssima demonstração de vocês!

_ Eu estou morta! – Falou Zathya com um sorriso infantil – Eu quero minha cama!

_ Eu estou toda quebrada! – Falou Rosálie – Você luta bem novata!

_ Obrigada Rosálie! – Falou Zathya sorrindo – Quero ir até o papai!

_ Foi uma ótima demonstração de vocês! – Falou Isolda seriamente – Mas vocês poderiam ser mais cuidadosas!

_ Sim, mamãe! – Falaram as duas.

Isolda saiu de perto brava com o "mamãe" das duas e enquanto os três começaram a rir.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Rolent Karine estava em frente a sua casa pronta para sair afim de treinar para conseguir ser uma Bracer, quando vê Sara desesperada atrás de sua filha Hana.

_ Ai Hana onde você esta! – Gritou Sara desesperada – Da escola já voltou, mas onde foi se enfiar!

Sara sai de casa e começa a bater em todas as portas para ver onde Hana estava, quando chegou à casa de Karine.

_ Você viu minha filha Hana? – Perguntou Sara desesperada.

_ Bom não faz muito tempo vi uma menina acompanhada de um menino aparentemente da mesma idade indo para aquela direção! – Karine apontou para fora da cidade – Desculpe não poder lhe informar detalhadamente!

_ A sua informação ajudou muito! Obrigada mesmo! – Falou Sara – Agora tenho que ir para a Guild Bracer avisar do acontecido!

_ Então é melhor você ir lá o mais rápido possível! – Falou Karine – A trilha de Malga é cheio de monstros! Provavelmente eles foram para a torre das esmelas!

_ Ai meu céus! – Gritou Sara correndo – Muito obrigada Karine!

_ De nada!

Sara parte para a Guild Brecer falar com Ana.

_ Ana minha filha Hana e o Josh o amiguinho dela sumiram e Karine me disse que eles foram em direção da trilha de Malga, eu acho que foram para a torre das esmelas! – Falou Sara desesperada – Por favor, chame Dohko!

Nesse instante Lina e Mu chegam vendo o desespero de Sara e uma Ana nervosa.

_ O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lina – Tia Sara!

_ A H...Hana e Josh foram direto para a trilha de Malga e torre das esmelas sozinhos! – Falou Sara – Ainda bem que o pequeno esta na escolinha!

_ Hum... Nosso pai ainda não voltou de viagem! – Falou Mu – E hoje a Karin vai demorar para vir, pois foi a uma missão rápida!

_ Não temos tempo a perder! Ana nós iremos! – Falou Lina animada – Preparado Mu para a nossa primeira inesperada missão?

_ Claro!

_ Muito obrigada, meninos! – Falou Sara mais aliviada – Tomem cuidado, hein!

_ Tomaremos! – Falou Mu calmamente – Vamos logo, quem sabe conseguimos encontrá-los no meio do caminho!

_ Vamos!

_ Só tomem cuidado que a Trilha de Malga tem uma bifurcação, vão para oeste! – Falou Ana – Tomem isso! Levem esses quartz, já coloquem em seus dispositivos!

_ Obrigada Ana! – Falaram eles.

Lina e Mu saíram correndo da Guild Bracer indo na direção da Trilha de Malga, eles correm até a bifurcação.

_ Humph... Era para o oeste! – Falou Lina ofegante – Ai não consigo mais correr!

_ Sim para o oeste, então temos que pegar essa estrada da esquerda! – Falou Mu ao ver uma placa de madeira entalhada "Torre das Esmelas" – É por aqui mesmo!

Os dois correm mais um trecho chegando a Torre das Esmelas.

_ Eu não os vi por aqui! – Falou Lina preocupada – Eu acho que eles estão lá dentro!

_ Então vamos!

Os dois adentram a torre encontrando três corredores, sabendo que um deles é somente escadas. Eles optam pelas escadas, quando se aproximam escutam gritos.

_ Mu é a Hana!

_ Vamos!

Os dois pegam as crianças e começam a correr e uns dez monstros atrás. Vão numa área que tinha mais espaço e que tinha dois corredores nas laterais da sala, eles foram cercados assim colocaram as crianças ao chão.

_ Vamos nessa Mu! – Falou Lina girando o bastão nas mãos – Temos que conseguir fazer isso!

_ Certo!

Lina corre na direção de um monstro que era uma carinha com uma orelha longa meio que flutuava no ar, pois ele não tem corpo, ela deu um chute num, golpeou outro com o bastão, enquanto Mu se concentrava para usar uma magia.

Lina girou o bastão encima de sua cabeça batendo em um e depois em outro que vinha atrás, nesse mesmo momento Mu abre os olhos soltando sua magia. Um vendaval de vento se formou com pequenas descargas elétricas verdes na direção de dois monstros.

_ Air Strike!

Lina se concentra também jogando sua magia, uma grande pedra cai magicamente em cima do monstro.

_ Stone Hammer!

As crianças abraçam Lina e Mu, quando eles olham para um dos corredores escutam um barulho estranho vindo na direção deles, era um homem com um livro nas mão com um jeito bem atrapalhado correndo na direção deles.

_ Aaaaaah! – Gritou o homem – Desculpa toda essa confusão, mas parece atrai todos esses monstros!

_ Parece? – Falou Lina com cara de brava – Lá vamos nós de novo!

Lina ficou na frente deles enquanto Mu ficava atrás para proteger os três.

_ Eu sou Oliver Willians! – Falou Oliver – Eu sei que não é hora de apresentações!

Hades estava sorrindo ao ver Mu ali, ele ajeito o óculos com um olhar maligno.

"_ Sua memória irá voltar em breve!"

Os monstros voam na direção deles, Lina gira o bastão batendo em uns três monstros enquanto Mu golpeava quatro monstros com suas espadas.

_ São muitos monstros! – Falou Lina desesperada – Não vamos dar conta disso tudo!

_ Temos que tentar! – Gritou Mu tentando manter a calma – O problema com isso tudo de monstros fica difícil de usar magias.

Quando os monstros iam cercá-los para golpear a todos um vulto atacou a todos e quando viram Dohko caindo de pé ao chão.

_ Papai! – Gritou Lina – Já voltou de viagem!

_ Sim! – Falou Dohko – Antes que perguntem como soube que estavam aqui, antes de voltar para casa fui para a Guild Bracer e Ana me contou do ocorrido, então vim correndo! Hum... Professor Willians o que faz por aqui?

_ Hahahaha! Eu acabei me perdendo! – Falou Oliver sorrindo feito bobo – Ai quando vi seus filhos aqui, mas foi minha culpa atrai tudo aquilo de monstros!

_ O que importa que esta tudo bem! – Falou Dohko – E quanto a vocês, heim?

_ Eu e Josh queríamos explorar mais coisas! – Falou Hana sorridente – Mas não sabíamos que seria tão perigoso!

_ Você deixou sua mãe de cabelo em pé! – Falou Mu seriamente – Nunca mais faça isso!

_ Prometemos! – Falaram as crianças juntas.

_ Então vamos voltar para a Guild Bracer! – Falou Dohko – E quanto a você Oliver Willians?

_ Voltarei para Zeiss!

Os seis saíram da torre voltando para a Guild Bracer.

_Continua..._

Bom até o próximo capítulo!

Bjinhos para todos.


	6. inicio da agitação

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Desculpem a demora a postar um novo capitulo, sabe como é faculdade, trabalhos cabeludos, o pior de tudo é a falta de inspiração para escrever ou falta de tempo! Bom esse capitulo saiu comprido!_

_Espero que agrade_

_Boa leitura_

Capítulo 5

**Inicio da agitação, treinos, batalhas e um possível inimigo**

Depois do ocorrido Lina, Mu e Dohko voltam para a Guild Bracer com Hana e Josh, Sara estava nervosa andando de um lado para o outro, Catarina estava sentada em uma cadeira nervosa esperando por noticias de seu filho. Ana estava apreensiva perante o ocorrido, estava perto do telefone caso alguém telefone dando o aviso que estava tudo bem.

_ Sara se acalme Dohko e os outros vão trazer a Hana sã e salva! – Disse Ana com muita preocupação, pois estavam demorando muito para darem notícias – Você quer que ligue para Leiston?

_ Ana, não consigo me acalmar já tentei, mas foi em vão! – Sara continuava em pé, ora andava de um lado para o outro ou ficava andando em círculos – Por favor Ana! Chame Miro!

_ Ta bom, Sara!

Ana pega o telefone discando o numero de Leiston rapidamente, ela estava tão nervosa que as palavras saiam atropeladas fazendo a pessoa do outro lado pedir para que repetisse com mais calma.

_ Preciso falar com Shion! – Falou Ana com calma – Por favor!

O telefonista passou a chamada para o ramal de Shion imediatamente sem delongas. Ana estava ansiosa para que ele atendesse rápido.

_ Alô?

_ Shion sou eu Ana da Guild Bracer de Rolent!

_ Fale Ana o que aconteceu? Você esta nervosa!

_ A filha de Sara sumiu, Lina e Mu foram ao resgate, logo depois Dohko foi atrás deles e até agora nada!

_ Hum... Você sabe para onde foram?

_ Foram na direção da trilha de Malga, exatamente para a torre das esmelas!

_ Mas o que duas crianças foram fazer num lugar perigoso como aquele! A torre de esmelas é praticamente um ninho de monstros!

_ Não sei, mas deve ser alguma travessura de criança! Tem como passar o telefonema para Grancell, Sara gostaria de falar com Miro!

_ Vou passar! Quando tiver noticias me avise!

_ Ta bom! Obrigada Shion!

Shion passa o telefonema para a unidade de Grancell, onde é atendida por Aioros.

_ Aioros?

_ Olá, Ana! Algum problema?

_ Dos mais cabeludos possível!

_ Como assim?

_ A filha de Miro aprontou!

_ Já sei! Sara quer falar com Miro!

_ Sim!

Rapidamente Ana passa o telefone para Sara e esta já estava soluçando de nervosismo por não ter noticias de Hana e dos outros.

_ Sara o que aconteceu?

_ Ai Miro! Nossa filha sumiu! Lina e Mu foram atrás dela e até agora nada!

_ O que?

_ Logo depois Dohko foi atrás deles, mas a demora esta me deixando aflita!

_ Já estou indo para ai!

Rapidamente Miro desliga o telefone.

_ Boa sorte Miro!

_ E vou precisar de muita Aioros! Desculpa estar saindo assim, mas a Sara esta precisando de mim!

_ Mas não se preocupe, se Dohko foi para lá sua filha irá aparecer!

_ Assim espero Aioros! Amanha irei compensar essa saída!

_ Não se preocupe!

Miro saiu correndo da sala de Aioros quase atropelando quem estivesse em sua frente, todos percebendo o desespero dele saiam de sua frente sem entender nada. No estacionamento rapidamente entra no carro dando a partida, quase saindo cantando pneu.

Ao chegar em Rolent Miro se dirige rapidamente para a Guild Bracer, onde encontra Sara sentada numa cadeira segurando um copo de água, Catarina quase roendo as unhas de tanta preocupação e Ana estava apreensiva com a demora deles.

Enquanto isso na trilha de Malga Lina, Mu, Dohko, Hana e Josh voltavam animados quando um sombra os ataca.

_ O que foi isso? – Lina olha para todos os lados – Quem nos atacou?

_ Foi muito rápido não deu para ver! – Disse Mu empunhando suas espadas – Pai como vamos sair dessa?

_ Vamos enfrentar essa pessoa! – Preparando-se para o ataque – Fiquem atentos! Lina quero que você proteja Hana e Josh!

_ Ta bom, pai!

Lina estava olhando para todos os cantos quando viu um vulto pular em direção de Mu, mas desviou indo para Dohko.

_ Pai cuidado o vulto esta indo na sua direção! – Gritou Lina – E Mu fique atento que ele pode desviar e te atacar!

Dohko rapidamente se virou na direção de onde o vulto vinha bloqueando o ataque e a pessoa caiu ao chão se recompondo rapidamente.

_ Lina estou com medo! – Hana abraçou ela com muito medo – Quero minha mãe!

_ Não se preocupe Hana, nós vamos proteger vocês! – Falou Lina convicta – Quem quer que seja essa pessoa esta atrás de alguma coisa!

_ Hum... Então você é o famoso Dohko! – Disse a pessoa num tom sarcástico – Vamos ver se você realmente é forte como dizem por ai!

_ O que você quer? – Perguntou Dohko já se preparando – Se for uma luta deixe as crianças voltarem para casa!

_ Esta certo! – O rapaz olhou para Lina, Mu, Hana e Josh – Ai pirralhada vocês podem ir para casa!

_ Lina, Mu vão com eles até a Guild Bracer! – Disse rapidamente – Vou lutar com ele!

_ Ta bom pai! Tome cuidado!

_ Pode deixar!

Lina pegou Hana no colo e Mu faz o mesmo com Josh saíram correndo do local antes que o rapaz mudasse de idéia.

_ Lina o tio Dohko vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Hana chorosa – É por minha culpa que isso esta acontecendo!

_ Não se culpe Hana! – Continuou correndo – Meu pai é forte pode dar conta disso!

_ Lina tem razão! – Falou Mu sorrindo – Vamos confiar nele!

_ Sim!

Chegando perto de Rolent, Lina e Mu param de correr colocando as crianças no chão, vão entrando na cidade quando encontram um rapaz estranho com vestes negras e com um sorriso muito sarcástico. Seus cabelos eram escuros, negros como a noite e bem comprido.

_ Estou vendo que essa cidade não sabe nada sobre a princesa, por isso irei matar a todos! Hahahaha!

Rapidamente os quatro entram correndo na Guild Bracer encontrando Sara, Catarina, Miro e Ana nervosos com a demora.

_ Hana minha filha você esta bem? – Sara saiu correndo na direção da filha com carinha de choro – Que foi Hana que cara de assustada é essa?

_ Tia Sara fomos atacados por uma pessoa! – Falou Lina em estado de choque com que ouviu do rapaz que rondava a cidade – Eu acho que estamos prestes a sermos atacados e meu pai ficou para trás lutando com o misterioso rapaz...

_ O que? – Indagou Miro – Foram atacados por uma pessoa que não se identificou!

_ Sim! E tem um rapaz com vestes negras La fora dizendo que ira matar todos aqui na cidade por não saberem nada da princesa! – Mu estava igualmente em estado de choque, mas tentava disfarçar – Ele esta rondando a cidade...

_ Vou até lá! – Miro começou a andar em direção a porta quando Sara o para – Sara, por favor, tenho que ir, essa é minha missão como um militar proteger todos de qualquer perigo!

_ Miro não faça isso! – Falou Sara caindo em pranto – Por favor, não faça isso!

_ Desculpe Sara, mas alguém tem que parar esse sujeito! – Abraçou ela, saindo da Guild Bracer – Me deseje sorte!

Enquanto isso Dohko e o misterioso rapaz começam a lutar. O misterioso era muito rápido, Dohko estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em lutar contra ele. Ele vendo com precisão os movimentos do rapaz em dado momento conseguiu defletir o golpe, reparando que o sujeito usava um tridente preto com detalhes em prateado.

_ Nossa quase virei filé agora! – Disse se preparando para outro ataque – Hum... Você é forte, vou ter trabalho!

O rapaz se prepara corre em direção de Dohko com o tridente apontando para seu adversário, ele pula a erguendo e depois a jogando. Dohko se esquiva dela que se espetou na fofa terra com tudo.

Dohko prepara um ataque, empunha sua espada quando o rapaz corria em sua direção para recuperar a arma, ele desfere um golpe de espada que fez o capuz se partir revelando seu rosto.

Dohko arregala os olhos percebendo uma certa semelhança com algum ou alguma militar quando se lembra de Kira, pois o tal rapaz era muito parecido com ela.

_ Tsc... Voltarei Dohko! – Pulou na direção da vegetação – Em breve terminaremos nossa luta!

_ Será possível que esse rapaz seja o i... – Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando esquecer essa probabilidade – Seria um pouco difícil disso ser verdade!

Em Rolent o rapaz das vestes negras avistou Miro indo na direção dele, saiu correndo empunhando uma espada apontando bem para seu peito. Miro rapidamente se esquiva do movimento lhe desferindo um chute fazendo o sujeito cair ao chão, ele se recupera dando um sorriso irônico partindo para cima dele novamente.

Miro empunha sua espada rapidamente antes que fosse atingido por um novo golpe.

_ O que você quer aqui em Rolent? – Perguntou Miro se defendendo de uma seqüência de golpes de espada – E quem é você?

_ Hahahaha! O que eu quero aqui? Somente informações sobre o paradeiro da princesa! – Falou o sujeito sorrindo sarcasticamente – Sou Aiacos, um dos generais do Clã Oroboros!

_ O que? – Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a informação – Clã Oroboros, espera um pouco então vocês que vem... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase pelo novo ataque de Aiacos.

_ Hahahaha! Nada mal para um mero sargento! – Cutucou Aiacos com desdém – Ainda não entendo porque estou tendo dificuldades em acabar com você!

_ Não pense que vai ser fácil passar por mim! – Alfinetou Miro – Posso ser um mero sargento, mas sou capaz de acabar com você!

Miro não deu chances de Aiacos lhe cutucar dando um forte chute em seu estomago e depois um forte soco em sua nuca. Aiacos ficou atordoado com os golpes, ele olhou Miro com muito ódio ia atacar quando Dohko aparece apontando a espada em sua garganta.

_ Ora, ora então o famoso e lendário Dohko esta aqui em minha frente! – Falou Aiacos ironicamente - Onde esta aquele imprestável!

_ Você esta se referindo ao rapaz de capuz... – Continuou com a espada na garganta de Aiacos – Se você veio pegar informações da princesa pelo reino todo, esta perdendo seu tempo!

_ É mesmo? – Cutucou Aiacos – Fique sabendo Dohko que uma hora saberemos onde a pequena princesa esta escondida! Hahahaha!

Aiacos nervoso sai rapidamente, com seus poderes conseguiu se teleportar até Glorious.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Eu já disse que não quero treinar hoje! – Berrou Evangeline – Da para você me deixar em paz?

_ Já te disse que estou responsável por seus treinos, a não ser que você queira ser presa! – Alfinetou Shura, fazendo Evangeline bufar de raiva – Assim esta bem melhor!

_ Chantagista! – Gritou Evangeline batendo os pés até o local de treinos – Você vai ver só, quando eu me ver livre vou te atazanar a vida toda!

_ Medo! – Disse Shura num tom zombeteiro – Você vai ficar ai parada ou vai vir treinar!

_ Humf...

Evangeline foi até o pequeno gramado que servia como arena de treinos, bateu os pés parando num canto cruzando os braços quase soltando fogo pela boca de tanta raiva que estava sentindo de Shura. Em compensação Shura estava adorando atormentar a esquentada e rebelde Evangeline.

Shura havia se distraído, Evangelina empunhou sua Claymore muito irritada, correu na direção dele lhe dando um golpe com a espada onde ele defendeu rapidamente fazendo com que ela derrubasse sua arma no chão. Shura aproveitando a brecha lhe desfere um chute onde Evangeline da um salto para trás desviando se do golpe, de uma de suas pernas tirou um revolver ainda no ar atira nele, por um triz conseguiu esquivar-se da bala pegando de raspão em seu braço.

_ Nada mal, senhorita emburrada! – Cutucou Shura – Bom começo de treino!

_ Não enche! – Foi até sua espada a empunhando – Senão vier logo vai virar um salame fatiado!

_ Nossa o que eu fiz nessa vida para merecer isso! – Pegando sua espada, tomando posição de ataque – Se você quer tanto treinar então vamos nessa! Pode vim!

Evangeline partiu para cima de Shura lhe dando uma seqüência de socos onde ele defendia todos, só esperou ela dar uma brecha para dar o contra ataque. Quando ela parou Shura lhe deu um chute em seu estomago a fazendo cair ao chão com muita dor.

_ Bom por já esta bom! – Falou ele mais calmo – Vá descansar que amanha vai ter mais!

_ Tsc...

Assim eles voltaram para casa, cada um foi ao seu quarto literalmente descansar.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Com os acontecimentos Shion começou a ficar preocupado, ficou pensando em como reforçar a segurança em volta da rainha e da princesa, pois mais ou menos sabia que o tal inimigo queria algo da parte delas.

_ Nossa pai ultimamente você anda muito sério! – Falou Clary estranhando – Tem algo acontecendo? Por que não conta para mim?

_ Estou preocupado, Clary... – Murmurou ele voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira – Algo muito ruim esta prestes a acontecer! Também não sei exatamente o que, mas esta havendo um aumento considerado de ataques de monstros nas cidades, a única cidade que não esta tendo esses casos é a Zeiss.

_ Pai quando estava vindo para cá, ouvi boatos de que a cidade de Rolent tinha sido atacada por um sujeito misterioso e um homem meio macabro! – Disse ela sem reparar na repentina mudança de humor de seu pai – A sorte é que Dohko e Miro estavam por lá!

_ Que coincidência a filha de Miro tinha desaparecido! – Endureceu ainda mais a feição, olhando para a janela pensando mais que o normal – Temos que reforçar a segurança das cidades, principalmente a Grancell! Daqui por diante vamos ficar atentos! E Clary tente buscar mais informações sobre esses homens que atacou Dohko e Miro!

_ Ta certo pai! – Clary já ia saindo – Pai e quanto a Zathya?

_ Reforçarei o treino dela! Assim como de Mina! – Falou Shion um pouco nervoso – Clary você poderia chamar Isolda ou quem estiver por ai?

_ Claro pai!

Clary saiu rapidamente da sala de seu pai, começou a andar Leiston toda a procura de algum superior, mas estava difícil. Estava andando distraída quando esbarra em alguém não vendo seu rosto.

"_ Nossa que estranha essa pessoa..."

Continuou andando até que encontra com Zathya num dos corredores.

_ Zathya irmã! – Sai correndo quase pulando em cima da irmã, mas da um grande abraço quase derrubando as duas no chão – Você viu algum superior por ai?

_ Oi Clary, você quase nos mata! – Disse Zathya muito assustada com a repentina chegada da irmã – Bom quando sai da Arena vi Isolda circulando por ai, depois vi Kira perambulando meio que quase falando sozinha e só! Por que?

_ O papai esta chamando qualquer um dos superiores à sala dele... – Abaixou a cabeça vendo que teria que andar mais um pouco lá dentro para encontrar uma das duas – Deixa eu indo senão papai vai ficar uma fera!

_ Eu te ajudo!

Zathya foi até a arena de treinos encontrando Kira treinando sozinha quando corre na direção dela.

_ Me desculpe estar atrapalhando seu treino senhorita Kira, mas parece que Shion quer falar com vocês do cargo superior! – Falou Zathya colocando a mão nos joelhos pegando fôlego – Vou procurar a senhorita Isolda!

_ Parece que ela foi para o vestiário... – Murmurou Kira se virando – Obrigada por passar o aviso!

_ De nada!

Zathya corre até a área de vestiários quando esbarra com Clary.

_ Já avisei a Kira... – Murmurou Zathya – Pensei que ela iria ser grossa comigo!

_ Bom agora temos que achar a Isolda! – Falou Clary animada – Melhor ele conversar com as duas! É a situação esta grave mesmo para todas as unidades do exército estar convocando mais pessoas!

_ É verdade!

As duas estavam andando conversando distraidamente por um dos enormes corredores quando viram a porta da sala de treinos aberta e podiam ver uma pessoa treinando, chegaram mais perto vendo que era um rapaz.

_ Nossa o povo realmente esta treinando pesado! – Falou Clary chegando mais perto da sala – Desde que o reino entrou em estado de alerta esta esse corre, corre para subir os veteranos de cargo!

_ Realmente! Por isso Clary temos que nos esforçar! – Zathya falou tão alto que o rapaz parou de treinar as observando – Ops...

_ Oooh! Você deve ser Aioria! – Surpreendeu-se Clary – E como a gente não o reconheceu!

Aioria deu um leve sorriso ao ver o desconserto das duas.

_ Posso ajudá-las? – Perguntou Aioria.

_ Estamos procurando Isolda! – Falou Clary quando um estalo veio em sua cabeça – Ah Aioria meu pai disse que queria conversar com alguns de vocês se fosse possível!

_ Aconteceu algo? – Preocupou-se Aioria ao ouvir o recado – Não é normal Shion chamar qualquer um de nós para um reunião! Isso quer dizer que o inimigo já começou a agir!

_ Creio que sim! – Falou Zathya lembrando que o pai andava muito agitado – Ultimamente o papai anda muito agitado e incomodado com algo!

_ Obrigado meninas por me avisar irei até lá! – Agradeceu Aioria – Já Isolda não sei onde ela esta!

_ Não tudo bem nós iremos procurá-la!

Clary e Zathya continuam andando pelo corredor quando escutam um grande baque numas das salas e muito curiosas foram ver. Viram Rosalie saindo correndo e uma Alaya irritada.

_ Eu hein... – Falou Clary – Essas duas são doidas de pedra!

_ Bom pelo pouco que conheço Rosalie, ela é bem certinha para fazer umas coisas dessas! – Falou Zathya coçando a cabeça – Parece que a senhorita Alaya fez algo que irritou a Rosalie...

Andaram mais um pouco encontrando Rosalie e Isolda conversando.

_ Desculpa interromper a conversa, mas meu pai as chama! – Falou Clary – Uma reunião importante!

_ O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Perguntou Isolda preocupada – Bom vamos até o general, Rosalie!

_ Obrigada pelo aviso!

Clary e Zathya foram até a porta de entrada.

_ Agora tenho que ir minha irmã! – Disse Clary lembrando de sua missão – Papai me mandou em uma missão e a senhorita treine muito para que possamos lutar todos juntos! Hehehehe!

_ Pode deixar! Vou me esforçar muitooo!

As duas se despedem, Zathya foi até a arena de treino e ficou olhando o amplo espaço.

"_ A verdadeira batalha esta vindo pelo visto..."

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em outra parte de Leiston Saga treinava Aisha, como responsável pelos treinos dela. Aisha havia se tornado capitã muito rápido por causa dos treinos intensivos de Saga, que muitas vezes a fazia treinar demais.

_ Aisha você não acha que esta exagerando um pouco? – Indagou Saga – Esta certo que quando comecei seus treinos não te dava um tempo!

_ Já sei eu sou uma capitã, que não preciso desses treinos de principiante, mas é muito bom rever! – Falou ela ainda com a Muramasa em mãos – Escutei Alexandra dizer que logo, logo uma guerra pode acontecer! Bom já estou me preparando para isso!

_ Você esta certa! – Cruzou os braços chacoalhando a cabeça – Esta na hora da senhorita parar de treinar um pouco para comer alguma coisa!

_ Ta bom papai!

Saga arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com a ironia de Aisha, mas resolveu ficar calado para não cutucar a fera.

_ O que temos para comer? – Foi espiando cada panela – Hum... Que cheiro bom! Se fosse a gororoba do Kanon eu não comeria!

_ Só você mesmo Aisha para me fazer rir! – Falou Saga chacoalhando a cabeça – Bom vamos comer!

Os dois se sentam à mesa e começam a comer, bom Aisha não comia devorava a comida, tanta a fome que estava sentindo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Grancell foi mais um dia de treino de Saori e Alexandra a instruía, pois a princesa ainda não conhecia suas habilidades direito. Saori tem um grande potencial para magias, ela conseguia criar fortes magias de cura e água. Tem grande precisão em seus golpes, ela usa a esgrima.

_ Princesa a cada dia você esta melhorando! – Falou Alexandra alegremente – Daqui a pouco você não precisará desses treinos de principiantes!

_ Alexandra é que estou tendo aulas extras com o Aoshi-Kun! – Falou Saori feliz – Ele esta me ajudando muito até nos estudos!

_ Shihyo Aoshi realmente é um rapaz muito educado e inteligente, quase não converso com ele apesar do pouco que conversei é um verdadeiro cavalheiro! – Falou Alexandra – Espero que a princesa esteja preparada para uma futura batalha!

_ Esse assunto tão de repente Alexandra! – Saori não estava entendendo direito a situação do momento – Esta certo que cada vez mais os guardas estão reforçando a segurança do castelo, mas sinto que a batalha esta próxima!

_ Até você princesa esta tendo esse pressentimento... – Murmurou meio desanimada – Mas enquanto não temos essa guerra, vamos aproveitar sem perder o foco!

_ Você tem toda razão!

_ E vocês não precisam se preocupar estou aqui para ajudar! - Uma voz bem conhecida se pronunciou – Shion pediu que ficasse aqui em Grancell para manter a segurança dos castelo!

_ Aoshi! – Falaram as duas juntas – Que susto você nos deu!

_ Desculpe me! – Rindo um pouco da reação das duas – Bom vou falar com a rainha! Com sua licença!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Depois do dia corrido de Seleção, no dia seguinte os aspirantes a soldados ficam perambulando a fortaleza a fim de conhecer todo o ambiente, mas um deles parecia muito perdido Johannes não sabia por onde ir quando esbarra em alguém.

_ Aham! Me desculpe não foi minha intenção – Tentando engrossar a voz – Estava muito distraído!

_ Imagina a culpa foi minha não estava prestando atenção! – Desculpou-se a menina – Você tem grupo?

_ Ainda não! É que estou um pouco perdido! – Disse tentando falar como homem – Meu nome é Johannes Lee! Muito prazer!

_ Sou Zathya! Igualmente Johannes! – Falou ela puxando Johannes pelo braço – Como meu pai esta ocupado para me dar os treinamentos, tive que entrar num dos grupos de treinos – Escolhi a turma do General Aioros!

_ Bom você pode me chamar de B... Quiz dizer Johan! – Disfarçou o embaraço, quase falou seu apelido de menina – Não falei que ando distraído, quase falei meu nome errado!

Zathya não se agüenta começa a rir da pequena atrapalhada, ela viu que esse aspirante tinha algo de diferente, mas não sabia o que era.

_ Johan você pode me esperar por aqui, tenho que avisar meu pai que vou pegar as aulas junto com vocês novatos! – Subiu correndo as escadas – Não saia dai!

_ Ta bom vou ficar quietinha aqui! Ops quis dizer quietinho! – Abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensando se Zathya tinha escutado o deslize – "_ Espero que ela não tenha escutado meu deslize!"

Isolda estava indo até a sala do general quando vê um novato ali parado olhando para o nada então se aproxima dele.

_ Você não deveria estar no campo de treinamento junto dos outros? – Cruzando os braços - Afinal você já tem um grupo?

Johannes congela ao ouvir aquela voz gélida vinda atrás de si, ele vai se virando de vagar até dar de cara com a dona da voz.

_ M...Me De...Desculpe eu estava apenas e...esperando uma amiga! – Gaguejou de susto e medo - E...ela foi falar com o pai e como sou novo por aqui fiquei meio perdido!

Zathya estava descendo as escadas quando vê Isolda implicando com Johannes.

_ Senhorita Isolda ele esta me acompanhando! – Desceu o restante dos degraus – Irei mostrar o local para ele!

_ Faça isso imediatamente! – Seguiu seu caminho até a sala do general – Com licença!

Johannes ainda estava catatônico com a frieza de Isolda.

_ É melhor você se acostumando com a Isolda, ela é assim com todo mundo! – Disse se lembrando de alguns ocorridos – Mas com o pessoal de cargos superiores ela é pouca coisa mais maleável!

_ Entendi! Ouvi boatos que ela da uns treinos de castigar! – Suava frio ao lembrar – Só sei que não quero pegar ela para os meus treinos!

_ Por isso que estou indo para o grupo de treinos do Aioros! – Falou Zathya sorrindo – Então vamos!

_ Claro! – A contra gosto foi para aquele lugar, pois não gosta de violência - Não queria estar aqui!

_ Hã? Como assim? – Indagou Zathya sem entender – Se você não queria estar aqui, então...

_ Aaah é uma longa história! – Disse abaixando a cabeça – Mas como dizem: "_ Como estou aqui tenho que aproveitar!" Bom tem coisas da história que não posso contar!

_ Não tem problema! – Puxou Johannes até o campo de treinos – Você não irá sofrer com os treinos do General Aioros, já da Isolda você iria penar de verdade! Sei disso porque cheguei a pegar um dos treinos dela... Sai toda quebrada e no dia seguinte não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer! Meu pai teve até de faltar no serviço para me ajudar!

_ Nossaaaa! – Estremeceu Johannes com o que foi dito – Que medo!

_ Aqui estamos! – Apontou para o grande grupo – Por que será que o grupo de Aioros é o mais cheio?

Ambos caíram na risada com a pergunta.

_ Senhor aqui estou! Meu pai por essa semana não vai poder me treinar, então gostaria de saber se posso entrar para este grupo! – Disse Zathya com muito respeito – E trouxe um amigo!

_ Tudo bem Zathya! Conhecendo Shion ele não iria permitir que Isolda a treinasse depois daquele dia em que você não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer! – Sorriu Aioros – E qual seria seu nome?

_ Aham! Meu nome é Johannes Lee, senhor! – Bateu continência ao se apresentar.

_ Prazer Johannes! – Cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. – Seja bem vindo!

_ Muito obrigado!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Henpu passou a treinar todos os dias com Camus, Sophia e Hyoga.

_ Bom você pretende se tornar uma aprendiz a Bracer? – Perguntou Camus – Posso te treinar e para conseguir sua licença como aprendiz tem que passar por algumas missões...

_ Você me ajuda Camus! – Os olhos dela brilharam – Aaaah muito obrigada! Mas não vai ficar muito puxado, porque ainda tem que treinar seus irmãos!

_ Não vai ficar puxado! E vai ser um prazer te ajudar! – Falou Camus – Bom vamos nos preparar com os treinos! Hoje terei de encerrar mais cedo, pois irei até Leiston! Kirika irá cuidar um pouco dos treinamentos!

_ Sim!

Enquanto isso Kuni sobrevoava a cidade de Zeiss, reparando uma estranha movimentação perto da floresta do local. Reparou um rapaz de vestes negras e outro encapuzado estavam indo direto para a cidade.

_ É parece que eles começaram a agir! – Kuni voou rapidamente para a área de treino avisar Camus da inesperada e indesejada visita – Tenho que chegar até Camus antes que eles cheguem a cidade!

Kuni voou o mais rápido que pode para dar o recado, mas quando ele estava voltando os dois estranhos desviaram seu caminho indo até uma estrada. Mesmo assim o dragão voltou a cidade afim de dar seu relatório ao Coronel Camus.

Ao verem Kuni chegando eles param com o treino e escutar que o dragão tinha a dizer.

_ Camus pude ver dois homens estranhos rondando por essas redondezas! – Kuni estreitou o olhar – Acabaram desviando o caminho...

_ Bom temos que ficar atentos a qualquer movimento desses estranhos! – Falou Camus olhando para os três – E quanto a vocês é melhor não chegarem perto desses estranhos, porque não sabemos o que eles são capazes de fazer!

_ Certo!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Nossa ultimamente esta uma grande movimentação de soldados! – Falou Seigo estranhando muito – Parece que algo esta para acontecer!

_ Não duvido de nada! – Ikari ficou lembrando do estranho que lhes perguntou sobre uma garota – Depois daquele sujeito estranho que veio nos perguntar sobre aquela tal de Saori Kido, não duvido de nada!

_ É se aquele cara aparecer de novo? – Perguntou Kaji todo preocupado – Nessas horas seria muito bom fazer parte do exército!

_ Não fale bobagens Kaji! – Falou Ikari – Nós somos livres para fazer o que quisermos! E no exército não poderíamos fazer a metade das coisas que fazemos por aqui!

_ Ele tem toda razão! – Falou Kevin – Prefiro assim, às vezes da dor de cabeça ao povo do exército, mas como prometemos ficar quietos!

Depois de viajarem Radamanthys e seu servo chegam a Ruan, ambos se destacavam pela suas vestes negras, o servo todo coberto por uma capa e capuz preto, nem seu rosto dava-se para ver. Novamente Ikari e seus amigos ficam olhando as figuras passarem por eles.

_ Olha lá de novo vindo gente estranha! – Falou Ikari preocupado – E aquele outro sujeito não se da para ver seu rosto por conta do capuz negro!

_ Vamos vigiar eles! – Seigo se levantando para segui-los – Assim podemos descobrir o que eles querem!

_ É muito imprudente fazer isso! – Disse Marin o impedindo de ir – Esse outro que apareceu parece ser muito forte! E isso é missão para o exército e não nossa!

_ Marin tem toda razão! - Levantou-se Ikari acalmando o amigo – Se caso acontecer algo ai sim entramos em ação!

Radamanthys e seu servo estavam passando quando avistam um soldado, eles sem mais nem menos o ataca e isso chamou a atenção do grupo todo.

_ Bom eu acho melhor agirmos! – Falou Ikari assustado com a velocidade do encapuzado – Bom vamos, senão a culpa vai para cima de nós!

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte! Eu e Seigo cuidamos dos caras e vocês vão até a Guild Bracer falar do ocorrido! – Falou Ikari – Se possível falar para Shion o ocorrido!

_ Certo! Eu e Kaji vamos até a Guild Bracer e o restante ficam observando a luta a distancia! Qualquer problema um de vocês vão até lá nos avisar! – Levantou-se Marin puxando Kaji – Vamos lá!

Ikari e Seigo correm até o soldado caído, quando o encapuzado ia perfurar o corpo de seu adversário com seu tridente, Ikari com suas espadas conseguiu bloquear o golpe com facilidade.

_ Ei cara cuidado ai! – Ikari empurrando o seu adversário para trás – Que absurdo é esse?

_ Bom pelo que vi, você não é nem um Bracer e nem um militar! – Radamanthys deu seu típico sorriso sarcástico – Então vai ser uma presa fácil para a minha marionete!

_ Isso que vamos ver! – Empunhou as espadas – Pode vim seu cara estranho!

O rapaz encapuzado corre na direção de Ikari, mira seu tridente bem no peito de seu adversário. Ikari sendo muito rápido consegue sair da mira.

_ Esse dai vai dar um trabalho! – Disse ele preparando para correr – Vamos nessa! Seigo fica de olho no outro!

_ Certo Ikari!

Radamanthys sorri ironicamente para Seigo, um típico sorriso de superioridade que fazia o rapaz ficar ainda mais irritado.

_ Se essa é sua vontade então o farei! – Correu na direção de Seigo – Morraaaaa!

Seigo espantado se esquiva da enorme espada de Radamanthys que por um fio não o acerta defletindo cada golpe.

_ Nada mal para um delinqüente! – Riu Radamanthys - Para um ser que nunca teve instrução realmente luta muito bem!

_ Oras seu... – Foi atingido com um soco no rosto.

_ Hahahaha! – Garaglhou – Morra!

_ Seigoooo! – Gritou Ikari.

O encapuzado não o deixou interferir na outra luta, dando vários golpes com seu tridente e seu adversário bloqueava todos os golpes. Ikari já irritado com a situação corre na direção do soldado que havia acordado.

_ Senhor você pode avisar Shion sobre o ocorrido? – Falou Ikari olhando o sujeito se aproximando – Vai logo que eu e meu amigo cuidamos desses caras!

_ Ta bom!

O soldado correu até a Guild Bracer acompanhado por Kevin, no meio do caminho encontram Marin e Kaji.

_ O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Marin vendo o soldado com alguns ferimentos – É coisa daqueles caras!

_ Sim Marin! Ikari e Seigo estão lutando com os sujeitos estranhos! – Disse Kevin preocupado – Vamos logo antes que o pior aconteça!

Os quatro correndo o mais rápido que podiam até a Guild Bracer de Ruan, rapidamente falam do ocorrido para Karen e essa se apressa a ligar para Leiston.

_ General Shion temos uma emergência aqui em Ruan! Tem dois homens estranhos com pretensão de atacar!

_ Como?

_ É verdade dois rapazes da gangue Radical Dreamers estão lutando contra eles os impedindo de prosseguirem cidade a dentro!

_ Já estou indo para ai!

Ikari ainda se defendia dos golpes de tridente do encapuzado. Enquanto Seigo contra atacava Radamanthys.

_ Até quando vocês vão agüentar ficar ai na defensiva? – Ironizou Radamanthys – E você rapaz não esta nem sequer fazendo um aranhãozinho em minha espada com esses golpes insignificantes!

_ Realmente podem ser insignificantes! – Devolveu a ironia – Vamos ver até quanto tempo essa sua espada imbatível vai agüentar!

_ Oras seu... – Radamanthys não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois teve seu abdômen perfurado por Seigo.

_ Agora engula suas palavras, senhor imbatível!

_ É isso ai! – Berrou Ikari – Vamos nessa!

O encapuzado correu, logo em seguida da um salto mirando o tridente em Ikari.

_ Pode vir o criatura! – Sorriu ao ver a irritação do encapuzado – Espero que você esteja preparado para isso!

O rapaz caiu com tudo de pé e ficando o tridente no chão quando repara que Ikari havia saído novamente de sua mira.

_ Crucificação Ígnea! - Ikari sai correndo tomando uma velocidade monstruosa, ele passa pelo rapaz desferindo um golpe em X com suas espadas quando ele embainha os sabres o encapuzado é envolto por um furação de fogo.

O encapuzado cai no chão ao receber o golpe, Radamanthys corre na direção de Ikari com sua espada preparada para perfurá-lo quando algo o acerta.

_ Senão quer se ferir ainda mais fique parado! – Uma voz totalmente autoritária preencheu o ambiente e fazendo Radamanthys e o encapuzado engolirem em seco – Então são vocês que estavam tumultuando por aqui?

_ Droga nos ferramos! - Radamanthys se levanta sorrindo – Oras, oras se não é o famoso Shion que esta aqui! – Sorriu ainda mais – Bom não tenho tempo a perder com vocês! Já estamos de saída! Adeus!

_ Espera! – Gritou Ikari – Ele escapou!

Shion sorriu com a atitude madura de Ikari, ele se aproximou dele.

_ Você esta mudando Ikari! – Falou Shion – Não esta mais aquele cabeça dura e desajuizado! Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso de você!

_ Sabe resolvi mudar! – Disse olhando para Shion – Mas tenho a certeza de que ele esta orgulhoso de mim, assim como você!

Ambos sorriram, Shion voltou para seu carro e Ikari foi até sua turma.

_ Nossa vocês dois estão detonados! – Falou Kevin – Mas o importante que vocês conseguiram impedir que aqueles estranhos chegassem até a estrada da Academia Royal Jenis!

_ Sim, nós conseguimos! – Ikari e Seigo se abraçam – Mas ainda preferimos ser livres!

Todos comemoram a vitória.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Nós deveríamos estar já voltando para Leiston! – Falou Karine – Mas as ordens foram para que fiquemos mais tempo por aqui!

_ Realmente... Tsc... – Resmungou Mascara da Morte – Nem sei porque eu aceitei essa missão!

_ Ah! Pare de resmungar Mascara da Morte! – Deu um leve pedala nele – Eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer um uma delas era instruir meus irmão a primeira missão deles!

_ Tsc...

Eles estavam andando uma estrada toda de terra, logo a frente deles uma placa escrito"mina abandonada".

_ Aqui é nossa Missão! – Falou Karin – Realmente esse lugar é totalmente abandonado!

_ E qual era mesmo a missão? – Perguntou Mascara da Morte indiferente - Dependendo do que for eu volto para a meu canto!

_ Nossa missão é resgatar alguns operários que ficaram presos em algum lugar dessa mina! – Disse Karin estranhando – Na verdade eles voltaram a concluir o obra desse lugar, mas parece que aconteceu algo!

_ Então vamos!

Mascara da Morte impaciente andou a frente de Karin, ao se aproximarem da caverna um dos operários que conseguiu fugir saiu correndo.

_ Não entrem é muito perigoso aí dentro! – Exasperou se o operário – Consegui fugir graças aos meus amigos que me deram cobertura!

_ Onde estão seus amigos? – Perguntou Karin calmamente – Viemos para resgatá-los! Eu sou Tenente Karin e esse é Mascara da Morte o Bracer!

_ Que bom! Fico mais aliviado! – Suspirou o operário – Eles estão ao fundo da caverna!

_ Certo! E muito obrigada!

O operário voltou até a cidade de Ruan rapidamente, enquanto Karin e Mascara da Morte adentram a caverna, estava um silencio e um puro breu. Karin usa seu dispositivo para iluminar a caverna quando escutam um barulho estranho.

_ O que foi isso? – Indagaram os dois.

_ Fique atento a qualquer movimento Mascara da Morte!

_ Eu já sei disso!

Outro barulho se fez presente, Mascara da Morte empunha sua enorme espada e Karin discretamente pega uma das adagas que estavam presas em suas botas. Olham para cima não vendo nada, continuam andando até o final do corredor vendo um monte de monstros cercando aquele ponto.

_ Deve ser aqui que os outros operários estão! – Disse Mascara da Morte partindo para cima dos monstros que pareciam mais aranhas – Eu acabo com essas coisas e você leve eles para um lugar seguro!

_ Esta certo!

Quando Mascara da Morte abriu passagem Karin correu até os operários os tirando dali, mais tarde mais monstros apareceram cercando Mascara. Karin correu para ajudar pegando sua pistola Midgar.

Ela começa a tirar nos monstros destruindo um monte deles, Mascara da Morte sai correndo, nesse momento os monstros aranha começam a se juntar formando uma enorme aranha com seus afiados dentes amostra.

_ Eca! – Gritou Karin – Que nojo de monstro!

_ Vamos logo com isso!

A aranha estava com uma áurea arroxeada em seu redor, Mascara da Morte vendo que o monstro estava invocando uma magia resolve fazer alguma coisa.

_ Dragner Edge! – Ele sai correndo na direção do monstro, da um salto com sua espada em linha reta ataca o monstro assim anulando a magia do monstro e causando danos.

_ Boa Mascara! – Comemorou Karin – Cuidado!

Mascara se esquivou rapidamente de uma das enormes patas da aranha, depois desferindo outro golpe.

_ Dysnast Gale! – Ele sai correndo, salta criando uma ventania em seu redor, depois movimenta a espada formando um grande vendaval com um grande tremor de terra.

Com esse golpe a aranha cai ao chão, depois ela explode voltando a ser as minúsculas aranhas que saem de lá correndo.

_ Missão cumprida! – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Karine em Rolent decide ir até Leiston treinar mais para poder se tornar una Bracer. Antes vai até a casa de Sara para saber se estava tudo bem com sua filha, mas quando ela chega não tinha ninguém em casa, então decide ir até a Guild Bracer. Chegando lá encontra Sara chorando de alegria abraçada a sua filha. Miro se junta ao abraço.

_ Que bom que deu tudo certo! – Disse Karine feliz – Preciso falar com você Ana!

_ Muito obrigada Karine, graças a você podemos chegar a tempo! – Cumprimentou Karine com um aperto de mãos – E você senhorita Hana vai ficar duas semana de castigo, vai ser escola direto para casa, nada de ir brincar com os amiguinhos!

_ Lina e Mu obrigada por terem salvado a Hana! – Falou Sara – Desculpa qualquer transtorno que a Hana deu a vocês!

_ Não se preocupe com isso! – Disse Lina afagando a cabeça da Hana – Mas me prometa Hana que você nunca mais vai fazer isso!

_ Prometo! – Falou Hana – Desculpa mamãe e papai pela minha travessura!

Karine no balcão estava conversando com Ana sobre sua decisão.

_ Ana decidi me tornar uma Bracer e para isso preciso alguém que me treine! – Disse convicta – Quero poder ajudar as pessoas!

_ Certo vou falar com Shion! – Falou Ana pegando o telefone – Espere um pouco!

Nesse exato momento Dohko e Miro passaram ouviram um pouco da conversa.

_ Não é preciso falar com Shion! – Falou Dohko – Eu ou Miro podemos te treinar!

_ Bom é mais fácil eu treiná-la! – Falou Miro – Mas eu acho que você vai ter que pedir permissão para a minha esposa!

_ Sem problemas! Pode treinar a Karine! – Falou Sara sorridente com Hana no colo – Porque eu sei que ela não vai fazer nada com meu marido!

_ Muito obrigada Sara! – Falou Karine fazendo um leve cafuné em Hana - Por liberar seu marido para me treinar!

_ Que isso!

_ Então Karine nos encontramos amanha em Leiston! – Falou Miro – Se prepare que vou lhe aplicar um treino intensivo!

_ Certo!

Karine saiu da Guild Bracer feliz por ter conseguido alguém que a treinasse, estava muito animada para o dia seguinte.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Quando Shion chegou em seu escritório se assusta ao ver Liebe sentada em sua cadeira e estava um tanto sensual.

_ Uhum... O que você faz sentada na minha cadeira? – Perguntou Shion pendurando seu sobretudo em um cabide depois o guardando no armário – Em que posso ajudá-la senhorita Mason!

_ Só vim saber por que você saiu quase atropelando todo mundo! – Se levantou indo até Shion – E ainda saiu cantando pneu!

_ Problemas em Ruan! – Lembrando-se dos misteriosos homens que a gangue estava lutando – Apareceram homens muito misteriosos em Ruan, eles atacaram um soldado sem mais nem menos!

_ Que coisa! – Falou Liebe – Que tal o senhor relaxar um pouco por enquanto!

Liebe o guia até sua cadeira, faz o sentar e começa a fazer massagem nele.

_ Você esta todo tenso Shion! – Sussurrou Liebe bem próximo ao ouvido dele – Tente relaxar!

Conforme Liebe foi fazendo massagem, Shion foi relaxando até pegar no sono. Ela se senta na mesa e fica um bom tempo observando ele dormindo tranquilamente. Pega o casaco dentro do armário o cobrindo e se retira da sala.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

"_ Mas o que foi aquilo? Ai, ai sinto meu rosto queimando! Aaaaah! Não posso estar corada por causa dessa aproximação repentina dele!"

Selene estava toda distraída lembrando da aproximação e o sussurro de Shaka em seu ouvido que acabou cortando o dedo.

_ Ai!

_ O que aconteceu Selene? – Shati largou tudo para ver se ela estava bem – Cortou o dedo! Já volto vou buscar um curativo!

_ Deixe me dar uma olhada! – Shaka pega um pedaço de papel envolve o dedo de Selene pressionando o ferimento – Tenha mais atenção para não se machucar novamente.

_ Claro! É só minha mente não voar para outro lugar! – Falou Selene levemente corada – Você tem esse habito de ficar sussurrando no ouvido dos outros?

_ Hum... no seu e de minha irmã! – Esboçou um sorriso malicioso, envolvendo a cintura dela a trazendo mais próxima de si e aproximando seu rosto no dela – Não gostou?

_ Aaaah s...se, se afaste de mim! – Selene da um leve empurrão em Shaka o afastando um pouco de si – Se... seu... – Foi interrompida por um beijo caloroso e suave.

_ Oh! Me desculpe! – Se afastando passando o dedo indicador nos lábios e sorrindo satisfeito – Eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir!

_ Oras seu abusado! – Selene estava muito corada, passava o dedo em seus lábios e com uma expressão assustada com que acabara de ocorrer – Hum...

_ Não me diga que não gostou? – Provocou Shaka a abraçando por trás – Você fica uma graça toda envergonhada!

_ Para com isso Shaka! – Se desvencilhou do abraço – "Ai Shati chega logo! Alguém me ajude! Hoje o Shaka esta estranho!"

Shati descia as escadas alegremente quando vê uma cena peculiar, Selene correndo de Shaka e seu irmão com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

_ Cheguei! Desculpe a demora! – Fechou a porta pegando um curativo – Aqui esta seu curativo Selene! Bom alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo por aqui?

Shaka faz cara de desentendido e Selene estava nervosa com ele.

_ Não aconteceu nada, minha irmã! – Falou Shaka calmamente – É que fiz uma brincadeira que a Selene não gostou!

_ Que bom que você chegou Shati! – Correu se pondo atrás de Shati – Seu irmão esta estranho! A...Aque...Aquele, aquele sem vergonha!

_ Shaka o que você aprontou? – Repreendeu – Selene não é de ficar nervosa a toa!

_ Só por causa de um beijo ela ficou desse jeito! – Disse Shaka olhando bem nos olhos de Selene, fazendo essa corar ainda mais – Só foi isso!

Shati olhou para os dois sorrindo, Selene ficou agitada falando que não era nada que estava pensando e que foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Shaka, enquanto ele sorria com o desconcerto dela.

_ Desculpe minha irmã, mas tenho que voltar para o serviço! – Foi até a porta, a abriu – Só peço que não deixe as crianças sair deste local, pois andam acontecendo muitos ataques de monstros e pessoas estranhas atacando!

_ Ta bom, Shaka! – Shati olhou para seu irmão o vendo fazer uma expressão séria – Não deixarei que elas saiam e caso aconteça te chamarei!

_ Quando alguma de vocês saírem me avisem que irei junto! – Deu as costas saindo – Fechem bem as portas e janelas!

_ Certo!

Ele fechou a porta voltando para Leiston, durante o caminho Shaka se depara com um homem suspeito com vestes negras e seus cabelos era compridos e prateados. O homem ficou parado diante do portão da Academia Royal Jenis com um sorriso.

Shaka não da muita importância, mas desconfia de algo sobre o tal homem.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Mina estava andando pelos corredores de Leiston procurando por Zathya, mas não a encontrava, pensou em ir até o campo de treinamento onde os novatos escutavam seus instrutores. Caminhou, circulou até que encontra Zathya sentada ao lado de um garoto.

_ Olá Zathya! Finalmente menina te encontrei! – Falou Mina – E você é um dos novatos?

_ Aham! Sim senhorita, sou Johannes Lee! – Se levantando cumprimentando Mina – É um grande prazer conhecê-la!

_ Sou Mina! Prazer Johannes e seja bem vindo! – Retribuiu o cumprimento – Posso me juntar a vocês?

_ É claro que pode! – Falaram juntos.

_ A reunião dos superiores vai começar agora! – Falou Mina – Isolda e Aioros vão encerrar os treinamentos agora!

_ É verdade! – Disse Zathya se levantando – Papai anda muito carrancudo! Pelo visto as coisas tendem a piorar!

_ É verdade! – Mina abaixa a cabeça com a grande perda e até agora não encontrou outra pessoa para preencher o vazio, mas todos que vinham os comparava com Trystan e isso fazia com que os rapazes se afastassem dela – Mas estou aqui em Leiston para provar que sou capaz de agir!

_ Boa Mina! – Comemorou Zathya – Afinal você como se fosse a minha irmã, é claro que a Clary pensa da mesma forma! Ué já treinamos bastante tempo juntas!

Aioros chamou a atenção de todos os dispensando para o descanso.

_ Pessoal terei de liberá-los mais cedo devido a uma reunião muito importante, por isso descansem bastante essa tarde, pois amanha irei pegar pesado com os treinamentos!

Todos se dispersaram pela fortaleza, Zathya, Mina e Johannes foram até o refeitório pegar o tão esperado café da tarde, pois já estavam com o estomago nas costas de tanta fome.

_ Finalmente podemos comer alguma coisa! – Falou Zathya pegando um Melon-pan – Eu adoro esse pão!

_ Nossa esse pudim deve estar uma delícia! – Mina pegou o potinho com o doce – E vou pegar mais esse pão para experimentar!

Já Johannes pegou um pouco de cada para comer, assim se sentaram em um mesa redonda com seis lugares. As menores já estavam ocupadas só restando essa.

_ Vocês se importam se eu me juntar a vocês? – Perguntou um rapaz com cabelos azuis piscina – Esta lotado hoje esse refeitório!

_ É claro que pode Dite! Fique a vontade! – Falou Zathya alegremente – Você também resolveu fazer seus treinos com os novatos?

_ Sim! Mas do mesmo jeito iam me colocar com eles! – Dite pegou um pão – Fazem dois meses que entrei aqui! E você deve ser um dos novatos?

_ Ah, aaah sim sou Meu nome é Johannes Lee! Muito Prazer! – Annabel congelou quando viu Afridite se aproximando da mesa, mas não falou nada – "Ai se ele me reconhecer! Estou mortaaaaa!"

_ O que foi Johan? – Preocupou-se Mina – Você esta pálido!

_ Hehehe! Estou bem!

Terminaram de comer e cada um foram para seus quartos descansar do longo dia que tiveram.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Todos já chegaram? – Olhou a sala vendo que estavam faltando Saga, Kanon, Aisha, Miro, Shaka, Karin e Aoshi – "Zathya e Clary são muito espertas chamaram a todos para virem a reunião."

_ Senhor algum problema? – Perguntou Aioros – Aconteceu algo?

_ O motivo dessa reunião, como todos já sabem é o aumento de casos de ataque de monstros! – Estreitou os olhos ao lembrar do ataque de mais cedo – Hoje ouve um ataque na cidade de Ruan, dessa vez não foi de monstros e sim de pessoas muito distintas!

_ Como? – Indagaram Aioria e Kira.

_ Parece que nosso inimigo esta mostrando a cara aos poucos! – Falou Isolda – Temos que reforçar mais a segurança da capital Grancell, Ruan e principalmente Zeiss, por causa do laboratório de Robert Legrand!

_ Senhor tenho um comunicado! – Pronunciou-se Camus – Já tem algum tempo nas redondezas de Zeiss e a floresta que a separa da estrada principal há estranhos passando por lá e segundo a fonte os homens usavam roupas negras e sabendo que um deles é coberto por um capuz e capa negra!

_ Como? – Indagou Shion se lembrando do mesmo encapuzado em Ruan – Você disse encapuzado, então devem ser as mesmas pessoas que estavam em Ruan! E segundo a gangue radical dremears me falaram que um outro com as mesmas vestes pretas, mas com longos cabelos prateados anda procurando a nossa princesa!

_ Mas como eles sabem que a princesa Saori esta em Ruan? – Indagou Alexandra preocupada – Agora vai ser perigoso manter a princesa sob a guarda do orfanato de Shati!

_ Por mais que a segurança da Academia Royal Jenis seja uma das melhores, temos que garantir que nosso inimigo não consiga invadir o colégio! – Falou Shion – Temos que montar um esquema! Vai ser provisório! Aioros e Isolda vão permanecer em Leiston para assim prosseguirem com o treinamento dos novos soldados! O restante vão sair em missão caso haja algum! Mandei Clary investigar essas pessoas e espero que ela consiga alguma pista! Enquanto os que não estão presentes falei com eles depois!

Assim todos saem da sala do general ainda mais preocupados com o novo inimigo, cada um voltam para suas casas ou aposentos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Enquanto isso em Glorius, Pandora mais uma vez foi visitar seu prisioneiro Alan Osbourne, queria convencê-lo a mudar de idéia sem que ela precisasse usar sua magia de manipulação de mentes, mas foi em vão, pois ele se negava sempre.

_ Eu não queria usar a força para que você coopere conosco! – Pandora se aproxima de Alan – Seria muito mais fácil ter você com a mente sã!

_ Obrigado pela preocupação Pandora, mas tenho um reino a proteger! – Se afastou um pouco dela – Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas nunca irei trair o reino!

_ Não compreendo! Esse reino que nos menospreza você ainda os defende! – Berra Pandora o abraçando – Não quero compreender, esse reino fez tanto mal para nós clã Oroboros!

_ Vingança não leva a lugar nenhum Pandora e também tem uma pessoa me esperando, mesma que as chances de voltar vivo sejam mínimas, ela ainda tem a esperança que eu volte! – Alan desfaz o abraço – Já disse que nunca vou trabalhar para aquele que assassinou o rei por sua ambição em ter o controle de tudo e todos! Quem não gostaria em viver no luxo e tendo de tudo e do bom!

_ Mesmo assim Alan Osbourne você pode ser julgado por cumplicidade! – Falou Pandora tocando o rosto dele – Eles podem te prender por ter mentido que estava morto!

_ Não importa eu aceito essa condição! – Falou ele – Prefiro morrer do que... – Foi interrompido por um beijo voraz de Pandora, fazendo o sentar, ela prendeu os pulsos dele nos braços da cadeira, enquanto o beijava – O que pensa que esta fazendo?

_ Oras demonstrando meu amor por você! – Riu Pandora parando atrás dele – Você não vai cooperar por bem, então ira por mal!

Pandora põe suas mãos na cabeça dele, delas começaram a sair pequenas ondas elétricas, fazendo o gritar de dor, até que ele ficar inconsciente, Quando Alan abriu os olhos, eles estavam sem brilho totalmente envidraçados.

_ Agora você vai ser a minha mais nova marionete Alan Osbourne! Hahahaha! – Riu estridentemente – Você irá obedecer todas as minhas ordens!

Por dentro Alan queria ter o controle de seu corpo novamente, mas a magia que Pandora lançou em seu cérebro, não o deixava voltar a si.

"_ Parece que minha alma esta sendo controlada junto com meu corpo e não posso fazer nada!"

_ Hahahaha! – Riu Pandora – Agora uma das partes do plano esta completa!

A mais nova marionete de Oroboros Alan Osbourne, não teve todo seu cérebro manipulado, pois algumas vezes tinha flashes de sua vida normal, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente de ter o controle de seu corpo e mente.

Nesse mesmo momento Hades chega na nave um pouco nervoso.

_ Pandora onde esta você? – Berrou irritado – Quero todos aqui reunidos!

Pandora saiu da área da prisão com Alan, entraram no elevador foram até o ultimo andar da nave Glorius onde se encontra o salão principal.

Ela abre a porta vendo Hades sentado em seu trono com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

_ Finalmente apareceu minha querida Pandora onde estava? – Perguntou Hades vendo Alan ao lado dela – Então um parte do plano foi completo?

_ Sim, senhor Hades! – Fazendo uma reverência rápida – Esse é o general Alan Osbourne, um dos mais experientes oficiais da guarda real! Claro que ele vem logo abaixo de Shion!

_ Interessante! – Sorriu Hades – Já tenho uma missão a ele Pandora! Quero que ele impeça o carregamento de Septium chegue até o laboratório! E que leve junto a outra marionete! Onde esta Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos?

_ Senhor, Radamanthys esta na enfermaria, pois fez uma ação impensada, ele atacou um soldado sem mais nem menos e uns delinqüentes os atacaram e logo em seguida Shion! – Ainda ajoelhada perante Hades – Minos conseguiu chegar num provável lugar que a princesa possa estar e Aiacos deve estar vagando por Liberl a procura demais informações!

_ Hum... Muito bem! – Falou Hades – Parece que Minos e Aiacos estão conseguindo agir sem chamar atenção! Bom quero que você organize alguns soldados! Quero que espalhe grupos em possíveis lugares onde possa ter um grande quantia de septium e traga tudo para cá!

_ Sim, senhor! – Abaixou a cabeça – Aaah sim recebi uma mensagem de Aiacos e ele disse que existe um artefato lendário chamado Gospel, esse objeto tem um grande poder e quem o obter pode com facilidade anular a força das orbiments e também do sistema orbal toda!

_ O exército imperial já tem conhecimento sobre esse artefato? – Perguntou Hades interessado no objeto – Quero que descubram onde se encontra esse artefato e tragam para mim!

_ Possivelmente sim, senhor Hades! – Falou Pandora – Vou mandar um grupo de soldados em prováveis lugares que possa encontrá-lo! Vou entrar em contato com Minos e Aiacos!

_ Muito bom! Espero que de tudo certo! – Falou Hades acariciando o rosto de Pandora – Quanto ao carregamento é só semana que vem! Então pode já começar com a procura do Gospel!

_ Sim, senhor!

Pandora se retira do grande salão, voltando para seu quarto, enquanto pensava como iria organizar todo esse plano.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Clary ao sair de Leiston, resolveu observar o mar quando um homem vestido todo de preto com cabelos prateados passa por ela. Discretamente o segue sem que ele a percebesse.

O homem para diante do grande portão da Academia Royal Jenis e ficou lá um bom tempo olhando para o nada. Clary se esconde observando a tudo.

_ Rainha nem um pouco inteligente, pensa que pode nos enganar escondendo a princesinha num lugar desses? Hahahaha! Foi fácil encontrar um possível lugar! Hahaha!

Clary engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras do estranho homem e chegou em uma conclusão.

"_ Estamos ferrados! Esses malucos vão nos atacar até a cabeça para conseguir o que querem!"

_Continua..._

Espero que gostem desse capitulo

Beijinhooos


	7. A ação dos inimigos

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Olá povo, aqui estou com mais um capítulo de Ashita no Sekai! Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente, Aleluia, enfim o importante que consegui terminar. Todo mundo já conhece a famosa falta de inspiração e idéias para escrever, esse capitulo saiu muitooo comprido._

_Assim e quem acompanha a minha outra fic de fichas a Atos de Vingança, ela vai ficar temporariamente em Hiatos, pois minha mente criativa pifou-se de vez para essa fic..._

_Bom agora indo a fic, espero que gostem!_

_Bjooos para todas e todos!_

_Boa leitura_

**A ação dos inimigos se iniciam, momentos de preocupação**

**Capitulo 6**

No lago Valleria, haviam descoberto um objeto muito misterioso, cujo seus poderes ainda são um puro mistério, para a missão de retirar o tal artefato descoberto por um mergulhador, Robert Legrand acompanhou um grupo de soldados e para escoltá-lo a capitã Shina e a Bracer June foram junto.

_ June temos que ficar atentas, pelo o que esta ocorrendo em Liberl. – Shina olhava para os arredores da embarcação – Temos que tomar cuidado.

_ Verdade... – Olhou para Shina afirmando com a cabeça – Esta difícil de encontrar o tal artefato que o mergulhador falou.

_ O lago Valleria é conhecido pelo reino pela sua grande profundidade, chega a ser confundido com um extenso rio. – Shina olhou para seu reflexo na água cristalina do lago – Bom melhor não nos preocuparmos muito...

_ Você tem toda razão.

Mais um tempo se passou quando o guincho havia pego algo, parecia uma caixa com um objeto com intenso brilho dentro. Shina e June correram na direção de Robert para olharem de perto o que havia ali dentro.

"_ Aquele que possuir esse artefato terá um grande poder em suas mãos, tal objeto com destruição em massa." – Robert lia em voz alta os dizeres da tal caixa – "Sou Gospel o artefato de uma civilização antiga".

_ O nome do tal artefato é Gospel! – Exclamou June – Temos que escoltar esse artefato com muito cuidado até Grancell... Quem o fez já deixou bem claro o que pode acontecer. Se usado com más intenções pode causar uma grande destruição a nossa civilização... Será que é por isso que não há vestígios dessa tal civilização?

_ Pode ser June... – Robert colocou a mão na cabeça pensativo – Vou pesquisar mais sobre o Gospel, mas creio que nos livros possa não ter muitas informações sobre ele e seu criador.

_ Se é de uma civilização que foi extinta de tal fatalidade talvez não haja muitas informações. – Cruzou os braços pensativa - Temos que pesquisar sobre o assunto.

_ Sabemos que o general Shion é de uma civilização quase extinta, a Civilização lemuriana, pelo pouco que sei Lemúria foi dizimada misteriosamente, com poucos de seus descendentes que acabaram se espalhando por Liberl, os poucos lemurianos existentes começaram a passar de gerações em gerações suas grandiosas habilidades. – Falou June – Os lemurianos são bons artesões de armas e possui uma habilidade incomum para nós, a Telecinese.

_ Bem pensado June! – Robert ficou com um brilho nos olhos – Se os lemurianos tinham tal habilidade, pode ser que algum deles tenham criado o Gospel e talvez haja algo sobre o assunto.

_ Agora que encontramos o Gospel temos que voltar para Grancell mostrá-lo a rainha e depois para Shion, talvez ele saiba onde devemos escondê-lo. – Shina estava impaciente quando ela vê uma movimentação estranha na mata em volta da hospedaria de Valleria – Vamos logo sair daqui.

A embarcação começou a se movimentar, na floresta adentro um homem misterioso observava a tudo com muita atenção, deixando um sorriso sádico aparecer em seus lábios e um olhar sedento para entrar em ação rapidamente sem ser notado.

_ Hahahaha! Vai ser muito fácil roubar o Gospel daquele velho idiota e das duas fracotes!

O ser saiu com uma velocidade incrível do meio das matas ficando no píer observando a embarcação se distanciando.

_ Hum... Quem precisa de um barco para chegar até lá.

O homem deu um assovio quando aparece um robô parecido com um grande inseto, cujo era tão silencioso que conseguiria chegar sem ser notado. Ele subiu numa das mãos do robô dando a ordem de seguir o grande navio. Silenciosamente o robô levantou vôo.

_ Estou estranhando a calmaria... – Mexeu em seus cabelos verdes – Geralmente os soldados são surpreendidos por estranhos homens.

_ Não podemos ficar desatentas Shina. – Suspirou – Afinal de contas nossos inimigos são daqueles que chegam de fininho e somem do mesmo jeito...

_ Você tem razão.

Dentro do navio um soldado estava montando guarda quando este da uma olhada pela janela vendo um objeto estranho os seguindo, mas não da muita atenção. Olhando novamente o ponto negro havia desaparecido. Do lado de fora ouve-se gritos e barulho de batalha sendo travadas.

O sujeito pulou do robô batendo em Robert pegando a caixa, dando um golpe muito forte em June e em um movimento muito rápido pegando Shina desprevenida.

Horas depois todos da embarcação acordaram, Shina estava zonza com o forte golpe que levara na cabeça e mais pela queda, June estava com um ferimento profundo no braço e Robert estava com um leve hematoma na cabeça e com um corte na testa.

_ Afinal o que aconteceu? Foi muito rápido! – Exasperou se June – Quem foi que nos atacou?

_ Cadê o Gospel? – Robert olhava para suas mãos – Levaram o artefato, quem nos atacou já tinha tudo planejado desde o começo, por isso estava estranhando a tal calmaria...

_ Ah! Droga! – Shina deu um soco na parede que tinha por perto – Agora temos que avisar para a rainha e Shion que o artefato foi roubado.

_ Mas como a informação se espalhou? – Indagou June – Será que temos algum traidor entre nós?

_ Bem possível, June...

Assim a embarcação retorna para o porto de Bose e logo em seguida pegam um avião de volta para Ruan. Quando desceram do avião Dohko e Shion os esperavam.

_ Como foi a missão de remoção do artefato? – Perguntou Shion seriamente vendo a expressão dos três – Pela suas expressões a operação foi um sucesso, mas teve um porém...

_ Sim, senhor! – Shina e June se postam diante de Shion.

_ Senhor quando voltávamos para cá fomos atacados por algo e levaram o artefato... – Shina abaixou a cabeça – Fracassamos nessa missão senhor...

_ Estava esperando por isso... – Fez uma expressão mais séria – Agora estamos em grandes apuros.

_ Sem querer ser muito curioso onde o general e o coronel foram? – Perguntou Robert – Pois é muito difícil se ver o general fora de Leiston.

_ Fui até o Império Erebonian numa reunião com o rei e Dohko foi junto para me escoltar. – Disse Shion calmamente – O rei nos contou, parece que o inimigo esta rondando aquela região também.

_ Será que Isolda conseguiu algo com a República Calvard? – Indagou Dohko – Parece que nosso inimigo esta nos cercando, eles querem nos pressionar para que baixemos nossas guardas.

_ Não se preocupe tanto assim, coronel Dohko. – A voz soou fria por trás de todos – Conversei com a representante de Calvard e parece que eles andam vendo movimentação suspeitas por lá também.

_ Não tem jeito, Isolda sempre vai chegar de fininho e assustar a todos! – June com a mão no peito sentindo seu coração pular com o susto – E agora?

_ Calvard disse que vai nos ajudar nessa batalha... – Sua voz saiu mais fria ainda – Agora temos que escoltar o carregamento de septium que esta vindo das áreas do lago Valleria até Zeiss.

_ Não tenho outra escolha vou ter que convocar os Bracers e aprendizes para essa missão... – Shion ficou ainda mais pensativo – O problema vai ser se Lina e Mu vão conseguir cumprir essa missão com facilidade.

_ Não se preocupe tanto assim Shion, eles não são tão fracos assim. – Falou Dohko – Ambos foram treinados por você, mas quem decide as coisas é o senhor...

_ General você tem certeza que vai convocar Bracers e aprendizes para essa missão? – Surpreendeu se Isolda – É perigoso demais principalmente para os aprendizes. Você sabe que nosso inimigo não vão excitar em matá-los!

_ Sei disso, mas não temos outra escolha, pois todos temos uma missão para cumprir. – Falou Shion – Tenho outra reunião com o rei ereboniano essa semana, Dohko irá junto comigo, Shihyo esta em Grancell, Aioros e você Isolda terão que intensificar os treinos dos soldados, os outros estão em missões por Liberl toda, só nos resta os Bracers e aprendizes. E Shina e June ficaram encarregadas com o transporte dos septium.

Isolda pensou e pensou viu que ele tinha razão sobre as missões que cada um tinha que cumprir, ainda chegou a baixar levemente a cabeça em pensar que teria um longo e árduo trabalho para treinar a pirralhada novatas.

_ Hum... Você tem razão general...

_ Então esta decidido. – Falou Shion – Dohko informe seus filhos sobre essa missão, esta certo que eles estão em pequenas missões, mas quando chegarem lhes informe sobre essa.

_ Esta bem...

Ao saírem do porto um carro os esperava em frente dele. Durante o caminho todos foram em silêncio, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos. A preocupação se estabelecia, ao saberem que o Gospel foi roubado pelo inimigo e que a nação estaria em grande perigo.

Agora terão que tomar muito cuidado, pois esse inimigo pode usar o poder desse misterioso artefato e pelo que puderam ver ele tem o poder de anular as magias do sistema orbal.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Distante da região de Liberl, Aldebaran andava calmamente pela cidadezinha que fazia fronteira com o reino, andava despreocupado quando escuta um casal conversando com outro sobre os acontecimentos em Liberl.

_ Nossa vocês viram os últimos acontecimentos em Liberl? – Falou a mulher – Ouvi boatos de uma amiga que trabalha por lá que tem muitos soldados que andaram morrendo em missões de carregamento de septium ou de escolta de peças arqueológicas!

_ Pois é, menina! – Falou a outra – Hoje mesmo houve um roubo de um artefato muito misterioso.

_ Isso não é nada bom. – Falou o homem – Fiquei sabendo que as unidades do exercito estão se mobilizando pela região toda, mais a maior parte deles estão em Ruan, na capital Grancell e em Zeiss onde se encontra o laboratório do famoso cientista Robert Legrand.

_ Pois é! – Respondeu o outro – Me falaram que o inimigo esta procurando pela princesa herdeira e cada vez mais o numero de misteriosas pessoas de negro rondando o reino todo esta aumentando.

_ Tenho um amigo que esta trabalhando para o Império, ele me contou que naquela região essas pessoas misteriosas também estão circulando por lá. – O homem cruzou os braços – E parece que o Império também esta montando guarda cerrada diante do rei.

_ Tenho um conhecido na República Calvard e parece que por lá também a movimentação dessas pessoas estranhas. – O outro abraçou sua mulher – É a coisa esta feia por lá.

_ Nossa há tantos boatos circulando! – A mulher deu um beijo em seu marido – Boatos como o irmão do próprio rei o assassinou e que o mesmo pretende matar a própria sobrinha, só por que a mesma foi escolhida como herdeira ao trono.

Aldebaran ao escutar a conversa ficou inquieto, queria saber como estava Kirika e a representante de Calvard Eliza. Sem pensar duas vezes ele decide voltar para Liberl rapidamente.

_ Se for quem estou pensando que seja nosso inimigo, realmente estamos em grandes apuros e ainda o artefato místico Gospel estiver nas mãos dessa pessoa o pior podemos esperar, preciso me apressar. Preciso ajudar. Bom pelos meus cálculos estarei chegando em Zeiss em três dias.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Leiston Kira descansava de mais um dia árduo de treinos quando acabou por adormecer em seu quarto, mas com a porta escancarada. Nesse meio tempo ela começou a sonhar com algo que parecia mais uma mensagem ou algo parecido.

No sonho

Kira percorria uma enorme floresta, estava acompanhada dos pirralhos dos aprendizes em uma missão quando são atacados por um homem encapuzado, mas dava para sentir a sede por luta vinda de suas risadas estrondosas. Ele portava um tridente preto com detalhes em prateados. Não se dava para ver o rosto de seu adversário.

_ Oras, oras aqui temos uma boa presa e nem acredito que você tenha me esquecido! – Falou o estranho – Tem certeza que não se lembra de mim?

_ Tsc... Como vou saber quem é você Ô Cabeção! – Falou Kira – Nem se quer da para ver seu rosto, se eu soubesse estaria aqui perdendo meu tempo com esse papinho furado? Se você quer tanto uma luta vamos nessa, seu idiota!

_ Você quem pediu!

O misterioso avança em direção de Kira e este desfere uma seqüência de socos, onde todos eram bloqueados por ela.

Numa das investidas Kira com sua espada acaba partindo o capuz do tal sujeito revelando seu rosto.

Fim do sonho

Kira levanta com tudo da cama, toda suada e ofegante.

_ Aaaaaah! Não é possível que ele esteja vivo! Deve ser somente um sonho besta...

Se levanta calmamente da cama indo ao banheiro lavar seu rosto suado, ficou se olhando no espelho um bom tempo quando resolve ir até o escritório do general lhe pedir uma missão que tenha que sair da fortaleza.

Quando chegou bem próxima da porta deu para se escutar a conversa de Shion, Dohko e Isolda, pode deduzir pela entonação das vozes que a coisa era grave. Decide bater na porta.

_ Quem gostaria?

_ Sou Kira gostaria de falar com senhor...

_ Pode entrar Kira.

Kira abre a porta cuidadosamente vendo a expressão facial carregada de todos ali presente.

_ Senhor gostaria de lhe pedir uma missão.

_ Missão?

_ Sim gostaria de uma missão com grande responsabilidade.

_ Pois bem daqui a dois dias haverá um carregamento de septium até Zeiss e então a mandarei junto com os Bracers e aprendizes. Tudo bem assim?

_ Sim, senhor.

Bate continência e se retira do recinto.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Grancell Shihyo Aoshi permanecia ao lado da rainha.

_ Shihyo você sabe de alguma coisa sobre o tal artefato que Robert e sua turma iam retirar do lago Valleria?

_ Ainda não Vossa Alteza, mas acho que algo não saiu muito certo nessa missão, Shion não é de delongas, principalmente quando a informação é importante como essa.

_ Você tem toda razão.

No aposento da princesa Alexandra e Saori conversavam descontraidamente quando um dos guardas bateu na porta.

_ Com sua licença princesa Saori, mas o general Shion esta ai e ele gostaria de falar com a rainha.

_ Esta bem. Alexandra ,por favor, poderia avisar a minha avó e irei recepcionar o general.

_ Tudo bem. Para Shion estar por aqui isso quer dizer que algo aconteceu, alguma coisa não deu certo com relação da extração do artefato em Valleria.

_ O que parece...

Alexandra correu até a sala do trono enquanto Saori para recepcionar Shion.

_ Olá Shion! A quanto tempo.

_ Como vai princesa. – Afagou a cabeça de Saori.

_ Por favor entre, minha avó deve chamá-la a qualquer instante.

_ Muito obrigado.

_ Pela sua expressão Shion as coisas não foram como você queria.

_ Exatamente disso que vim pessoalmente falar com a Vossa Alteza.

_ Certo.

Nesse instante Alexandra apareceu batendo continência diante de Shion.

_ Senhor me acompanhe, por favor.

_ Bom vou indo, depois conversaremos mais princesa.

_ Até.

Eles subiram a imensa escada indo direto para a sala do trono. Alexandra adentrou a sala seguida por Shion onde o mesmo vez uma reverencia a rainha.

_ Vim reportar-lhes sobre a missão... – Shion abaixou a cabeça fazendo um expressão carregada – A retirada do artefato foi um sucesso, mas nossa equipe arqueológica foi ataca por nosso inimigo, o artefato foi roubado Vossa Alteza...

_ Sabia que aquela calmaria estava muito boa para ser verdade. – Falou Shihyo – Agora temos que pensar num plano B, pois eles podem usar o artefato contra nós.

_ É sobre isso que vim falar senhora... – Novamente abaixou o rosto – Não temos tantos soldados experientes e sim muitos novatos, tive que pedir a Aioros e Isolda a fazerem treinos intensivos com eles caso uma guerra ecloda.

_ Você fez bem general Shion. – Ela se levantou do trono se ajoelhando, levou uma de suas mão até o queixo de Shion o fazendo levantar a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos – Você fez o que pode, Shion não fique se martirizando por causa disso. Eu sei que estamos correndo grandes riscos com o Gospel nas mãos dos inimigos, mas sei que podemos contornar a situação.

_ Senhora... – Sorriu – Muito obrigado pela sua compreensão, mas tenho um boa notícia, a República Calvard esta do nosso lado e vai disponibilizar alguns de seus soldados, amanha irei até o norte conversar com o rei ereboniano, talvez consigamos mais um aliado.

_ Muito bem Shion. – Olhou para a janela – Lhe desejo sorte para a próxima missão, quem você escolheu para fazer a escolta dos carregamento de septium?

_ Convoquei Lina, Mu e Clarissa. Kira estará indo junto. – Disse Shion – Para inspecionar os soldados chamei Shina e June.

_ Ótimo!

_ Shihyo quero que você reforce a guarda do castelo, como Aioros esta treinando os novatos ele vai ficar um bom tempo sem vir para Grancell. – Falou Shion lhe sorrindo – Agora você é o líder do grupo como um coronel muito experiente.

_ Sim, senhor!

Shion faz uma reverencia a rainha se retirando da sala do trono.

No hall de entrada Saori e Alexandra estavam conversando calmamente quando percebem Shion descendo as escadas.

_ General...

_ Alexandra tenho um pedido para te fazer, por favor, reforce os treinos da princesa, pois quando a batalha eclodir ela estará pronta.

_ Sim, senhor...

_ E princesa, por favor, não saia dos domínios do castelo. Agora esta muito perigoso para a senhorita voltar para a Academia Royal Jenis e para o orfanato.

_ Esta bem, Shion...

Shion passou por elas lhes sorrindo e se despedindo dos guardas que guardavam os portões do castelo.

_ É a coisa esta preta para o nosso lado.

_ Alexandra nem me fale, pelo jeito que Shion falou a coisa esta grave mesmo.

_ Esta gravíssima, os inimigos roubaram o artefato Gospel.

_ Hum...

_ Então vamos começar com seus treinos princesa, a hora da preguiça já terminou.

_ Certo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Clary ficou observando o trajeto do homem quando este parou diante do grandioso portão da Academia Royal Jenis.

_ Mas... O que ele pretende fazer por aqui?

O homem ficou olhando para o nada com um sorriso sádico desenhado em seus lábios, voltou seu olhar para a grande construção, depois gargalhando freneticamente.

Vindo do outra direção da estrada um outro homem de cabelos negros aparece parando do lado do de cabelos prateados.

_ Não sabia que você se interessava em lugares atípicos como esse, Minos? – Falou sarcasticamente para o outro.

_ Aiacos não seja idiota! Eu gostando de um lugar cheio de frescurinha e pessoas patéticas! – Falou Minos irritado – Esta academia pode ser um provável lugar que o pessoal do reino encontrou para esconder a princesa, idiota!

_ Ora, ora me desculpe senhor hipótese, por subestimá-lo. – Aiacos deu as costas para Minos – Tenho que voltar para Zeiss ficar de olho naquele velho quatro olhos e nos netos pirralhos dele.

_ Cuidado Aiacos do jeito que você é cabeça de vento até pode apanhar de uma menininha miúda. – Cutucou Minos – O velho de quatro olhos tem netos muito espertos, pois nosso chefe teve uma dor de cabeça para desvencilhar do mais velho que chega a ser o mais esperto dos três.

_ Pois bem Minos, pelo o que sei os pirralhos não saem muito do laboratório e da casa, portanto posso ficar tranqüilo. – Ironizou – Mas sim tomarei cuidado...

Assim Aiacos some magicamente no ar deixando Clary espantada com aquilo.

_ Droga tenho de voltar para Leiston falar com o papai, mas tenho que continuar a seguir o tal de Minos.

Minos voltou a caminhar parando diante de um orfanato onde várias crianças brincavam e tinha uma garota tomando conta delas. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso indo na direção da jovem quando ele estava perto de chegar no local um menina havia se machucado então se ajoelha diante da criança pousando levemente sua mão na cabeça dela lhe dando um sorriso preocupado.

_ Pequena criança você esta bem? – Olhou para a criança fingindo ser amigável desde então – Hum... não foi nada esse machucado, vai sarar rápido.

_ Obrigada moço. – A menina se levantou dando um beijinho no rosto de Minos de agradecimento.

Ele se levanta fazendo cara de nojo por ter sido beijado por aquela criatura minúscula, limpando com as costas da mão.

_ Olá senhorita, por acaso você conhece uma garota chamada Saori Kido?

_ Hum... Por que o senhor quer saber? – Selene não sabia o que fazer havia prometido para Shati que não revelaria nada sobre Saori – Desculpe senhor, mas não a conheço, pois sou nova aqui nesse orfanato...

_ Esta bem, então. – Minos olhou para o rosto de Selene como esperasse que ela tivesse uma reação de quem mentira – Muito obrigado.

Saiu de lá com um olhar furioso, mas pensava que aquele orfanato seria outro provável esconderijo da princesa. Nesse momento Clary correu até Selene.

_ Moça desculpe a repentina chegada, mas sou uma Bracer então não precisa se preocupar, vim até aqui sob ordens do general Shion de Leiston. – Falou Clary lhe dirigindo um olhar sério – Tome cuidado com esses homens eles são parte dos soldados de nosso inimigo. Evite de sair sozinha e também não deixe as crianças saírem do território do orfanato, pode ser muito perigoso e esses caras podem fazer de tudo para conseguir o que querem. Bom meu nome é Clarissa Fray.

_ Não se preocupe. Esta bem avisarei a dona do orfanato sobre isso. – Selene sorriu para a Bracer – Então esses homens de negro são soldados de nosso inimigo?

_ Sim... Já tivemos muitas ocorrências desses caras se movimentando por Liberl toda e de ataques também. – Ia saindo – Se for para a cidade vão acompanhadas por alguém.

_ Sim, muito obrigada pelo aviso. Crianças esta na hora de entrar!

_ Ta bom, Selene – Gritaram todas as crianças.

Clary tomou rumo até Zeiss observar o tal de Aiacos e Selene volta para dentro do orfanato.

_ Shati apareceu um homem estranho procurando pela Saori e depois apareceu uma Bracer me dando vários avisos. – Selene servia copos de água para as crianças – É parece que algo esta acontecendo... Até Shaka ultimamente não tem aparecido por aqui.

_ Meu irmão me falou sobre os homens estranhos que andam circulando por Liberl da ultima vez que me ligou e pediu para que não deixasse as crianças brincarem fora do orfanato. – Suspirou – E Shaka pediu para que ligasse quando fosse sair até a cidade fazer compras.

_ Foram praticamente a mesma coisa que a Bracer me falou, cujo nome é Clarissa Fray – Colocou a mão no peito – Nunca senti tanto medo diante de uma pessoa como foi com aquele homem.

_ Respire que já passou, Selene.

_ Você tem toda razão.

Enquanto isso no pequeno arbusto Clary havia se escondido, olhando a cidade toda afim de encontrar Aiacos quando ela senti um calafrio e uma sombra em cima dela.

No momento Clary engoliu em seco quando olhou para cima deu de cara com um dragão.

_ Aaaaaaaah! Não me coma! Olha não tenho muita carne e não sou...

_ Hahahaha! Você é engraçada! – Falou o dragão – Hum... Você precisa de algo?

_ Ah... Hum... Um dragão que falaaaaa! – Gritou Clary – Não me basta a missão maluca que meu pai me passou e agora estou falando com um dragão! Se eu voltar para Leiston e falar que conversei com um dragão vão achar que sou maluca, doida e caduca.

_ Você falou Leiston? Seria a fortaleza matriz do exército? – O dragão olhou para Clary curioso – Sim porque o Camus sempre fala de Leiston.

_ Espera um pouco você falou Camus? Seria o neto de Robert Legrand e o garoto prodígio que conseguiu com sua pouca idade se tornar Coronel? – Clary estava zonza de tantas informações que entrava em sua cabeça – Voltando para sua primeira pergunta o...

_ Kuni... Meu nome é Kuni.

_ Bom eu sou Clarissa Fray filha de Shion...

_ Oh! Então é você que é a filha do general Shion!

_ Sim voltando, venho seguindo uns caras estranhos, esquisitos de negro a pedido do meu pai, pois ele pediu para que eu conseguisse informações sobre os estranhos.

_ Hum... Eu vi um agora pouco de cabelos pretos...

_ Para que direção ele foi?

_ Eu o vi indo para aquela floresta.

_ Vou atrás dele. Obrigada pela informação e foi um prazer conhecê-lo Kuni.

_ Tenha cuidado e igualmente.

Clary atravessa a cidade toda indo para tal floresta referida pelo dragão. Quando ela olha as altas arvores, em uma delas pode ver um ponto negro se movendo para dentro da densa floresta.

Ela fica um pouco receosa em adentrar, mas toma coragem correndo naquela direção. Em uma das arvores Clary se esconde percebendo que ouvia vozes naquele ponto.

_ Aiacos conseguiu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a voz feminina – O senhor Hades esta ficando impaciente com a demora de informações.

_ Me perdoe senhorita Pandora, mas até agora não consegui nenhuma informação sobre o paradeiro da princesa. – Reverenciou ela – Minos também esta correndo a procura de informações.

_ Vou ter que colocar minha marionete em ação. – Pandora segurou o queixo de Aiacos fazendo o olhar para ela – Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

_ Sim...

_ Muito bem... agora volte a sua missão e quanto a mim irei voltar para Glorious.

_ Ah sim! Vai voltar para a sua marionete, o todo precioso Allan Osbourne.

_ Cala a boca, Aiacos.

Assim Pandora some magicamente e Aiacos saiu da floresta numa velocidade incrível.

Clary colocou a mão na frente da boca ao escutar o nome pronunciado por Aiacos, saiu rapidamente da floresta voltando para a cidade. Perto da saída de Zeiss Kuni a parou.

_ Parece que viu um fantasma...

_ Aaaaaah! Ai que susto Kuni!

_ Desculpe, mas você esta muito pálida Clarissa.

_ Pode me chamar de Clary... Preciso voltar para Leiston o mais rápido possível, tenho que falar o que descobri para o meu pai.

_ Esta certo, até uma próxima vez Clary.

_ Até.

Clary correu estrada a dentro, logo encontrando a bifurcação que daria para Leiston.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Cara esse corre, corre de soldados esta me deixando maluco. – Falou Kevin olhando a movimentação – A coisa esta feia...

_ Pois é... – Murmurou Ikari – Parece que o inimigo começou a agir de verdade.

_ Ouvi boatos de que o inimigo roubou um artefato místico chamado Gospel do grupo de Arqueologia. – Marin cruzou os braços – Também falaram que Shion mandou reforçar a segurança de Ruan, Grancell e Zeiss.

_ Cara o que esses sujeitos querem afinal? – Seigo se sentava – Olha só falta eles quererem a cabeça de todo mundo...

_ Nossa Seigo hoje você esta macabro demais. – Kaji fingia medo – Hoje vi um homem de negro vindo para cá de novo, caminhava na direção da Academia Royal Jenis.

_ Meu essa academia deve ter algum tipo de doce para atrair insetos negros para lá, que coisa. – Ironizou Ikaari – Mas esse doce tem haver com a família real.

_ Precisamos ficar atentos, do jeito que os caras não batem bem com a cabeça podem nos confundir com os capachos da realeza. – Falou Kevin – Olha não vamos fazer aquela loucura de lutar com os sujeitos de novo, pois Ikari e Seigo quase viraram frango despenados.

_ É se não fosse a nós "frangos despenados" aquele soldado teria tido um final pior! – Enfezou se Ikari – Afinal...

Ikari foi interrompido com um cutucão de Marin fazendo o olhar para a direção que apontava.

_ Iiiih! Isso esta virando festa outro cara de negro por aqui! – Seigo acompanhava os passos do homem – Não agora o sujeito tem cabelos arrepiados, meio loiros e curtos, os outros eram cabeludos.

_ Não estou gostando nada disso... – Falou Ikari – Olha que tal a gente seguir o cara e ver onde ele vai, mas espera um pouco foi com esse sujeito que lutei outro dia.

_ É mesmo! – Seigo olhava para o rosto do homem o reconhecendo na hora – Gente se ele nos ver, agora sim posso dizer que viraremos frangos despenados. O cara é muito forte.

_ Tem certeza disso Ikari? – Indagou Marin – Mesmo sabendo que ele é forte?

_ É só seguir, não lutar. – Retrucou – Só quero ver onde ele vai...

_ Ta bom vamos nessa.

Todos Radical Dreamers seguiram o tal homem, bom para variar um pouco ele seguiu em direção da academia, mas passou reto por ela seguindo a estrada, perceberam que o sujeito subiu um trecho onde ia direto para um orfanato.

_ Mas por que ele veio para este orfanato? – Seigo havia ficado intrigado – Será que veio visitar alguém por aqui?

_ Seigo olhe bem para a cara do sujeito, você acha que ele é de visitar a vovozinha no meio da noite? – Falou Kaji – É melhor a gente falar mais baixo.

Radamantys parou na frente do orfanato concentrando sua magia em suas mãos, pois de alguma forma ele havia descoberto que a princesa se escondia por lá.

_ Vocês vão se arrepender de ter mentido.

A gangue inteira arregalou os olhos quando viu que o rapaz ia atacar o orfanato.

_ Espera um pouco, esse cara é maluco, essa magia é de efeito na área inteira! – Kevin alarmou se – E agora o que vamos fazer?

_ Ele vai destruir e matar a todos nesse campo de efeito que ele esta criando. – Observou Ikari – Não vai dar tempo de chamar alguém do exército para impedir ele.

_ Você não esta pensando no que estou! – Kaji entrou em pânico, quando Ikari colocava uma coisa na cabeça ninguém consegue tirar – Você é maluco cara, essa magia é muito poderosa! A death scream é uma magia de efeito enorme, ela atinge essa área toda do orfanato, nessas você pode morrer!

_ Ikari o Kaji tem razão... É muito arriscado você já conhece a força dele e quase se feriu gravemente. – Marin segurou o braço de Ikari – Por favor, não vá...

_ Marin não pretendo fugir a vida toda de uma batalha, prometi ao meu pai que iria sempre proteger as pessoas... – Olhou intensamente para ela – Eu sei que estou sendo cabeça dura, mas se eu deixar isso acontecer vou me arrepender e me martirizar a vida toda...

Ikari sai do esconderijo preparando um ataque. Ele concentra sua energia em seu dispositivo, ativando a quartz da terra.

_ Petro Blaze!

A magia foi com tudo para cima de Radamanthys o pegando desprevenido, fazendo alguns ferimentos leves, mas a magia havia o petrificado completamente.

_ Galera vamos tirar o pessoal desse orfanato agora! Rápido essa petrificação não vai durar muito tempo!

Marin correu até o orfanato tocando a campainha.

_ Pois não? – Shati abria a porta meio sonolenta.

_ Temos que sair daqui agora rápido! – Falou Marin – Esta vendo aquele homem?

_ Ele esta petrificado!

_ Ele tentou atacar esse orfanato, vocês precisam sair daqui rápido porque a magia de petrificação não vai durar muito tempo!

_ Ta bom.

Shati pegou acordou todas as crianças e mais Selene, ela explicou rapidamente o ocorrido apressando a todos.

_ Rápido!

As crianças pularam da cama colocando a primeira roupa que viram na frente, Selene já estava pronta quando todos já estavam reunidos na sala. Eles saíram correndo a estrada toda até Ruan deixando o orfanato todo escancarado.

Ao chegarem em Ruan, Ikari e os outros guiam as crianças e as moças para o esconderijo secreto deles, uma casa abandonada por aquela região.

Nesse meio tempo Radamanthys havia conseguido desfazer a petrificação.

_ Malditos... vão se ver comigo, mas por hoje me retirarei.

No casarão abandonado todos estavam ofegantes pela corrida desesperada, Ikari resolveu reportar o caso para Leiston e ver o que poderia ser feito no caso do pessoal do orfanato.

_ Fiquem aqui que vou até a Guild Bracer reportar o ocorrido para Leiston. – Ikari estava preocupado, pois não era a primeira vez que o tal sujeito atacava as pessoas de Ruan – Se sentirem incomodados vão correndo até a Guild Bracer...

_ Todos nós ficaremos para cuidar da criançada. – Falou Yago aparecendo de repente assustando a todos – Vai logo líder!

_ Você e sua mania de não sair dessa casa e ainda por cima fica escondido em qualquer canto. – Resmungou Seigo – Parece morcego só funciona de noite.

As crianças começaram a rir da comparação feita por Seigo. Todos começaram a brincar sem fazer muito barulho.

Ikari andava calmamente até a Guild Bracer quando olhou para o céu vendo uma coisa sobrevoando os ares.

_ Que estranho que negócio é esse? Deve ser minha imaginação...

Chegando lá viu Karen no telefone com uma expressão nada boa.

_ General aconteceu isso mesmo?

_ Sim... A Guild Bracer de Zeiss foi atacada, mas Kirika esta bem.

_ Então qualquer informação que chegar é para te avisar imediatamente. Certo!

Karen desligou o telefone muito preocupada com os fatos ocorrentes, deu um longo suspiro percebendo que estava sendo observada.

_ Aaah!

_ Calma, Karen sou eu Ikari.

_ Que susto Ikari, o que você deseja?

_ Tenho que te reportar uma ocorrência que aconteceu agora pouco.

_ O que?

_ Exatamente um daqueles caras de negro iria destruir um orfanato perto da Academia Royal Jenis e conseqüentemente iria matar as pessoas que estavam dentro da casa.

_ Como? Mas todos estão bem?

_ Sim, consegui salvá-los em tempo antes que o sujeito usasse a magia de grande área de efeito.

_ Que horrível!

_ Ele iria usar a magia Death Scream.

_ Essa magia é muito poderosa, realmente ela tem uma grande área de efeito, poderia destruir tudo que estivesse em volta do orfanato.

_ Poderia informar Leiston sobre essa ocorrência?

_ Claro recebi ordens do general de reportar todas as informações imediatamente.

_ Obrigado.

Ikari voltou para o esconderijo secreto, vendo um clima descontraído mesmo estando em uma situação quase caótica.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Nossa estou morto com o treino de hoje... – Johan ajeita seu uniforme – Até que não fui tão ruim nos treinos.

_ Como assim "não fui tão ruim assim", você foi excepcional! – Zathya o chacoalhava – Realmente você deve ter treinado muito antes de vir para cá.

_ Bom... uhum... Meu pai me treinava todos os dias...

_ É difícil o General Aioros elogiar alguém, mas ele ficou bem impressionado com suas habilidades Johan. – Mina bagunçava seus cabelos - Mas ninguém vai ser melhor que o Trystan...

_ Hã? – Johan inclinou a cabeça de quem não entendeu nada – Quem é Trystan?

_ Ahn... Bem Trystan é o falecido noivo de Mina... – Abaixou a cabeça – mas...

_ Ah! Me desculpe Mina não queria ter tocado nesse assunto delicado! – Johan praticamente estava quase arrancando seus cabelos pela mancada - Desculpe!

_ E tem como ficar triste com você por perto, Johan. – Mina tentava fazer Johannes parar de puxar seus cabelos – Quer ficar careca? Não tem problema seu bobo, já passou.

_ Ahn... Então ta.

Zathya não se agüentava com os chiliques de Johan por ter tocado num assunto delicado para Mina, ela praticamente rolava no chão de tanto rir.

_ Johan... Hahahaha! Você tinha que ver sua cara dando chilique. – Massageava o abdômen – Nossa estou até chorando de tanto rir.

_ Zathya se controle, não me vai morrer de tanto rir. – Mina segurava o riso – Nessas horas poderíamos ter um espelho para mostrar as caras e bocas que Johan faz de vez em quando, até o senhor Aioros não agüenta as expressões faciais dele.

_ Verdade! Uma vez vi o Aioros rindo enquanto ensinava Johan a se posicionar melhor na hora de empunhar a espada. – Colocava a mão na barriga – Ele teve que até sair de perto para não soltar uma gargalhada. Sabe é porque as caretas se refletiam na espada, ai já sabe.

_ Huahuahuahua! Por que sempre perco essas coisas engraçadas? – Mina já estava sentada no chão de tanto rir – Queria ver as caras de Johan.

_ Você não faz idéia, quando ele não consegue fazer alguns movimentos, os chiliques são piores que esses de agora, Mina. – Johan não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça – Fazendo a turma toda rir.

_ É já ouvi comentários que Johan daria um bom comediante do que um soldado. – Mina ficava pensativa imaginando a cena – Outros falam que ele daria um bom monge zen, fica lá sentado em frente ao fogo "sagrado" rezando para que os maus espíritos se vão...

Zathya não se agüentava sentada de tanto rir.

_ Desculpe Johan, mas realmente você tem horas que é muito engraçado. – Zathya massageava sua barriga – Gente que tal tomarmos um banho estou me sentindo mal com esse melaço todo.

_ Vamos!

_ Ops... Bom a gente se encontra no refeitório. – Johannes saiu correndo corredor a dentro deixando uma Zathya e Mina sem entender a pressa.

Johan correu aquele corredor todo sem parar, se lembrou que tinha que percorrer outro corredor para chegar nos alojamentos masculinos.

_ Ai, por que tenho que passar por isso? É um sofrimento na hora de tomar banho, por que não fazem banheiros dentro do quarto do que um coletivo...

Johannes estava tão distraído que acabara trombando com alguém.

_ Uaaah! OOooh me desculpe!

_ Não foi nada.

_ Iiih! "ferrada" "ele vai me reconhecer" "quero desaparecer" Aaaaah! – Sai correndo feito um doido pelo corredor.

Afrodite ficou olhando um Johannes sair correndo malucamente pelo corredor, chegava a atropelar quem estivesse em sua frente.

_ Realmente o que uma pessoa como Johannes Lee esta fazendo num lugar desses, do jeito que ele é avoado? A deixa para lá...

Afrodite tomou seu rumo até a área de lazer tomar um pouco de ar puro, pois estava exausto com o cotidiano de treinos.

_ Não posso fraquejar agora que Liberl toda esta em estado de alerta...

Ele se levantou olhando o céu todo cravejado de estrela com uma enorme lua cheia naquela imensidão escura. Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos voltando para seu quarto, pois esfriara muito.

Enquanto isso Johannes rolava em sua cama, pois não conseguia dormir porque não havia tomado banho depois do treino exaustivo. Chegou a cochilar um pouco, mas acordara com seu despertador.

_ Bom esta na hora de tomar um banho... Aaah ficar tomando banho de madrugada não é fácil.

Ele se levanta da cama pegando todos os objetos para o banho e caminhou até o banheiro feminino sem perceber. Chegando escolhe um Box depositando todos seus pertences, voltando tirando a roupa suja colocando num canto. Então começa a tomar o tão esperado banho. Se esfregava tranquilamente quando escuta as luzes sendo ligadas e passos indo na direção dos vasos sanitários.

Annabel desliga o chuveiro se encolhendo na parede do Box que estava, mas a pessoa nem chegou a perceber sua presença desligando a luz voltando para o seu devido quarto.

Bellee volta a ligar o chuveiro voltando ao seu banho. Ao terminar se enxuga vestindo seu pijama e voltando sorrateiramente para seu quarto. Assim pegando no sono.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Ao concluírem a missão Mascara da Morte e Karin voltavam calmamente para a Guil Bracer de Bose.

_ Finalmente concluímos essa missão sem problemas. – Mascara da Morte olha o estranho movimento de soldados naquela região – Por acaso aconteceu algo enquanto estivemos naquela maldita mina?

_ Parece que sim, vamos a Guild Bracer para ver se Marcos tem alguma informação. – Karin segura a orelha de Mascara o arrastando – Se ficarmos aqui parados não vai resolver nada.

_ Você quer soltar a minha orelha, porque não sou uma criança birrenta! – Se debateu – Quer soltar.

_ Mas esta parecendo uma... – Suspirou – Como pode ser tão cabeça dura.

_ Tsc...

Eles entraram no local encontrando um Marcos pálido e com uma expressão muito séria.

_ O que aconteceu Marcos? – Indagou Karin – Parece que viu um fantasma.

_ Acabei de receber a informação que a Guild Bracer de Zeiss foi atacada... – Falou num murmúrio – Mas Kirika não se feriu.

_ Mascara temos de voltar para Leiston imediatamente. – Karin o puxava pelo braço – Shion deve ter alguma missão reservada para nós.

_ Já entendi, mas você podia me largar que sei andar com minhas próprias pernas. – Resmungou – Karin.

_ Ta bom, ta bom já soltei, mas se eu te pegar desviando o caminho você vai se ver. - Ficou contrariada – Olha lá!

_ Ta bom, ta bom me rendo! Mas Karin vai ser uma caminhada em tanta... Leiston fica em Ruan ou em Zeiss?

_ Mascara não acredito que você não saiba a localização de lá. – Suspirou – Todo mundo fala que Leiston fica em Ruan, por fato dele ficar na divisa, mas ele esta mais para Zeiss.

_ Ah ta.

Naquela noite estrelada e fria os dois caminhavam calmamente mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos. Mascara tirava de um dos bolsos de sua calça um medalhão que continha uma foto, era uma das únicas que restaram de sua irmã.

"_ Milena..."

Durante o trajeto alguma coisa, um vulto passou em alta velocidade por eles. Karin discretamente empunhou suas adagas e Mascara a sua grande espada.

_ É parece que temos companhia... – Disse Karin olhando ao seu redor – Seja quem for apareça!

Um homem misterioso com um manto negro envolto em seu corpo, usava capuz cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto, só se dava para serem vistos seus lábios desenhando um sorriso irônico.

_ Será que foi esse cara... – Mascara se posicionava – E ele não esta para brincadeiras.

_ Pois é...

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Zeiss Camus, Hyoga, Henpu e Sophia ficaram diante da Guild Bracer observando o estrago que o inimigo havia feito quando Kuni aparece voltando a sua forma falsa.

_ O suspeito fugiu e perdi a localização dele... – Disse suspirando – Até mesmo para nós dragões a noite é difícil de se perseguir alguém.

_ Não fique triste Kuni. – Henpu fazia carinho na cabeça do dragão – Você fez o que pode.

_ Ela tem razão e tente não se esforçar demais. – Camus olhou o céu estrelado – As coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido que o previsto, se continuar assim podemos até perder essa luta...

_ Vamos nos esforçar também, irmão! – Sophia encorajava a todos – Nós podemos sim contornar essa situação, por isso que os generais estão se esforçando ao máximo para que não fiquemos em desvantagem.

_ Sophia tem razão, Camus. – Hyoga deu um grande suspiro – E quanto a reconstrução da Guild não se preocupe.

_ A partir de amanha vamos intensificar os treinos, agora a moleza acabou. – Bradou Camus – E Henpu vou começar com seus treinos para os testes.

_ Sim!

_ E eu vou voltar a fazer a ronda. – Kuni brilhou tomando sua verdadeira forma – É mais seguro assim, depois de que aconteceu aqui essa tarde.

Na biblioteca do laboratório Robert havia se trancado afim de pesquisar mais coisas sobre o Gospel.

_ Lemúria... Aqui esta.

Abriu o velho e grosso livro procurando coisas do lugar, mas as únicas coisas que encontrava eram informações já conhecidas.

_ Essas enciclopédias não vão me ajudar... preciso ir no outro setor.

Andou aquele amplo lugar encontrando a seção especial, um setor proibido de se pegar os livros, mas se queria saber mais sobre o Gospel faria esse sacrifício. Ele parou diante de um grande balcão onde uma senhora de óculos fundo de garrafa ouvia rádio e dava altas gargalhadas.

_ Uhum... Senhora... Senhora Gilbert!

_ Oooh! Me desculpe senhor Legrand, o que gostaria?

_ Quero retirar alguns livros dessa seção.

_ O senhor sabe que é proibido fazer essa ação, não?

_ Sei, mas preciso muito de algumas informações que talvez somente neles tenham.

_ Tudo bem, me de uma identificação.

Robert lhe entregou o cartão do laboratório.

_ Pode entrar senhor Legrand.

Ele adentrou o setor ficando impressionado com o tamanho das estantes, eram muito maiores que as do setor comum.

_ Lemúria... Aqui esta.

Pegou o livro depositando numa das enormes mesas o abrindo vagarosamente se deparando com várias escrituras.

"Aquele que nunca devia ter sido criado que provocou intermináveis guerras, um objeto cheio de poder. Fez a ambição das pessoas crescerem por terem mais poder, que fez um povo quase desaparecer e esse é o artefato que trouxe desgraça a nossa civilização. Gospel é seu nome."

Robert arregalou os olhos ao ler aquele trecho do texto, fazendo o empalidecer muito. Continuou a ler.

"Criado com a finalidade de trazer prosperidade que de certa forma trouxe a aquele povo, mas um homem dotado de uma grande ambição roubou Gospel, acabou assassinando seu criador. Recuperado de seu assaltante foi confinado em grandes ruínas onde não pudesse ser encontrado. Mas o mesmo homem conseguiu encontrá-lo em meio do tesouro das ruínas assim se tornando governante daquele povo. Sua sede por poder aumentou ainda mais fazendo todos trabalharem pesadamente todos os dias, forçava ainda mais os poderes de Gospel, fazendo o brilhar com mais intensidade.

Foi nessa época que os lemurianos começaram a peregrinação às terras de Liberl, com o intuito de conseguir a tão paz esperada todos esses anos.

Meses depois da fuga de alguns lemurianos o governante usou o poder total do Gospel dizimando o lugar todo..."

_ Ambição... Então foi isso que ocorreu em Lemúria, será que tem mais coisas sobre o ocorrido?

Ele vasculhou o livro mais um pouco vendo uma foto do criador de Gospel. Nesse momento Robert arregalou os olhos ao ver o rosto do homem.

_ Ele se parece muito com Shion... Essa foto é de que ano?

"Pintura feita a tinta óleo, ano indeterminado."

_ Só pode ser um parente muito distante de Shion... Então foi esse homem quem criou o Gospel.

"Gospel foi criado para fazer o bem aos habitantes de Lemúria, mas muitos com inveja daquela porção que eram protegidos pelo poder do artefato, começaram desde então a interminável guerra pelo poder absoluto não só por ele, mas também pelas terras que eram muito mais férteis..."

_ Mas como pude ter pulado esse fato? Então esse também foi o outro motivo dos lemurianos terem migrado para Liberl...

"Quando o governante tomou o poder unificou as áreas, assim invejosos se misturaram com as pessoas esforçadas e trabalhadoras...

O governante chegou levar várias garotas de vário vilarejos de Lemúria para seu enorme castelo, onde obrigou a moça a se casar com ele, logo depois aconteceu o desastre."

_ Tem coisas que não são mencionados, como os nomes dos lemurianos... Nessa June acertou em cheio sobre os criadores do Gospel...

Robert levantou com o livro em mãos até a saída do setor.

_ Senhora Gilbert tem como eu retirar esse livro por uns tempos?

_ Bom tem, mas terá que ter muito cuidado, pois esses livros foram colocados nesse setor por terem informações muito preciosas e sigilosas.

_ Tudo bem.

Saiu da biblioteca satisfeito com sua descoberta, mas tinha que lê-lo melhor para saber mais coisas sobre os pequenos trechos que leu.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Pandora! Pandora onde você se meteu! – Hades andava de um lado para o outro impaciente com a demora – Quero saber como foi a operação do Gospel!

Pandora estava deitada em sua cama juntamente com Allan Osbourne, ela beijava o com muita paixão quando escutou a estrondosa voz de Hades.

_ Justo agora ele tinha que chegar! – Pandora colocou o vestido novamente – Justo na parte boa...

No fundo Allan queria se limpar, se desinfetar por causa dos toques de Pandora que na verdade sentia nojo dela.

"_ Mas como queria ter o controle do meu corpo de volta, droga!"

_ Vamos até lá ver o que ele quer.

Pandora se ajeitou assim como Allan, ambos aparecem no salão principal encontrando um Hades sentado com um olhar assassino.

_ Por que demoraram?

_ Desculpe senhor, estávamos ocupados...

_ Sei o tipo de ocupação de vocês! Desde que conseguiu manipular a mente dele você tem ficado mais tempo em seu quarto do que ao meu lado como uma boa conselheira!

_ Me perdoe, Hades-sama!

_ Tudo bem... Como dizem todo mundo tem o direito de ter sua diversão de vez em quando e a propósito como foi a missão do roubo ao Gospel?

_ Foi bem sucedida senhor.

_ Ótimo! Onde esta ele?

_ O Gospel esta na cúpula secreta.

_ Certo, podem se retirar e terminarem a diversão de vocês.

Pandora e Allan se retiram do salão principal voltando ao quarto onde terminaram o que tinham começado. Enquanto Hades ficava formulando mais um plano para encurralar o povo do reino inteiro.. Ele apertou um botão que tinha num dos braços de seu trono, fazendo subir uma base feita de vidro com o Gospel dentro.

_ Hahahaha! Seria mais fácil se vocês me entregassem a princesa a mim, agora sofram com as conseqüências!

Nesse instante três figuras adentram o salão muito satisfeitos.

_ Que bom que o senhor gostou da surpresa. – Falou Minos – Foi moleza roubar o Gospel dos imperiais.

_ Foi divertido assustar crianças idiotas, mas que pena que apareceu inconvenientes na hora, estragou a brincadeira. – Radamanthys sorriu ironicamente – Mas tudo isso serviu.

_ Uma das marionetes fez um bom trabalho em atacar a Guil Bracer de Zeiss, mas não esperávamos que seu guardião era uma Bracer muito experiente, Kirika esse era seu nome. – Falou Aiacos – Pelo o que pude ver ela tem um grande poder e o usou como escudo.

_ Já ouvi falar dela... É uma das melhores Bracers da República Calvard, inclusive é a única mulher com maior status. – Ponderou Hades – agora temos mais que tomar cuidado com ela, soube que a República irá ajudar o reino e se o Império Erebonian se aliar estamos fritos.

_ É melhor o senhor não se preocupar muito, afinal temos o poder do Gospel com ele podemos criar ou convocar as criaturas mais poderosas que eles nem imaginam. – Radamanthys olhou para Hades – E melhor ainda o que vai deixá-los descrentes temos Allan Osbourne sob nosso comando.

_ Hum... Você tem razão. Ele pode estar num patamar abaixo de Shion, mas não deixa de ser um genial general. – Sorriu – Minos quero que você procure mais informações sobre o paradeiro da princesa, Aiacos verifique todos os passos do exército e se der ataque a todos e Radamanthys lhe concederei a missão de acompanhar as duas marionetes na interceptação do carregamento. E eu vou tentar usar o Gospel para destruir o sistema mãe das orbments. Liberados!

Todos se retiram, Minos voltou para Ruan, Aiacos ficou perambulando o reino inteiro e Radamanthys permaneceu em Glorious.

Depois de muito tempo a marionete que interceptou Mascara da Morte e Karin retorna para a nave encontrando um Radamanthys inquieto.

_ Ô cabeça de bagre da para você ficar quieto, eu já estou ficando nervoso com esse seu vai e vem

_ Olha o respeito, sua marionete sem educação.

_ Ô Sinto muito se eu sou assim!

_ Se você voltou para me torrar a paciência perdeu seu tempo!

_ Uia que meda!

_ Seu...

_ Seu?

_ Suma da minha frente!

O rapaz saiu do quarto de Radamanthys com um sorriso satisfeito em ter o deixado irritado, mas desde a batalha que tivera com seus inimigos algo lhe aconteceu de estranho, vários flashes passou em sua cabeça se lembrando de uma pequena parte de seu passado que correspondia com a morte dos pais e seu rapto.

_ Rapto...

Ele caiu de joelhos no meio do corredor, confuso com aquelas imagens que se passava em sua mente, sua cabeça latejava.

_ Ainda acho que tem muitas coisas perdidas sobre o meu passado, não me lembro de tudo, só de uma pequena parte...

Foi até a enfermaria fazer curativos, pois havia perdido feio para os dois inimigos, mas mostrou um sorriso de satisfação em lembrar que havia os deixado em frangalhos também.

_ Irei lembrar seus nomes. Hahahaha! Numa batalha futura os matarei Mascara da Morte e Karin. Hahahaha!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Logo que Ikari se retirou, Karen ligou imediatamente para Leiston.

_ General!

_ O que aconteceu, Karen?

_ Recebi o comunicado da gangue Radical Dreamers que o orfanato Mercia foi atacado agora pouco e que conseguiram salvá-los em tempo.

_ O QUE?

_ O próprio Ikari veio me comunicar senhor e disse que as crianças e as duas moças estão em um lugar seguro.

_ Foi exatamente no mesmo horário que ocorreu um ataque a Guild Bracer de Zeiss. Obrigado pelo aviso e amanha antes de ir para Ereboniam estarei por ai.

_ Sim, senhor.

Karen desligou o telefone muito preocupada com as ondas de acontecimentos que ocorriam em Liberl, mas nunca imaginou que as coisas fossem piorar do dia para noite

_ A única coisa que posso fazer é rezar por todos que vão entrar nessa batalha...

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Depois do ultimo aviso Shion convocou a todos a uma reunião de suma importância.

_ Me desculpem terem os chamado a essa hora da noite, mas as ocorrências estão se agravando cada vez mais nesses tempos. – Sua voz saiu imperativa – No mesmo tempo em que a Guild Bracer de Zeiss foi atacada o orfanato Mercia também. E mais cedo roubaram o artefato Gospel da equipe do doutor Robert.

Nesse momento todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto ao ouvirem a ultima frase e Shaka empalidecera com a noticia do orfanato.

_ Senhor e como estão as pessoas do orfanato?

_ Shaka não se preocupe sua irmã e as crianças foram salvas pelos Radical Dreamers, estão em um lugar seguro.

_ Quem diria que essa gangue resolveu se endireitar na vida, principalmente o líder o tal de Ikari. – Falou Miro debochado – Perdi até as contas de quantas vezes eles deram muita dor de cabeça para nós.

_ De fato... – Falou Camus serio – O que faremos a respeito do artefato roubado e com o pessoal do orfanato?

_ Manteremos eles com os Radical Dreamers, pelo menos não levantará muitas suspeitas do paradeiro de todos. – Shion olhou para cada um seriamente – Com relação ao Gospel, estou esperando notícias de Robert Legrand a respeito. Terei que dividi-los em missões pequenas, os Bracers e aprendizes vão entrar nessa batalha também.

_ Agora vamos precisar de muita sorte... – Alexandra abaixava a cabeça.

_ Aí amiga... – Aisha deu um leve tapa nas costas de Alexandra – Não desanima não, por que você tem uma princesa para treinar e proteger. Pelo o que vi vocês duas são muito amigas.

_ Você tem toda razão.

_ Assim que se fala! – Kanon pousou seus braços no ombro de cada uma – Que graça teria essa batalha sem os três mosqueteiros?

_ Só você mesmo Kanon para me fazer rir numa horas dessas. – Alexandra chacoalhava a cabeça negativamente – De certa parte é verdade e pelo o que vi o nosso apelido se espalhou pelo reino todo, os três mosqueteiros, mas não se esqueça que temos mais uma integrante. – Alexandra aponta discretamente para Aisha.

_ Senhor reforçarei a segurança de Grancell, como havia me ordenado da ultima vez, eu mesmo irei cuidar pessoalmente da segurança da princesa. – Shihyo o olhou sério – Desculpe me sair assim repentinamente, general, mas estou muito preocupado em deixar o palácio por muito tempo desprotegido.

_ Tudo bem.

Shihyo saiu do escritório do general pensativo, no ultimo degrau deparou-se com Karin e Mascara da Morte muito feridos.

_ Tenente Karin o que aconteceu?

_ Shihyo Aoshi... Fomos atacados pelo inimigo no caminho de volta para cá... – Karin estava com o braço ferido, mas Mascara da Morte esta em uma situação muito pior – Preciso levá-lo até a enfermaria.

_ Esta tendo uma reunião de suma importância no escritório de Shion... – Olhou para o estado deles – E pelo estado que se encontram vai ser difícil de participarem.

_ Eu irei me limpar e cuidar de meus ferimentos, logo irei para lá. – Karin lhe sorriu – Obrigada pelo aviso Shihyo e você senhor cabeça dura vai ficar na enfermaria tratar desses ferimentos.

_ De nada. Bom já estou de saída.

_ Tsc... E eu lá sou de ficar ouvindo as mesmas ladainhas de sempre?

_ Mas-ca-ra da Mor-te são assuntos importantes a serem tratados, como você pode chamar essas reuniões desse jeito?

_ Tsc...

Karin o levou até a enfermaria, praticamente o largando por lá. Se limpou, fazendo seus curativos, trocou de roupa e saiu correndo para conseguir pegar pelo menos a metade da reunião.

_ Aioros e Isolda vocês estão responsáveis de treinar e cuidar do novatos. – Shion suspirou – Caso precisar vocês entram em combate.

_ Sim, senhor – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

_ Alexandra, Saga, kanon e Aisha, vocês Irão ajudar Shihyo na segurança do palácio real. – Suspirou novamente – Alexandra quero que você reforce os treinos da princesa imediatamente.

_ Sim, senhor. – Os quatro responderam.

_ Kira quero que você se prepare, depois de amanha você estará responsável pela escolta do carregamento junto com os aprendizes.

_ Sim, senhor...

_ O restante quero que permaneçam por aqui, caso tenha algum ataque os mandarei...

_ Sim, senhor.

Nesse momento Karin chegou a sala toda ofegante.

_ Tenente e a missão?

_ General foi um sucesso, mas na volta para cá fomos atacados por um de nossos inimigos, Mascara da Morte esta na enfermaria tratando de seus ferimentos e quanto a mim não fui gravemente ferida.

_ Certo... Camus quero que você fique de guarda em Zeiss, principalmente no laboratório de seu avô.

_ Certo senhor, vivo no laboratório o ajudando, então tenho facilmente acesso as câmeras de segurança, mas não estou sozinho nessa.

_ Pelo jeito conseguiu ajuda.

_ Sim, estou treinando uma garota para se tornar uma aprendiz a Bracer, e um pouco peculiar ela tem um amigo bem diferente.

_ Desde quando o senhor Iceberg tem senso de humor? – Cutucou Miro – É muito difícil.

_ Da um tempo Miro... – Olhou o friamente.

_ Credo estou saindo de perto para não levar um pedala daqueles.

Nesse momento Clary chega que nem um furação, espantando a todos.

_ Desculpa chegar nesse estado, mas tenho uma notícia a lhes dar.

_ O que aconteceu Clarissa? – Shion a olhou nervoso – Poderia falar logo, que tenho ainda assuntos importantes a tratar com todos.

_ Nem sei por onde começar... Bom... Pelo o que ouvi os estranhos falando eles vivem num lugar chamado Glorious e o nome do líder deles é Hades... O tal de Minos esta rondando Ruan a procura de informações da princesa e o tal de Aiacos também foi incumbido de coletar informações do paradeiro da princesa.

A sala ficou mergulhada em um burburinho todos ficavam comentando a noticia.

_ Por favor, silêncio! – Shion fez um sinal e todos silenciaram se – Por favor, Clary continue.

_ Bom já vou avisando que essa informação vai ser chocante, então quem puder sentem-se. – Todos os presentes se sentaram nas poltronas e cadeiras e até Shion – Gente o general Allan Osbourne esta vivo!

Nesse momento alguns caíram de costas e a cadeira foi junto e os em poltronas arregalaram os olhos.

_ Espera um momento Clarissa, você ouviu direito? – Aioria se levantava ajeitando a cadeira – Você tem certeza?

_ Absoluta, pois a tal de Pandora ficou toda corada com o comentário de Aiacos! – Clary coçava a cabeça encabulada, pois todos olhavam para ela – Ainda não sou surda e muito menos caduca, tenho certeza do que ouvi! E essa Pandora sumiu assim... Puf... no ar...

_ Só pode ser uma poderosa feiticeira... – Shion estreitou os olhos – Esse Hades não perde tempo... O assassino de seu próprio irmão.

_ Gente a coisa esta preta... – Kanon ficou pensativo – Temos que começar a nos preparar para a bomba.

Assim todos saíram da sala, Shion saiu ao lado de Clary e ambos saíram pensativos.

_ Clary você vai ajudar Lina e Mu com a escolta do carregamento e Kira estará indo junto.

_ Sim, pai...

_ Eu sei o quanto você esta cansada, mas temos que fazer esse sacrifício para o bem de todos.

Longe dali Liebe observava Shion de longe com um ar sedutor.

_ Liebe apareça eu sei que você esta aqui.

_ Ha? Pai não estou vendo ninguém por aqui.

_ Eu conheço muito bem a peça, ela tem mania de aparecer de fininho, mas pude sentir um olhar em cima de mim.

_ Meus parabéns, general!

_ Hum... O que você gostaria? Para estar me espreitando?

_ Hum... Nada demais, só não consigo ficar quieta no mesmo lugar, tenho que estar em constante movimento e não estava te espreitando. Até que não seria má idéia, senhor. – Se aproximando normalmente, mas mostrando uma certa sensualidade **(gente a moça não sabe que esta sendo sensual, mas para os olhos masculinos sim).**

Shion corou levemente com a aproximação de Liebe, mas continuou firme e imponente.

_ Senhorita Mason... Com licença preciso ir.

_ Certo, general. Boa noite então.

_ Hum... Boa noite.

_ Boa noite Liebe!

_ Boa noite Clary.

Shion saiu resmungando coisas ilegíveis, arrancando risadas de Clary.

_ Pai é minha impressão ou não que a Liebe estava dando em cima do senhor.

_ O que? Claro que não... Ela tem essa mania de ficar me provocando com ironias.

_ Paiii... Olááá!

_ O que foi?

_ Esquece... Do jeito é que cabeça dura não irá entender.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Mal começou o dia, Shura e Evangeline já estavam brigando. Ela com seu jeito rebelde de ser e Shura tentando faze-la aprender a se portar, mas tudo em vão.

_ Shura você quer parar de importunar? Ou estou falando grego com você? – Falou impaciente – Hoje não estou de bom humor.

_ Nota-se senhorita mau humorada... mas , você não vai poder se portar assim dessa maneira diante da rainha e da princesa com reação amarga e rebelde.

_ Ta, ta já entendi, mas com elas serei diferente é claro! – Falou ela asperamente – Você poderia parar um pouco de falar?

_ Não!

_ Como?

_ Hehehe! Vamos começar os treinos.

_ Não estou com vontade... seu idiota.

_ Cabeça dura!

_ Sem graça!

_ Ranzinza!

_ Chato!

_ Gênio mau humorada!

_ Aaaaah!

_ Huahuahuahua! Consegui tirá-la mais do sério.

_ Você vai ver só, vou dar o troco!

_ Se conseguir.

Estavam num trecho da floresta quando escutam dois lenhadores conversando.

_ Nossa você ficou sabendo da ultima? – Falou o lenhador – O orfanato Mercia foi atacado ontem a noite, praticamente ao mesmo tempo que a Guild Bracer de Zeiss.

_ Pois é! Me contaram que quem salvou o pessoal do orfanato foi aquela gangue chamada Radical Dreamers. – Falou o outro – Você viu que a movimentação de soldados aumentou?

_ Vi sim! É dia e noite um vai e vem de soldados.

_ É verdade.

Shura e Evangeline estavam atrás da arvore escutando a tudo, um olhava para outro sem entender muita coisa, mas ouvindo as noticias faladas pelos lenhadores, viram que as coisas iriam ficar muito sérias.

_ Temos que começar a treinar Evangeline, você escutou o que eles falaram? – Murmurou Shura – É melhor começarmos.

_ Sim...

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Ao acordar Miro foi direto chamar Karine para poderem começar os treinos. Se trocou, comeu alguma coisa e saiu de casa junto de Sara. Chegando lá já a encontraram sentada em frente da casa.

_ Bom dia Karine. – Falou Sara animada – Esta preparada para mais um dia de treinos?

_ Bom dia. – Respondeu – Claro que sim.

_ Vê se toma cuidado para não machucar o meu Miluxo.

_ Como?

_ Sara!

_ Me desculpe eu não resisti.

_ Sinto que estou segurando uma baita de uma vela para os pombinhos aqui.

_ Não esquenta. – Suspirou envergonha Miro – Então vamos até Leiston.

_ Certo...

Eles pegaram o avião até Ruan e andaram até Leiston a pé. Durante o caminho foi mil e umas maravilhas quando são abordados por um enorme monstro.

_ Isso parece um rinoceronte com corpo de não sei o que. – Miro se pos na frente delas – Vão até a Guild Bracer de Ruan agora!

_ Mas Miro... – Sara estava desesperada.

_ Anda logo! Por isso que falo para você não vir junto! – Miro defendia um ataque do monstro. – Anda logo vá!

_ Eu vou ficar para ajudar.

Sara corria desesperadamente até Ruan, chegando no local ela havia se perdido um pouco, mas se encontrando, pois agora encontrar a Guild Bracer vai ser outro problema pela frente.

_Continua..._


	8. ataques, revelações e passados dolorosos

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Aqui estou com mais um capitulo de Ashita no Sekai. Demorou muito, mas saiu, como estava sem inspiração suficiente para escrever ela ficou um boooom tempo parada e um outro famoso fator conhecido por todo estudante a falta de tempo, ela esta bem longa para compensar um pouco a mega demora._

_Boa leitura, espero que gostem._

_Beijinhos a todos e todas_

**Ataques, Revelações e passados dolorosos. **

**Capitulo 7**

Sara corria pela cidade tentando encontrar a Guild Bracer de Ruan, quando se depara com um grande brasão dos Bracers em sua frente.

_ Karen... – Sara estava ofegante – Tenho que falar com Leiston...

_ O que aconteceu, Sara? – Ficando preocupada – Me conte.

_ Meu marido e sua aluna estão sendo atacados por monstros na estrada que leva até a fortaleza. – Falou sem respirar – Ele vai precisar de ajuda...

_ Vou avisar, o general sobre o ocorrido. – Karen pegou o telefone – Pode ficar tranqüila.

Enquanto isso o monstro atacava Miro e Karine com força total.

_ Essa coisa é muito grande... – Miro tentava golpear a criatura, mas ela defendia todas – O que vamos fazer?

_ Vamos usar magia. – Falou Karine analisando a situação – Parece que o monstro é feito de pedra.

_ Droga... Vamos tentar usar magia então. – Miro corre, da um salto lhe dando um golpe de espada, mas o bicho não se moveu – A final o que esta acontecendo?

_ Pude ver, Miro. – Karine olha para o monstro vendo uma fina barreira ao redor dele – Ele tem uma barreira em sua volta, por isso que nossos ataques não funcionam.

_ E como vamos retirar essa barreira? – Miro ficou olhando reparando a fina barreira – Ele vai nos matar assim.

Karine ficou pensando muito tempo, até que lembrou de um de seus ataques que podia anular barreiras que aprendera sozinha.

_ Espero que de certo...

Ela concentra uma boa quantia de energia em suas mãos fazendo formar uma esfera acinzentada, ao acumular ela lança na direção de seu inimigo.

_ Uivo noturno! – Uma grande alcatéia de lobos se formou se chocando com a barreira e com o poderoso uivo dos lobos fazendo a barreira se desfazer, os mesmo atordoaram o monstro. – Agora Miro sua vez!

_ Boa Karine!

Miro se prepara corre com muita agilidade na direção do monstro, com um impulso da um salto muito alto, empunhando a espada com as duas mãos ao se aproximar do monstro do um leve rodopio no ar.

_ Dankokken (lamina cortadora de ossos) – Ele finaliza cravando a lamina toda no monstro dando impressão que havia cortado os ossos do monstro onde cujo caiu no chão sem conseguir levantar, na verdade destroçou os ossos dele. – Essa foi por pouco. Isso graças a você Karine que conseguiu ver a barreira.

_ Que isso! – Karine guardou suas espadas – É a primeira vez que luto com um monstro. Não acha melhor irmos até a Guild Bracer?

_ Boa...

Na Guild Bracer Karen tentava falar com o general, mas só dava ocupado a linha.

_ Não consigo falar com o general, só esta dando ocupado.

_ E agora?

_ O jeito é ver o que vai acontecer, mas o Miro é muito forte, tenho certeza que ele vai dar conta do recado.

_ Espero que esteja correta...

Miro e Karine refizeram o caminho de volta até a Ruan, passaram pela ponte do porto chegando na parte central da cidade, encontrando a Guild Bracer.

_ Estou preocupada com o Miro...

_ Fique calma, Sara.

_ Karen tem toda razão, querida. – Miro entrando junto com Karine – Conseguimos dar conta do monstro.

_ Que bom. – Sara correu o abraçando com força.

_ Bom agora podemos ir até Leiston. – Falou Karine – Vamos pombinhos?

_ Claro!

Eles retomam seu caminho até Leiston.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em Leiston Shion não saia do telefone, pois todos os Guilds Bracers ligavam falando de um bloqueio de monstros nas principais entradas das cidades.

_ Anna o que aconteceu? – Shion já estreitou os olhos já aguardando pela resposta – Tem algo haver com monstros?

_ Sim, senhor. As duas entradas para Rolent esta sendo bloqueada por monstros. – Anna estava desesperada – As criaturas não deixam as pessoas entrar nem sair da cidade, simplesmente as atacam se insistirem.

_ Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas fique tranqüila com relação aos monstros.

Shion desligou o telefone, deu um suspiro cansado com o novo comportamento dos monstros. Quando o telefone toca novamente.

_ Shion falando...

_ Aqui é Marcos de Guild Bracer de Grancell

_ Já sei os monstros estão bloqueando as duas entradas da cidade.

_ Isso mesmo, senhor

_ vou ver o que posso fazer...

Shion desligou novamente o telefone olhando para o nada, vendo que a coisa estava piorando cada vez mais. Ele se levanta da poltrona fica caminhando de um lado para o outro quando o telefone toca mais uma vez.

_ Assim não dá...

Ele se senta atendendo o telefone.

_ Alô?

_ David de Bose.

_ Ai em Bose também tem monstros bloqueando as duas entradas da cidade?

_ Não somente a entrada principal.

_ Bom vou ver o que posso fazer...

Assim ele desliga o telefone se esparramando em sua poltrona cansado de tanto atender telefone.

Nesse momento alguém bate em sua porta.

_ Pode entrar. – Se ajeitando na poltrona.

Rosálie e Aioria entravam em sua sala.

_ Com licença senhor.

_ Gostaria de pedir ao senhor, se posso ir até Zeiss visitar meus pais, pois eles ligaram falando que tem um monstro na entrada principal da cidade.

_ Bom pelas circunstancias tudo bem, Aioria você pode ir, Rosalie gostaria que você fosse junto.

_ Sim, senhor.

_ Estão liberados para cumprir a missão, Senhorita gostaria de me falar algo?

_ Não, senhor. Vim exatamente para pedir uma missão qualquer. Com licença.

_ Então... Toda.

Os dois saem da sala do general com passos rápidos.

_ Vê se não me atrapalhe, tenente. – Rosálie o olhava pelo canto de olho – Não vou ficar salvando ninguém.

_ Não preciso da sua ajuda, soldado perfeito. – Olhando irritado para ela – E se quiser não precisa lutar, ou lutar por lutar com pena de mim.

Rosálie nada respondeu, ficaram em silêncio.

_ Ainda não acredito que você seja o irmão do general Aioros. – Andando na frente dele sem dar muita bola para ele – Espero não precisar cuidar de marmanjo.

_ Eu sei me cuidar sozinho. – A passos largos passando por ela – Você vem logo ou esta difícil?

Assim eles saem de Leiston trocando farpas, até ficaram em completo silêncio. Durante um trecho da estrada puderam ver rastros de sangue pela mata, um olha para o outro seguindo as marcas. Então continuaram em silencio quando deparam com um mostro todo ferido, provavelmente com os ossos todos quebrados.

_ O único que consegue fazer isso é o Miro... – Aioria murmurou – Parece que esse monstro estava bloqueando a entrada a Leiston.

_ Pode ser... Mas nossa meta é Zeiss...

_ O que fazemos com esse monstro aqui?

_ Deixamos aqui.

Aioria conectou um dos quartz em sua espada, a do céu, onde a lamina começou a brilhar, ele corre desferindo golpe com sua espada no monstro onde esse virou pó.

_ Pronto.

Rosálie não falou nada, mas ficou impressionada com aquela habilidade dele.

_ Certo posso dizer que você não vá me dar problemas.

_ Humf...

Desviaram um pouco, entraram em uma pequena estrada, caíram na principal que levava a Zeiss ao chegarem viram um enorme monstro azul, a cintura para cima era um cavalo e para baixo parecia uma calda de um golfinho.

_ Que monstro é esse? – Aioria ficou impressionado com o tamanho do bicho – Precisamos ter cuidado Rosálie ele parece muito forte.

_ Esse é um Night mare, dificilmente aparece durante o dia. – Falou Rosálie cruzando o braço – Tem algo nele que o protege da luz do dia.

_ Então vamos atacar ele! – Aioria já se posicionava para o ataque – Como vamos saber o que o protege sem atacar?

_ Então vamos.

Aioria corre até o monstro desferindo vário golpes de espada, mas a coisa não se feria e nem se mexia. Rosálie mais atrás vendo a situação e pode reparar na fina camada de barreira.

_ Pare de atacá-lo! – Rosálie retesava o arco – Sei porque você não consegue o ferir, tem uma fina camada de barreira o envolvendo.

_ Certo. – Aioria recuou alguns passos quando o monstro deu um passo a frente – Será que isso tem haver com o Gospel roubado?

_ Pode ser... – Rosálie ficou mirando a tal barreira – Se prepare Aioria vou tentar distraí-lo, pois pude ver uma pequena falha na barreira e ai você finaliza o resto.

_ Esta bem.

Rosálie solta a flecha passando pela falha, ela prepara outra para acertar o leve trinco da barreira. Com o impacto da flecha faz com que a barreira se estilhaçasse toda.

_ Agora Aioria!

_ Certo.

O night mare avança para cima de Aioria, ele encara o monstro pegando sua espada ainda embainhada da um golpe no monstro fazendo ele ir aos ares, logo em seguida agitando sua mão direita formando uma esfera de luz azul lançando contra seu oponente. Essa esfera se transforma numa grande pedra de esmeralda ao ser formada ela brilha fazendo aparecer os dizeres em seu redor brilhando em dourado, depois ele concentra mais energia disparando um feixe de magia bem no centro da pedra fazendo a estilhaçar com o monstro em seu interior.

_ Esmerald Hearts!

O monstro se transformou em pó de esmeralda.

_ Essa foi por pouco. – Aioria respirava aliviado – Bom tenho que ir até o hotel em que meus pais trabalham e obrigado pela ajuda Rosálie.

_ Hum... Não fiz isso por você... – Virando o rosto tentando mostrar indiferença – Até que você não é tão fraco como eu esperava...

_ Bom vou considerar isso como um elogio. – Deu as costas a ela – Com licença.

Rosálie ficou observando ele caminhando até a cidade, ficou pensativa, não sabia se voltava para Leiston ou ia atrás de Aioria. Decidiu em ir atrás dele correndo até o tenente.

_ Espera um pouco! – Correndo na direção dele – Resolvi relaxar um pouco.

_ Hum... Então vamos até o hotel. – Sorriu – Se você quiser pode entrar nas termas que tem por lá.

_ Termas... – Sorrindo com a idéia – Aceito.

_ Certo.

Eles entraram em Zeiss pegando uma pequena estrada de terra, vendo a entrada do hotel. Uma das faxineiras estava limpando a frente os avistando.

_ Que bom que veio senhor Aioria! – A garota estava corada ao vê-lo, mas faz cara de triste ao ver Rosálie, pois achou que fosse namorada dele – O senhor esta acompanhado por sua namorada?

_ Olá Lisa! – Acenava para ela – Essa não é minha namorada é somente uma amiga.

_ Sério! – Ela sorriu – Seja bem vindo!

_ Obrigado. – Pousando a mão na cabeça de Lisa – Com licença.

Eles adentraram o hotel, Aioria encontrou sua mãe num sofá tricotando um pouco e seu pai estava no balcão atendendo alguns clientes. Eles caminham até a sala.

_ Cheguei mãe. – Parou bem na frente da mãe – Já demos um jeito no monstro que vocês falaram.

_ Que saudades meu filho! – Ela parou tudo o que estava fazendo abraçando Aioria bem forte – Faz tempo que você não vem para cá e seu irmão?

_ O Aioros esta trabalhando bastante, agora que entrou bastante novatos ele ficou encarregado de treiná-los. – Ele retribuiu o abraço – E essa é minha amiga de serviço Rosálie.

_ Entendo. – Voltando a se sentar – Prazer em conhecê-la Rosálie.

_ Igualmente, senhora. – Lhe cumprimentando educadamente – A senhora tem dois filhos muito fortes.

_ Eles são o nosso orgulho. – Pegando seu tricô – Rosálie gostaria de entrar em nossas termas?

_ Posso?

_ Claro!

Elas se dirigem até o vestiário, ao saírem da recepção, passaram por uma ponte onde em baixo estavam as termas. O vapor da água começa a subir por causa do vento repentino.

_ Aqui esta as termas, logo em frente tem o vestiário, você pode se trocar e ficar a vontade. – Sorriu – É por conta da casa.

_ Mas...

_ Não é sempre que meus filhos trazem amigos para casa. Então não se preocupe.

_ Ta bom.

Rosálie entra no vestiário, guardando suas roupas, logo se enrolando em uma toalha e deixando outra perto da porta. Ela coloca um pé entrando de vagar na água quente se encostando em uma pedra. Mais ao fundo tinha uma mini cachoeira, ela foi até lá ficando de costas a queda d'água.

_ Que delicia! – Corando com o calor da água – Estou me sentindo renovada...

Enquanto isso Aioria esta na sala conversando com a mãe um pouco.

_ Filho querido vocês dois precisam tirar uns dias de férias! – A mãe olha para ele preocupada – Principalmente seu irmão, ele trabalha demais.

_ Mãe quem sabe depois que resolvermos essa guerra. – Aioria olhava sorrindo para a mãe – Afinal somos do exercito precisamos treinar muito e ficar em alerta o tempo todo com esse inimigo a solta.

_ Entendo.

_ Vou dar uma passada no laboratório dos Legrand e aproveito puxar um papo com Camus. – Aioria se levantava – Se Rosálie me procurar fala que fui lá.

_ Ta bom, filho.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Senhor avistei um homem encapuzado em nossa região. – Sorento o reverenciava – O que podemos fazer?

_ Melhor não fazermos nada, Sorento. – O rei olhava para o relógio – Daqui a pouco Shion e Dohko estarão por aqui e vamos discutir sobre isso, por enquanto só mantenham a guarda.

_ Sim, senhor. – Reverenciando o rei se retirando – Com licença.

Sorento se retira da sala do trono, quando um guarda entra comunicando a chegada de Shion e Dohko.

_ Senhor os senhores Shion e Dohko chegaram. – Dando um leve cumprimento.

_ Pode deixá-los entrar.

_ Sim, senhor.

O guarda deu um sinal para os outros, dando permissão que estes abrissem o grande portão.

_ Sejam bem vindos, general e coronel. – Sorento os cumprimenta – Por favor, me acompanhem.

_ Obrigado. – Shion retribui o cumprimento – Como andam os movimentos dos estranhos por essa região?

_ Bom... Hoje mesmo um dos estranhos passou por aqui e ficou um bom tempo observando o movimento de Erebonian. – Sorento continuou a andando – Nosso rei esta a espera dos senhores para decidir o que faremos.

_ Isso quer dizer que o rei ereboniano vai nos apoiar nessa guerra? – Dohko ficou surpreso – Quanto mais ajuda melhor.

_ Sim vamos lhes apoiar. – Sorriu – Bom aqui já estamos, a sala do rei.

Dohko e Shion ficaram atrás de Sorento enquanto ele anunciava a chegada dos visitantes ao rei.

_ Vossa Majestade, eles chegaram. – Sorento o reverenciou – Posso chamá-los?

_ Sim, pode deixá-los entrar. – Pegando uma taça com vinho ao seu lado, sorvendo um pouco do liquido – Por favor, Sorento.

_ Com sua licença. – Se retirando.

Sorento reaparece pela porta dando passagem aos convidados entrarem.

_ Por favor, entrem. – Indicando o interior – Senhor aqui estão os convidados.

_ Sejam bem vindos ao meu reino, general Shion e coronel Dohko. – O rei os saldava – Vamos começar a reunião sem delongas.

_ Vossa Majestade, irá nos apoiar nessa guerra, precisamos de ajuda para controlar as ondas de ataques que Liberl esta sofrendo. – Shion reverencia o rei – Enquanto isso estamos tentando controlar a situação com os nossos mais treinados oficiais.

_ A República Calvard esta do nosso lado também, Majestade. – Dohko se ajoelhou – Kirika responsável pela Guild Bracer de Zeiss foi escolhida para nos ajudar nessa batalha.

_ Certo, senhores. – O rei os encarou – Eu ofereço como ajuda os oficiais Sorento, Isaak e meu filho Julian.

_ Mas... O príncipe? – Indagaram os dois.

_ Creio que ele saiba se disfarçar muito bem, pois ele já esteve varias vezes por Liberl sem chamar atenção, senhores. – Sorriu – Sempre disfarçado de andarilho que adora tocar Shamisen.

_ O que? – Dohko se lembrou que uma vez se deparou com um desajeitado e atrapalhado homem – Quase quebrei meu braço trombando com seu filho, então!

_ Hahahaha! – Gargalhou o rei – Não se preocupem meu filho não é desse jeito atrapalhado, como havia dito era um disfarce.

_ Certo.

_ Shion, você comentou que amanha será o dia do carregamento de Septium. – O rei o olhou – Quem você mandou para fazer a escolta?

_ Meus filhos, senhor acompanhados da coronel Kira, da capitã Shina e a Bracer June. – Falou Dohko – A situação esta sob controle, por enquanto.

_ Entendo. – O rei olhou na direção de Sorento. – Sorento vá chamar Isaak e Julian até aqui.

_ Sim, Vossa Majestade.

_ Precisamos montar uma estratégia, eu como marechal de meu próprio exercito preciso demais informações do inimigo. – Ele os olhou – Vocês sabem quem é o nosso inimigo?

_ Sim, infelizmente sabemos – Suspirou Shion – Você nem vai acreditar no que vamos dizer, assim como foi nossa reação quando recebemos a informação.

_ Estou preparado. – Sorriu – Podem falar.

_ Hades o irmão mais novo do falecido rei. – Dohko o encarou – Ficamos sabendo a pouco tempo que Hades e Mitsumasa eram filhos de mães diferentes. A rainha havia se casado já grávida, morrera durante o parto.

_ Nossa que história mais...

_ Sim, estranha. – Completou Shion – Onde o rei se casou novamente com a rainha já conhecida tendo Mitsumasa como herdeiro legitimo ao trono. Mais tarde com falecimento dos pais ele herdou o trono se casando com a atual rainha, não chegaram a ter filhos, assim adotaram uma menina como neta e herdeira legitima ao trono, isso deixou Hades enfurecido.

O rei ereboniano estava em choque em ouvir a história contada pelos dois, não tinha nem palavras para argumentar sua opinião.

_ Tivemos a mesma reação, senhor. – Dohko o consolava – A rainha o expulsou do castelo, ao presenciar a morte de seu marido. Desde então os fatos estranhos começaram a surgir, os ataques de monstros, os estranhos encapuzados rondando todos os reinos.

_ Ele foi renunciado ao próprio reino e ainda tira o sossego de pessoas inocente! – Bradou o rei – Mas temos que ter certeza mesmo que seja ele responsável pelos ataques.

_ Já temos 100% de confirmação que seja ele, Majestade. – Shion fechou os olhos, depois os abrindo encarando o rei – Pedi para que minha filha Clarissa coletasse informações, ela chegou a ouvir a conversa de uma poderosa feiticeira com um dos homens que ficam circundando o reino. Eles o chamavam de senhor Hades.

_ O que aquele assassino montou seu próprio exercito e reino! – Vociferou o ereboniano – Agora ele esta tentando desestabilizar Liberl inteira juntamente com Erebonian e Calvard!

_ Na verdade Majestade ele montou um Clã com poderosos dominadores de magia, algumas informações dizem que alguns deles são assassinos e mercenários. – Shion listava algumas coisas que lembrava – Com eles teremos que ter muito cuidado.

_ Bom já temos informações suficientes sobre o inimigo. – Olhou novamente para os visitantes – Podemos marcar outra reunião com os representantes de cada reino para montar uma estratégia.

_ Sim, majestade. – Se ajoelharam – Voltaremos.

Sorento os acompanhou até a saída do palácio real, nos portões Sorento os olhou.

_ Daqui uns dias estaremos nos juntando ao seu exercito, general. – Sorento o cumprimentou como se Shion fosse seu superior – Mas agiremos disfarçados pela segurança do príncipe.

_ Entendido. – Shion sorriu – E Sorento não precisa de tanta formalidade.

_ O senhor é meu superior de agora em diante e o rei iria me punir se não o tratar formalmente. – Se curvou – Assim como também para o senhor Dohko. Considerado uma lenda em Liberl toda.

_ Realmente não combino com tanta formalidade, Sorento. – Falou Dohko esfregando a mão na cabeça – Pode me chamar somente de Dohko, com esse senhor me sinto um velho.

Com o comentário os três começaram a rir. Sorento concorda em só chamá-los pelos seus nomes.

_ Então até uma próxima vez, se... Shion e Dohko. – Pigarreou disfarçando o senhor – Tchau.

_ Tchau, Sorento.

Eles saíram dos domínios de Erebonian voltando para Grancell.

_ Vamos voltar para Leiston, Dohko. – Shion suspirou cansado – Preciso de um pouco de descanso.

_ Realmente essa situação esta estressando com todos. – Dohko olhava para o céu já mostrando sinais de por do sol – Sinto pena dos soldados novatos que treinam dia e noite sem muito descanso.

_ Pois é... Agora temos que nos preocupar que o Hades agora tem em suas poses o Gospel. – Shion mostrava sinais de preocupação – Esse artefato pode anular os poderes do sistema Orbal, principalmente o uso de magias.

_ Essa é outra preocupação. – Dohko ficou pensativo – Não tive muito tempo em treinar Lina e Mu em uns golpes mais fortes sem o uso de Orbiment.

_ Tenho certeza de que eles vão se sair muito bem na missão de amanha.

_ Assim espero.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Lina e Mu voltavam de uma missão não muito difícil, foram expulsar um monstro que destruía as plantações de uma fazenda, depois colher unha de urso para o prefeito de Rolent. Derrotar monstros que causavam pânico nas estradas.

Foi uma missão bem longa para eles. E ainda não sabiam o que os aguardavam no dia seguinte.

Estavam perto da entrada de Rolent quando viram um monstro enorme bloqueando o acesso a cidade.

_ Essa é boa... – Lina murmurou desanimada – Já estou farta de monstros.

_ Só você? – Indagou Mu já cansado de lutar com monstros – Mas o que podemos fazer? É nossa missão, não é?

_ Verdade.

_ Isso já não vale tem dois monstros aqui! – Lina girou seu bastão em sua mão – Será que vamos conseguir?

_ São dois monstros espelhos. – Falou Mu analisando os monstros – Temos que tomar cuidado.

_ Certo.

Lina corre na direção do espelho com seu centro vermelho o bate com seu bastão, mas seu ataque voltou para ela a fazendo ir ao chão.

_ Mu esse espelho revidou meu ataque.

_ Lina você esta bem?

_ Não se preocupe comigo.

Mu corre na direção do outro espelho com seu centro azul, ele o golpeia fazendo o monstro recuar uns passos.

_ Acho que entendi Lina. – Mu olhava para o espelho vermelho que se aproximava dos dois – Golpes corpo a corpo só funcionam com o azul e o vermelho deve funcionar somente com magia então.

_ Vamos tentar.

Lina se levantou segurando seu braço que sangrava com seu golpe refletido pelo monstro, então se concentra ativando seu dispositivo. Mu corria na direção do azul desferindo uma seqüência de golpes com suas laminas gêmeas. Os monstros não se mexiam e nem tinham um arranhão.

Lina parou de ativar seu dispositivo somente observando Mu atacando o espelho quando ela pode ver uma fina barreira.

_ Mu pare de atacar! – Gritou – Ele esta protegido por alguma magia de proteção, por isso que ele não se move ou se fere!

_ O que?

_ Pude ver enquanto você o atacava!

_ Certo! – Dando um salto voltando ao lado de Lina.

_ É o seguinte precisamos de um modo de desfazer essa barreira.

_ Mas como?

_ Eles estão invocando ainda a magia por isso que eles não se movem, já sei o que vou fazer.

Lina corre na direção do espelho azul girando seu bastão, concentra um tanto de energia nele o agitando na direção do monstro. O monstro recebe uma lufada de vento fazendo sua barreira ser desativada e sua magia também.

_ Agora com você Mu!

_ Ta bom.

Mu corre numa velocidade monstruosamente rápida causando uma pequena ilusão de duplicação, onde o monstro ficou confuso. Ele ergueu as duas laminas cravando as no espelho e conforme foi caindo as espada iam retalhando o.

_ Shikkoku no Kiba! (Presa negra)

O espelho vermelho avançava na direção de Lina enquanto ela ativava uma magia em seu dispositivo. Ele começa a dar uns giros até a atingir, mas ela foi envolta por uma energia meio amarelada por seu corpo todo defendendo o ataque dele.

_ Earth Guard! – Uma camada de proteção a envolve novamente. – Agora minha vez de novo!

_ Earth Lance! – Embaixo do espelho vermelho magicamente várias lanças vermelhas adornada em dourado pulam do chão causando um pequeno terremoto fazendo o espelho cair.

_ Lina parece que você conseguiu!

_ Ainda não... – Lina ativava mais uma magia – Stone Impact! – Uma pedra enorme cai magicamente do ar em cima do espelho.

_ Eles desapareceram.

_ Ufaaa! – Lina olhava para seu braço – Me machuquei...

_ Ainda bem que estamos perto de casa. Vamos rápido, vou fazer um curativo nesse ferimento.

Eles voltaram correndo para casa.

_ Nossa que monstro era aquele? – Lina erguia a manga de sua jaqueta de manga curta – Até que não foi profundo o corte.

_ Mesmo assim, deixe me ver esse machucado. – Mu tocara o ferimento fazendo Lina fechar os olhos – Não foi grave, mas pelo fato de ter pego de raspão vai arder um pouco.

_ Mu! Solta o meu braço! – Lina esperneava feito uma criança – Isso dói!

_ A senhorita pode fazer o escândalo que for, mas vou passar remédio nesse machucado. – Mu segurou o braço de Lina passando um remédio para cicatrização – Por acaso arrancou pedaço?

_ Não. – Com uma lágrima no canto dos olhos – Mas doeu!

_ Você esta pior que criança, Lina. – Mu cruzou os braços balançando a cabeça negativamente – Para uma boa luta você é corajosa, mas um simples machucado é capaz de lhe derrubar.

_ Oras, porque dói! – Fez bico – E lutar é legal!

_ Boa explicação. – Mu deu um cafuné na cabeça dela – Tem algo a declarar?

_ Não! – Cruzou os braços virando a cabeça fazendo bico – Hahaha! Estava brincando.

_ Aah bom!

Enquanto na outra entrada a Rolent, Karin e Mascara da Morte que vinham de Bose se deparam com outro monstro e este estava para atacar uma menininha.

_ Vamos agir Mascara, aquele monstro vai atacar aquela menina! – Karin corre na direção da criança – Você vai ficar ai parado?

Mascara não se movia, ficou paralisado lembrando de uma cena de seu passado.

**Flashback**

_ Irmão vamos até a outra cidade tomar sorvete? – A menina olhava o irmão mais velho com um olhar pidão – Por favor!

_ Mas aqui em Bose também tem. – Replicou – E já esta ficando tarde para ficar indo em uma outra cidade.

_ Por favor, irmão! Passamos pouco tempo juntos! – Milena já estava com os olhos marejados – Você trabalha muito.

_ Ta bom você venceu. – Mascara fez um cafuné na cabeça da irmã – Então vamos logo antes que escureça muito.

Eles saem de sua casa simples e modesta caminhando na direção da rota para Rolent, iam conversando normalmente o caminho todo. Milena falava de todas as atividades que fizera na escola e as novas amizades, alguns desentendimentos com os coleguinhas, mas terminava com um "deu tudo certo no final".

Diante da irmã Mascara vivia sorrindo e de bom humor, mesmo que o dia no trabalho tivesse sido difícil.

_ Maninho quando podemos ficar mais tempo juntos?

_ Vai depender de quando meu chefe me der folga.

_ Ele é assim tão rigoroso?

_ Não é questão de rigidez, mas é a quantidade de serviço que aparece.

_ Aaaah...

_ Você sabe que trabalhar no transporte e na retirada dos Septiums, é um trabalho bem rigoroso mesmo, pois temos que ter muito cuidado e muita atenção.

_ Então o trabalho do maninho é bem importante!

_ Sim, é muito.

_ Então Milena vai se esforçar na escola para ter um trabalho muito importante!

_ Claro você vai conseguir.

_ Quero ser igual ao maninho!

Mascara sorri diante da fala da irmã lhe pegando no colo, fazendo todo o trajeto até Rolent, durante o caminho a pequena acaba pegando no sono e adormecendo em seu colo.

Mais um tempo de caminhada haviam chegado em seu destino e La estava ele andando pelo comércio de Rolent procurando uma sorveteria.

_ Milena acorde chegamos em Rolent.

_ Hum... Me desculpe maninho acabei dormindo e te deixando sozinho.

_ Não tem problema sua bobinha.

_ Hahaha! Olha lá maninho a sorveteria!

Milena saiu correndo toda feliz na direção da loja, enquanto Mascara com passos calmos foi acompanhando a irmã sorrindo.

Não muito distante dali, um enorme monstro aparece muito faminto indo na direção da cidade de Rolent. Enquanto isso Milena havia escolhido seu sorvete e correu para uma mesa se sentando toda animada.

_ Maninho quando vamos poder fazer isso de novo?

_ Não sei, Milena.

_ Estou tão feliz que hoje, porque estou passeando com você!

_ Também estou.

_ Hum... Eu não queria, mas já esta na hora de voltarmos para casa.

_ Verdade e já escureceu rápido.

Pela tamanha felicidade de Milena, ela saiu correndo para a saída da cidade antes que Mascara pudesse lhe falar que era perigoso sair correndo por ai. Ao adentrar a rota principal Milena vê um enorme monstro se aproximando da cidade, desesperada sai correndo na direção do irmão. O monstro percebendo a presença e os movimentos dela, ele passa a persegui-la. Quando viram o monstro já havia invadido a cidade e quase destruindo algumas lojas com seu rabo enorme, continuava a seguir Milena até a loja de sorvete quando o mesmo se irrita jogando magia em cima da menina toda desesperada. Nesse mesmo momento um bracer havia aparecido, mas não deu tempo para salvar a menina, que esta acaba caindo no chão toda machucada.

_ Milena!

_ Ma...maninho vo... você pro... me promete que vai ser feliz e vai se cuidar mais?

_ Milena, por favor, não se esforce!

_ Só me prometa.

_ Prometo...

_ Eu sinto que não vou agüentar mais.

_ Você precisa resistir, vou te levar até Grancell ou Ruan! Lá tem os melhores hospitais.

_ Cuidado, maninho ele esta vindo.

Quando Mascara olha para atrás pode ver o monstro se aproximando, ele abraça bem forte a irmã esperando pelo pior, mas a magia não havia chegado neles. De relance Mascara pode ver um oficial bloqueando o ataque do monstro e com um golpe fez uma grande ferida nele, cujo saiu urrando de dor.

_ Me acompanhe, levarei você e sua irmã até o castelo de Grancel!

_ Mas...

_ Rápido! Sua irmã pode morrer e no palácio se encontra os melhores médicos do reino.

_ Certo. Muito obrigado.

O mesmo ajuda Mascara a colocar a irmã dentro do carro.

_ Me desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou Allan Osbourne.

_ Allan Osbourne? Já ouvi falar na Família Osbourne. Sou Mascara da Morte, na verdade só um apelido, porque não gosto do meu nome.

_ Entendo. Desde a muito tempo minha família vem servindo o reino e principalmente ao rei. Na verdade sou ainda um Tenente, tenho pouca experiência em batalha.

_ Quanta modéstia.

_ Mas é verdade sou ainda inexperiente.

_ Para quem com um golpe afugentou um monstro enorme, é "muito inexperiente", cara você é um Tenente, se fosse inexperiente, acha que estaria no cargo de Tenente?

_ Você tem toda razão.

Eles foram o caminho todo conversando até Grancell. Ao chegarem aos portões do castelo, dois guardas os pararam para pegar a identificação e o motivo da entrada.

_ Sou Allan Osbourne, é urgente tem uma criança ferida aqui!

_ Nos perdoe senhor Osbourne, pode entrar.

O carro passou por um belo jardim quase todo florido, Mascara observava aquilo admirado, pois nunca pensou que um dia iria entrar nos domínios do castelo real. Entraram em uma estreita rua e de longe vendo um grande e luxuoso hospital ao fundo.

_ Aqui estamos.

_ Vou pegar minha irmã.

Mascara pega a irmã no colo, verificando a pulsação dela, que estava muito fraca e correram para o hospital. Lá dentro foram imediatamente atendidos ao ver que a pequena menina estava se debatendo no colo do irmão.

_ Rápido, peguem a maca!

_ Ela esta com uma pulsação muito fraca!

Os enfermeiros tiraram Milena dos braços dele, saíram correndo para uma breve exame. Viram que a situação era muito grave, optaram em fazer a primeira cirurgia na pele da menina.

_ Senhor Osbourne, você poderia informar a esse rapaz que sua irmã vai precisar fazer uma cirurgia.

_ A situação esta muito grave?

_ Sim, senhor. Ela teve queimaduras em todo o corpo, vamos ter que tirar um pedaço da pele para ver isso e examiná-la.

Os médicos tentaram de tudo para salvar a Milena, mas as queimaduras foram muito fortes, que a pequena menina não resistiu e acabou morrendo.

Mascara ao escutar a noticia se desesperou, teve um momentâneo enlouquecimento saindo correndo pelas florestas de Grancell.

A partir desse momento que Mascara da Morte vem agindo como um inconseqüente, mal humorado e até formar uma gangue em Ruan.

**Fim de FlashBack**

Mascara da Morte ao ver aquela cena se lembrou da cena de sua irmã morrendo por causa de um monstro, tirou de dentro da regata a correntinha que ela vivia usando, nunca a tirava.

_ Não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo! – Mascara da Morte empunha sua espada – Não vou ser fraco como naquele dia, não vou descumprir a promessa que fiz a Milena.

Ele corre, tomando impulso num salto fincando a lamina na cabeça da criatura, onde a mesma furiosa lança Mascara para longe.

_ Mascara você esta bem? – Karin o ampara – O que foi aquilo? Você ficou parado com os olhos arregalados de raiva e ainda fica nessa de atacar o monstro num ato impensado?

_ Lembrei do meu passado, cujo tentei esquecer e apagar de minha mente. – Mascara olhava para o monstro – Há alguns anos atrás perdi minha irmã num ataque de monstros na região de Rolent.

_ Me perdoe, Mascara... – Karin olhou para ele estendendo sua mão para ajudá-lo a levantar – Mas ela não deve ter ficado nem um pouco contente em ver o rumo que você tomou!

_ Realmente posso lhe dizer que ela deve estar muito zangada comigo. – Aceitando a ajuda – Mas dessa vez é pra valer não vou mais descumprir minha promessa.

_ Assim que se fala!

Os dois partem na direção do monstro, ele parece um lobo, mas seus pelos são mais compridos num tom vermelho, seus dentes são afiados e grandes, seus olhos é um puro vermelho, a Iris é mais claro quanto a parte de fora que era um tom mais escuro. Ele esta uivando pela dor que estava sentindo pelo corte que Mascara lhe fizera em sua cabeça.

Ao ver a aproximação deles o lobo corre numa incrível velocidade os derrubando no chão, ao notar ambos caído começa a rosnar. Mascara se levanta com dificuldade se apoiando em sua espada.

_ Vem seu pulguento. – Mascara olhava de um jeito debochado para o lobo – Já cansou, porque não vem mexer com alguém a sua altura e deixe a menina em paz.

O lobo se virou a ele, rosnando e mostrando os dentes irritado. Se curvou encarando Mascara irritado. Ele corre na direção deles num rompante, ele empina com o intuito de esmagar Karin e Mascara com suas patas dianteiras. Os dois correm para lados opostos Karin saca sua Midgar e começa a atirar no lobo, mas ele não se machucava com os disparos.

_ Temos um probleminha, Mascara! – Karin olhava atentamente o monstro – O "bichinho" aqui esta sendo protegido por uma barreira.

_ Vamos acabar logo com isso! – Mascara deu vários golpes, no lobo e nada acontecia – Que diabos esta acontecendo!

_ Eu te avisei!

_ Karin existe alguma magia que anule barreiras?

_ Que eu saiba não.

_ E como vamos fazer isso!

_ Boa pergunta.

Mascara para e fica pensando em tudo que aprendera com Dohko, ele tinha a impressão que seu mestre ensinou algo como desativar arts sendo encantada.

_ Espera um pouco!

_ O que foi Mak?

_ O pulguento aqui não esta ativando magia nenhuma, da onde apareceu essa barreira?

_ Nossa é mesmo.

_ Eu lembrei de uma técnica que Dohko me ensinou, que anula qualquer magia sendo encantada.

_ Mas o que você esta esperando para fazer isso!

_ Ta bom, ta bom já vou!

Mascara empunha a sua alabarda pegando impulso jogando seu corpo para frente fazendo a espada bater com tudo no chão criando um pequeno terremoto.

_ Dragner Edge!

Como esperado a magia sendo encantada desapareceu, aproveitando a deixa Karin recarrega sua Midgar disparando no lobo. Mascara da Morte se recompõem aproveitando a distração para atacar seu adversário. Ele correu na direção do lobo, nesse mesmo exato momento a lâmina da espada se incendeia, depois a girando a cima da cabeça a batendo com tudo no chão, abrindo um caminho de fogo na direção do lobo. Aproveitando pega impulso dando um salto ainda com a lâmina em chamas desferindo um golpe muito ligeiro.

_ Dynast Gale!

Com o impacto das chamas do chão e do ar ouve se uma explosão e Mascara da Morte é arremessado.

_ Você é maluco, por acaso?

_ Eu estou bem.

_ Humf...

_ Mas como esta a menina?

_ Esta bem, eu acho que ela conseguiu fugir.

Na verdade a menina havia se escondido, só observando a luta deles contra o lobo estranho, que este virou pó.

_ Muito obrigada, moço. Você salvou minha vida.

_ Não precisa agradecer, só fiz o que era certo.

_ Mesmo assim devo agradecer, porque mamãe me falou que é falta de educação não retribuir o gesto.

_ Já disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso!

Mascara se levanta dando as costas para a menina, entrando na cidade de Rolent, sendo seguido por Karin que via menina parada com cara de choro.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No laboratório de Zeiss Hades trabalhava numa sala somente de papeladas, pois ele foi organizar algumas coisas para a próxima reunião de Robert Legrand, havia aproveitado que ninguém estava por perto para fazer vários monstros bloquear as entradas das cidades.

_ Malditos! Como eles conseguiram quebrar a magia do Gospel!

Ele segurava o artefato em suas mãos e dele podia ver todas as lutas acontecerem.

_ Enquanto houver a energia do sistema orbal eles vão sempre estar em vantagem, mas vocês não sabem as surpresas que lhes aguardam! Hahaha!

Hades guarda o Gospel em suas vestes, voltando ao trabalho antes que alguém o peguem com o artefato em mãos. Pega muitos papeis os ajeitando dentro dos arquivos com um sorriso satisfeito.

_ Eles nem sabem o que pode bloquear os poderes de Gospel, simplesmente o irmão do Gospel. Hahahaha! O Gospel original! Hahaha!

Nesse instante, Hyoga, Sophia e Camus estavam passando diante da porta do laboratório dos arquivos quando escutam as estridente risada de Hades.

_ Sério, maninhos eu acho que esse senhor Williams não bate bem da cabeça. – Falou Sophia com uma careta – Porque não é a primeira vez que a gente pega ele rindo desse jeito sozinho.

_ Desde o começo desconfio desse cara. – Camus fechava a cara – Tem algo a mais por trás dessas loucuras dele.

_ Camus, acho que você pega pesado com o Willians. – Hyoga o olha – Esta certo que também desconfio dele, mas é mais fácil a gente entrar no jogo dele.

_ Maninho o Hyoga tem razão! - Sophia dava pulinhos – Se entrarmos no jogo dele, talvez ele deixe escapar algo de interessante.

_ Talvez tenham razão. – Estreitando os olhos – Ele esta vindo para cá.

Os três voltaram a caminhar como se não quisessem nada, Camus suavizou a expressão sorrindo para a irmã, Hyoga brincava com os longos fios dourados da irmãzinha.

"_ Esses três vão me dar uma dor de cabeça, tenho que pensar num modo de dar um sumiço com eles, mas tem um porém, esses pestes são muito espertos!"

Hades voltou a agir como normalmente, um homem atrapalhado e desengonçado. Ele tropeça em seu próprio pé caindo no chão. Dava se para se ouvir livros e pastas caindo ao chão junto com um grito todo atrapalhado.

_ O que foi dessa vez? – Camus olhou para trás vendo a cena – Tinha que ser... Bom como planejamos, vamos entrar no jogo dele.

Camus caminha na direção do professor atrapalhado o ajudando a se levantar e recolhe as coisas caídas.

_ Tenha mais cuidado... – O olhando normalmente – E vê senão sai empilhado de coisas nas mãos.

"_ O que deu nesse moleque? – Hades ajeitava os livros e pastas nas mãos – Ele esta mais maleável do que de costume."

_ Muito obrigado. – Fazendo um sorriso bobo – Vocês sabem como sou atrapalhado.

_ Tome mais cuidado, ta bom? – Sophia sorria para ele – Aaah não liga para aquelas implicações nossas.

_ Verdade. – Hyoga estendeu a mão para Hades para lhe cumprimentar.

Hades retribui o gesto, com um sorriso orelha a orelha, como quem estava comemorando sua perfeita atuação.

_ Bom depois disso tenho que ir embora. – Hades passa por eles lhes acenado um "tchau" com as mãos – Pois prometi a família que voltaria cedo.

Eles somente retribuem o gesto, voltando para a sala do sistema orbal.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Na casa abandona de Ruan, a gangue Radical Dreamers cuidava da segurança do pessoal do orfanato, pois por ordens de Shion Ikari resolveu acatar e cuidar daqueles inocentes que não tinham nada haver com as vinganças do inimigo.

_ Seigo, Kevin quero que vocês fiquem aqui dentro cuidando de todos e mesmo assim mantenham a atenção a qualquer movimento. – Ikari falava calmamente – Temos que proteger essas crianças e as duas moças.

_ Certo chefe, você quem manda! – Seigo mascava chiclete displicentemente – Pode deixar.

Ikari e Marin saem pela porta dos fundos da casa para não levantar suspeitas, viam um dos encapuzados passando em frente. Os dois ficam de olho em cada movimento que ele dava, o mesmo sentindo sendo observado os olha sinistramente com um sorriso sádico.

_ Será que é o mesmo que atacou o orfanato? – Marin se encolhia um pouco diante daquele sorriso – Esse chega a ser mais sádico que o outro.

_ Acho que não, Marin. – Ikari analisava a fisionomia do encapuzado – Não acredito é o desgraçado dos cabelos prateados! Temos que ter mais cuidado com esse, ouvi vários boatos que ele mata a sangue frio.

_ Credo...

_ Aposto que o outro esta atrás de nós. – Ikari olhava o céu escurecendo – Vamos manter aguarda mais acirrada agora, esta anoitecendo.

Longe dali Shaka caminhava preocupado pelas ruas de Ruan, em plena escuridão da noite só pensava em sua irmã, nas crianças e principalmente em Selene.

"_ Segundo o general a gangue Radical Dreamers estão cuidando de todos, mas mesmo assim me preocupo, eles ainda são um bando de arruaceiros... Onde será que estão escondido?"

Enquanto Shaka caminhava mergulhado em seus pensamentos um homem alto, loiro dos cabelos bagunçados, vestido todo de preto passava por ele esbarrando os braços com rapidez. Shaka, por sua vez, olha rapidamente para aquele que esbarrara.

"_ Estas vestes e o capuz... Ele deve fazer parte daqueles que vem nos espionando. Será que foi ele que tentou destruir o orfanato?"

Radamanthys andava rapidamente, pois chegou a reconhecer Shaka, não querendo nenhum interrogatório para seu lado desviou o caminho para chegar rápido no centro de Ruan.

"_ Droga! Ainda bem que aquele major não me interceptou! Preciso encontrar aquele maldito que mais uma vez me impediu de concluir minha missão!"

Shaka o seguia discretamente reparando que estava no centro da cidade. Radamanthys ligeiramente desviou o caminho sem que Shaka percebesse, se encontrando com Minos.

_ O que você esta fazendo aqui Minos? – Fechando ainda mais a cara – Você deveria estar em Grancell ou pelo menos de olho no movimento daquela academia.

_ Caro Radamanthys tive de vir até aqui, pois pude sentir que você ia fazer uma completa de uma burrada! – Bradou Minos irritado – O que você pretendia fazer assassinando um monte de criancinhas e duas mulheres?

_ Não me diga que você esta interessado naquilo. – Num tom sarcástico – Minos, Minos deixa o nosso senhor saber disso!

_ Isso serve para você, Radamanthys! O nosso senhor iria ficar irritado se descobrir que você tentou destruir um orfanato, alias uma prova de que a princesa se esconde por lá! – Minos sorria ironicamente – Queria ver você sendo castigado por ele.! Hahaha!

Radamanthys fechou ainda mais a cara com o jeito irônico e sarcástico de Minos, começou a observar o movimento da cidade, pode concluir que esta diminuindo por causa do horário, lojas estavam fechando, os moradores já fechavam janelas e trancavam as portas.

_ Você vai ficar aqui para me encher ou vai para a sua missão? – Radamanthys já estava irritado com a presença de Minos – Vai responder ou esta difícil?

_ Vou ficar, para ver se não vai fazer outra cabeçada. Hahaha!

_ Idiota...

Shaka andava pelo local todo, quando ele passou pelo corredor dos fundos da casa abandonada alguém lhe abordou, tampando sua boca e depois lhe golpeando a nuca o fazendo desmaiar.

_ Cara você exagerou! – Seigo repreendeu Kevin – Pô! O cara é um militar! Caguei agora, é o major Shaka!

_ Pare de ser covarde, Seigo! – Kevin lhe dava um soco na cabeça – Só foi um golpezinho de nada, vamos levá-lo até o Ikari!

_ Se o Ikari quiser conversar com ele não vai dar! – Seigo estava indignado com o soco que levou na cabeça – Porque o cabeção o botou para tirar um cochilo.

_ O Seigo vai ver se eu estou na esquina caçando mosca vai! – Kevin estava já com pouca paciência com as reclamações – E foi o próprio Ikari que falou para fazer isso caso encontrasse algum oficial.

Seigo e Kevin entraram na mansão com o Shaka desmaiado. Shati e Selene levaram um susto ao ver Shaka naquele estado.

_ O que aconteceu com meu irmão! – Shati acariciava o rosto do irmão – Algum dos estranhos o atacou?

_ Não se preocupe, senhorita. – Kevin beijou as costas da mão dela – Ele só esta desmaiado. E foi sem querer que fiz isso, foi ordens de segurança de Ikari.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Mas são uns cabeças ocas! – Ikari apareceu vendo a cena – Já dele eu precisava com os olhos abertos! Aaaah! Tudo bem! Vamos esperar ele acordar.

Do lado de fora Minos e Radamanthys tentavam espiar o interior da casa pelo vidro engordurado de anos sem limpeza, mas não conseguiam ver nada.

_ Tenho a grande certeza que eles estão aqui dentro. – Minos sussurrava ironicamente – Estou escutando vozes dali de dentro!

_ Uma delas eu reconheço! – Radamanthys cerrava o punho com força – Aquele desgraçado da gangue!

_ Isso prova que um mero carinha de gangue é mais inteligente e esperto do que você, Radamanthys. – Minos falava com desdém – Isso quer dizer que temos mais um obstáculo em nossos planos, teremos um grande problema se essa gangue se unir ao exército.

_ Problema é pouco Minos. – Radamanthys ficou pensativo – Esses caras são muito fortes para meros simples quase moradores de rua.

_ Hum... Estou vendo que as coisas vão começar a ficar divertidas. – Com um sorriso sádico – Pelo menos vamos ter várias diversões para nos alegrar.

_ Psicopata... Sangue frio... Sádico...

_ O que foi Radamanthys?

_ Nada...

_ Que tal invadirmos esse muquifo velho.

_ Melhor, vamos cercas toda a casa.

_ Boa!

_ Tem como chamar o Aiacos para a brincadeira?

_ Claro que tem.

Em questão de minutos Aiacos se encontrava ao lado com eles.

_ Algum problema? – Aiacos os olhava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas – O que vocês querem, pois tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

_ Vamos encurralar os moradores desse chiqueiro velho. – Radamanthys sorria satisfeito – O que acha?

_ Melhor do que ficar lá só de olho no movimento de seres patéticos. – Sorriu – Topo a diversão.

Do lado de dentro, uma das crianças estava olhando pela janela do andar de cima os três reunidos e fez uma cara de espanto ao reconhecer um deles, saiu correndo falar para todos.

_ Shati, Shatiiii! – o menino correu desesperado até a moça – O homem mal que atacou a gente esta lá fora com mais dois homens ruins.

_ Fala com calma Leo! – Shati olhava para Shaka e para a gangue inteira – E agora o que vamos fazer?

_ Os sujeitos são muito fortes. – Ikari murmurou – Temos que ter cuidado. Vamos pedir ajuda.

_ Mas como Ikari! – Marin já se exasperou pensando que ele ia cometer mais alguma loucura – A Guild Bracer é longe daqui.

_ Já tive uma idéia. – Ikari pegou duas crianças no colo – Que tal fazê-los ir até lá?

_ Você esta louco? – Selene, Shati e Marin gritaram – Se eles os verem?

_ Não vão os ver. – Ikari cruzou os braços – Tem uma entrada de esgoto aqui atrás e não tem como eles se perderem, pois é uma linha reta final dele vai dar atrás do Hotel.

_ Acho melhor alguém ir junto deles. – Selene estava muito preocupada – Acho melhor um dos rapazes irem...

_ Eu irei com eles. – Marin se prontificou – Mas antes irei pegar uma coisa.

Marin sobe para um dos quartos, em um baú retira uma espada toda prateada, muito diferente das já conhecidas.

"_ Esta na hora de usá-la, pensei que nunca fosse utilizá-la."

Marin se senta na cama abrindo um livro, dele cai uma foto de quando era pequena, com duas moças.

_**FlashBack**_

Numa noite chuvosa uma pequena menina de 10 anos fugia de pessoas estranhas que usavam capuz e mostravam sorrisos sádicos e malignos, ao lado deles tinha um garotinho com um olhar vago e sem brilho. Um dos homens mantinha uma expressão neutra para não assustar ainda mais a menina enquanto aos outros avançavam a fim de dar cabo a vida da criança, quando são surpreendidos.

_ Death Scream! – Uma energia avermelhada se formou no chão, e ela subiu formando uma cabeça de um demônio atingindo todos.

Os homens estavam caídos no chão, enquanto a menina corria na direção da pessoa que a ajudou.

_ O que? – Um dos homens gritou – Pensei que os boatos dos lendários guardiões da igreja fossem mentira.

_ Clã Oroboros não deixarei que façam o que bem entender nessa parte da cidade! – A mulher os olhava ameaçadora – Deixei de ser uma freira para servir como um dos guardiões de Alteria!

_ Maldita seja essa freira! – O líder olhou a mulher com raiva – Radamanthys e Minos acabem com ela, agora!

_ Sim, senhor Orpheu! – Os dois se levantaram – Vamos lá!

A moça não se intimidou com aquele ataque duplo dos dois homens, mantendo firmeza e tranqüilidade. Da cintura ela desembainhou uma espada prateada, muito diferente. Nesse momento a menina arregalou os olhos vendo que a misteriosa moça ia lutar sozinha contra os dois.

_ Moça saia dai, eles são muito perigosos! – Já saia lagrimas dos olhos – Por favor!

Minos tomou a frente de Radamanthys com um sorrido maléfico, com uma áurea negativa em sua volta onde ele colocou as mãos para frente.

_ Espero que você esteja preparada para morrer, mulher! – Minos mexia os dedos de forma estranha, com um sorriso largo – Tome isso! Cosmic Marionetion! – Inúmeros fios são lançados por meio de sua magia mística (magia negra), fios invisíveis estavam indo na direção dela.

_ Hum... Uma magia negra, mas perigosa. – Ela analisava com cuidado – Não posso deixar esses fios me pegarem, mas como se não os vejo... Eu acho que já tive uma idéia.

Ela canaliza sua energia na lamina de sua espada, a erguendo para frente, onde a lamina se fragmenta em inúmeros pedaços ricocheteando o ar.

_ Infinity Spiral! – Ela delicadamente ergue o punhal da espada fazendo aquelas laminas serpentes dançassem mais pelo ar, depois a apontando para frente fazendo elas irem na direção de seu adversário e estraçalhando os fios que estavam vindo em sua direção.

Minos com sua espada conseguiu se defender de algumas das partes da lamina, mas chegou a se ferir um pouco. A moça chegou a ter uns três fios presos a seu corpo. Minos tentou controlar essas partes, mas não conseguiu, pois foi atingido por uma adaga.

_ Senhora Serenat! – A moça ficou aliviada ao ver a mais velha – Que bom que chegou.

_ Lena você lutou muito bem. – Ela os olhava com um sereno sorriso – Vocês também pretendem invadir Alteria, assim como também Liberl?

_ Como sabe disso? – O líder se levantou alterado – Não é possível que a informação tenha vazado.

_ Meu caro, para que servem os boatos? – Serenat mostrou um sorriso irônico – Posso ser um dos melhores guardiões de Alteria, mas isso não me faz a leitora de mentes.

Lena ainda estava com os fios presos em seus braços e uma das pernas quando Minos irritado meche um dos dedos fazendo ela levantar a espada contra Serenat e a menina ainda estava em choque com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Serenat defletia os golpes com sua espada numa tranqüilidade, que fazia seus inimigos trincarem os dentes de raiva.

_ Essa mulher esta brincando com a gente! – Radamanthys estreitava os olhos – Ô cabeça de passarinho da para você andar logo com isso?

_ Não dá! Se essa garota não tivesse destruído quase todos os fios, ela já estaria morta! – Minos olhou Lena com raiva – Mas vou tentar.

Serenat continuava a se esquivar dos golpes de Lena, ela se concentrou para ver se conseguia enxergar os fios.

_ Vamos ver se esses fios são mesmo invisíveis? – Num tom irônico – Por que será que vi uns brilhos estranhos presos aos braços dela?

Serenat se aproximou de Lena cortando os fios dos braços e da perna.

As duas se preparavam para a batalha novamente os homens sumiram de repente.

_ Parece que eles se foram. – Lena suspirava aliviada – Ei menina você esta bem?

_ Sim, estou. – Ainda em estado de choque – Meu nome é Marin, estava sendo perseguida por aqueles homens. Muito obrigada, por ter me salvo.

_ Não precisa agradecer, Marin – Lena sorriu – Podemos te ajudar em algo?

_ Não tenho para onde ir... Eles assassinaram meus pais e meu irmão... – Abaixando a cabeça triste – Por que eles fazem isso?

_ São pessoas más, não pensam no próximo. Só em si próprios. – Lena afagava a cabeça de Marin – Você pode ficar aqui em Alteria.

_ Lena acho sensato que a treinemos para ser a futura geração dos guardiões de Alteria. – Serenat olhava para Marin, que lhe olhava com um olhar confiante e destemido – Ela vai ser uma guardiã poderosa como você.

_ Você tem toda a razão. – Lena olhava Marin ternamente – Irei te treinar e antes lhe explicarei algumas coisas.

Serenat e Lena treinavam Marin de varias formas, combate com armas, corpo a corpo, principalmente magia. Serenat reforçava as aulas de combate com armas brancas e Lena ficou responsável no treino com as magias e seus futuros golpes especiais.

Cinco anos depois da chegada de Marin em Alteria, o pais vivia em completa paz. Quando ocorreu a invasão de Liberl por Erebonian, o Clã Oroboros resolveu atacar e destruir Alteria.

O exército de Oroboros adentrava a cidade matando qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho, mas Lena e Serenat impediu a passagem deles. Marin estava na casa onde elas moravam cuidando das coisas, quando vê o alvoroço. As pessoas corriam na direção da grande construção da Igreja matriz, Marin, por sua vez, saiu atrás de suas professoras.

Ao chegar onde elas estavam, Marin pode ver Lena gravemente ferida, correu para ampará-la.

_ Lena! Lena! – Marin a chacoalhava – Agüente firme a levarei até o medico da Igreja Matriz!

_ Marin, eu não vou resistir... – Sorria ternamente para não preocupar a discípula – Perdi muito sangue, quero que você fuja daqui...

_ Mas Lena eu posso lutar para ajudar as pessoas! – Marin viu lagrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Lena – Por favor, agüente!

_ Marin admiro sua coragem, mas você precisa sair de Alteria! – Lena levanta com a ajuda de Marin – Quero que você fique com essa espada... – Ela cai no chão, com sua poucas energias Lena senta encostando suas costas num poste – Vá para Liberl.

Marin corre na direção indicada por Lena, mas para olhando Lena fechando seus olhos com um sorriso feliz no rosto e depois observa a espada em suas mãos caindo em pranto. Nesse instante Serenat aparece a confortando.

_ Marin, Lena tem razão você precisa ir para Liberl, por enquanto lá é o local mais seguro. – Serenat lhe dera um pacote – Se vista de freira e vá até Liberl.

_ Serenat... Queria poder ficar aqui com você... – Abaixando a cabeça – Mas como vocês estão me pedindo para sair de Alteria, cumprirei.

_ Fique com isso também. – Lhe entregando um livro – Aqui esta todas as magias ancestrais de nós guardiões. Use-o com sabedoria, Marin. – Se despediu da aluna com um sorriso.

Marin saiu as pressas de Alteria, se embrenhando pela floresta, trocando de roupa. Marin pegou o livro e um terço para se parecer mais com uma freira em um dia qualquer de passeio.

Uma semana depois Marin chega a Liberl pela cidade de Ruan, onde tinha marcas da invasão ereboniana.

Marin estava perdida quando tromba com um rapaz.

_ Ai olha para onde anda! – Um Jovem de cabelos negros e lisos. Olhos castanhos. Pele clara. Corpo definido (Não musculoso). Possui uma pequena cicatriz de um corte na face esquerda – Ahn... Uma freira...

_ Me perdoe. – Irritada com o jeito grosseiro do rapaz – Com licença. Algum problema de ser uma freira?

_ Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la! – Erguendo os braços para cima em forma de rendição – Sou Ikari Lezard e a senhorita quem seria?

_ Sou Marin.

Marin resolveu dar um voto de confiança para Ikari, assim se juntando a gangue Radical Dreamers, escondendo seu passado de todos.

_**Fim de FlashBack**_

De lembrar de seu passado algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, Marin determinada pegou o livro, a espada e o embrulho que Serenat lhe dera antes de partir. Nele continha outra roupa que não chegara a ver. Marin retira a roupa do embrulho e do meio delas cai uma carta.

_Carta_

_Marin, tenho certeza de que você conseguirá seu objetivo de se tornar uma grande guardiã, portanto já lhe digo que vai ser muito difícil alcançar esse objetivo, não dizendo que não conseguirá isso, mas você encontrará muitos obstáculos e enfrentará um inimigo muito poderoso no futuro. Somente você tem a chave para o segredo que Alteria esconde desse provável inimigo, o "Gospel original", provavelmente o inimigo deva encontrar primeiro o seu irmão gêmeo Phantom, somente o Gospel pode anular os poderes dele. _

_Estas roupas que estou lhe dando foram encomendadas por Lena, para quando você se torna-se uma verdadeira guardiã, assim poder ocupar seu devido lugar entre nós, mas esse ataque surpresa de Oroboros irá adiar a sua consagração._

_Você deve ajudar a família real a enfrentar esse inimigo, Marin. Esse inimigo do futuro mencionado no inicio dessa carta é exatamente Oroboros e seu líder é Hades, tome muito cuidado com esse sujeito, apesar de ser irmão mais novo do assassinado rei._

_Eu e Lena temos a grande certeza que você conseguirá trazer a honra a nosso pais novamente._

_Se cuide, Marin. O mínimo que posso fazer por você, já fiz te salvando desse ataque sanguinário de Oroboros, lembre-se de todos os ensinamentos e assim suas duvidas com relação as batalhas e suas forças irão desaparecer. E você guarda um grande poder em suas mãos e somente na hora certa deverá anunciar o verdadeiro Gospel a todos._

_Serenat. _

Marin deixou mais lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto, pegou o embrulho o abraçando com força.

_ Serenat e Lena não irei decepcioná-las! – Marin se levanta começando a se trocar – Não tenho mais duvidas com relação as lutas, pois eu quero muito poder lutar e ajudar aqueles que gosto muito.

Ela vestiu uma saia branca, pregada, na altura da metade da coxa, uma camisa branca de manga comprida, com uma blusa sem manga por cima nas cores azul e vermelho, com detalhes em dourado, uma meia ¾ preta e um sapato marrom e branco. Prendeu um suporte meio frouxo de couro na cintura colocando sua espada e outro para o seu livro.

Determinada Marin desce as escadas sob o olhar de todos, um tanto curiosos pela mudança de seu vestuário.

_ Marin você esta bem? – Ikari a olhava da cabeça aos pés – Que jeito pomposo todo de se vestir?

_ De um passado que fiz questão de esquecer e deixar no anonimato – Suspirou – Talvez o Major Shaka conheça o pais de Alteria.

_ Já ouvi falar sobre Alteria. É o pais conhecido por ser o berço da religião, mas é mais conhecida por formar e treinar guerreiros de alto potencial. – Shaka olhava para Marin intrigado – Você por acaso conhece Alteria?

_ Eu nasci em Alteria. – Marin olhou para a espada – Meus pais morreram nas mãos desse Clã Oroboros e fui criada por duas guardiãs de Alteria, ambas veteranas da guarda do pais. Eu ia me formar como uma, mas o Clã invadiu Alteria, onde fugi para cá com a proteção delas.

_ Pelo o que Shion falou na época, Liberl chegou a enviar vários oficiais a Alteria para que pudessem se tornar guerreiros mais fortes, mas somente uma oficial não voltou, seu nome era Lena. – Shaka ficou pensativo – Foi um dos registros bem anteriores, isso Shion ainda não era General de Leiston.

_ Lena foi uma das minhas professoras em Alteria! – Marin estava assustada – Por isso que ela pediu para que eu fugisse para Liberl!

_ Provavelmente – Shaka ficou surpreso com a revelação – Lena se tornou uma das guardiãs de Alteria e quem seria a sua outra professora?

_ Serenat... Ela foi a líder do grupo dos doze lendários guerreiros de Alteria, considerada uma poderosa guerreira. – Marin tentava conter as lágrimas – Lena morreu com o ataque e já Serenat não sei o que aconteceu com ela.

_ Marin, por que você não nos disse isso antes? – Ikari a abraçava a confortando – Por mais que seu passado tenha sido triste.

_ Porque na época achava que foi por minha culpa que Lena morreu e que Serenat se feriu gravemente... – Marin encostou seu rosto no peito de Ikari – E de todo custo queria esquecer esse passado...

_ Mas você vai ter a chance de dar o troco nesses vermes, malditos! – Ikari afagou os cabelos de Marin – E todos nós estaremos ao seu lado!

Marin continuou a chorar no peito de Ikari, mas ela o levanta parando de chorar, secando as lagrimas.

_ Não temos tempo a perder! O quanto antes avisarmos a Shion do ocorrido melhor. – Estava determinada – Pelo menos com essas memórias pude me libertar dessa dor que estava sentindo no peito.

_ Agora vamos ao plano. – Ikari organizava todas as crianças – Estamos contando com vocês, baixinhos.

_ Pode deixar, Ikari! – Todas elas gritaram em coro.

Do lado de fora Radamanthys se encontrava no telhado, Minos na frente e Aiacos na outra lateral. Eles concentravam energia para lançarem suas magias, a fim de assustar os moradores do local. Marin e as crianças na lateral sem nenhum inimigo vão até os fundos onde ela pode ver energias arroxeadas pelo ar, dando uma espiada rápida pode ver que Aiacos estava pronto para lançar uma magia contra a casa.

_ Marin o que faremos? – Annabeth estava desesperada – O homem mal vai atacar a casa onde os outros estão!

_ Temos que entrar no esgoto primeiro, ai vejo o que posso fazer.

Lentamente Marin abre a tampa do esgoto e eles entram. Escutasse estrondos vindo de fora quando Marin espia viu os três homens atacando a casa.

_ Isso não vai ficar assim! – Ela abre o livro vendo uma magia de proteção – "Aqueles que acreditam na força dos céus, as orações dando força a deusa da proteção, eu invoco sua força! – Barreira da luz dos anjos!

Uma grande barreira surge em volta da casa repelindo as magias dos três contra si próprios. Nesse instante Marin corre a galeria do esgoto com as crianças.

_ Maldição o que foi aquilo? – Minos estava atordoado – Que magia era aquela?

_ Nunca vi isso antes! – Radamanthys trincava os dentes de tanta raiva – Maldito quem seja que fez isso!

_ Alguém daquela casa fez. – Aiacos pensava – Parece que já vi uma magia semelhante. Espera! Alguém de Alteria deve ter conseguido fugir durante o nosso ataque!

_ É melhor nós voltarmos para Glorious! – Minos estava em estado de alerta – Se alguém de Alteria estiver no meio do exército de Liberl podemos nos considerar ferrados!

Assim os três somem do local, voltando para Glorious.

Marin e as crianças ainda corriam a galeria a dentro quando avistam um imenso portão.

_ Ela esta trancada.

_ Se afastem que vou dar um jeito.

Marin impunha sua espada a balançando levemente fazendo as laminas se desprenderem, fazendo as correntes se soltarem. Saem correndo do esgoto, se esgueirando pelas ruas até chegarem a Guild Bracer.

_ Karen precisamos falar com Leiston urgentemente! – Marin estava ofegante com a corrida – Precisamos realmente falar com Shion!

_ Mas o que aconteceu Marin? – Karen rapidamente pegou o telefone – Pode deixar vou tentar falar com o general.

Karen vendo a expressão de Marin, pode concluir que coisa boa não era. Rapidamente discou os números de Leiston. Somente tocava, tocava e tocava, Karen já estava ficando aflita.

_ Isolda falando.

_ General Isolda que bom que atendeu, algo muito grave aconteceu em Ruan, poderia falar com a pessoa?

_ Claro, pode passar.

_ General Isolda, sou Marin devo lhe informar que a casa em que os Radical Dremears foi ataca pelos mesmos suspeitos.

_ Como? A casa pela qual o senhor Shion falou que estavam cuidando do pessoal do orfanato foi atacado?

_ Sim, senhorita...

_ Assim que ele chegar o avisarei, mas por enquanto fique ai na Guild Bracer!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Isolda continuava sentada na cadeira próxima a mesa do general pensativa com que foi informada. Estava exausta pelo dia cheio que teve.

_ Treinar aqueles pirralhos cansa muito e ainda me acontece isso... – Ela se levanta para sair da sala quando Shion e Dohko entram na sala – Senhores! – Batendo continência.

_ Isolda o que faz aqui? – Shion estava exausto se jogando em sua poltrona – O dia foi cansativo.

_ Estou me sentindo um caco e ainda tenho de voltar para casa. – Dohko se jogava no sofá – Isolda você parece um pouco aflita, aconteceu algo?

_ Sim, senhores. Acabei de receber uma ligação da Guild Bracer de Ruan, não faz muito tempo. – Ela baixara a cabeça suspirando – Os Radical Dreamers sofreram um ataque repentino na casa abandonada e uma tal de Marin e com umas crianças estão na Guild Bracer com Karen.

_ O QUE? – Os dois em coro.

_ Vamos para lá imediatamente! – Os dois saíram correndo da sala, pegando o carro.

Zathya, Mina e Johannes não entenderam o motivo dos dois terem saído naquela pressa toda.

_ Será que aconteceu algum ataque misterioso? – Mina estava pensativa – Ultimamente Senhor Shion e o Senhor Dohko estão correndo para lá e para cá e sem parar.

_ É a coisa esta feia... – Zathya suspirava – Meu pai quase não da muita atenção pra mim e pra Clary, mas compreendemos as razões e é por isso que eu quero ficar forte para ajudar!

_ Quero aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas de luta. – Johannes mostrou seu lado sério e centrado – Quero poder ajudar também.

_ Certo estou dentro.

Os três treinavam secretamente durante algumas madrugadas, mas isso não passava desapercebido por Kira, mas ela não chegava a dedurá-los, pois viu a dedicação deles.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

No castelo de Grancell também estava a mesma tensão, a rainha estava muito preocupada com sua neta, pelo fato que os inimigos estão atrás dela.

Saori treinava noite e dia praticamente sem descanso, cada dia aprendia coisa nova com Alexandra e Shihyo Aoshi a ajudava quando podia nas aulas praticas.

_ Isso já esta cansativo, Alexandra... – Saori estava sentada no chão com sua espada de esgrima em mãos – Também estou aflita com os atuais acontecimentos.

_ Pois bem, senhorita se não quer passar por sufoco, é melhor treinar bastante. – Alexandra também já mostrava sinal de cansaço – Sabe nós também estamos cansados princesa, mas temos que fazer tudo isso pelo seu bem.

_ Senhorita Saori, é melhor voltarmos com seus treinos. – Shihyo Aoshi lhe ajudava a levantar – Temos que lhe orientar agora com suas magias e pelos treinos anteriores podemos concluir que seu dispositivo precisa de dois quartz da água para funcionar.

_ Água quer dizer o que? – Saori já estava um pouco confusa com relação aos quartz – Sempre fui um pouco desligada para essas partes.

_ O quartz de água, o seu forte mesmo é a cura durante uma batalha, mas gasta muita energia de seu dono, por isso que evitamos usar essas magias de cura. – Alexandra começara a explicar – As magias de ataques são geralmente de grande efeito, dependendo da magia pode até congelar seu oponente.

Saori estava de olhos arregalados ouvindo as explicações de Alexandra. Em quanto Shihyo dava leves risadas das reações da princesa.

_ Pode usar todos as magias do quartz. – Shihyo começou a explicar sua parte – A boatos que os quartz so podem ser usados nos dispositivos, mas isso é uma "lenda", pois dependendo do detentor ele pode usá-las acoplando na lamina da espada, ou em armas de fogo, um exemplo desse tipo é o General Shion, em vez de usar balas, ele usa os quartz criando uma espécie de chuvas de estrelas no oponente.

_ Nossaaa! – Saori estava impressionada – Por isso que foi nomeado General.

Eles continuaram com as aulas da princesa e Saori estava já começando a ficar zonza de tantas informações.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Já na cidade de Ruan Shion e Dohko estacionaram o carro rapidamente, entrando no estabelecimento afoitos e aflito com a noticia.

_ Karen como esta a situação? – Shion estreitava os olhos – Onde esta as crianças e Marin?

_ Ainda não sabemos senhor. – Karen apontava para o andar de cima – Elas se encontram lá em cima, senhor.

_ Obrigado, Karen.

Os dois sobem as escadas encontrando algumas crianças ainda chorando do medo e Marin as confortando.

_ Marin podemos conversar? – Dohko a chamava calmamente – Talvez tenhamos de ir até a casa abandonada verificar como os outros estão.

_ Certo.

_ Como o ataque começou? – Shion já começava a fazer perguntas a Marin – E quem foram os responsáveis?

_ Os responsáveis são os mesmo, os tais encapuzados. – Marin abaixava a cabeça – Eles nos atacaram sem motivos algum, creio que queriam brincar conosco.

_ Não é mais seguro vocês ficarem por aqui. – Shion olhava para Dohko – Iremos levá-los para Leiston. Ficaram lá até essa guerra for decidida.

_ Compreendo.

_ Dohko pode voltar para casa, irei levá-los a Leiston de avião e de lá peço para alguém ir me buscar. – Shion já saia do local – Pode ir.

_ Esta certo.

Shion, Marin e as crianças foram em direção da casa abandonada, enquanto Dohko dirigia em direção a Rolent.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Karin, Mu e Lina conversavam na sala sobre os monstros que tiveram de enfrentar, mas Mascara ficara na varando olhando para o céu lembrando do seu passado, pois a cena que presenciara fez com que aquelas lembranças doloridas voltassem a tona, mas como era orgulhoso não demonstrava isso perante a ninguém.

_ Esta certo que o Mascara da Morte é o todo orgulhoso, mas por que ele me parece triste? – Lina coçava a cabeça estranhando o comportamento dele – Ele sempre esta com aquele sorriso sarcástico ou então de quem chupou limão extremamente azedo.

_ Bom o Mask ele não gosta de mostrar suas fraquezas diante de ninguém. – Abaixa a cabeça – Nem eu mesma entendo seus motivos de esconder seus sentimentos.

_ Bom se algum dia ele resolver se libertar, com certeza vai contar o que lhe preocupa. – Mu sorriu – Afinal não é bom cutucá-lo numa situação dessas.

Nesse momento escutam barulho de carro se aproximando e Mascara fica atento a quem seja, mas fica aliviado em ver que é Dohko chegando em casa.

_ Olá pessoal cheguei! – Dohko disfarçava o cansaço e a preocupação – Lina e Mu desculpe me estar avisando só agora, mas Shion os convocou para ir fazer escolta do carregamento de septium até Zeiss amanha de manha.

_ O que? – Indagaram eles.

_ Exatamente isso. – Dohko afagava a cabeça deles – Se não fossem de confiança acham que Shion os convocariam?

_ Não! – Os dois disseram.

_ Ta bom nós iremos. – Lina já levantava – Já estou jantada e de banho tomado, agora so falta trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes e o Mu também.

_ Melhor nós nos recolhermos. – Mu ia junto de Lina – Já vamos nos retirar.

_ Boa noite!

Assim os dois vão cada um para seus quartos, Lina estava nervosa, pois a missão de amanha seria de extrema importância e difícil. Mu também estava na mesma situação, mas logo pegando no sono.

_Continua..._


End file.
